Un amour dans la tourmente
by Laure Saint-Yves
Summary: Et si le départ d'Albert de l'appartement des Magnolias et sa disparition prolongée avaient poussé Candy à prendre une grave décision... Une histoire alternative au manga Candy Candy. Icône réalisée par mon amie Antlay à partir des dessins d'Igarashi. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1:l'absence est à l'amour

**Et si le départ d'Albert de l'appartement des Magnolias et sa disparition prolongée avaient poussé Candy à prendre une grave décision... Une histoire alternative au manga Candy Candy.**

 **XXX**

 **Avertissements :**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
 **\- Quant aux personnages que j'ai inventés: toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé est fortuite et involontaire.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année et voici mon cadeau pour l'occasion, le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire qui s'intitule : Un amour dans la tourmente !**

 **Cette histoire comporte 19 chapitres et un épilogue, elle est déjà entièrement écrite et les 19 chapitres sont déjà publiés sur mon blog. Si vous souhaitez que je continue de la publier ici, laissez-moi un « review ». ;)  
**

 **Pour des besoins historiques j'ai placé le début de cette fiction en 1917, elle débute quelques mois après le départ d'Albert de l'appartement des Magnolias qu'ils partageaient, et après l'épisode de Rockstown (que l'on trouve dans le Manga mais dans le dessin animé), mais avant les fiançailles forcées de Candy avec Neil Leagan.**

 **J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine.**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter, c'est mon carburant ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : l'absence est à l'amour…**

 _ **Chicago, le 22 mars 1917**_

 _ **Cher Grand Oncle William,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir toujours veillé sur moi ces dernières années. Grâce à vous j'ai pu accéder à une éducation de qualité et appartenir à l'une des familles les plus prestigieuses des États- Unis, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.**_  
 _ **Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est aussi pour vous informer que je quitte Chicago demain pour aller à New-York m'embarquer sur un bateau pour la France comme infirmière pour la Croix Rouge.**_

 ** _En effet, J'ai du mal à trouver un sens à ma vie actuellement : la perte d'Anthony, de Terry puis d'Alistair, m'avaient déjà dévastée, et maintenant c'est la disparition soudaine d'Albert, vous savez Albert est le patient que j'ai recueilli en tout bien tout honneur (quoiqu'en disent Eliza et Neil) pour le soigner. Il m'a si bien soutenue lors de ma rupture avec Terry et lors de la disparition d'Alistair._**

 _ **Je me sens tellement vide, tellement seule depuis son départ, alors plutôt que de continuer à me morfondre sans lui, j'ai décidé d'aller aider tous ces pauvres soldats blessés, là-bas en Europe. Je vous informerai de mon retour.**_

 _ **Avec toute ma gratitude,**_

 _ **Votre fille adoptive**_

 _ **Candice White Ardlay**_

Albert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'était levé brutalement de son fauteuil, laissant tomber la surprenante missive en s'exclamant, complétement bouleversé.

\- NOOOOON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Candy ! C'est de la folie ! De la pure folie !

 _« Candy est partie pour la guerre ! La femme que j'aime tant. La femme que je voulais tant rendre heureuse, mais que j'ai dû quitter brutalement en ne laissant qu'une brève notice ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si bouleversée, que mon absence te pesait tant et que tu te sentais si seule ! Je t'ai abandonnée, Candy! C'est de ma faute si maintenant tu pars en Europe sur les champs de bataille risquer ta vie ! Non ! Non ! Non et Non ! Et s'il t'arrivait la même chose qu'à Alistair ? Si tu disparaissais ? Non, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre ! Il faut que j'essaie de te rattraper !_ »

Albert était bouleversé, un véritable cataclysme se déchainait dans son cœur et son âme. Peut-être pourrait-il la rattraper à New-York et l'empêcher de faire une telle bêtise ? Albert sortit en trombe de son bureau.

\- Georges !

 **XXX**

Candy était dans le train qui la menait de Chicago à New-York, ce trajet maudit qui l'avait déjà conduite il y a plus de deux ans vers une autre perte, celle de Terry ! Terry … puis avant cela il y avait eu Anthony, arraché à sa jeune existence de façon si injuste… puis après cela ce fut Alistair, disparu à la guerre et dont on n'avait même pas retrouvé la dépouille et enfin maintenant Albert ! Tous ces êtres si chers à son cœur qui étaient maintenant tous inaccessibles, que ce soit à cause de la froideur de la mort, à cause des circonstances tragiques de la vie ou encore d'une disparition soudaine, et qui se prolongeait de façon inexpliquée, inexplicable ! Toutes ces personnes si précieuses dans son âme qui lui manquaient tant. L'absence d'Albert lui était tellement insupportable, qu'elle lui rendait supportable l'idée même du risque de la perte de sa propre vie. Elle allait se mettre en péril en rejoignant l'Europe pour soigner tous ces soldats blessés dans ce combat qui n'était même pas le sien, pensant que chacun d'entre eux aurait tout aussi bien pu être Alistair… s'il avait été encore vivant !  
Elle repensa à ces quelques mots laissés par Albert, visiblement écrits à la hâte, éclatant son cœur en mille morceaux :

 _ **Je suis au courant à propos des locataires.**_  
 _ **Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant d'ennuis.**_  
 _ **Merci encore pour toute ta confiance.**_  
 _ **Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que cela.**_  
 _ **Une dernière chose, grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé la mémoire toutefois,… je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te l'avouer… (1)**_

 _Avouer ?... Mais avouer quoi ?... Albert !... Tu m'as dit que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, mais qu'as-tu appris ? As-tu une famille… une femme peut-être ? Des enfants ? Mais alors que faisais-tu en Italie, sur le front dans cette guerre que je vais rejoindre ? Et depuis quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit avant ? Qu'avais-tu à me cacher ? Qu'as-tu fait de notre promesse mutuelle de tout partager, nos joies comme nos peines, lorsque nous avons partagé ce sandwich ? Avouer ... Avouer d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, pourquoi cela était-il si difficile ?...Pourquoi en avoir fait un secret ? Nous étions si bien ensemble, comme… comme… une famille ! Presque comme… un couple ? Oui, nous avons tout partagé… ou presque… comme un couple ! Est-ce à cause de cela que tu es parti ? Maintenant où es-tu ?... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? M'avoir causé tant d'ennuis as-tu écrit ! Mais c'est ridicule! Sans toi, sans ton soutien dans les pires moments de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue ! Nous aurions pu trouver à nous loger ailleurs ! Tu n'avais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi partir ainsi, me laissant juste cette courte lettre sans même un au-revoir !? J'aurais peut-être réussi à te persuader de rester avec moi alors, comme le soir où tu avais quitté la chambre « 0 », le soir où je t'ai cherché partout et retrouvé dans le parc de Chicago… Oui, j'aurais certainement réussi à te convaincre… voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit au-revoir en personne… probablement !_

« La guerre est vraiment cruelle » **(1).** C'était les propres paroles d'Albert, oui, et les hommes blessés avaient besoin de soutien et d'attention. Alors, plutôt que de continuer à se morfondre, plutôt que de continuer à survivre, Candy avait préféré se rendre plus utile : aller dans un endroit où elle pensait oublier sa souffrance dans le soulagement de celle des autres comme elle avait toujours si bien su le faire. A l'époque, lorsque l'on avait demandé une infirmière volontaire pour partir au front, Flanny s'était engagée juste un cheveu avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Candy avait dû chercher du courage au plus profond d'elle-même et ce qui l'avait fait hésiter, à ce moment-là, c'était l'idée de revoir Terry. Mais, il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait vu une annonce cherchant de nouveaux volontaires pour partir en Europe, elle n'avait plus eu à chercher de courage puisqu'elle n'avait plus personne à espérer revoir bientôt. Pas Anthony en tout cas ni Alistair ni même Terry… quant à Albert, il y avait plusieurs mois qu'il avait disparu. Puis il y avait eu ce paquet, début février, en provenance de Rockstown avec ce manteau de printemps qu'elle ne quittait d'ailleurs plus depuis ce jour, même s'il faisait encore un peu trop froid pour le porter, et juste une toute petite note encore plus courte que la précédente sans donner de véritables nouvelles. Mais alors elle avait repris espoir, espoir de le revoir en allant le chercher dans cette petite ville inconnue au fin fond de la campagne américaine…

Rockstown ! Ce nom de ville porteuse d'espoir puis de désillusions au pluriel. Qui y avait-elle vu ?

Terry ! Première désillusion. Un Terry dans un triste état, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Elle se revoyait encore entrer dans ce théâtre ambulant minable et assister à sa piteuse performance parmi les détritus et les bouteilles vides jonchés sur le sol, parmi ce public d'abord hostile, mais qui en avait tous les droits vu la lamentable représentation qu'offrait Terrence Graham, cet acteur autrefois au talent exceptionnel, éblouissant et indiscutable ! Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il davantage souffert de leur séparation qu'elle-même ? Probablement, car Candy avait eu Albert pour la soutenir, alors que Terry était seul face à son destin. Si jeune et déjà sous le poids de graves décisions à prendre, d'obligations à tenir, d'un devoir à respecter. Il était là devant elle complétement ivre sur la scène oubliant ses lignes, hué par la foule poussant Candy à houspiller ces spectateurs irrespectueux, les obligeant à se taire. C'était alors que l'acteur avait repris de l'assurance et de son aura comme s'il avait eu une illumination. Alors, aller le rencontrer et lui parler ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, à cela plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, elle avait promis à Suzanna de ne jamais le recontacter. Suzanna, l'actrice qui jouait le rôle de Juliette dans la célèbre pièce de Shakespeare et qui avait sauvé Terry d'une mort certaine en sacrifiant sa jambe et sa carrière prometteuse lors d'une répétition. Pauvre Suzanna! Elle qui aimait tant « son » Roméo au point de vouloir s'ôter la vie. Comment rivaliser avec cela ? Candy n'avait plus eu qu'à tirer sa révérence, prenant la décision de partir, laissant Roméo à sa Juliette. Ensuite, elle voulait préserver Terry qui aurait certainement eu honte d'être vu ainsi. Elle connaissait le caractère orgueilleux et emporté du jeune homme, et elle savait qu'il détestait être pris en flagrant délit de vulnérabilité. La preuve était quand elle avait appris qui était sa mère : la grande actrice Eleanor Baker. Lorsque Candy avait découvert sa photo qui était dédicacée à Terry, sa réaction du moment avait été des plus brutales, il l'avait même menacée ! Enfin et surtout la principale raison, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ne pas gâcher sa chance de retrouver Albert, car plus le temps s'écoulait et plus elle risquait de perdre sa trace. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait expliqué à la mère de Terry qu'elle avait rencontrée de manière fortuite. Alors elle s'était remise à le chercher partout, questionnant les gens en montrant le portrait d'Albert réalisé par le Dr Martin plus ressemblant que celui qu'elle avait dessiné elle-même. Pourtant, rien! Aucune trace de lui! à se demander s'il avait vraiment été présent dans cette ville. Deuxième désillusion.

Elle était repartie sans l'ombre d'un espoir de retrouver l'homme aux cheveux d'or. Elle était donc rentrée complétement abattue, surveillant le courrier dans l'espoir de recevoir un petit mot mais plus rien ! Même lorsqu'il était si loin, en Afrique, alors qu'il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle à l'époque - c'était avant leur coexistence - il lui avait écrit plusieurs fois de longues lettres, mais là… plus rien… Elle entra alors dans une forme de dépression en se disant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. C'était une idée insensée, car leurs chemins s'étaient déjà croisés plusieurs fois et parfois à des moments complétement inattendus, mais son esprit ne raisonnait plus correctement alors, étant dans sa profonde mélancolie.

Albert ! Était- t-il même encore vivant ? Si oui, il cherchait de toute façon à l'éviter délibérément. C'était clair ! Pourtant, il avait écrit: « Je pense à toi ». Curieuse façon de le faire ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente vaine et de cette vie dans cet appartement rempli de l'absence d'Albert dans lequel chaque détail lui criait combien elle avait été heureuse avec lui : les deux tasses avec leurs initiales C et A par exemple, leurs deux pyjamas assortis, le lit du bas qui avait été le sien encore imprégné de son odeur et dans lequel elle avait dormi jusqu'à ce matin, comme pour se rapprocher de lui, ou encore son spectre devant les fourneaux où elle le revoyait lui concocter de savoureux petits plats, ou bien encore cette chaise qu'il avait réparée de ses mains, … Tant de souvenirs partagés et tant de mémoires qu'ils avaient peu à peu fabriqués ensemble, mais qui apparemment n'avaient pas suffi à compenser ceux qu'Albert avait oubliés puis… retrouvés. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, rentrant à la maison après sa journée au restaurant.

Elle avait pourtant passé un agréable Noël à la maison de Pony auprès de ses deux mamans et des enfants, mais le retour dans cet appartement vide était au-dessus de ses forces. La solitude lui pesait et la dévorait peu à peu comme un ogre, chaque jour plus exigeant, chaque instant plus affamé, demandant encore plus à son âme tourmentée. Oui, elle se sentait seule. Patty était en Floride dans sa famille pour se remettre peu à peu de la perte d'Alistair. Archibald avait Annie, mais elle, qui avait-elle maintenant chaque soir lorsqu'elle rentrait ? Uniquement le souvenir d'une vie partagée avec une personne si chère. Il lui avait fallu qu'Albert s'en aille pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle… à quel point elle… l'aimait ? _L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent, il éteint le petit et il allume le grand_ **(2).** C'était si vrai, elle pouvait ressentir dans chaque fibre de son cœur la véracité, la profondeur, l'ampleur de ces simples mots. Son absence avait été comme le vent attisant un feu de broussailles dans la savane. Son absence avait allumé un véritable incendie dans son cœur. Alors oui, elle l'aimait! Cette criante vérité lui avait explosé à la figure contre sa propre volonté. Au début, elle avait réfuté la réalité, mais l'idée avait malgré tout fait peu à peu son chemin, lui signalant qu'elle avait développé des sentiments plus que platoniques envers son ami, celui qu'elle voyait plus comme un grand frère. Oui, cette idée était d'abord dérangeante et perturbante, car elle le ressentait comme une trahison envers son amour pour Terry: comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que son cher acteur ? Comment cela était-il possible, elle l'avait tant aimé ? Et pourtant… n'avait-elle pas aimé aussi Anthony ? En effet, mais chaque amour était différent. D'abord il y eut son premier amour, le Prince de la colline, un fantasme enfantin, puis Anthony qui lui ressemblait tant, était devenu son amour doux de la fin de l'enfance, un engouement. Ensuite, le prenant d'abord pour Anthony dans la brume maritime, Terry entra en scène, il était son amour brutal, tumultueux de l'adolescence avec ses chamailleries, mais Albert ? C'était un amour mature de la jeune-fille qui se réveille un jour femme, un amour intense qui avait grandi progressivement, mais inexorablement, s'enracinant chaque jour de plus en plus profondément dans son cœur, sans crier gare ! Prenant ses origines dans chaque détail de la vie quotidienne, dans chaque événement partagé, dans chaque bonheur et dans la maladie aussi, se nourrissant de chaque sourire, de chaque regard, s'abreuvant de chaque mot prononcé pour réconforter. C'était un amour construisant ses fondations dans chaque parole dite avec empathie, dans chaque discussion échangée avec complicité. Et puis tous ces repas partagés dans la convivialité qui lui manquaient à tel point qu'elle en oubliait de s'alimenter, surtout le soir. Elle avait tellement maigri, essayant de cacher son corps derrière des vêtements devenus trop amples pour sa frêle silhouette, essayant de cacher la vacuité de son existence derrière des sourires trompeurs, mais qui ne trompaient personne, à part elle-même.  
Plus de deux années à remplir une vie de tous ces petits détails, mais si importants qu'ils remplissent tout, absolument tout...

Et maintenant, tout n'était que vide et solitude accentuant le regret de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt la nature profonde de ses propres sentiments, mais lui ? Mais Albert ? Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Il ne devait voir que la petite sœur en elle, que l'amie qui avait pris soin de lui, mais alors pourquoi partir ainsi et la laisser sans nouvelles? C'était tellement étrange, incompréhensible, que fallait-il y voir ? Tant de questions dont elle n'obtiendrait probablement jamais aucune réponse…

Tout cela la torturait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ressasser toutes ces pensées lugubres. De plus, il y avait Neil qui continuait de la harceler avec ses ardeurs. Elle lui avait pourtant clairement dit et montré sa façon de penser à ce sujet, mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait des garçons qui ne prenaient pas un non comme une réponse acceptable ! Sa vie avait viré au cauchemar, alors oui, elle serait plus utile ailleurs qu'en Amérique, loin de tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Ainsi, à l'aube de ce printemps, elle avait décidé de prendre un nouvel élan.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, dans un autre train sur le même trajet, c'était Albert qui se posait mille et une questions. La principale pour le moment: arriverait-il à temps ? Oui, arriverait-il à temps pour empêcher Candy de commettre cette ultime folie, mettre sa vie en danger, tout cela parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. En plus de la folle inquiétude qui le dominait actuellement, il ressentait le poids de la culpabilité, mais pourquoi était-il parti sans lui parler, sans lui expliquer ? En même temps, comment lui dire ce qu'il était pour elle ? Son tuteur ! Comment lui faire comprendre ses mensonges par omission ? Qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire depuis l'été dernier et avait continué de vivre avec elle, en le lui cachant ! Quelle raison pourrait-il invoquer ? Lui avouer ses sentiments ? Lui dire qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, alors qu'il était encore amnésique, et qu'ensuite il n'avait pas pu s'éloigner d'elle. De sa douceur. De de sa joie de vivre. Et laisser derrière lui cette vie si chaleureuse avec elle et les meilleures années de son existence, les moments les plus heureux de sa vie ? Comment raconter tout cela sans risquer de la perdre puisqu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments? Non, c'était impossible! ça lui était impossible, alors lâchement, il était parti sans l'affronter, sans rien dire, laissant juste cette simple note. C'était tellement plus facile et pourtant ce fut la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à prendre ! Une véritable dichotomie de l'esprit entre la raison et la passion.

Ensuite, pour assurer son bonheur, une façon de se faire pardonner ainsi qu'une manière de l'aider à outrepasser ses propres sentiments en la rendant définitivement inaccessible, il avait essayé de la ramener à Terry, son grand amour. Enfin, ce qu'il croyait. Il avait demandé une enquête sur l'acteur pour le retrouver et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était à Rockstown, il avait envoyé Georges, son fidèle ami et bras droit, expédier un paquet de sa part pour Candy depuis cette petite ville. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tomber sur Terry, qui était aussi son ancien ami: trop douloureux! Il aurait posé trop de questions qu'il fallait éviter… pour le moment. Ensuite, il avait demandé à un enquêteur de surveiller discrètement sa venue, ce qui ne tarda pas, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Candy était bien allée assister à l'une des représentations, elle avait même rencontré Eleanor Baker, mais elle était repartie sans parler à Terry ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il se posait toujours la question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repris sa relation avec l'acteur puisqu'il avait quitté Suzanna? Ils avaient donc une deuxième chance. Il avait voulu leur offrir à tous les deux une seconde chance pour être heureux ensemble, alors pourquoi Candy ne lui avait même pas parlé ? C'était illogique, il ne comprenait vraiment pas !

Maintenant, cette lettre dans laquelle elle confiait à l'oncle William qu'Albert lui manquait terriblement, qu'elle se sentait seule ! Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi fragile et vulnérable sans lui, qu'elle tenait à ce point à lui, le recherchant partout dans Rockstown, toujours d'après l'enquêteur ! Comme si elle avait laissé Terry pour le rechercher, lui ! Comme si elle l'avait… choisi ? Serait-il possible que ses sentiments envers lui étaient un peu plus que de l'amitié ? Et quand bien même, il y avait ce lien d'adoption qui empoisonnait tout ! C'est vrai, mais après tout, rien qui ne puisse être défait ! Et le qu'en dira-t-on ? Il s'en moquait éperdument ! Ah ! Candy ! Quelle folie !

C'est alors qu'Albert sortit de sa poche, une petite boite en velours noir, qu'il ouvrit. Avant de partir, il avait pris, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette magnifique bague de fiançailles que son père avait offerte à sa mère, et son grand-père avant lui à sa femme, un joyau de famille. C'était une pulsion instinctive, une pensée, une idée fugace qu'il n'osait pas se prononcer, même à lui-même, de peur qu'elle ne s'ancrât dans son esprit, mais il l'avait emportée avec lui. Qu'espérait-il exactement s'il la retrouvait ? Comment la persuader de rester ? Comment justifier qu'il était à sa recherche pour l'empêcher de rejoindre cette guerre ? Lui dire toute la vérité ? Lui révéler sa véritable identité ? Lui avouer la nature profonde de ses sentiments ? Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit tourmenté.

 **XXX**

Après plusieurs heures d'un long voyage, Candy était enfin arrivée à New-York. Mauvais souvenir… Elle s'était rendue aussitôt dans les locaux de La Croix Rouge où elle remplit un formulaire d'engagement. Elle répondit au questionnaire dans lequel elle mentit sur son âge, déclarant qu'elle avait 21 ans, donc qu'elle était majeure. Elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné ses couettes enfantines pour un chignon afin de faire plus « vieille », car elle craignait de ne pas être engagée en tant que mineure. Visiblement il y avait un réel besoin de personnels. Et puis, l'entrée en guerre des États-Unis était imminente depuis début février malgré la volonté du Président Wilson à ne pas faire entrer les USA dans le conflit. En effet, les relations diplomatiques avec l'Allemagne avaient été rompues. De plus, l'attaque du transport de vivres _Algonquin_ et le torpillage du _Vigilentia_ **(3)** par des sous-marins allemands, ce mois-ci, avaient accéléré les choses, donc ses papiers avaient à peine été regardés. En tout, cas son âge véritable n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la femme en charge des inscriptions. Un bateau était justement bientôt en partance, elle recevrait quelques jours de formation directement sur place sur la spécificité des blessures de guerre par balle, les éclats d'obus, les gazages…

 **XXX**

Après plusieurs heures d'un long et interminable voyage, Albert était enfin arrivé à New-York. Fou d'inquiétude, il se rendit aussitôt dans les locaux de La Croix Rouge, afin de s'informer.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis William Albert Ardlay et je voudrais savoir si Melle Candice White Ardlay s'est engagée, probablement hier, comme volontaire ?  
\- Bonjour monsieur! Excusez-moi, mais nous ne donnons pas ce genre de renseignements !  
\- Même si la demoiselle en question est mineure ?  
\- Ah ! Dans ce cas c'est différent, mais seulement un membre proche…  
\- Je suis son tuteur, son représentant légal ! Albert s'impatientait, il savait que le temps était précieux voire crucial.  
\- Bon attendez! Je vais regarder dans le registre… Oui effectivement, vous avez raison… mais… elle doit s'embarquer ce matin-même…  
\- A quelle heure ? Sur quel bateau ? Cria-t-il désespéré.  
\- Sur le SS Red Cross **(4)** , il part dans dix minutes.

A peine avait-il entendu la réponse qu'Albert avait déjà quitté les lieux en courant. Le bateau appareille dans dix minutes… dix petites minutes mais qui seraient les plus longues de sa vie. Il savait que parfois les bateaux avaient du retard et c'est ce qu'il espérait, car sinon… il serait trop tard ! Son cœur battant qui cognait contre sa poitrine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se répétait, comme une litanie, « il faut que j'arrive à temps ! » C'était comme une incantation pour déjouer un mauvais sort. Il héla un fiacre qui passait par là pour se rendre au port le plus rapidement possible.

A suivre...

 **La chanson du chapitre:**

 **Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone (Official Video)**

 _ **Le bateau sera-t-il à l'heure ? Albert arrivera-t-il à temps ?**_  
 _ **Avez-vous envie de connaitre la suite et souhaitez-vous que je continue l'histoire ?**_

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1)** D'après le Manga  
 **(2)** Citation de Bussy-Rabutin  
 **(3)** Le Vigilantia était un navire de 4.115 tonneaux, construit à Chester.  
 **(4)** SS Red Cross, plus connu comme "The Mercy Ship" Le navire de la miséricorde.


	2. Chap 2: une grave décision

**Tous mes remerciements pour vos commentaires et/ou vos PM, Stormaw, Lenniee, Guest cela m'a fait chaud au cœur et m'a motivée à publier le chapitre 2 un peu plus tôt que prévu ! :D**

 **Ecrivant entièrement seule, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer trop d'erreurs, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**

 **Chapitre 2 : une grave décision**

Après un trajet qui lui parut une éternité, Albert sauta du fiacre laissant un billet au cocher couvrant bien plus que la course, mais il n'avait que faire de récupérer sa monnaie. Il courut comme un fou vers les quais d'embarquement et demanda à un marin :

\- Le Red cross ? Où est le Red cross ?  
\- Le Red cross ? … désolé mais il vient juste d'appareiller !

Le marin pointait du doigt la silhouette d'un navire qui s'éloignait peu à peu, prenant le large.

Albert sentit son cœur voler en éclats en voyant ce bateau qui emportait avec lui une partie de son âme, un morceau de son cœur. Il lui semblait que l'essence même de sa vie était en train d'être drainée, aspirée par ce géant d'acier ; elle s'évaporait. Ce vaisseau blanc comme un monstre marin mythologique qui le narguait après avoir enlevé son trésor le plus précieux, l'entraînant vers des contrées mythiques agitées et dangereuses. Le son de la corne de brume était comme un rugissement de la bête qui déchirait ses oreilles, mutilant son cœur, laminant son âme … Même les mouettes rieuses qui volaient dans le ciel semblaient se moquer de lui.

\- NON ! CANDY NOOOON !

Il n'avait pourtant pas perdu de temps pour se lancer à sa poursuite, il n'avait gaspillé aucune minute, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement : c'était comme un arrache-cœur ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Sous la montée d'adrénaline, il eut même la pulsion, pendant une fraction de seconde, de se jeter à l'eau pour rattraper le bateau à la nage, mais il réalisa aussitôt que ce serait un acte complètement absurde et désespéré ; alors, totalement impuissant, il s'effondra et tomba sur ses genoux en hurlant son nom plusieurs fois, la tête enfouie dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes qui jaillissaient sans sa permission sous le regard abasourdi des badauds. Il était arrivé trop tard ! Candy, la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie était emportée vers la guerre, l'impitoyable guerre, cette broyeuse de vies, aveugle, qui lui avait déjà enlevé son petit cousin Alistair. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tambourinait à ses tempes, broyé entre les tenailles de la peur, du regret, de la rage et de la culpabilité aussi.

Candy, sa petite princesse était partie !

Alors il regarda tristement le navire qui s'éloignait peu à peu, devenant de plus en plus petit avec ses deux cheminées portant le logo de La Croix Rouge placées au centre du navire ainsi que chaque mât disposé aux deux extrémités. Il se mit à faire une prière en gaélique, sa langue natale.

 _ **Fhir a chunnaic air an t-sàil I**_  
 _ **Beannaich an long bhàn 's a criùdh'**_  
 _ **Beannaich a cruinn àrd 's a h-acfhuinn**_  
 _ **A cuid acraichean 's a siùil (1)**_

Ce qui voulait dire :

Vous qui l'avez vu en mer  
Bénissez le beau navire et son équipage  
Bénissez ses hauts mâts et son équipement  
Ses amarres et ses voiles

Il priait pour que ce vaisseau arrive à bon port sans souci, il priait pour que sa chère blondinette soit saine et sauve dans ce périple. Chaque fois qu'il éprouvait des émotions intenses, il les exprimait dans la langue de la terre qui l'avait vu naître, sa chère Ecosse. C'était une façon de les ressentir au plus profond de lui-même et de les clamer haut et fort, tout en gardant ses pensées les plus intimes, secrètes, car rares étaient ceux qui comprenaient le gaélique écossais.

Au même instant à bord du navire Candy, qui était sur le pont regardant s'éloigner la côte américaine peu à peu, crut entendre son nom dans la brume matinale, son nom prononcé par cette voix habituellement douce qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui manquait tellement, la voix d'Albert ?!... _« Non_ _,_ _impossible_ _. J_ _e dois avoir des hallucinations_ _. I_ _l me manque tellement que je crois l'entendre même ici ! »_ Se dit-elle en cherchant des yeux les formes humaines qui étaient maintenant comme de petits insectes sur le quai.

Albert !

Elle se sentit le cœur lourd une fois de plus en songeant à lui tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. La vie est si étrange : c'est en pensant à un autre qu'elle avait parcouru ce chemin en sens inverse depuis l'Europe à bord du « Sea gull » en tant que passagère clandestine. Au moins cette fois elle n'aurait pas à se cacher ! Avait-elle pris une bonne décision de partir ainsi, en ne laissant qu'une lettre à chacun de ses amis comme Annie, Archie, Tom, le Dr Martin ou à ses mères adoptives, en plus de l'Oncle William ? Allaient-ils la comprendre ? Elle n'avait même pas encore osé écrire à Patty, encore trop fragile, de peur d'attiser sa douleur. Après tout Alistair était parti de la même façon ! Elle s'en voulait aussi de partir ainsi, mais sa souffrance, sa solitude et l'absence d'Albert étaient devenues insupportables. _« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je réalise trop tard mes sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être ne serait-il pas parti alors si j'avais pu lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Oui mais il se comportait comme un grand frère pour moi, pas davantage. »_ Ah ! Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à se retourner toutes ses questions dans sa tête. De toute façon, maintenant il était trop tard : elle était en route pour un autre destin. Elle commençait à avoir froid avec le vent du large qui était de plus en plus intense mais elle ne voulait pas encore rejoindre sa cabine et les trois autres voyageurs qui devaient la partager avec elle. Il serait temps de faire connaissance avec les autres volontaires un peu plus tard, pour l'instant elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Elle avait encore plus froid dans son cœur et dans son âme.

 **XXX**

Une fois le choc passé, Albert reprit vite le dessus. Il avait pris une grave décision et il devait tout organiser pour partir à sa recherche là-bas en Europe. Quoique pourraient en dire ses proches, il avait décidé de quitter l'Amérique pour retrouver et ramener Candy, coûte que coûte. Il avait commis une erreur en l'abandonnant et maintenant il était temps de réparer. Il se renseigna tout d'abord sur le prochain navire en partance pour l'Europe et par ces temps de guerre, avec les sous-marins allemands qui torpillaient tous les vaisseaux qui croisaient leur chemin depuis janvier, les voyages s'étaient faits plus rares. Il repensa à Candy _« Pourvu que son bateau ne subisse pas le même sort que le Vigilentia ! »_ Lui-même pouvait bien périr soumis aux mêmes risques que Candy s'il prenait la mer, mais il devait retrouver sa petite princesse.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches il trouva enfin un navire mais qui ne prenait pas de passagers, c'était un gros cargo de marchandises. Devant son insistance, le capitaine répondit à Albert :

\- Désolé Monsieur Ardlay mais nous ne prenons pas de passagers à bord. Alors, à moins que vous ne sachiez cuisiner, vu que notre cuistot vient de nous faire défaut, je ne peux rien pour vous.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous recherchez un cuisinier ? Alors je suis votre homme ! Répondit Albert reprenant espoir.  
\- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Dit-il, dubitatif.  
\- J'ai déjà travaillé comme cuisinier dans un restaurant de Chicago durant plusieurs mois. Au début j'y ai même fait la plonge ! Dit-il d'un air assuré.  
\- Vraiment ? Un homme de votre statut ? Le capitaine, la mine suspicieuse se grattait le menton. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un homme qui avait visiblement de très bonnes manières et qui appartenait à l'une des plus riches familles d'Amérique avait pu n'être qu'un simple plongeur ! En même temps, sa tenue simple composée d'un jean, de sa saharienne marron, d'un pull noir, de son écharpe blanche et de ses bottes, était inhabituelle pour un homme de son rang, mais elle était plus digne d'un vrai globe-trotter.  
\- J'étais amnésique à l'époque, mais c'est une longue histoire. Je vous prie de me croire et de me faire confiance, je travaillerai dur, comme deux si c'est nécessaire et sans rechigner. Je ne vous demande même pas de salaire !

Devant la détermination du jeune homme et attiré par le fait qu'il n'aurait même pas de paie à lui verser, le capitaine se laissa finalement convaincre.

\- Bon très bien, mais ne me faites pas regretter ma décision : des marins affamés n'ont pas bon caractère vous savez ?  
\- Promis, vous ne le regretterez pas Capitaine !  
\- Alors soyez ici dans deux jours à 5h tapante.  
\- J'y serai !

Albert avait enfin décroché son « billet » pour l'Europe de toute façon il aurait même été prêt à voyager en tant que clandestin s'il l'avait fallu. Il s'entretint par téléphone avec Georges pour organiser son absence qui durerait plusieurs semaines. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait de retour pour sa prise de fonction officielle en tant que président auprès des entreprises Ardlay qui était prévue le 28 juin, jour de son anniversaire. Il savait aussi que sa tante serait contrariée et inquiète, mais la chose la plus importante était de retrouver Candy et de la ramener saine et sauve. Il y passerait sa vie entière si nécessaire, tel était son état d'esprit, et personne, non, personne au monde ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Georges le savait parfaitement, même s'il avait essayé en lui proposant d'aller à la recherche de la jeune-femme lui-même ou de l'accompagner, ce qu'Albert refusa catégoriquement. Tout d'abord il ne voulait pas faire prendre de tels risques à son plus fidèle ami et puis il voulait retrouver Candy lui-même, il avait tant de choses à lui dire et il devrait se montrer convaincant car il connaissait la détermination que pouvait avoir sa blondinette. Ainsi Georges lui souhaita un bon voyage tout en espérant que tout irait bien pour son ami et sa protégée, pourtant il était extrêmement inquiet vu le contexte.

Albert profita de ces deux journées pour écrire à sa tante afin de lui expliquer son départ et pour mener quelques investigations auprès de La Croix Rouge. Il signifia également sa colère envers la responsable d'avoir laissé s'engager une mineure sans le consentement de son représentant légal, espérant ainsi éviter le même désagrément à d'autres familles et faire pression pour obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles et notamment connaître la position des hôpitaux, car une fois arrivé en France, il lui faudrait retrouver sa chère blonde aux yeux verts le plus vite possible surtout que l'entrée en guerre des Etats Unis n'était plus qu'une question de jours si ce n'était pas d'heures et là, les choses risqueraient de se compliquer !

 **XXX**

Deux jours plus tard, un peu avant 5h, Albert était prêt à s'embarquer. Georges lui avait fait la surprise de venir lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Le brun considérait Albert comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il était vraiment très inquiet.

\- Mon cher William, je t'en prie sois très prudent, tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour moi ! Et ramène-nous Candy saine et sauve. Je sais à quel point elle t'est chère,… j'ai tout compris, tu sais.  
\- Georges, mon ami tu sais que tu es comme un père pour moi, tu me connais si bien que je ne peux rien te cacher et je te remercie d'être venu me souhaiter un bon voyage et d'avoir apporté ces papiers. En cas de besoin cela nous fera gagner du temps, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra de Candy. Je serai le plus prudent possible et je t'enverrai des nouvelles chaque fois que je le pourrai. Je ne referai pas la même erreur qu'en Afrique lorsque j'avais coupé tous les ponts délibérément, vous laissant dans l'inquiétude. Je m'en veux encore, si tu savais !  
\- C'est du passé,… bon voyage William!  
\- Merci Georges, mon cher ami.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade chaleureuse et Albert pris son sac à dos pour se diriger vers le cargo de marchandises. Le capitaine Douglas et ses hommes étaient en train d'embarquer. Il fit les présentations. Les marins, des durs à cuire, étaient un peu méfiants du « p'tit nouveau ».

\- Eh ! Cap'tain, z'êtes sûr que l'blondinet f'ra l'affaire ? J'ai pas envie d'crever l'faim moé ! Cria un petit brun tatoué dans un mauvais anglais.  
\- Ouais, moi non plus ! Renchérit un autre.  
\- La ferme ! Tous à vos postes, bande de geignards. On appareille tout de suite ! Tommy, montre à notre nouveau cuistot les cuisines ! Ordonna le capitaine.  
\- A vos ordres cap'tain !

Albert savait qu'il n'était pas parmi des enfants de chœur, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner le moins du monde. Il en avait vu bien d'autres !

Le voyage d'une dizaine de jours se déroula sans gros problème, juste une belle tempête en plein milieu de l'océan qui mit à rude épreuve tous ces grands gaillards. Albert s'en sortit comme un chef et tous ses bons petits plats furent même préférés à ceux du cuistot habituel. Le capitaine Douglas était ravi d'avoir fait une si belle affaire avec lui et même pas un sou à débourser !

 **XXX**

Albert débarqua donc en France, au port de Saint-Nazaire **(2)** près de la ville de Nantes sur la côte atlantique et au nord de l'estuaire de la Loire, quelques jours après l'entrée en guerre le 6 avril 1917 des Etats Unis. Il apprit la nouvelle à son arrivée, on ne parlait que de cela, car l'espoir d'en finir enfin avec cette Grande Guerre, le plus tôt possible, était dans tous les esprits. Enlevés aux moissons qui avaient commencé en 1914, les hommes qui pensaient que ça devait être la « Der des Der », croyaient pouvoir revenir aux vendanges, mais il n'en fut rien. Le terrible conflit durait depuis presque trois ans, les morts se comptaient maintenant par millions et s'enlisait. Tous les étages de la société française dans sa diversité étaient touchés : pauvres, riches, ouvriers, artisans, paysans et étudiants, mais aussi et surtout enfants, parents, épouses, fiancées avaient subi la dure séparation d'au moins de l'un des leurs.

Heureusement, Albert parlait couramment le français, surtout qu'il lui faudrait traverser une bonne partie du pays, en pleine guerre, pour rejoindre le camp où devait se trouver Candy. Ce n'était pas encore gagné car plus il remonterait vers le nord-est et plus il pénétrerait dans les zones les plus touchées par les combats. Dix départements étaient même en zone occupée par l'ennemi. Pour l'instant, il trouva un petit hôtel modeste sur le port fréquenté principalement par les marins, le temps de trouver de quoi se déplacer ; ce ne serait pas en automobile en tout cas, car beaucoup de véhicules avaient été réquisitionnés, tout comme les chevaux d'ailleurs. La meilleure option était le train. Après une nuit, il réussit à prendre un train qui se rendait à Paris, et de là il espérait rejoindre Soissons ou Reims, ce qui le rapprocherait considérablement de Candy. Elle devait se situer quelque part entre ces deux villes, en zone occupée, ce qui le rendait fou d'inquiétude.

Il y avait beaucoup de militaires dans le train, certains en fin de permission qui retournaient au front, d'autres, des nouveaux appelés. Albert entendit le dialogue de ses plus proches voisins, l'un d'eux qui s'appelait Yann parlait à son ami Jacques.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner !  
\- Qui voudrait retourner en enfer ? Mais on n'a pas le choix !  
\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais ! Dit Yann d'un ton las.  
\- Il y a quand même de l'espoir maintenant avec les américains qui sont enfin entrés dans le conflit.  
\- Que Dieu t'entende, Jacques !

Albert, très inquiet pour Candy ne put s'empêcher de leur poser quelques questions.

\- Excusez ma curiosité mais c'est comment exactement sur le front ?  
\- Ah ! Mon bon monsieur, c'est l'horreur, surtout dans les tranchées. L'odeur de mort est partout, les obus, les attaques de gaz, des lance-flammes, les affrontements à la baïonnette. Répondit Yann d'un air affligé.  
\- Et si vous vous en sortez, il y a la fièvre typhoïde, les rats, la vermine, la boue glacée quand c'est pas la faim ou le froid qui vous assassinent ! Renchérit Jacques.  
\- Heureusement que la plupart des soldats sont soudés car si on devait compter sur les grands de ce monde qui sont bien au chaud à commander à l'arrière ! Tous des planqués ! Reprit Yann avec véhémence.  
\- Oui et le soutien du personnel médical aussi. Moi, je dois mon salut à une infirmière courageuse qui a perdu la vie en me portant secours il y a six mois ! La pauvre fille, à peine avait-elle réussi à stopper l'hémorragie qui me terrassait qu'elle a reçu une balle perdue en plein cœur, elle n'avait que vingt ans ! Dit Jacques en secouant la tête, triste et désabusé.

Albert tressaillit en entendant cela. Son cœur passa un battement de terreur. Il serra le petit écrin en velours noir qui était dans sa poche qu'il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir offrir un jour à Candy, l'unique femme qu'il envisageait d'épouser un jour , mais il avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir le faire pensant que ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient pas partagés. Maintenant il n'en n'était plus aussi sûr, alors c'était comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort, car ses pires craintes prenaient forme dans ce témoignage. Il s'empressa de demander :

\- Elle travaillait pour La Croix Rouge ?  
\- Oui en effet, mais dites-moi, vous êtes Américain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yann qui avait décelé son accent.  
\- Oui, vous avez bien deviné. Au fait, permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle William Albert Ardlay.  
\- Alors bienvenue en France monsieur Ardlay ! Moi c'est Yann Guézennec **(3)** et voici mon ami Jacques Briand **(3)**. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants à vous les Américains de venir à la rescousse. Vous rejoignez le front ? Pourtant les troupes américaines n'ont pas encore débarqué.  
\- En fait, je suis à la recherche d'une jeune-femme qui s'est engagée dans La Croix Rouge comme infirmière.  
\- Ah ! Votre petite amie, je parie ? Dit Jacques qui avait remarqué son ton anxieux et sa mine préoccupée.  
\- C'est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde ! Répondit Albert avec passion resserrant encore plus fort son écrin noir.  
\- Vous savez, il ne faut pas trop vous inquiéter. La grande majorité des infirmières restent à l'arrière des lignes de front dans les hôpitaux auxiliaires. Yann ayant senti l'angoisse d'Albert voulut le rassurer.

Albert espérait qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas simplement dit ça pour apaiser son inquiétude. Il avait la gorge serrée et resta silencieux un bon moment laissant les deux amis continuer leur discussion sur leurs activités pendant leur permission. Par tact, ils évitèrent le sujet du front et de ses horreurs, mais Albert en avait suffisamment entendu pour noircir le tableau qu'il s'était déjà dressé comme accablant. Un peu plus tard il reprit le dialogue avec eux pour essayer d'apprendre le maximum de renseignements qui pourraient s'avérer utiles par la suite, comme la manière la plus rapide pour se rendre sur les lieux, s'ils connaissaient des personnes à contacter… Par chance Yann se rendait non loin de la zone où devait se trouver Candy. A vrai dire presque tous les soldats du train y allaient, car le général Nivelle avait lancé une bataille qu'il pensait décisive sur « Le chemin des Dames » **(4)** entre Soissons et Reims, et il fallait des renforts car c'était en fait un véritable carnage, mais ça, les passagers du train l'ignoraient encore.

Yann proposa à Albert de rester avec son ami et lui pour le guider, les deux hommes à peu près du même âge avaient sympathisé. Dans la vie civile, Yann était instituteur et habitait à Nantes. Il était marié et avait une petite fille de trois ans qui s'appelait Solène. Il était blond d'une nuance plus sombre que les cheveux d'Albert, de taille moyenne et mince avec un regard très clair et franc aux reflets gris presque argentés. D'après Jacques qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son ami, Yann avait obtenu le grade de Lieutenant grâce à sa capacité de diriger les hommes et aussi pour s'être honoré par des actes de bravoure en sauvant plusieurs fois des soldats blessés. Il n'abandonnait jamais un camarade sur le champ de bataille.

Il fallut une journée entière de voyage pour parcourir les quelques 440 km de trajet, entrecoupé d'arrêts avec toujours les mêmes scènes déchirantes de séparation sur les quais : un mari qui laissait sa femme, des parents qui se séparaient de leur fils ou une jeune-fille qui embrassait passionnément son fiancé comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Albert ressentit chacune de ces séparations comme s'il la vivait lui-même, tous ces gens inconnus happés par l'absurdité des événements, arrachés injustement à leur vie ne sachant pas si elle reprendrait là où elle s'était arrêtée. Des larmes et du sang, tels étaient les tributs de tout un peuple, les sacrifices de toute une génération à cette maudite guerre. Et le pire est que cela devait être la même chose en face, dans le camp ennemi !

Jacques et les deux blonds arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à Paris à la Gare d'Orléans **(5)** , ils se rendirent à la gare du Nord pour trouver un autre train qui les mènerait à Soissons. En traversant la ville, ils remarquèrent que Paris avait l'air d'avoir plutôt été épargnée par les destructions, mais ce qui étonna Albert c'était de voir beaucoup de femmes travailler. Il l'avait déjà remarqué dans les campagnes que le train avait traversées. Yann lui expliqua que la grande majorité des hommes en âge de travailler étant partis au front, c'était aux vieillards, aux enfants mais surtout aux femmes qu'il incombait de prendre en charge les travaux des champs et les tâches quotidiennes qui ne pouvaient pas attendre le retour des soldats. En ville, on retrouvait les femmes aussi bien dans les usines d'armement à fabriquer les obus, que dans les scieries à scier des charpentes ou même dans les chaudronneries à travailler le métal. Ici à Paris, Albert vit qu'elles conduisaient les tramways et les taxis, contrôlaient les passagers du métro ou encore entretenaient les moteurs et les wagons des trains. Albert était impressionné de voir le courage, la détermination et l'engagement du « sexe dit faible » à se battre pour survivre et continuer malgré tout à faire vivre le pays qui se trouvait dans la tourmente, ce qui le fit penser de nouveau à Candy qui avait ce même courage. Pendant que les hommes défendaient leur pays, payant de leur sang, les femmes suaient larmes et eaux.

 **XXX**

Pendant ce temps-là Candy avait fait enfin la connaissance de ses trois compagnes de voyage, des infirmières volontaires comme elle. Il y avait Allison, Jennifer et Lise. Allison, une petite rouquine de dix-neuf ans était un vrai boute-en-train. Jennifer, une petite brune de vingt ans était plutôt réservée et enfin Lise, une grande brune de vingt-cinq ans, était veuve de guerre et sans enfant.

Candy avait bien sympathisé avec elles au cours de la traversée qui dura une semaine. Elles partagèrent leur engagement et les raisons qui les y avaient poussées. Pour Lise, c'était une façon d'honorer la mémoire de son mari qui était franco-anglais et était mort au combat dans la terrible bataille de Verdun il y a plus d'un an, en février 1916. Pour Allison, c'était une vocation de toujours aider les autres, elle voulait aussi faire son devoir. Quant à Jennifer, elle espérait retrouver son fiancé parti à la guerre mais porté disparu. Candy sentit une sorte de communion d'esprit avec ces trois filles dont deux avaient beaucoup souffert avec la séparation de l'amour de leur vie. Elle prit pleinement conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule à souffrir, ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais de se confronter directement à la peine des autres avait quelque chose de réaliste, de concret, ce qui lui permit de moins s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle éprouvait même de la honte de s'être laissée déprimer ainsi depuis quelques mois, après tout, elle était en vie et en bonne santé, deux raisons déjà suffisantes pour être contente de ce qu'offrait la vie.

Durant la traversée, elles eurent des « cours » sur les spécificités des blessures de guerre, les risques d'infections, de gangrène gazeuse, comment traiter ou plutôt soulager au mieux ceux qui avaient été exposés aux attaques de gaz, sans parler des soldats traumatisés par tout ce qu'ils avaient subi ou vu. En fait, c'était inutile pour Candy qui avait déjà reçu une préparation, mais elle y participa tout de même apportant accessoirement ses propres connaissances. Bref, on voulait aussi préparer au mieux tout le personnel au choc qu'ils risquaient d'avoir eux-mêmes en arrivant sur le terrain.

Enfin elles débarquèrent en France et rejoignirent un hôpital auxiliaire situé sur l'arrière des lignes de front dans le sud du département de l'Aisne, près de Château-Thierry, à environ 42 km de Soissons donc plus au sud que ce qui était prévu initialement, mais dans une zone libre beaucoup moins dangereuse. L'hôpital, qui était un ancien couvent en pierres, dominait la ville assez proche. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Candy apercevait la cité puis au loin, la Marne qui serpentait et en face, les collines. L'ensemble de l'installation plutôt bien agencé était constitué d'un grand bâtiment servant d'église et de plusieurs annexes contiguës à ladite église. Au rez-de-chaussée on trouvait le réfectoire, les cuisines, une blanchisserie, une salle de bains, un cellier et l'écurie. Au premier étage se trouvaient une quinzaine de chambres comportant cinq ou six lits chacune, d'un long corridor. Au-dessus, un grenier qui servait à entreposer du matériel et des victuailles non périssables, le tout couvert de tuiles. La cour, au milieu, était entourée d'un cloître, et un grand parc entourait les bâtiments. Un potager avait même été implanté produisant des légumes, et des poules fournissaient des œufs et accessoirement de la viande. Ce qui n'était pas du luxe en temps de guerre où les denrées se faisaient rares et étaient de plus en plus onéreuses. Le mobilier était simple et fonctionnel. Au final, le cadre n'était pas désagréable. Il restait à voir comment le travail allait s'organiser.

A suivre...

 _ **Le centenaire de la Grande Guerre m'a inspiré cette tournure d'év**_ _ **é**_ _ **nements, une façon aussi de rendre hommage à tous ces pauvres soldats, des deux côtés d'ailleurs, qui ont subi les pires horreurs ainsi qu'un hommage à tous les volontaires de La Croix Rouge qui risquent aussi leur vie dans tous les conflits encore aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Albert est donc arrivé trop tard ! Ceux qui connaisse ma précédente histoire savent que j'aime bien compliquer un peu la vie de notre couple préféré ! lol Alors quand vont-ils se retrouver ?**_

 **Notes :**  
 **(1)** Extrait d'une chanson "Biodh An Deoch Seo 'N Làimh Mo Rùin" Arranged by Julie Fowlis, Eamon Doorley  & John Doyle.  
 **(2)** La ville de Saint-Nazaire est le plus important port de débarquement des troupes américaines. C'est à Saint-Nazaire que débarquent les premiers contingents de soldats.  
 **(3)** Personnages inventés.  
 **(4)** Le Chemin des Dames se situe dans le département de l'Aisne entre Soissons et Reims. Il est entré dans la mémoire collective pour avoir été le théâtre de plusieurs batailles meurtrières de la Première Guerre mondiale. Son nom vient des Dames de France Victoire et Adélaïde, filles de Louis XV qui, venant de Paris, se rendaient fréquemment au château de La Bove.  
 **(5)** Gare d'Orléans actuellement appelée La gare de Paris-Austerlitz, dite aussi gare d'Austerlitz, est l'une des six grandes gares ferroviaires de Paris, située sur le bord de la Seine (rive gauche) dans le quartier de la Salpêtrière du 13e arrondissement.


	3. Chap 3: une recherche difficile

_**L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

 _ **L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires Lenniee et Stormaw. Ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs, notamment ceux qui prennent la peine d'utiliser le traducteur pour lire ma fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : une recherche difficile**

 **Avertissement** **: ce chapitre possède quelques passages un peu sombres en raison de descriptions sur la guerre mais promis** **,** **le prochain sera plus léger.**

Candy et ses trois compagnes de voyage avaient été affectées au même endroit et furent plongées dans le bain immédiatement car les blessés affluaient par dizaines, et chaque jour supplémentaire, tous les hôpitaux militaires ou civils, permanents ou provisoires étaient complètement débordés. Pourtant des hôpitaux complémentaires avaient vu le jour à l'initiative de l'Église et des organisations caritatives comme La Croix Rouge. Ils s'étaient installés dans des locaux de toute sorte : écoles, couvents, églises, châteaux, hôtels, etc.

Les soldats racontaient qu'il y avait actuellement une bataille sanglante qui faisait rage, un vrai carnage où les hommes tombaient comme des mouches sur le champ de bataille situé à quelques dizaines de kilomètres sur le « Chemin des Dames » **(1)**. On leur avait promis une splendide moisson de gloire et tout le monde y avait cru or les poilus **(2)** se sont heurtés à un mur de feu. Sur trente kilomètres, la falaise du Chemin des Dames était une forteresse : de Craonne situé à l'est au Moulin de Laffaux à l'ouest, il y avait par endroit une mitrailleuse allemande tous les dix mètres sans parler des attaques à la grenade et au lance-flamme. Chaque jour, les soldats blessés étaient évacués des champs de bataille et c'était toute une organisation. D'abord il y avait le poste de secours, situé dans la zone des combats que les blessés devaient rejoindre par leurs propres moyens, du moins quand ils le pouvaient, sinon c'était leurs camarades qui devaient les transporter parfois sur des brouettes ou des porte-brancards. Les blessés étaient alors triés, en fonction de la gravité de leur blessure, là, on y dispensait les soins d'urgence, en particulier l'arrêt des hémorragies. Pour apaiser la douleur, on pratiquait des injections de morphine ou d'huile de camphre. Ils rejoignaient ensuite, généralement par camion-ambulance, l'un des hôpitaux situés dans la zone d'évacuation, à environ 15 ou 20 kilomètres du front. C'est là que les soldats étaient vraiment soignés ou opérés ; c'est dans l'un d'eux que se trouvait Candy. Le dernier maillon de cette chaîne de secours était le centre de convalescence situé à l'arrière bien plus loin du front, parfois même sur le littoral. De nombreux soldats décédaient pendant leur séjour à l'hôpital et des cimetières avaient été créés à proximité, afin de procéder aux inhumations le plus rapidement possible pour éviter la propagation de maladies mais aussi pour réserver les véhicules aux transport des troupes, des blessés, du matériel ou du ravitaillement.

Candy et ses collègues étaient impressionnées et même choquées de voir tant d'hommes blessés à la fois et le type de blessures était très traumatisant à voir. Elles avaient beau être infirmière et avoir eu des cours sur le sujet, être face à la réalité était une autre histoire : ce que provoquaient les obus, les balles ou les baïonnettes, à savoir des plaies béantes à l'abdomen, des membres déchiquetés entraînant des amputations, des yeux arrachés ou crevés, des visages détruits, les gueules cassées comme on les appelait. Il y avait aussi les attaques par les gaz **(3)** ayant pour effet de brûler les muqueuses des poumons et étaient donc potentiellement mortelles. Les soldats disposaient en principe d'un masque à gaz contenu dans une boîte en métal qu'ils conservaient précieusement, mais parfois il était perdu dans les assauts. Enfin, il y avait de graves brûlures provoquées par les lance-flammes.

Candy, toute dévouée à ces pauvres diables en oubliait tous ses soucis, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle entre le lever et le coucher, elle passait des heures et des heures à soigner les blessures, soulager la douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pendant plusieurs semaines qu'avait duré cette bataille du « Chemin des Dames » elle et ses collègues ne savaient pas où donner de la tête. C'était très dur, physiquement à cause de la fatigue, du manque de sommeil - parfois elles ne dormaient que deux ou trois heures - mais aussi psychologiquement, voir tous ces corps meurtris et mutilés s'entasser même dans l'église qui servait de salle commune pour pouvoir absorber l'afflux toujours plus grand des blessés. Terrible également d'entendre les cris de douleurs, les râles et les plaintes. Sans parler des soldats qui mourraient devant ses yeux. Les nuits étaient courtes et souvent remplies de cauchemars. Même Allison, le boute-en-train de l'équipe avait perdu son entrain. Elles se demandaient quand finirait cette boucherie, de plus le temps était vraiment glacial pour un mois d'avril.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile ! Dit-elle un soir après son tour de garde.  
\- Moi non plus ! Avoua Candy qui avait le même service qu'elle ce soir-là.  
\- Et pourtant, il faut bien des volontaires comme nous pour s'occuper de tous ces pauvres soldats !  
\- Ah ! Quelle folie ! Quand les hommes cesseront-ils de s'entretuer ainsi !  
\- Je crois que c'est un vœu pieu ma pauvre Candy ! Ajouta Jennifer qui venait de les rejoindre.  
\- Oui je sais, il y a toujours eu des guerres et malheureusement je crois qu'il y en aura toujours !  
\- Bon je vais prendre une douche et me coucher, je n'en peux plus ! Déclara Jennifer.  
\- Moi aussi ! Répondirent en chœur ses deux collègues.

Candy était très appréciée par les médecins car elle était très bien formée et très compétente, de plus elle savait s'y prendre avec les patients, suffisamment autoritaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur faire prendre leurs médicaments ou de subir les soins et à d'autres moments, elle était pleine de compassion, de douceur et d'attention envers eux. Elle avait même de l'humour qui égayait la vie de ces pauvres soldats, elle était leur rayon de soleil, leur ange comme certains disaient, elle ne soignait pas que leur corps mais aussi leur âme. Il y en avait même qui essayaient de flirter avec elle quand ils allaient mieux. L'un d'entre eux, Louis, était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. Il faut dire que Candy s'était battue pour lui. Il n'avait que 18 ans et avait reçu un éclat d'obus dans l'abdomen qui avait été retiré mais il eut une forte fièvre post-opératoire durant plusieurs jours. Il délirait ou perdait conscience alternativement et les médecins pensaient qu'il était condamné, mais l'infirmière avait continué de s'occuper de lui avec plus d'ardeur, lui parlant, l'exhortant à se battre pour vivre alors qu'il était inconscient, mais sa voix avait dû pénétrer l'inconscient du jeune-homme, car un matin la fièvre avait enfin baissé et il avait repris conscience quelques minutes, puis de plus en plus longtemps par la suite et maintenant il était hors de danger. Louis savait qu'il devait sa vie à l'acharnement de Candy, le médecin le lui avait dit, ainsi comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle en plus elle était si jolie mais il n'osait pas le lui dire, c'était un amoureux transi. Un matin, au moment de sa toilette, alors que Candy s'occupait de lui, le pauvre malheureux ne put réfréner sa passion pour elle et il en était mortifié. Sentir ses mains passer sur son corps un linge humide avait été trop intense pour lui.

\- Oh ! Melle Candy je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Dit-il en cachant la preuve de son désir pour elle, il était rouge de honte et évita son regard.  
\- Au moins cela prouve que vous allez mieux, Louis !  
Répondit Candy en rougissant, mais elle voulait le rassurer. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait avec d'autres, ses collègues en avaient déjà parlé. Les pauvres soldats qui risquaient leur vie et qui étaient en manque d'affection avaient parfois ce genre de réaction et tous n'étaient pas aussi contrits que Louis. Alors elle utilisa l'humour pour s'en sortir. Deux semaines plus tard Louis allait rentrer en convalescence chez lui et il lui avait offert un beau bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueillies dans le parc.

\- Melle Candy, merci pour tout, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps de loisir, vous êtes si dévouée mais pourrais-je vous écrire ?  
\- Oh ! Merci Louis mais c'est normal, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Vous pouvez m'écrire mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour vous répondre.

Candy avait finalement compris que le jeune-homme était tombé amoureux d'elle et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle espérait qu'il finirait par l'oublier en se retrouvant parmi les siens.

Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec le médecin-chef, chirurgien plus précisément, un colonel de l'armée française qui s'appelait Pierre de Vigny **(4)** , la trentaine, grand, d'allure sportive, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un bleu profond, couleur océan, bref un très bel homme. Il avait d'ailleurs un faible pour Candy et s'arrangeait toujours pour travailler avec elle, il appréciait ses compétences et son dévouement, bien sûr mais surtout, sa personnalité, son sourire et ses beaux yeux verts qui l'avaient complètement charmé dès leur première rencontre. Ses amis commençaient à la taquiner à ce sujet ayant constaté le « petit » faible qu'avait le médecin pour elle. C'est Lise, la première, qui s'en était aperçue. Elle partageait sa chambre, et un soir, avant de dormir, elle lui parla.

\- Le Dr de Vigny a encore demandé à ce que tu travailles dans son service ! On dirait bien qu'il a craqué pour toi ! Dit Lise à Candy d'un air malicieux.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lise ! Candy, gênée se mit à rougir.  
\- J'ai bien vu aussi comment il te regarde quand il pense que personne ne l'observe, il te mange des yeux.  
\- Lise ! Je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager ! Se défendit Candy.  
\- Peut-être bien, mais je te dis qu'il en pince pour toi, ma belle.  
\- Je l'aime bien mais je ne ressens rien pour lui.  
\- C'est dommage, vous feriez un beau couple tous les deux. Il ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ? Même pas un peu ? C'est pourtant un très bel homme avec une belle situation. Il parait même que sa famille a des origines nobles et possède un château dans le centre de le France.  
\- Tu sais Lise, les richesses ne m'intéressent pas et puis… de toute façon… l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi ! Candy hésitait à s'ouvrir à son amie, elle avait peur qu'en se confiant toutes ses blessures ne se rouvrent.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Candy ! Une belle jeune femme comme toi, en pleine santé, la plus humble et la plus gentille que je connaisse, tu es faite pour l'amour !  
\- Merci de tes compliments Lise, mais cela ne suffit pas tu vois…  
\- Ah ! Je vois. Une peine de cœur, c'est ça ?  
\- Je … euh…  
\- Qui a osé te faire souffrir ? Ce doit vraiment être un idiot !

Alors Candy sentit les vannes de ses émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps s'ouvrir, elle se sentait particulièrement en confiance avec Lise qui avait aussi l'expérience de la vie. Alors elle se mit à pleurer puis, consolée par la jeune veuve, elle lui raconta tout, tout sauf l'histoire de son Prince de la Colline, ça c'était son jardin secret, un secret uniquement partagé avec lui et qu'elle gardait jalousement enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle lui parla d'Anthony, son amour d'enfance et sa mort tragique, puis de Terry et leur dramatique séparation forcée, et enfin du plus douloureux car le plus fort et aussi le plus récent, son amour pour Albert qu'elle avait compris trop tard, après son départ soudain. Lise l'écouta patiemment avec empathie lui posant quelques questions également sur sa vie, son enfance à l'orphelinat puis chez les Leagan et leur maltraitance, enfin l'adoption par le Grand Oncle William qu'elle n'avait même jamais rencontré. Candy reparla ensuite d'Albert car cela lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, et ce que lui dit Lise l'étonna.

\- D'après ce que tu me dis, je dirais que cet Albert était probablement amoureux de toi !  
\- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne le connais même pas !  
\- Il y a des indices sérieux quand même ! Comme par exemple le fait qu'il ait risqué sa vie en te sauvant des griffes d'un lion ou de comment il a essayé de te réunir avec Terry!  
\- Mais justement s'il m'aimait comment pouvait-il me conduire vers un autre ?  
\- Je pense que c'est de l'amour véritable et de l'abnégation. Il doit tellement t'aimer qu'il est capable de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour le tien et celui de Terry qui était aussi son ami d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Je dirais que c'est l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qui soit ! En plus, il s'est occupé de toi au quotidien, te préparant aussi des bons petits plats, etc. Vous avez mené une vraie vie de couple pendant deux ans et avec une grande harmonie, je dirais. Tu sais, ma vie avec Kévin n'était pas si différente, excepté bien sûr, le partage de l'intimité.

Elle sourit de façon espiègle mais en même temps il y avait de la mélancolie dans son regard. Lise était une femme forte qui essayait de donner le change en ne voulant pas montrer le chagrin qu'elle ressentait encore vivement de la perte de Kévin, son époux bienaimé, ce qui pourtant était bien naturel et légitime. Candy lui répondit :  
\- Oui, peut-être, mais il ne m'a jamais dit ou même laissé entendre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux envers moi.  
\- Mais Candy, réfléchis un peu ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il t'avoue quoique ce soit alors qu'il te voyait te languir pour un autre ! Cela vous aurait compliqué la vie à tous les deux. Il avait aussi probablement peur de perdre ton amitié. En tout cas il a dû souffrir terriblement s'il t'aimait.

Candy réalisa que si Albert avait été amoureux d'elle cela avait dû effectivement être un vrai calvaire pour lui, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi aveugle et égoïste en ne pensant qu'à ses propres sentiments sans trop se poser de questions au fond sur ce que lui ressentait vraiment ; mais si tout cela était vrai, il avait vraiment bien caché ses sentiments. Il avait même essayé de la réunir avec Terry, elle en était persuadée : cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ce paquet envoyé depuis Rockstown, alors pourquoi s'il l'aimait ? Justement peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait au point de la laisser aimer un autre et être heureuse avec lui ? Lise avait-elle raison ? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

\- En tout cas cela parait probable, c'est vraiment un homme à l'esprit noble et au cœur généreux ! Reprit Lise.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi est-il parti si brutalement sans même me dire au revoir, me laissant juste une note ?  
\- Cela devait être très difficile pour lui. C'est vrai que cela peut paraître lâche de sa part, mais peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons, peut-être aussi par rapport à ses souvenirs qui lui sont revenus, mais je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il aurait dû te parler franchement et en tout cas ne pas te laisser si longtemps sans aucune nouvelle, cela ne se fait pas !

Candy était quelque peu soulagée d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un qui lui avait ouvert une autre perspective sur sa relation avec Albert. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été amoureux d'elle ? Mais comment n'avait-elle rien vu ? Rien deviné ? Il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt obsédée par Terry à l'époque, se morfondant sur leur amour impossible. Elle repensa à cette fois où il l'avait retrouvée effondrée sur les coupures de journaux parlant de Terry, la façon dont il lui avait caressé ses cheveux et essuyé les larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il la croyait endormie,. Il était si tendre, jamais un homme n'avait été aussi tendre et doux avec elle.

Ou bien cette fois où il l'avait cherchée en pleine nuit lorsque Neil lui avait tendu un piège, lui faisant croire que c'était Terry qui demandait à la voir. Albert en avait cassé sa voiture et même attrapé froid en lui laissant son manteau puis il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Là encore il avait été si tendre, chaleureux et aimant, il lui avait même déposé un baiser porte-bonheur sur le front.

Lorsqu'ils avaient partagé un sandwich aussi, il avait eu cette phrase « C'est une bonne chose que de partager quelque chose à deux… » Que voulait-il dire « partager quelque chose à deux… » Avait-il alors essayé de lui faire comprendre à demi-mot ?

En repensant à toutes ces scènes et bien d'autres, elle commençait à les considérer sous un autre angle. Était-ce donc de l'amour, de l'amour qu'éprouve un homme envers une femme ? De toute façon, maintenant à quoi bon y penser ? Albert était loin d'elle, en Amérique, à moins qu'il ne soit encore reparti en voyage dans quelque contrée éloignée…

 **XXX**

De son côté Albert avait quitté Yann et Jacques à Soissons où il commença ses investigations. Il visita d'abord un hôpital où elle était censée être d'après La Croix Rouge de New York mais elle n'y était pas ! _A priori_ , un changement de dernière minute qui n'était pas rare d'après le chef de l'hôpital, mais qui ne put lui en dire plus, son problème était tout autre que de retrouver une infirmière parmi des milliers et en pleine guerre ! Il lui dit malgré tout qu'elle devait tout de même se situer dans la région, vu le nombre des pertes et de blessés qu'il y avait actuellement au « Chemin des Dames ». Alors sans se décourager, Albert entreprit de visiter méthodiquement tous les hôpitaux du coin, un par un. Ce fut long et difficile à cause des combats. Il traversa des villages en ruines abandonnés comme celui de Craonne, des forêts détruites à l'image de celle de Vauclair où les arbres calcinés encore debout étaient comme autant de spectres, des témoins funèbres de ce qui se passait ici, et même de son abbaye, que des obus avait démolie encore davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Des terres rendues stériles pour des années, les champs et les bois étaient creusés en tous sens par les tranchées et des cadavres de chevaux en décomposition étaient éparpillés ici ou là. Albert avait vu aussi les soldats atrocement blessés et il était atterré, il avait bien lu aux États Unis des articles de journaux sur cette terrible guerre, mais de constater de ses propres yeux les dégâts innommables rendait la réalité bien plus cruelle. Il avait été lui-même plusieurs fois pris sous le feu des bombardements.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rencontré un camion de La Croix Rouge qui accepta de l'emmener vers le prochain hôpital sur sa liste. La route, si on peut dire, chemina dans un véritable paysage de désolation, un dédale de cratères laissés par les obus faisait ressembler les lieux à un paysage lunaire. La pluie qui s'était brusquement mise à tomber avec violence remplissait les trous d'obus laissant autant de pièges à déjouer. Albert pensait qu'il aurait pu être quelque part ici s'il n'avait pas été blessé dans cette explosion en Italie puis rapatrié à Chicago alors qu'il venait de se porter lui-même volontaire auprès de La Croix Rouge après avoir quitté l'Afrique.

Que le destin était étrange, vraiment !

Et pourtant, s'il avait pu s'imaginer qu'un tel enfer pouvait exister ! Tout ce que les soldats rencontrés au hasard de son périple avaient pu lui raconter était absolument terrible, horrible, et sa petite princesse se trouvait là quelque part dans cet enfer ! Il risquait sa vie à chaque moment : une balle perdue, un éclat d'obus, une mine cachée, autant de raisons possibles de mourir et pourtant rien ne faisait faiblir sa détermination à la retrouver. Il était prêt à parcourir chaque hôpital de ce pays si nécessaire ! Il entendait au loin les combats qui faisaient rage. Il dormait parfois en pleine nature dans une creute **(5)** , dans une maison abandonnée, dans les hôpitaux aussi quelque fois même, par terre.

Chaque jour depuis deux mois, il espérait que sa recherche prendrait fin. Il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, en sursaut et en sueur cauchemardant à cause des bruits d'explosion qui lui rappelaient son propre accident dans le train en Italie, lui rappelant aussi ce qui l'y avait conduit.

La chaîne d'événements avait commencé à Londres, le soir où il avait rencontré Candy par hasard. Elle était à la recherche d'une pharmacie pour acheter un remède pour Terry qui avait été blessé dans une rixe. Au détour d'une rue il l'avait aperçue et reconnue. Elle était si belle, elle était de plus en plus belle. Ensuite, en le reconnaissant finalement elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et c'était si agréable. Au départ il n'avait pas réalisé que cette jeune fille allait bouleverser son cœur.

Ensuite ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au zoo de Blue River, ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble auparavant. Il appréciait de plus en plus ses discussions avec elle, sa gentillesse, son optimisme, sa force de caractère après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé, sa personnalité se bonifiait avec le temps et elle devenait aussi belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Peu à peu Albert se sentait troublé mais il avait refoulé cet engouement, il était son père adoptif, même s'il ne s'était jamais considéré en tant que tel, et puis, elle était encore si jeune!

Alors il y avait eu Terry et en les voyant tous les deux, il comprit qu'il assistait à la naissance d'un amour et cela l'apaisa quelque part. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui, lui demandant quels étaient ses intentions avec elle. Terry finit par avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup même s'il la trouvait parfois insupportable. Ils en avaient ri, et Albert lui fit promettre de bien veiller sur elle avant que Terry ne parte pour l'Écosse.

Ensuite Albert était parti pour le Kenya, en Afrique, dans un dispensaire. Il avait besoin de changer d'air et de se prouver aussi qu'il serait capable de se débrouiller seul sans le nom des Ardlay. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré une infirmière américaine répondant au doux nom de Jane. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'aperçut d'abord de dos et il crut voir Candy avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle était gentille, dévouée, très indépendante avec un esprit anti-conformiste et peu à peu, au fil des mois, ils finirent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jane attendait qu'Albert lui propose le mariage, il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre : quelque chose l'avait toujours retenu de le faire. C'est alors que peu avant de rompre le contact avec l'Amérique et sa famille, il avait reçu une lettre de Georges l'informant de la fuite de Candy et qu'elle était retournée vivre à la maison de Pony. A la lettre, son fidèle bras-droit avait joint le journal intime de la jeune fille qu'elle avait en fait adressé au Grand Oncle William pour expliquer son départ de Londres ; alors après avoir hésité longuement, il avait fini par le lire pour essayer de comprendre, mais elle y exprimait surtout ses tendres sentiments envers Terry. C'est alors qu'il réalisa peu à peu qu'il aimait Candy davantage qu'il ne se l'était admis à lui-même, voilà ce qui inconsciemment l'avait empêché de demander Jane en mariage. Lorsqu'il avait fini par l'admettre après bien des débats intérieurs pour lutter contre cela, il trouva cela injuste vis-à-vis de Jane qui méritait une personne qui l'aime sans partage, alors pris dans la tourmente de ses émotions et de ce qu'il avait découvert, il finit par rompre avec elle et quitta l'Afrique pour l'Europe.

Ainsi, d'une façon similaire à Candy, il s'était porté volontaire à La Croix Rouge pour soigner, aider les blessés en oubliant tout cela, pour oublier aussi ses sentiments envers Candy pour de bon, mais pour être mieux ramené vers elle, dans cette chambre « 0 » à Chicago complètement amnésique pour tomber amoureux d'elle une deuxième fois alors qu'ils avaient cohabité, partageant tout du quotidien. Et cette fois, ayant oublié le lien qui les liait et Candy étant devenue une jeune femme, son amour pour elle était devenu encore plus ardent et bien plus profond. Quelle ironie ! Ce qu'il avait pu souffrir lorsqu'il avait réalisé que non seulement il aimait une femme qui en aimait un autre mais qu'en plus il s'agissait de sa protégée. Alors, il avait essayé de la réunir avec Terry à Rockstown croyant qu'il était son véritable amour.

Albert était perdu dans ses souvenirs quand il arriva dans ce nouvel hôpital, mais ce fut encore une vaine recherche et une nouvelle déception alors il reprit sa route mais plus au sud, cette fois…

 **XXX**

Il y avait maintenant plus de deux mois que Candy était arrivée dans cet hôpital, près de Château-Thierry. C'était une belle journée du mois de juin et la bataille du Chemin des Dames était maintenant officiellement terminée et les choses s'étaient calmées, il y avait beaucoup moins de morts et de blessés. Elle était occupée à ranger du matériel médical quand Lise vint la chercher.

\- Candy, on te demande au réfectoire.  
\- Au réfectoire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du repas.  
\- Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui désire te voir.  
\- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Candy était perplexe : qui pouvait venir la voir, et savoir qu'elle était ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Candy, je ne fais que transmettre le message du médecin-chef, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

A suivre…

 **A votre avis qui vient voir Candy, une idée ? ;)**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Always For You - Michelle Featherstone**

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) Chemin des Dames voir le site : plunkett(point)hautetfort(point)com/archive/2008/05/12/le-mutin-avait-la-croix-de-guerre(point)html  
(2) Poilus : surnom donné aux soldats de la première guerre mondiale, à l'époque un « poilu » désignait aussi dans le langage familier ou argotique quelqu'un de courageux, de viril. Il provient d'une expression bien plus ancienne qui est ''brave à trois poils'' utilisé par Molière. Il l'employait aussi pour signifier un homme faisant preuve de beaucoup de courage. C'est donc pourquoi les soldats français de 14-18 étaient surnommés "les poilus". Il faut noter qu'entre eux, ces derniers ne l'employaient pas et s'appelaient : ''les hommes''.  
(3) Les gaz utilisés étaient le gaz chlorique, le phosgène puis le tristement célèbre gaz moutarde à partir de juillet 1917, à l'occasion de la troisième bataille d'Ypres. Également appelé « ypérite » par les Français en référence au lieu de sa première utilisation, il est incolore et a une très légère odeur de moutarde. Ce gaz est dit « vésicant » car, en plus d'attaquer les yeux et les poumons, il brûle la peau et y provoque de nombreuses et larges ampoules. Le soldat ayant été exposé à une forte dose de gaz moutarde décède d'asphyxie dans le semaines suivantes. Les gaz se révèlent être une arme psychologique puissante. La rapide généralisation des masques à gaz rend très rares les morts dues aux gaz à partir de mai 1915. Selon les estimations, seuls 3% des intoxications au gaz se révélèrent être mortelles. Mais les récits qui circulent sur les souffrances endurées par les soldats atteints nourrissent une peur réelle parmi leurs camarades.  
Sources : site cheminsdememoire-nordpasdecalais(point)fr/lhistoire/armes/les-gaz(point)html 1418(point)org/explorer/militaires-entre-front-et-arriere-front/rapports-entre-front-et-arriere-front/traitement-des-blesses(point)html  
(4) Personnage inventé  
(5) Le terme de Creute (parfois écrit Creutte) est utilisé en Picardie, surtout autour du chemin des dames autour de Soissons. Il est souvent utilisé au pluriel; "Les Creutes". Ce terme désigne deux choses différentes :  
Les Creutes sont des carrières, des plateaux calcaires du Soissonnais et du Laonnois, qui furent exploitées dès le Moyen-âge pour leurs pierres calcaire sur une hauteur d'environ 3m. Elles sont appelées plus rarement "Boves" dans le patois de Picardie. Certaines ont servi ensuite d'habitation, de caves...

Source : (point)org/apprendre/militaire/creute/index_creutes(point)html

 **Pour finir une chanson écrite par les poilus à propos du "Chemin des Dames"**

 **La chanson de craonne-1917**

 _Quand au bout d'huit jours, le r'pos terminé,  
On va r'prendre les tranchées,  
Notre place est si utile  
Que sans nous on prend la pile.  
Mais c'est bien fini, on en a assez,  
Personn' ne veut plus marcher,  
Et le cœur bien gros, comm' dans un sanglot  
On dit adieu aux civ'lots.  
Même sans tambour, même sans trompette,  
On s'en va là haut en baissant la tête._

 **Refrain**  
 _Adieu la vie, adieu l'amour,  
Adieu toutes les femmes.  
C'est bien fini, c'est pour toujours,  
De cette guerre infâme.  
C'est à Craonne, sur le plateau,  
Qu'on doit laisser sa peau  
Car nous sommes tous condamnés  
C'est nous les sacrifiés !_

 _C'est malheureux d'voir sur les grands boul'vards  
Tous ces gros qui font leur foire ;  
Si pour eux la vie est rose,  
Pour nous c'est pas la mêm' chose.  
Au lieu de s'cacher, tous ces embusqués,  
F'raient mieux d'monter aux tranchées  
Pour défendr' leurs biens, car nous n'avons rien,  
Nous autr's, les pauvr's purotins.  
Tous les camarades sont enterrés là,  
Pour défendr' les biens de ces messieurs-là._

 **Refrain**

 _Huit jours de tranchées, huit jours de souffrance,  
Pourtant on a l'espérance  
Que ce soir viendra la r'lève  
Que nous attendons sans trêve.  
Soudain, dans la nuit et dans le silence,  
On voit quelqu'un qui s'avance,  
C'est un officier de chasseurs à pied,  
Qui vient pour nous remplacer.  
Doucement dans l'ombre, sous la pluie qui tombe  
Les petits chasseurs vont chercher leurs tombes._

 **Refrain**  
 _Ceux qu'ont l'pognon, ceux-là r'viendront,  
Car c'est pour eux qu'on crève.  
Mais c'est fini, car les trouffions  
Vont tous se mettre en grève.  
Ce s'ra votre tour, messieurs les gros,  
De monter sur l'plateau,  
Car si vous voulez la guerre,  
Payez-la de votre peau !_


	4. Chap 4: rencontres surprises

_**L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

 _ **L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

* * *

 **Merci du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité Lenniee, Stormaw et Nina (Guest), ainsi que vos "favoris" et PMs ; c'est très encourageant et motivant. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : rencontres surprises…**

\- Candy, on te demande au réfectoire.  
\- Au réfectoire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du repas.  
\- Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui désire te voir.  
\- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Candy était perplexe : qui pouvait venir la voir et savoir qu'elle était ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Candy, je ne fais que transmettre le message du médecin-chef. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

Candy se rendit donc au réfectoire pour rencontrer ce mystérieux visiteur. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit, installée à une table en train de boire un thé, une personne qu'elle connaissait effectivement.

\- Flanny ? Quelle surprise !

\- Bonjour Candy, c'était donc bien toi ! Quand j'ai entendu parler de Melle Ardlay, je me suis demandé s'il s'agissait bien de la tête de linotte que j'avais connue à Chicago.

\- Eh oui ! Le monde est petit, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te rencontrer ici. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, comme tu le vois, mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à venir dans cet enfer ?

\- Ah ! C'est une longue histoire…

Candy soupira en venant s'asseoir auprès de sa collègue, mais elle n'en dit pas plus, Flanny, ne voulant pas être indiscrète - les confidences après tout n'avaient jamais été son point fort - lui demanda :

\- Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

\- Plus de deux mois.

Les deux ex-élèves de Marie-Jeanne discutèrent un peu, principalement de la guerre, des blessés… Flanny était juste de passage, et exceptionnellement pour remplacer une collègue malade. Elle avait aidé à convoyer de nouveaux blessés depuis le front habituellement elle travaillait dans l'un des hôpitaux situés juste près des lignes de combats. Candy la questionna sur les conditions très difficiles du travail là-bas. Flanny lui raconta, par exemple, que dans la zone de tri il fallait décider en quelques secondes, qui allait avoir une chance de survivre, ou qui allait mourir. La mortalité était bien plus élevée qu'ici. Elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance, puis Flanny repartit. Cette dernière pensait finalement que Candy, bien qu'appartenant à une famille aisée, avait eu le courage de s'engager peu importe ses raisons, et pour cela elle l'admirait même si elle se garda bien de le lui dire.

C'est alors que le Dr de Vigny vint chercher Candy.

\- Ah ! Melle Ardlay, justement je vous cherchais. J'ai besoin d'une infirmière demain pour m'assister dans l'opération de Yann Guézennec. Mme Marie Curie **(1)** doit venir sur notre secteur dans une de ses « ambulances radiologiques **(2)** ». Je n'arrive toujours pas à localiser exactement le dernier éclat d'obus qu'il a reçu, et avant d'opérer à l'aveuglette, je voudrais utiliser sa nouvelle technique de la radiographie.

\- Oh ! Mais bien sûr Dr de Vigny. J'ai entendu parler de cette nouvelle technologie, et cela m'intéresse beaucoup de voir l'un de ces appareils. En plus, pouvoir rencontrer Mme Curie, double prix Nobel, c'est un honneur !

\- Parfait Candice ! Euh… je peux vous appeler Candice ?

Voyant le réel enthousiasme de son infirmière préférée, et dans l'instant du moment, il l'avait appelée par son prénom. D'ailleurs, il en mourait d'envie depuis si longtemps. Candy rougit un peu et lui répondit :

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Candy comme tout le monde, Dr de Vigny.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Pierre.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas…

\- S'il vous plaît, ce sera juste entre nous. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir !

Pierre la regardait intensément dans les yeux et prit même l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait décidé de la courtiser, mais sentant Candy mal à l'aise, il la lâcha aussitôt. C'était un homme amoureux, mais respectueux, et il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer au risque de la faire fuir, alors il ajouta :

\- Excusez-moi Candy, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise…

\- Ce n'est rien docteur…

Candy voulut le rassurer, elle sentait que Pierre était un homme très bien, Lise avait raison ; d'ailleurs toutes les infirmières célibataires craquaient pour lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. En même temps elle avait peur qu'il se sente encouragé si elle l'appelait par son prénom. Sans parler des commérages qui risquaient de se propager si quelqu'un les entendait. Voilà pourquoi elle était si réticente à cette idée. Et puis son cœur appartenait à un autre, même si elle avait peu de chances de le revoir de sitôt…

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Candy fit la connaissance de la célèbre Marie Curie et de sa fille Irène **(3)** qui était dans sa vingtième année, et qui l'accompagnait. Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante pour la jeune infirmière qui fut très impressionnée de rencontrer cette figure parmi la communauté scientifique, mondialement connue. C'était aussi une femme simple qui n'avait pas peur de prouver aux hommes que le « sexe dit faible » était aussi capable qu'eux. Et puis sa fille, du même âge que Candy, était déjà engagée. En 1906, elle avait perdu son père, Pierre, renversé par un fiacre elle n'avait même pas neuf ans. Le destin n'épargnait vraiment personne.

Au final, le blessé put subir son opération avec succès. Yann aimait discuter avec « Melle Candy » comme tout le monde l'appelait. Il ne connaissait pas son nom complet - étant donné que les infirmières se faisaient juste appeler par leur prénom - sinon il aurait probablement fait le lien avec Albert qu'il avait rencontré plus de deux mois plus tôt. Il aimait sa bonne humeur et elle avait toujours un mot gentil personnalisé à dire. Il se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures. Il avait reçu plusieurs éclats d'obus au niveau des jambes. Le dernier, celui qui venait d'être enlevé grâce à la radiographie qui avait pu le situer parfaitement, s'était logé profondément dans l'abdomen, et sa guérison complète demanderait encore quelques semaines. Il aidait Candy qui utilisait une partie de ses moments de repos à écrire les lettres que des blessés voulaient envoyer à leur famille, ou à leur petite amie, mais ils en étaient incapables parce qu'ils étaient aveugles, ou blessés aux mains. L'un d'entre eux était même illettré. Elle s'occupait du courrier pour les anglophones, et Yann, de celui des francophones. Il l'aidait également à améliorer son français. Elle avait bien reçu quelques bases à Londres, durant son séjour au collège royal de Saint-Paul, mais rien de tel que d'être immergée dans le pays pour progresser. Et ce n'était pas du luxe, car même si la plupart du personnel était bilingue, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les blessés. Tous ces moments en plus des soins rapprochaient patients et infirmières, et c'était primordial pour maintenir le moral de chacun. Candy en avait particulièrement besoin lorsqu'elle pensait à Albert avant de s'endormir, car dans ces moments, il lui manquait terriblement.

 **Chanson à écouter: Sia ~ I Go To Sleep**

Parfois, Candy se proposait pour étendre le linge dehors, car cela lui permettait de prendre l'air de façon utile, et c'était justement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce 27 juin. Les cordes à linge étaient situées à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment principal de l'hôpital. De là, elle avait une belle vue sur le vignoble, un chemin serpentait parmi les coteaux, disparaissant par moment dans le relief vallonné. Elle étendait des draps quand elle aperçut au loin, sur ce chemin, une silhouette qui lui sembla familière et qui s'approchait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnaissait cette écharpe blanche qui se détachait sur la verdure et qui volait au vent, tout comme les draps qui lui cachèrent un moment la vue. _« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce doit être une hallucination ! Le Soleil est si éblouissant. »_ Elle écarta le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir, mais il n'y avait plus personne. C'était comme un mirage dans le désert, Candy était telle une assoiffée croyant voir de l'eau. « Oui j'ai bien rêvé ! » Soupira-t-elle, alors elle continua de s'atteler à sa tâche, les draps faisaient maintenant comme un rideau devant elle. Enfin, quand elle eut fini, elle se pencha pour ramasser le grand panier en osier et quand elle se releva, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un de grand dressé devant elle, qui lui dit :

Bonjour Candy ! Comment vas-tu?

C'était Albert! Il ôta ses lunettes aux verres teintés **(4)** et les plaça dans la poche de sa chemise. Il arborait un grand sourire qui découvrait des dents parfaitement alignées et d'un blanc éclatant. Il l'avait aperçue de loin et l'avait tout de suite reconnue malgré ses cheveux retenus en chignon, coiffure inhabituelle pour lui. Elle était plus femme ainsi. Ses formes aussi étaient encore plus féminines que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, à l'automne dernier. Il le décelait très bien sous sa tenue d'infirmière constituée d'une robe chasuble blanche et d'un tablier blanc portant l'insigne de la Croix Rouge. Par contre, elle ne portait pas la coiffe typique, car elle n'avait pas encore pris son service. Elle était si belle dans le Soleil matinal, même si elle avait une mine un peu fatiguée et paraissait avoir maigri. Elle le regardait, la bouche bée, ses yeux étincelants qui exprimèrent d'abord l'incrédulité. Elle venait de lâcher sa corbeille à linge qui tomba sur le gazon en oscillant de droite à gauche avant de se stabiliser à ses pieds. Albert sentait son cœur se gonfler comme une bulle de savon qui s'élevait pour éclater de joie, mais tout se passait à l'intérieur. Il avait eu envie de courir pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne voulut pas l'effrayer.

Candy était interloquée, se demandant si elle rêvait toute éveillée. Et pourtant, il était bien là devant elle, lui souriant. Il avait une barbe de deux ou trois jours, mais sa voix, si douce, berçait ses oreilles par ce simple bonjour. Ses yeux si bleus se fondaient avec le ciel de ce début d'été, l'enveloppant de leur tendresse. Ses cheveux dorés, un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, brillaient au Soleil ils semblaient être comme les rayons de l'astre du jour qui dardaient sur Candy, l'éblouissant _._ Il était comme une apparition divine improbable, un buisson ardent.

\- Albert !...

Sa voix était à peine audible. Sa gorge était serrée d'émotion. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait et elle sentit un étourdissement l'assaillir, la sensation était trop forte. Albert, voyant qu'elle vacillait, laissa choir son sac à dos, ainsi que sa veste qu'il portait négligemment repliée sur son épaule, pour la soutenir dans ses bras forts.

\- Candy, tu te sens mal ?

Vite stabilisée, elle se plaqua tout contre lui, sa joue sur sa poitrine, encerclant sa taille de ses bras, réalisant enfin qu'il était bien là. Elle se délectait de la chaleur de son étreinte, de son odeur familière, du son rassurant des battements de son cœur qui palpitait aussi vite que le sien.

\- Non.. ça va … tu m'as tellement manqué ! Mais maintenant… je suis si heureuse… Sa voix s'étranglait d'émotion.

\- Moi aussi _mo nighean mhaiseach_ **(5)**! Lui répondit-il dans un souffle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux sur la couronne et les côtés de sa tête.

Candy ne releva même pas qu'il avait parlé en gaélique, tant elle était absorbée par son contact. Il lui avait manqué comme l'air que l'on cherche désespérément à respirer lorsqu'on se noie. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux en silence, criant sa joie de le retrouver. Elles allaient se perdre sur la chemise d'Albert qui inspira profondément, pour humer sa délicate senteur de roses qu'il connaissait si bien, et qui agissait comme un baume sur son âme.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, le langage était corporel. Ils profitaient de leur proximité tant désirée qui leur avait tant manquée. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, et la Terre aurait bien pu s'arrêter de tourner, et le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler, rien n'avait plus d'importance que d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol l'instant si fragile, magique, était figé, comme cristallisé pour en fixer la beauté. Les merles moqueurs chantaient une ode à la joie comme pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. La brise tiède les enveloppait et les caressait amoureusement, faisant à leur place ce qu'ils n'osaient encore faire. Le Soleil bienveillant était aussi ardent que leurs sentiments. Toute la nature autour d'eux était en harmonie avec ce couple dont l'amour bien gardé restait encore à se dévoiler, comme une rose encore en bouton prête à éclore pour révéler au monde la beauté de son cœur, l'ivresse de son parfum délicat et l'éclat intense de sa couleur.

 **autre chanson: Michelle Featherstone - Perfect**

Enfin, Albert s'écarta un peu pour regarder Candy dans les yeux afin de se noyer dans ses belles émeraudes, ces beaux joyaux encore remplis de larmes qui le faisaient vibrer. Lui-même avait les yeux humides. Il avait retrouvé son trésor, sa petite princesse, saine et sauve. Alors il oublia très vite sa fatigue, tous les risques encourus, tous les kilomètres parcourus, tous ces mois d'incertitude, de doute et d'angoisse. Oui, tout ce qui comptait était de l'avoir entre ses bras, là maintenant. Et tous les sentiments qu'il avait essayés d'étouffer, de réfréner, puis d'éteindre depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, revinrent en force, en une fraction de seconde, comme un boomerang avec encore plus d'intensité et de profondeur. Il avait retrouvé la partie de son cœur qui lui avait été arrachée, son âme oppressée était maintenant libérée.

Des mèches de cheveux échappées du chignon de sa belle volaient au vent et se collaient sur ses joues mouillées par les larmes alors, d'un geste très tendre et sans précipitation pour savourer chaque instant, il les écarta de sa main droite et les ramena, une par une, derrière ses oreilles. Candy frissonna de plaisir à ce contact intime. Elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter et s'imprégner de ce moment. Albert se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Le contact de ses lèvres brûla sa peau nacrée. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour être transpercée par ce regard d'azur qui exprimait… de l'amour ? Après un moment de flottement, Candy commença à retrouver ses esprits et lui demanda :

\- Albert, mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, sans sourciller.

\- Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Candy et… il faudra que nous parlions très sérieusement, car … j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, et je suis sûr que tu te poses beaucoup de questions… à mon sujet… mais pour l'instant laisse-moi profiter de nos retrouvailles… Lui dit-il d'un air grave, puis après réflexion, il ajouta :

-… et j'ai besoin de me raser si c'est possible, sinon je vais finir par ressembler au pirate qui t'avait tant effrayée ! Finit-il par dire avec une pointe d'humour pour rendre plus léger son ton sérieux du début.

\- Oh ! Mais bien sûr Albert, viens, suis-moi, dit-elle en riant.

Elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Ce contact, paume contre paume, était comme une douce brûlure pour les deux, et les électrisait. Candy avait mille questions à lui poser, mais elle respecta son souhait. De plus, il devait être fatigué. Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait dû errer un bon moment avant de l'avoir retrouvée, car il était là pour elle, pour venir la chercher ! Tous les risques qu'il avait dû prendre, tous les dangers qu'il avait rencontrés avec cette guerre, et tout cela pour elle !? Son cœur était gonflé de joie, car Albert était de nouveau là, près d'elle, avec elle, et pour l'heure c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils arrivèrent près du bâtiment principal en pierres de taille. À la vue des occupants des lieux, ils se lâchèrent la main à contrecœur. Ils rencontrèrent Pierre de Vigny, et Candy fit les présentations.

\- Dr de Vigny, je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Albert, tout droit venu des États-Unis. Albert, voici le Dr de Vigny, notre médecin-chef.

\- Enchanté Dr de Vigny !

\- Enchanté monsieur…

\- Appelez-moi simplement Albert !

Première situation délicate : les hommes avaient en principe coutume de se présenter par leur nom de famille, cela intrigua Pierre qui demanda :

\- Que faites-vous ici monsieur… Albert ?

\- Disons que je rends visite à une ancienne amie !

\- Et vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais pouvez-vous m'héberger? En échange je pourrais vous aider à toute sorte de tâches.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Albert a déjà travaillé dans un dispensaire en Afrique, intervint Candy qui voulait intercéder en sa faveur.

\- Et j'ai aussi fait la plonge et la cuisine dans un restaurant, ajouta le blond.

\- Je vois… un homme à tout faire en sorte ! Bon, c'est d'accord. On trouvera bien quelques tâches à vous confier, car nous sommes plutôt en manque de main d'œuvre ces temps-ci !

\- Super ! S'exalta l'infirmière.

En voyant la joie de Candy, Pierre commença à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre ces deux-là. Il suffisait de voir comment ils se regardaient… avec adoration. Le médecin en ressentit un peu de jalousie, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas présenté comme son fiancé, ou même son petit ami, alors il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour lui. Il se demandait aussi ce que cet homme venait faire exactement ici, prendre de tels risques juste pour voir une ancienne amie ? Étrange ! C'était peut-être encore l'un de ces aventuriers, mais puisque Candy se portait garant pour lui en quelque sorte, cela le rassura. Et puis quelqu'un qui avait travaillé dans un dispensaire pouvait être d'une aide très précieuse, alors il ajouta :

\- Vous aurez la chambre n°3, avec Paul, dans l'aile réservée au personnel.

\- Je vous remercie Dr de Vigny !

\- Je vais lui montrer, il me reste encore une petite demi-heure avant la prise de mon service.

\- Oui faites-donc Candy, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Candy présenta Albert au personnel, puis lui montra les locaux : sa chambre, la salle de bains et le réfectoire. Quant à sa présentation aux patients, ce serait pour une autre fois, car il était l'heure de prendre son service. Ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à la fin de son temps de travail.

Albert commença par prendre un bon bain, se raser, laver quelques vêtements, il savait déjà où les étendre. Il mangea un bout de pain avec un morceau de fromage qui lui restaient, puis dans l'après-midi, il s'allongea pour faire une sieste. Il était épuisé à vrai dire, mais il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions : comment allait-il lui dire toute la vérité ? Comment lui présenter les choses ? Et que penser de leurs retrouvailles ? Candy avait l'air vraiment bouleversée de le revoir, autant que lui. Quels sont ses véritables sentiments envers lui ? On dirait bien que c'était plus que de l'amitié. L'expression de son regard avait changé, il y avait vu… de l'amour et même de la passion ? En tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, avec une telle intensité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite rien qu'à y repenser. Et ce frisson qui avait parcouru son corps quand il l'avait touchée, il l'avait bien senti. Tout cela était nouveau. Mais comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant la vérité ? En apprenant qu'il était son père adoptif ? Il devait lui parler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Demain peut-être ? Après tout il aurait dû faire, ce 28 juin, son annonce officielle, sa présentation à la banque de Chicago comme président, en tant que William Albert Ardlay, le Grand Oncle William ! Mon Dieu, cela va être difficile ! Très difficile… Il toucha de nouveau son petit écrin noir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy s'attela à son travail avec une réelle bonne humeur qui lui valut des questions, notamment de la part de Lise :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui Candy ? On dirait que tu es sur un petit nuage.

\- Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais Lise ! Dit-elle surexcitée.

\- Mais quoi ? Raconte ! Lise était impatiente.

\- Tu sais Albert ?

\- Oui ton grand amour ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort, on pourrait t'entendre ! Eh bien figures-toi qu'il est ici !

\- Quoi !? Ici, maintenant ? Mais par quel miracle ? Lise était bouche bée.

\- Il est venu me chercher ! Candy avait les yeux brillants.

\- Eh bien si tu doutes encore de son amour pour toi, voilà qui devrait te convaincre du contraire. Venir d'Amérique, ici en pleine guerre, uniquement pour te chercher... si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne m'appelle plus Lise !

\- Ah Lise, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de le revoir enfin ! Elle avait l'air rêveur.

\- Inutile, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Lise était sincèrement heureuse pour Candy qu'elle appréciait énormément.

\- Oh ! Mais j'y pense, on est bien le 27 ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Demain, c'est son anniversaire. **(6)** Dit Candy toute excitée.

\- Alors il va falloir lui offrir un beau cadeau.

\- Oui, mais quoi ? Je ne peux rien lui acheter mais… je crois que j'ai une idée.

\- Dis-moi !

\- J'ai droit à une journée de congé, je n'en ai jamais prise, pas une seule depuis que je suis là, alors je pense à un pique-nique. L'autre jour, en allant chercher le ravitaillement, j'ai repéré un endroit près d'une petite colline.

\- Bonne idée, vous pouvez y aller à bicyclette et… Attends ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous servir. L'autre jour les parents de Jean, qui sont des vignerons du coin, m'ont offert une bouteille de champagne. Je te la donnerai.

\- Oh mais non Lise, elle est à toi !

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas la boire toute seule et c'est de bon cœur.

\- Oh merci Lise, vraiment !

\- De rien ! Et puis vous pourrez visiter le vignoble. Par ici il a été épargné, c'est une chance.

\- Au fait, à propos de Jean, tu veux parler du patient de la chambre 11 ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais qu'il me parle souvent de toi, « qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille, Lise, elle est si jolie », et j'en passe. Et tout à l'heure, il m'a même posé des questions à ton sujet.

\- Ah bon ! De quel genre ? Lise était intriguée.

\- Il voulait savoir si tu étais mariée, ou si tu avais un petit ami. Je dirais qu'il est très intéressé par toi. Candy lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tiens donc !

\- C'est un homme très gentil, tu sais.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir Candy, j'apprécie beaucoup Jean, mais…

\- C'est à cause de … Kévin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est encore trop douloureux, et je ne sais pas… si je pourrais aimer autant quelqu'un à nouveau ! Elle avait les yeux humides et la gorge serrée.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu es encore très jeune Lise !

Candy lui posa amicalement la main sur son bras, mais n'en dit pas plus. Elle respectait son chagrin, elle savait comment c'était dur de perdre une personne chère. Elle demanda donc sa journée qui lui fut accordée ; alors, dans le plus grand secret, et avec l'aide de Lise, elle prépara tout le nécessaire pour le lendemain.

Le soir venu, Albert la retrouva au réfectoire parmi le personnel pour le souper. Il fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec tous les collègues de Candy, et notamment celle de Lise. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, les deux blonds n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de rester seuls pour discuter, mais Candy lui annonça que le lendemain elle avait quartier libre et qu'elle passerait la journée avec lui, ce qui ravit Albert.

Une fois dans la chambre que Candy partageait avec Lise, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent naturellement d'Albert.

\- Il me plaît beaucoup ton Albert. Je peux te dire qu'il est amoureux de toi, mais que quelque chose le retient, peut-être parce qu'il ignore tes sentiments envers lui. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, aide-le! Donne-lui un petit coup de pouce. Parfois les meilleurs hommes sont les plus maladroits dans le domaine du cœur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse tout en restant dans les convenances ?

\- Parfois, il faut les bousculer un peu, les convenances. Tu trouveras bien quoi faire. Fie-toi à ton instinct ! Et puis si tu le laisses filer entre les doigts, il y en a d'autres qui ne feront pas cette erreur. Qui sait, je pourrais… Dit-elle malicieusement, laissant sa phrase en suspens pour la taquiner avec un grand sourire.

\- Lise ! S'exclama Candy sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Bon, allez jeune-fille ! Il est temps de dormir si demain tu veux être fraîche comme une rose.

\- Bonne nuit, Lise.

\- Bonne nuit ma belle, et fais de beaux rêves, répondit Lise en gloussant.

Mais Candy avait du mal à trouver le sommeil tant elle était excitée par les événements de la journée. Albert était là, juste à quelques mètres d'elle. L'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie en le voyant et en étant dans ses bras, les papillons dans son ventre, maintenant elle en était sûre et certaine : elle l'aimait. Elle en était même follement amoureuse. Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Lise, à ses conseils. Mais il y avait encore tellement de questions sans aucune réponse : qui était-il exactement ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Comment avait-t-il su qu'elle était ici ? Tant de mystères l'enveloppaient encore...

A suivre…

 **Candy a donc fait trois rencontres surprises: Flanny, Marie Curie et sa fille, enfin et surtout Albert! J'espère que vous avez aimé?**

 **Maintenant, comment sera cette journée d'anniversaire ? Quel cadeau Candy va-t-elle offrir à Albert ? Y aura-t-il des révélations ? ;)**

* * *

 **Notes :**

(1) **Marie Curie** (1867-11-07 - 1934-07-04) née Maria Salomea Skłodowska à Varsovie était une scientifique d'exception, elle est la première femme à avoir reçu le prix Nobel, et à ce jour la seule femme à en avoir reçu deux. Avec son mari Pierre Curie, elle découvre entre autres, la radioactivité naturelle, le Polonium et le Radium (1898).

Sources: futura-sciences(point)com/magazines/matiere/infos/personnalites/d/chimie-marie-curie-222/

(2) Avec l'aide de la Croix-Rouge et d'Antoine Béclère, directeur du service radiologique des armées, Marie Curie, double prix Nobel de physique (1903) et de chimie (1911) participe à la conception d'unités chirurgicales mobiles de radiologie. Dix-huit camionnettes légères, surnommées les « petites Curies » par les soldats français achetées entre autres grâce à des fonds américains, sont équipées de matériel de radiologie et se rendent sur les fronts des différentes batailles, plus 250 postes fixes de radiologie installés dans les hôpitaux.

Sources : wikipedia

(3) **Irène Joliot-Curie** (12 septembre 1897 - 17 mars 1956 ) est une chimiste, physicienne et femme politique française. Elle est la fille de Pierre et Marie Curie. Épouse de Frédéric Joliot, elle a obtenu avec lui le prix Nobel de chimie en 1935 pour la découverte de la radioactivité artificielle. Elle a aussi été sous-secrétaire d'État sous le Front populaire en 1936

sources : wikipedia

(4) Même si les premiers verres teintés datent de l'empire romain et n'étaient pas destinés à se protéger du Soleil, les lunettes de soleil n'étaient pas d'un usage publique à cette époque contrairement à ce que montre le manga ou le dessin animé mais dans le but de respecter un des traits caractéristiques d'Albert, je ferme les yeux :D sur cet anachronisme et que je les appelle donc « lunettes aux verres teintés ». Ce n'est qu'en 1929 que la première paire de lunettes de soleil, la « Foster Grant », est commercialisée aux États-Unis. Et les fameuses Ray Ban© « Aviator »©, qui ressemblent à celles d'Albert n'apparaitront qu'en 1937.

Sources : lunettes-de-soleil (point) fr/lhistoire-des-lunettes-de-soleil/

(5) _Gaélique mo nighean mhaiseach (_ my beautiful girl) que je propose de traduire par « ma belle ».

(6) Je sais, vous allez me dire que Candy n'est pas sensée connaitre la date car Albert étant amnésique ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la date de son propre anniversaire mais rien ne dit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit avant, il n'y a pas de trace d'une telle information dans le manga mais cela aurait pu se faire, par exemple, Candy aurait pu lui poser la question au moment de son propre anniversaire en mai à Londres quand elle avait invité Albert au festival de mai.


	5. Chap 5: une si belle journée!

_**L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

 _ **L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

* * *

 **Merci du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité Lenniee, Stormaw ainsi que vos PMs et favoris.**

 **Une mention particulière pour Lenniee qui m'a aidée, notamment à améliorer la ponctuation, dans les précédents chapitres. Ils viennent donc d'être mis à jour. Merci beaucoup Lenniee. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : une si belle journée !**

Candy se leva de bonne humeur, ce matin du 28 juin. Après sa toilette, elle s'habilla d'une robe vert clair à manches courtes, et sur les conseils de Lise, elle choisit de laisser ses cheveux dénoués, mais retenus par un serre-tête constitué d'un ruban de soie assorti à sa tenue. Après le petit-déjeuner pris au réfectoire avec quelques collègues et Albert, elle prit un châle en crochet blanc et un chapeau de paille à large bord pour se protéger du soleil, avant de filer aux cuisines où elle avait convenu de récupérer un panier repas.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lise fit plus ample connaissance du grand blond. Elle fût charmée par ce bel homme qui avait tout d'un gentleman, tant dans ses manières, que dans sa façon de parler. Elle sentait qu'il devait être issu d'une bonne famille, une telle éducation ne pouvait pas s'apprendre n'importe où. Depuis la veille, elle avait observé méticuleusement comment il se comportait avec Candy. Comment il la regardait avec adoration. Comment il lui parlait avec une infinie douceur. Comment, instinctivement, il se tenait proche d'elle. Comment il la laisser fugacement lui toucher le bras ou l'épaule, alors qu'il ne laissait pas envahir sa sphère privée par d'autres. Lise, qui était connue pour bien juger les gens très rapidement, n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments amoureux qu'éprouvait cet apollon envers son amie. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir un certain mystère aussi, et elle décelait une certaine retenue de sa part il se contrôlait. En effet, alors que Candy et Albert s'étaient retrouvés pendant un moment seuls à l'écart, Lise avait surpris un mouvement de sa main qu'il stoppa à mi-course avant d'atteindre le visage de Candy. Pour elle, qui avait déjà connu la vie maritale, il était évident que cet homme se mourait d'amour pour elle. Cela lui rappela, avec nostalgie, les moments d'intimité qu'elle avait partagés avec Kévin. Elle repensa à son dialogue de la veille avec Candy à propos de Jean. Pourrait-elle aimer à nouveau un jour ? Pour l'instant elle aurait l'impression de trahir son mari, son cher Kévin, mais pourtant son amie avait raison, elle était encore jeune. La compagnie d'un homme au quotidien, la complicité et l'intimité, tout cela lui manquait terriblement sans parler du fait qu'elle aurait souhaité fonder une famille. Pourtant, Lise n'était pas une personne amère, malgré sa souffrance, et elle voulait aider ces deux-là à se trouver ils avaient besoin d'un catalyseur. La vie était trop courte et elle voulait tellement les voir heureux. Voilà pourquoi la veille, dans leur chambre, avant de s'endormir, elle en avait touché deux mots à Candy.

Lorsque Candy les rejoignit, Lise dit tout bas à son amie :

\- Alors ? Prête pour une balade en amoureux ?

Candy lui fit les gros yeux en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour la faire taire tandis qu'Albert s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie.

\- Allez, sauve-toi ! Ne commence pas déjà en le faisant attendre.

\- Ça, c'est de ta faute !

Elles se mirent à rire, puis Candy embrassa Lise avant de rejoindre Albert qui l'attendait dehors, profitant de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Lise avait remarqué que, depuis la veille, le Dr de Vigny les avait observés de très près, lui aussi. Et elle avait décelé de l'envie et de la jalousie dans son regard. Elle eut de la compassion à son égard, car ce n'est pas facile de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne partage pas votre inclination. Elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'il trouve son bonheur, ailleurs. Cet homme le méritait vraiment.

\- Tu as déjà fait de la bicyclette, Albert ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'essayer une de ces machines il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est une merveilleuse idée.

\- J'aime beaucoup me déplacer avec ça. C'est plus rapide qu'à pied et j'adore sentir le vent sur mon visage en prenant de la vitesse dans les descentes bien que… la première fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis retrouvée par terre, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné !?

Ils se mirent à rire aux éclats. La journée commençait dans la bonne humeur. Albert installa le panier sur le porte-bagage, à l'arrière de sa « monture », puis ils s'éloignèrent en direction des collines, tout en longeant la Marne. Cela était agréable de parcourir un paysage apaisant. Qui aurait pu dire qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, les combats se poursuivaient ?

Ils roulaient de front tranquillement et parcoururent rapidement les 4 ou 5 km qui les séparaient de la colline que Candy avait repérée. Ils la gravirent à pied en tenant leur bicyclette à la main. On entendait les oiseaux chanter, l'herbe était grasse et verdoyante, des coquelicots parsemaient le tapis de verdure de taches rouges. Il y avait aussi des bleuets **(1)** avec leurs longues tiges aux feuilles effilées, portant de magnifiques fleurs doubles de couleur bleu violacé. Des abeilles butinaient de fleur en fleur, ainsi que des papillons multicolores qui venaient enrichir cette palette de couleurs champêtres. Au sommet, il y avait un vieux chêne avec une balançoire accrochée sur l'une des branches, probablement installée pour les enfants des villages alentours. Juste à côté, trônait un gros cerisier dont les branches ployaient sous les grappes de fruits qui étaient comme des gouttes de sang prêtes à ruisseler sur les feuilles. Ils avaient un beau point de vue sur la petite ville et sur la Marne qui cheminait comme un serpent argenté dans la vallée, et au pied des coteaux de vigne qui se perdaient à l'horizon. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans le terroir du champagne **(2)**.

\- Miam ! on va pouvoir faire une belle cueillette et remplir un plein panier après le repas ! Se réjouissait Candy.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi gourmande ! La taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, tes bons petits plats m'ont terriblement manqué Albert !

Albert sentit un peu de tristesse mêlée d'une pointe de reproche dans sa voix, mais il décida de ne pas continuer la conversation sur ce sujet pour l'instant. Il voulait d'abord profiter de cette magnifique journée avec elle sans ombre au tableau. Alors il changea de sujet.

\- Un petit tour de balançoire ? Elle m'a l'air en bon état, proposa-t-il, en vérifiant la solidité des cordages qui maintenaient une planchette en bois faisant office de siège.

\- Oh oui ! Excellente idée !

Candy vint s'asseoir sur le siège. Albert se plaça derrière elle et commença à la pousser, d'abord avec de petites oscillations.

\- Plus fort ! Plus haut ! Criait la blonde, incitant Albert à ne pas la ménager.

La balançoire grinçait et la branche d'arbre laissait échapper de petits craquements comme pour se plaindre, tandis qu'un merle, avec sa robe noire et son bec jaune, sifflait à tue-tête, perché sur l'une des plus hautes branches il reluquait les cerises qu'il allait pouvoir picorer sur l'arbre voisin.

Albert était si heureux d'entendre Candy crier et rire. Ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant. Ce rire qui l'avait charmé en captivant son cœur, il y a tant d'années, sur une colline similaire. A l'époque, bien sûr, il n'était pas question de sentiment amoureux, mais cette petite fille avait dégagé tant d'émotions sincères, que ce soit d'abord dans ses larmes, puis dans son sourire, qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé tout de suite et à jamais.

Ses cheveux volaient au vent comme la chevelure brillante d'une comète dévoilée par le Soleil, qui traînait derrière sa tête. Son chapeau s'envola, mais Albert le rattrapa au vol avant de le coincer sous le panier, puis il revint à sa tâche. Quand elle tournait la tête sur le côté, il pouvait apercevoir sa joue qui ressemblait à une pêche rosie par l'astre du jour et le grand air. Il admirait sa taille fine enserrée dans sa robe qui remontait dans le va et vient de la balançoire, laissant par moment une belle vue sur ses jambes galbées jusqu'à ses genoux délicats. Elle était devenue une bien jolie femme, pensait Albert qui ressentit une brusque envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Alors guidé par une pulsion, et comme dans un jeu, il l'attrapa par derrière, interrompant le mouvement de la balançoire. Candy poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la tira à lui. Il perdit l'équilibre dans l'action et se retrouva le dos sur le sol, avec sa belle dans ses bras. D'abord, Candy avait ri aux éclats, prise dans son jeu, contaminant Albert qui se mit à rire aussi. Ils étaient comme des enfants se faisant une farce, puis Candy se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux et leurs rires se tarirent peu à peu, laissant place à un trouble gêné. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement en sentant le regard d'azur qui s'assombrit, comme si un orage allait éclater, ne faisant que révéler le tumulte à l'intérieur de l'homme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement et en se demandant quoi faire au juste. Albert rompit le charme en détournant subtilement les pensées de chacun.

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé à ma faim ces jours-ci. Et je suis curieux de voir ce que contient ce panier ?

Ils se remirent à rire, ce qui fit baisser la tension qui s'était installée après cette chute dans l'herbe. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur un plaid qu'ils avaient étalé sur le sol à l'ombre du chêne. Ensuite, ils sortirent une partie des victuailles : celles situées dans l'un des compartiments du panier en osier qui en comportait deux, avec un couvercle au sommet de chacun d'eux. Certaines denrées étaient un luxe par temps de guerre, c'était l'avantage d'être à la campagne. Il y avait entre autre : du bon pain frais bien croustillant et doré, du saucisson, du jambon sec, plusieurs morceaux de fromages différents dont le fameux maroilles de la Thiérache, un terroir situé plus au nord. Son odeur était très forte, mais c'était un produit savoureux.

\- Eh bien en le sentant, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si bon, dit Albert en riant.

\- Oui moi aussi. La première fois que je l'ai senti, je croyais même qu'il était périmé, et lorsque je l'ai goûté, je me suis pincé le nez.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'imagine bien la scène.

\- Oui, comme ça ! Et Candy joignit le geste à la parole, faisant redoubler leurs rires.

Pour terminer le repas, il y avait même un gâteau au chocolat que Candy avait tout spécialement commandé à la cuisinière. Elle sortit aussi la bouteille de champagne que Lise lui avait donnée. Elle était dans de la glace enveloppée dans une serviette qui avait déjà en partie fondu, puis elle prit deux verres. Sur la pâtisserie, elle plaça discrètement une bougie qu'elle alluma, en tournant le dos à Albert pour l'effet de surprise. Elle entonna alors, « Happy birthday », en se retournant face à Albert. Il était bouché bée, ses yeux s'arrondirent et il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Tu y as pensé ! Dit-il avec une grande émotion.

\- Bien sûr Albert ! Depuis que tu me l'as dit à Londres, j'y pense tous les ans **.** Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir un cadeau digne de ce nom à t'offrir, car j'ai été un peu prise de court, mais j'ai quand même ceci.

Elle lui tendit timidement une carte qu'elle avait faite tôt ce matin et qui était bien cachée dans le fond du panier. Albert la saisit sans dire un mot, pour lui c'était une magnifique carte que Candy avait faite de ses propres mains. Sur le devant, il vit les mots : « Happy Birthday Albert », écrits en couleurs. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y avait quelques petites fleurs de myosotis bleu que Candy avait cueillies dans le parc et qu'elle avait attachées à l'aide d'un petit ruban de satin rouge. Au-dessus des fleurs, il lut ces simples mots mais qui lui allèrent droit au cœur.

 _ **À cette personne qui m'a tant manquée et que je n'ai jamais oubliée,**_

 _ **À cette personne qui est gravée dans mon cœur,**_

 _ **À cette personne que je me languissais de revoir et que j'ai aujourd'hui, par bonheur, retrouvée,**_

 _ **Je souhaite un très heureux anniversaire et plein de bonheur.**_

 _ **Candy**_

Après quelques instants, le jeune homme put enfin prononcer quelques paroles, la voix légèrement voilée par l'émotion qui était en train de le balayer.

\- Candy ! Je… je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire… ce que je ressens. Ton cadeau est si précieux à mes yeux et si… inattendu. Merci Candy ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup !

Albert était très troublé par ces mots et la signification de ces fleurs : « ne m'oublie pas ». En effet, ces mots étaient très forts, serait-ce une déclaration d'amour déguisée ? Aurait-elle eu cette audace ? Il n'osait pas y croire, son cœur s'envolait comme un oiseau au firmament. Il avait laissé une jeune-fille encore perdue et engluée dans ses sentiments pour un autre. Mais il avait retrouvé une femme dont les sentiments avaient l'air d'avoir évolué de façon radicale et inattendue pour lui. Une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir changé, tout en restant toujours elle-même, quel paradoxe ! Non, elle avait tout simplement grandi. Peut-être pourrait-elle alors accepter la vérité sur son identité ? Il chassa ce nuage qui planait sur son cœur et il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, qui dura un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ce chaste baiser était pourtant chargé de tant d'émotion pour les deux. Candy sentit encore des papillons dans le ventre et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. C'était les mêmes sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées pour la première fois envers Albert, la veille, mais cette fois-ci en plus intenses.

Candy était envahie par la peur de le perdre à nouveau. Les paroles de Lise l'avaient hantée toute la soirée d'hier et une partie de la nuit : «si tu le laisses filer entre les doigts, il y en a d'autres qui ne feront pas cette erreur… ». Alors suivant les conseils de son amie, elle avait écrit ces mots un peu audacieux, en bouleversant les convenances de la bonne société. Après ces mois passés dans cette ambiance de guerre, elle avait appris qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes et elle avait décidé de ne plus se comporter en petite fille, mais en femme, qui allait prendre son destin en mains, espérant qu'Albert comprenne la profondeur de ses sentiments. Après quelques secondes de ce moment magique, elle se reprit et dit :

\- Un peu de champagne ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Donne-moi la bouteille, que je la débouche.

Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Albert retira d'abord la coiffe en papier doré recouvrant le bouchon et sa capsule, puis il tourna la goupille pour desserrer le muselet en métal, libérant ainsi le bouchon de liège qui sauta dans un pop retentissant, avec un jet de mousse qui fusa du goulot, comme de la lave d'un volcan. Ce qui provoqua de nouveaux rires. Albert se précipita pour verser le précieux liquide pétillant à la robe dorée comme de l'or en fusion dans chaque verre, pour ne pas le gaspiller. Ils trinquèrent à l'anniversaire d'Albert, mais aussi à leurs retrouvailles et à la fin de cette maudite guerre, qui n'avait que trop duré.

Un pique-nique au champagne ! Là, je sais que je suis en France ! Dit Albert déclenchant une nouvelle série de rires.

\- Mais au fait Albert, quel âge as-tu exactement ?

\- Vingt-sept ans.

\- Je te croyais plus jeune. Je t'aurais donné vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans maximum.

\- Cela t'ennuie ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Vingt-sept ans, c'est encore jeune ! Ce qui est drôle, c'est que la première fois que je t'ai vu, lorsque tu m'as sauvée de la noyade, j'ai cru au contraire que tu étais plus vieux, avec ta barbe et tes cheveux sombres.

\- Ah, oui ! Tu m'avais même pris pour un pirate et tu t'es évanouie deux fois de suite.

Candy avait des tas de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle hésita un moment, puis lui demanda :

\- Dis-moi, Albert, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti, sans même me dire au revoir ?

\- Candy… Je te dirai tout… Je vais tout t'expliquer, c'est promis, mais plus tard. Avant… je voudrais que nous profitions de cette magnifique journée, la plus belle depuis fort longtemps, et puis nous avons des cerises à cueillir !

Albert voulait tout lui dire, certes, mais à la fin de la journée, car il voulait savourer au maximum ces instants sublimes passés avec elle, avant… la tourmente. Il n'avait pas eu de si bons moments depuis qu'il était parti de l'appartement des Magnolias, leur appartement. Il avait retrouvé cette complicité qu'il partageait avec elle, avec même un quelque chose de plus… intime.

\- Et une bouteille de champagne à finir avant qu'il ne se réchauffe, ce serait dommage de le gâcher.

Candy remplit les verres et ils trinquèrent à nouveau. Enfin, ils se mirent à la cueillette des fruits, sans oublier d'en croquer quelques-unes au passage. Albert lui accrocha deux paires de cerises sur ses oreilles, qui pendaient comme deux gros rubis. Ce nouveau geste enfantin prenait une autre dimension entre eux : celui de la sensualité, car Candy sentit les doigts d'Albert lui effleurer la peau de son cou, lui envoyant une nouvelle série de frissons. Un moment fut intime, lorsqu'il la hissa sur son épaule pour qu'elle puisse attraper les fruits situés trop haut. Un autre moment fut sensuel, lorsque, toujours sous la forme d'un jeu, ils s'étaient mutuellement nourris de cerises, les présentant aux lèvres de l'autre pour qu'il les avale. Tout était prétexte à se frôler, à s'effleurer, à se toucher. Après avoir vécu de longs mois de visions d'horreurs, d'inquiétudes et d'incertitudes, l'environnement bucolique, la nature en éveil et toute cette harmonie autour d'eux en ce jour, avaient en quelque sorte exacerbé leur comportement. Ils profitaient de ce que la vie avait de beau à leur offrir, ils étaient aussi trop heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Après avoir rempli un plein panier de fruits, de quoi faire de bonnes tartes pour tout le monde à l'hôpital, ils finirent la bouteille de champagne.

\- Candy, je veux que tu me racontes, comment se sont passés ces derniers mois pour toi ?

\- D'accord, mais toi aussi tu dois me tout raconter. Et si nous grimpions dans le chêne pour cela ?

\- Ah ! Je vois que les bonnes vieilles habitudes demeurent.

Ils rirent de nouveau et Candy le défia :

\- Le dernier arrivé sur la plus haute branche portera le panier sur sa bicyclette !

\- Eh ! Tricheuse ! Tu es partie avant moi !

\- Bien sûr, Candy arriva la première, toute joyeuse. Albert était resté coincé sur une branche plus basse.

\- Eh bien alors Albert ? Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige maintenant !

\- Non ! Mais si je grimpe plus haut, je crains fort de me retrouver en bas plus vite que je ne suis monté. C'est que je ne suis pas aussi léger que toi.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bon, attends-moi, je te rejoins.

Elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'Albert et ils reprirent leur discussion. Candy lui expliqua toutes les horreurs qu'elles avaient pu voir, ainsi que les récits des soldats qui se recoupaient avec ceux d'Albert. Ils partagèrent leurs inquiétudes et leur questionnement sur la fin du conflit.

\- Candy, promets-moi quelque chose : quoiqu'il advienne, promets-moi de rentrer avec moi à Chicago.

\- Albert, je… je ne peux pas partir comme ça, il y a tant à faire ici !

\- Mais, je suis si inquiet pour toi ! Le front risque de s'étendre et les conflits, de se déplacer. C'est très dangereux, des infirmières meurent tous les jours sous les balles ou à cause des maladies. Il y en a même qui se font enlever. Je t'en prie Candy, reviens avec moi ! Il lui prit les mains en la regardant intensément.

\- Albert ! Je…

Il lui pressa les mains inconsciemment, Candy était confuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faillir à son engagement.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner tous ces pauvres blessés. Il y a tant à faire ici et nous manquons de main d'œuvre.

Albert était à la fois inquiet de sa décision, car il avait si peur pour elle si elle restait ici, mais en même temps il était si fier d'elle, de son courage, de sa détermination et de son empathie envers les autres. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'admirait et qu'il l'aimait, alors, il devait respecter sa volonté.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je m'engage aussi.

\- Albert ! Tu n'es pas obligé… Candy était surprise.

\- Toi aussi tu dois respecter ma décision. De plus, vous manquez de personnel, dit-il fermement.

\- Oh ! Albert !...

Candy ne savait plus trop quoi dire et penser. Albert était prêt à s'engager pour rester avec elle et elle sentait que c'était pour veiller sur elle, même si elle ne doutait pas de son altruisme pour preuve, il avait déjà travaillé dans un dispensaire en Afrique.

Quant à Albert, il savait que sa décision serait lourde de conséquences, car Dieu seul savait quand cette guerre se terminerait et donc quand il pourrait prendre ses fonctions en tant que chef de famille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Candy. D'autant plus qu'il voulait savoir où résidait son cœur, maintenant qu'il avait un espoir?

\- Le vent se lève, nous devrions redescendre, dit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Albert descendit de l'arbre en premier et réceptionna Candy qui était un peu vertigineuse à cause du champagne. Elle glissa le long de son corps, peut-être un peu plus lentement que nécessaire… oui, décidément, beaucoup plus lentement. En fin de course, Candy qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules viriles de son compagnon pour se stabiliser, ne le lâchait plus. Leur regard se croisèrent, enflammés. Tous ces événements de la journée, cette intimité et cette douce tension amoureuse qui s'était peu à peu installée entre eux, avaient grignoté peu à peu la retenue de Candy, que l'alcool avait fini de déliter complètement. De façon impulsive, elle encercla le cou d'Albert et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de le relâcher aussi vite. Elle finit de glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et s'écarta en fermant les yeux. Elle-même était surprise de sa propre témérité.

Quant à Albert, il était complètement abasourdi par son geste : ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Son cœur allait exploser. Il était hypnotisé par ses lèvres rougies par la dégustation des cerises et aussi pulpeuses qu'un de ces fruits, et elles étaient si douces. Il déglutit péniblement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour goûter la persistante sensation de ce baiser fugitif, aussi léger qu'un papillon, mais qui le chamboula complètement au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme et de son corps. Un baiser si frêle, mais aux effets d'un tremblement de terre. Comme il avait envie de le lui rendre au centuple. Comme il avait envie de la saisir par la taille, de prendre ses lèvres charnues avec les siennes et de les mordiller. Comme il avait envie d'explorer sa bouche, et il dut se faire violence pour se retenir. Mais non ! Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas avant de lui avoir dit toute la vérité, et avoir tiré tout ça au clair. Mais maintenant il savait. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, alors, il lui cria son amour en gaélique :

\- Luaidh mo chèile, tha mo ghion ort, tha gaol mór agam ort ! **(3)**

\- Albert, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas pour le moment Candy… je ne peux pas… pas encore. Peut-être que je te le dirai plus tard… mais pour l'instant il faut que l'on parle, sérieusement.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Albert savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, car la situation était en train de se compliquer beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout, ou presque. En même temps, il était sur un petit nuage, dans son paradis personnel, car Candy lui avait avoué son amour. Pas par un « je t'aime» classique, non ! Par un langage plus subtil : les mots de sa carte, le petit bouquet de myosotis bleus et comme pour lever tout doute, par ce baiser fugace. Probablement que le champagne l'avait désinhibée, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, mais quand même ! C'était bien un acte conscient, si spontanée soit-il. Et le goût de ses lèvres douces comme de la soie : un pur nectar. C'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on lui ait fait.

Candy, quant à elle, se demandait ce qu'Albert pensait ? Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier son baiser, même s'il avait été très surpris, c'était visible. Mais alors, pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas rendu ? Et que lui avait-il dit, avec autant de passion ? Elle sentait que c'était des mots d'amour, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Et puis, son regard de braise, elle y avait vu de l'amour et même du désir, alors quoi ? Et quelle langue était-ce ? Cela ressemblait au Gaélique qu'elle avait déjà entendu en Écosse. Mais comment Albert pouvait-il connaître cette langue ? Que lui cachait-il encore, mais qu'il allait vraisemblablement lui révéler ? Et serait-il marié ? Non ! Sinon il ne serait pas là. Alors quoi ? Elle allait devenir complètement chèvre avec toutes ses interrogations.

 _ **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre champêtre ?**_

 _ **Vous pouvez constater que Candy parait plus audacieuse dans cette histoire, mais je me suis dit que la guerre exacerbe les émotions et les comportements des gens. Alors pourquoi pas ? Aimez-vous cette Candy ? ;)**_

 _ **Et comment va se passer la suite de leur discussion ? Comment Candy va-t-elle réagir ?**_

 **A suivre...**

 **Pour terminer, la chanson du chapitre : [Stardust] Rule the world**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Le **bleuet** est un symbole français : le bleuet de France est une fleur en tissu créée en hommage aux combattants et aux victimes de la Première Guerre mondiale. C'est le symbole d'une association éponyme créée par deux femmes : **Charlotte Malleterre** (fille du commandant de l'Hôtel national des Invalides) et **Suzanne Leenhardt** , toutes deux infirmières au sein de l'Institution. Elles souhaitaient venir en aide aux mutilés de la Première Guerre en créant dès 1925, un atelier pour les pensionnaires des Invalides, dans lequel ils confectionnaient des fleurs de Bleuet en tissu pour reprendre goût à la vie et subvenir en partie à leurs besoins par la vente de ces fleurs.

J'ai trouvé que c'était fort à propos ! Pour en savoir plus:

Bleuetdefrance (point) fr/ewb_pages/h/histoire-oeuvre-et-de-la-fleur (point) php

Note linguistique: le bleuet est une fleur des champs, mais peut aussi désigner un fruit : la myrtille, comme par exemple au Québec ou dans certaines régions françaises.

 **(2)** Le terroir du vin de champagne s'étend au-delà de la région Champagne-Ardenne, jusqu'au sud du département de l'Aisne en Picardie.

 **(3)** Traduction du gaélique : pur amour de ma vie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je t'aime tellement!


	6. Chap 6: révélations 1ère partie

_**L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

 _ **L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

* * *

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup Lenniee pour tes corrections et suggestions.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité ilovexsmas, Stormaw et Nina, ainsi que vos "favoris" et PMs ; c'est ma meilleure récompense. :D**

* * *

 **L'heure des révélations est enfin arrivée, j'ai coupé le chapitre qui est assez long, en deux parties. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 6 : révélations**

 **1** **ère** **partie**

\- Viens Candy, asseyons-nous. Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer certaines choses à mon sujet et cela risque d'être assez long et… éprouvant.

Albert s'installa sur le plaid faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir en tapotant gentiment la place à côté de lui. Il ressentait beaucoup d'appréhension, son cœur battait fort. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle le rejoignit. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle se demandait bien à quoi s'attendre, car s'il avait choisi ce moment particulier, juste après son baiser, pour une discussion sérieuse, c'est que cela devait être grave. Elle sentait aussi qu'Albert était tendu, mais prêt à répondre enfin à ses interrogations. Elle aurait voulu lui demander tout de suite qui il était vraiment, mais elle choisit de lui poser d'abord une première question plus neutre pour y aller en douceur.

\- Dis-moi Albert, depuis quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

Elle le regardait attentivement.

\- Il y a presque un an, répondit-il avec appréhension en se passant de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Un an ! Donc tu me l'as caché pendant plusieurs mois aux Magnolias ! Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché si longtemps !?

Dans sa voix se mêlaient la surprise, mais aussi des reproches.

\- Je me sentais si bien à vivre avec toi, Candy… Ces deux années passées auprès de toi… ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie. J'aurais souhaité que cela continue, mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il me faudrait partir, alors quand j'ai surpris la discussion entre toi et la concierge qui te menaçait d'expulsion, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de le faire. J'avais été suffisamment égoïste : tu avais déjà perdu ton travail à l'hôpital à cause de moi, je n'allais pas te laisser perdre aussi ton logement !

Il sentait bien que Candy lui reprochait de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps et elle en avait tous les droits, alors il essaya d'expliquer ses raisons, tout du moins en partie. Or, le pire des révélations était encore à venir. Il se sentait vraiment nerveux et angoissé à ce sujet, mais il ne pouvait plus procrastiner _ad vitam æternam_.

\- Quand j'ai perdu mon travail à l'hôpital, j'en ai retrouvé un autre. Nous aurions pu faire la même chose avec **notre** maison et partir ailleurs ! Argumenta-t-elle en insistant avec emphase sur le mot "notre".

\- Non, Candy. Quand tu sauras qui je suis vraiment, tu comprendras que j'avais aussi des responsabilités à prendre et que de toute façon, tôt ou tard, je devais partir!

Albert avait la gorge sèche, les mains moites et le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine en pensant : « _M_ _on Dieu aidez-moi ! Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant qui je suis ? Elle est déjà tellement contrariée._ »

\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Albert ! Déclara-t-elle avec passion.

Elle le regarda intensément, mais elle était quand même intriguée. Albert se tourna pour lui faire face. Il s'essuya **subrepticement** les paumes sur son pantalon avant de prendre ses petites mains dans les siennes en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait lâcher une bombe. Il avait le cœur qui palpitait davantage et il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Candy, je suis… je m'appelle… William… Albert… Ardlay.

Il détacha bien chaque mot pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien, sa voix était chevrotante.

\- Ardlay !? …Tu veux dire que tu fais partie des Ardlay, ma famille adoptive !? Demanda Candy surprise qui avait surtout retenu le nom de famille.

Candy… je suis **William** Albert Ardlay… le Grand Oncle William si tu préfères !

Albert avait insisté sur son premier prénom, en évitant soigneusement de dire « ton père adoptif », mais pour Candy, ce fût bientôt exactement cette pensée qui la submergea peu à peu. Le temps que cette idée chemina dans son cerveau, son cœur se mit à palpiter. C'est alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses sourcils se haussèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, d'abord pour aspirer de l'air sans émettre aucun son. Elle blêmit, puis s'exclama :

\- Le Grand Oncle William !... Non... Ce n'est pas possible. ... Le Grand Oncle William !... Mais alors… mais alors… tu es… vous **(1)** êtes mon père adoptif !...

 _« Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'embrasser mon père adoptif ! Non ! »_ Songea-t-elle. Alors elle libéra l'une de ses mains qu'elle porta instinctivement à ses lèvres, puis la deuxième, et pour cacher sa honte elle y enfouit son visage quelques instants avant de se relever brutalement comme pour s'échapper de ce cataclysme émotionnel. Dès qu'elle fut debout, elle sentit un voile noir lui obscurcir la vue, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle le choc était trop grand. Albert, très angoissé, qui attendait patiemment que Candy intègre la nouvelle, la réceptionna de justesse dans ses bras solides, avant de l'installer sur ses genoux tout en lui soutenant la tête.

\- Candy ! ... Réponds-moi !

Inquiet, il lui tapota délicatement les joues. La jeune-fille reprit alors conscience peu à peu, il caressa alors tendrement son visage. Candy aperçut une paire d'yeux qui l'observaient attentivement ; ils étaient si bleus, si magnifiques, si tendres et si inquiets, tout en même temps. Elle sentait une main chaude écarter les mèches de ses cheveux de son visage avec une telle douceur. Elle vit ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient au soleil comme de l'or. Cet homme était comme une apparition divine, comme la veille. Il était si beau et elle l'aimait tellement, mais soudain… elle réalisa à nouveau, et murmura :

\- Le Grand Oncle William ... Mon père adoptif ! … Comment est-ce possible ?!

Elle se redressa et commença à pleurer et à s'agiter. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte d'Albert qui ne voulait pas la contraindre. Elle était horrifiée à la pensée qu'elle venait d'embrasser, et sur les lèvres, son père adoptif ! « _Mon Dieu quelle honte ! Que va-t-il penser de moi !_ « Songeait-elle. A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus Albert, l'homme simple, le globe-trotteur, son ami de toujours devenu ensuite l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément qu'elle voyait, c'était le Grand Oncle William, cette figure mystérieuse de l'une des familles les plus riches d'Amérique. Il lui était inconnu jusqu'à cet instant, et maintenant, il l'intimidait. C'était comme s'il n'était plus la même personne. Alors elle se releva à nouveau, stimulée et exaltée par l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines, et elle se mit à courir. D'un bond, Albert se mit sur ses pieds, aussi agile qu'un félin, et se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Candy ! Attends-moi ! Il faut que nous parlions !

Il la rattrapa rapidement grâce à ses longues jambes et la saisit par les épaules, lui faisant faire volte-face.

\- Non !... Laisse-moi !... Laissez-moi tranquille ! Elle criait.

\- Candy, je t'en supplie, calme-toi et écoute-moi !

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Elle tambourinait de ses poings sur sa poitrine pour se libérer et fuir à tout prix, car rester près de lui était au-dessus de ses forces, mais Albert était beaucoup plus fort. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans s'expliquer, sans la calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, car elle était trop chamboulée. Pour l'immobiliser, il l'avait encerclée de ses bras fermement, mais sans violence. Alors vaincue, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus, Candy se résigna en sanglotant sur sa poitrine.

\- Candy, je te demande pardon de te l'avoir caché si longtemps, mais j'avais mes raisons.

\- J'aimerais bien les entendre… Grand Oncle William ! Répondit-elle sur un ton cinglant et entre deux sanglots.

Maintenant c'était la colère qui montait en elle, mais cette colère était dirigée autant contre elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait en flirtant avec son père adoptif (même si c'était sans le savoir), qu'envers lui pour lui avoir caché la vérité aussi longtemps.

\- Avant, promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir si je te relâche, c'était une supplique.

\- D'accord. Hoqueta-telle.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, alors asseyons-nous, veux-tu ? Sa voix était implorante.

\- Si vous voulez... Complètement confuse, elle avait décidé de le vouvoyer.

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'adresse pas comme ça avec moi. Je suis toujours Albert pour toi et je le serai toujours, ce sont tes propres paroles Candy !

Il était tellement bouleversé lui aussi, il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, de la perdre. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Son cœur allait exploser à cause de la douleur qu'il savait lui infliger. Entendre ses pleurs et ses gémissements, la sentir secouée pas ses sanglots et ses tremblements lui étaient insupportable.

\- …

Encore trop choquée et toute tremblante, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ils regagnèrent le plaid à l'ombre du vieux chêne dans un silence assourdissant et pesant, et ils reprirent leur position initiale.

\- Bon, je vais commencer par le début.

Et Albert lui raconta pourquoi son identité devait rester secrète, comment, à l'âge de huit ans il avait été soustrait au monde depuis le décès de son père, alors qu'il avait déjà perdu sa mère à sa naissance. Étant le seul héritier mâle en directe ligne du clan Ardlay mais étant trop jeune pour prendre les rênes de la famille, il devait être protégé, et la Grande Tante Elroy s'y était employée avec l'aide de Georges. Voilà pourquoi personne ne connaissait son visage, même parmi les membres de la famille. Candy, malgré son état de choc et sa colère, ressentit de la compassion en comprenant qu'il était orphelin comme elle, puis elle pensa à Anthony.

\- Mais qui était Anthony pour vous ? Elle était curieuse.

\- Mon neveu, le fils de ma sœur ainée Rosemary, répondit-il tristement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais alors vous avez aussi perdu votre sœur, votre neveu et aussi Alistair !

Candy réalisa qu'Albert avait dû beaucoup souffrir et en eut le cœur brisé.

\- Oui Candy, ce fût terrible !

Il détourna les yeux comme pour cacher sa peine. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et pendant un instant et il se plongea dans de sombres souvenirs avant de reprendre :

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt de Lakewood, je ne pouvais rien te dire. Comment confier un si lourd secret à une toute jeune fille ? Ensuite, lorsque j'ai décidé de t'adopter, c'était dans l'urgence et uniquement pour te protéger. C'était pour t'arracher aux Leagan qui t'avaient si mal traitée et avoir osé t'envoyer au Mexique… Quand j'y repense, j'en suis malade ! Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme ton père adoptif, Candy, mais plutôt comme un ami. Nous n'avons qu'à peine huit ans d'écart. Ensuite, lorsque tu as grandi, j'ai voulu préserver l'authenticité de notre relation. Ce que nous partagions était trop précieux pour moi. Et après, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je suis devenu amnésique et que je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite que vous aviez retrouvé la mémoire ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! Elle criait son incompréhension mais aussi sa réprobation.

\- Je… je ne peux pas encore tout te dire aujourd'hui, mais plus tard.

Albert ne pouvait pas encore lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était déjà trop choquée, cependant il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Il fallait qu'elle digère d'abord cette révélation, la laisser assimiler et comprendre ses propres émotions, puis savoir si elle serait encore capable de l'aimer, et surtout de quelle manière : comme un père adoptif ou comme un homme ? C'est alors qu'il aviserait, il était patient.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi encore une part de mystère pour le moment. Chaque chose viendra en son temps.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

\- Il a bon dos le mystère ! Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir revue ensuite ou même avoir écrit une lettre explicative, au lieu de cette simple note ? C'était comme si vous m'aviez évitée tout ce temps !

Candy ne comprenait toujours pas, et elle était très irritée de toutes ces cachotteries.

\- Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû te révéler ma véritable identité et je n'étais pas encore prêt. Et je t'en prie, Candy, cesse de me vouvoyer !... **(1)**

\- Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce donc plus difficile de me dire la vérité que de vous éloigner de moi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas !

Elle serra les poings. Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Elle était de plus en plus perplexe et agacée en même temps.

\- Candy… c'est… compliqué ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Rétorqua-t-elle, têtue et la moue boudeuse.

Mais Albert ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'il ne l'avait pas revue, c'était pour essayer d'oublier ses sentiments envers elle. Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait évitée pour tenter d'éradiquer les sentiments amoureux qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit d'éprouver à cause de leur lien légal, mais surtout à cause de Terry ?

\- Et notre promesse de tout partager : les joies comme les peines ? Lui dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

\- Oui je sais Candy, et je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je regrette aujourd'hui d'être parti ainsi. J'ai eu tort mais… Arg. ! Il frappa son poing sur sa cuisse en signe d'impuissance et comme pour se punir. De toute façon, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'espère seulement que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Il était contrit et la regardait intensément, essayant de transmettre dans son regard tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Il faut que l'on rentre, c'est bientôt l'heure du souper, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sec et déterminé.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il était frustré, mais résigné, du moins pour l'instant.

Candy s'était refermée dans sa coquille. Elle n'avait pas obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions, de plus, elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise par rapport à ce baiser. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas mal interprété toute sa tendresse, toutes ses attentions. Ce n'était peut-être que celles d'un ami bienveillant, à défaut d'être celles d'un père ? Pourtant, son regard tout à l'heure, quand elle l'avait embrassé, en disait long. Même Lise pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était terriblement confuse, tellement bouleversée. Pourtant elle aurait dû être heureuse de rencontrer enfin le Grand Oncle William, elle qui avait tant rêvé de le connaître en chair et en os. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait rentrer et s'isoler pour se remettre de ses émotions et réfléchir.

Le chemin du retour fût très calme. Leur silence était éloquent sur leur état d'esprit, chacun sur sa bicyclette. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Candy fonça dans sa chambre et ne redescendit pas au réfectoire pour souper. Albert était très préoccupé. Il avait tellement envie de la réconforter, même si quelque part il comprenait son besoin de solitude. Il avait tellement envie de lui crier son amour aussi, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Oui, il fallait être patient. Attendre et voir si les sentiments de Candy pourraient encore être des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle pourrait encore l'aimer après cela.

La journée avait été si belle !

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire sentir son amour pour elle.

 **Chanson: Adele - Make You Feel My Love**

Après le repas, Lise, qui avait compris que quelque chose d'important s'était passé entre les deux blonds, rejoignit Candy dans leur chambre. Elle la trouva affalée à plat-ventre sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule doucement.

\- Candy, que s'est-il passé ?

La blonde releva la tête. Elle avait les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes et ne put dire que : « Oh Lise ! » Avant d'éclater en sanglots tout en retombant dans son oreiller. Lise, inquiète, la questionna pour en savoir davantage afin d'aider son amie.

\- Candy, raconte-moi ! Albert t'a-t-il fait du mal ?

\- Non… enfin… pas intentionnellement ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lise, si tu savais !

\- Non, justement, je ne sais pas, alors raconte-moi ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Candy releva la tête de son oreiller et s'assit pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

\- Albert …est… mon… Il est mon… mon père adoptif ! Dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle entre chaque mot.

\- Quoi ?!

Lise était abasourdie.

\- Oui, c'est le Grand Oncle William !... mon père adoptif… Mais avant de … le savoir … je l'ai… je l'ai embrassé… sur les lèvres !

Et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle accompagnés de gémissements alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher sa honte.

\- Ah, je comprends…

Elle la prit entre ses bras, la câlina et la laissa se calmer quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

\- Et lui, comment a-t-il réagi face à ce baiser ?

\- Sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'il avait aimé mon baiser, car son regard était… passionné. Ensuite, il m'a dit quelque chose, en gaélique je pense. Je n'ai pas compris et il a refusé de m'expliquer pour le moment, mais son intonation était si passionnée aussi… Je ne comprends plus rien !

\- Candy, je continue de penser qu'il est amoureux de toi.

\- Mais c'est impossible, c'est mon père adoptif !

\- A…do…ptif ! Oui, donc vous n'avez aucun lien de sang. De plus, tu étais déjà une adolescente lorsqu'il t'a adoptée. Et vous n'avez jamais vécu comme père et fille, même quand vous avez partagé un appartement puisqu'il était amnésique et que vous ne saviez rien de votre lien légal. Et puis, vous avez quoi, cinq ans d'écart ?

\- Huit ans !

\- Et alors, la belle affaire ! Kévin avait bien neuf ans de plus que moi.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Lise. Et… tu n'es pas choquée ?

\- Pourquoi ? A cause d'un bout de papier qui vous lie et qui peut sans doute être annulé ? Non, absolument pas. Répondit-elle avec conviction.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde, répondit Candy inquiète.

\- Des médisants ou des jaloux, il y en aura toujours, mais si vous vous aimez vraiment, je ne vois rien d'insurmontable. Allez, dors maintenant, ma belle. Laisse-toi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, mais ne prends pas de décision hâtive que tu pourrais regretter ensuite.

\- Merci Lise, cela m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi.

\- C'est bien à cela que servent les amies, non ?

Candy esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait l'esprit sens dessus dessous, mais cette discussion avec son amie l'avait un peu apaisée. Elle avait raison, demain serait un autre jour et elle devait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tête reposée.

Candy passa quasiment une nuit blanche. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les événements de la veille. Tout avait si bien commencé jusqu'au baiser, certes chaste, mais elle avait touché avec ses lèvres celles d'Albert. Enfin, celles du Grand Oncle William ! Mais elles étaient si douces, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Et cela avait été si agréable, si… Assez ! Elle se fustigea, mortifiée par ses pensées impures envers son père adoptif. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher si longtemps le regain de sa mémoire ? Et surtout, pourquoi? Et que faire maintenant ? Comment allait-elle oser le regarder en face ? Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ! Son esprit était en pleine déroute, en pleine détresse.

Albert de son côté était en même temps soulagé d'avoir enfin révélé son plus grand secret à Candy, mais il était également très perturbé, lui aussi, car il avait bien senti le désarroi et la douleur de Candy. Il comprenait tout à fait ses reproches qu'il trouvait légitimes. En même temps il rageait de frustration, car elle avait osé dévoiler ses sentiments envers lui, et clairement ils n'avaient plus rien de platonique. La vie lui avait fait un sacré pied-de-nez ! Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle se mourait toujours d'amour pour Terry, elle avait fini par l'aimer, lui, Albert. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et maintenant que cela l'était, BAM ! Il fallait qu'il y ait ce lien légal entre eux et qu'elle l'apprenne juste à ce moment-là. Il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, alors Candy... Allait-elle lui pardonner ? Allait-il la perdre ? Toutes ces questions le tarabustaient et le torturaient, l'empêchant de dormir aussi.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin Allison, la rouquine, vint parler à Lise et Candy qui se préparaient à prendre leur service.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Vous savez quoi ? Un convoi de médicaments et de matériel médical a encore été intercepté par les Allemands, donc on n'aura pas de ravitaillement cette semaine.

\- Encore ? Mais ça fait le troisième en trois mois ! Répondit Lise.

\- Oui, et la direction commence à se poser des questions, car à chaque fois le jour et l'heure des tournées changent, et ils commencent à se demander s'il n'y a pas un complice ici !

\- Comment ? Il y aurait un traître parmi nous !? S'exclama la brune, médusée.

\- Quand on y pense, c'est la seule explication, répondit Allison.

\- Et que comptent-ils faire pour découvrir qui est-ce ? Demanda Candy.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas mise dans la confidence. Je suppose que je suis suspectée comme tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! Dit Candy affligée.

A ce moment-là, Jennifer arriva avec le courrier. Elle annonça d'un air jovial.

\- Voilà des lettres pour tout le monde. Voilà pour Lise… Allison… et pour toi Candy.

\- Merci ! S'écrièrent les trois femmes.

Candy n'avait pas encore eu de réponses à ses lettres envoyées à sa famille et ses amies. Elle leur avait écrit, une fois arrivée, pour les rassurer et leur donner son adresse, mais le courrier entre l'Europe et le continent américain était très perturbé et ralenti. Elle sauta donc de joie en découvrant une lettre d'Annie, une de Mlle Pony et de sœur Maria, mais en même temps, elle avait aussi de l'appréhension. Comment avaient-elles réagi à la nouvelle de son engagement ? Elle avait encore un peu de temps, alors elle ne résista pas et sortit dans le parc pour commencer à lire son courrier. Elle commença par celle de ses deux mamans qui, bien sûr, s'inquiétaient pour elle malgré son altruisme, et elles la bénissaient pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Puis elle ouvrit celle d'Annie.

 _ **Chicago le 7 mai 1917**_

 _ **Chère Candy,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire, où que tu sois ! Et j'espère que tu te portes bien. Surtout sois très prudente et ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Nous sommes tous terriblement inquiets et j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas ! Tu as été si vague sur les raisons de ton engagement. Archie est très en colère et il ne veut même pas t'écrire pour l'instant. Tu sais, il t'en veut d'avoir pris cette décision surtout après la perte d'Alistair…**_

Candy interrompit sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

\- Bonjour Candy, bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Oui papa !

\- Candy ! Je déteste cette appellation. Je ne suis pas ton père !

Albert avait reçu ce « papa » comme un coup en plein cœur, il était très contrarié.

\- Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ? Grand Oncle William ? Elle continuait de le défier.

\- Albert, comme toujours ! Répondit-il comme une supplique en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais il avait noté qu'au moins elle ne le vouvoyait plus.

\- Tu sais… Albert, c'était un tel choc ! Mais je voudrais quand même te remercier et exprimer toute ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toutes ces années. Et puis, j'avais tellement rêvé de rencontrer un jour mon bienfaiteur… Comment aurais-je seulement pu imaginer…

\- Que c'était moi ? Oui je sais, Candy. Une fois de plus, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et puis tu n'as pas à me remercier ou à te sentir redevable, c'est justement cela aussi que je voulais éviter.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tout cela est encore si confus ! Elle se tortillait les doigts, la tête baissée.

\- Je comprends et c'est normal. Moi-même j'ai été si bouleversé quand j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire…

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, chacun perdu dans sa considération sur les événements, puis Albert reprit :

\- Au fait, j'ai eu un entretien avec le Dr de Vigny. Je viens d'être engagé comme brancardier et aussi pour faire quelques soins basiques.

\- Le Grand Oncle William, ici, avec moi, travaillant pour La Croix Rouge !...

Candy secouait la tête en désabusement.

\- En apprenant mon nom, il s'est naturellement demandé si nous étions en parenté, alors je lui ai répondu que oui, sans préciser toutefois quel était notre lien exact. Ainsi, je te laisse juge de ce que tu veux lui dire.

\- Très bien. Maintenant il faut que j'aille prendre mon service ou je vais être en retard, répondit Candy sur un ton faussement détaché tout en se levant.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Albert la suivit. Il n'avait jamais vu Candy se comporter ainsi : elle avait l'air mal à l'aise avec lui. Il savait que cela prendrait un peu de temps pour que leur relation revienne à la normale, en espérant que cela soit possible. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Candy était mal à l'aise à cause du baiser et de ses sentiments. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas osé aborder le sujet du baiser, ni l'un ni l'autre. Albert préférait d'abord la laisser digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à son sujet, et Candy avait trop honte.

Chacun d'eux entama sa journée de travail. Albert fit connaissance de quelques patients, s'occupa de leur prise de température, de la distribution des médicaments, il changea quelques pansements simples et transporta des blessés. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Yann Guézennec.

\- Yann ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous retrouver ici !

\- Albert ! comment allez-vous ?

Il était aussi étonné qu'Albert.

\- C'est à moi de vous demander cela.

\- Cela va mieux. J'ai reçu des éclats d'obus, mais normalement je m'en sortirai sans trop de séquelles. Et vous dites-moi, avez-vous retrouvé votre amie infirmière ?

\- Oui, elle travaille ici.

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Candy.

\- Mlle Candy, mon infirmière préférée ! Quelle coïncidence !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, puis ils continuèrent à discuter de Candy. Yann ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses qualités humaines et la façon dont elle se dévouait. Puis ils parlèrent de la guerre, des événements, des mutineries qui s'étaient levées à la suite de l'hécatombe du « Chemin de dames ». En effet, les soldats avaient refusé de monter à nouveau en ligne pour servir de chair à canon. Ils se révoltaient des mauvaises décisions prises à l'arrière sacrifiant des dizaines de milliers de vies en quelques jours, pour rien. Yann était lui-même très révolté par tout ce qu'il avait vu et surtout par ces exécutions pour l'exemple qui étaient en train de se passer. **(2)**

Quant à Candy, elle avait rejoint le Dr de Vigny pour l'assister dans de nouvelles opérations. Entre deux interventions, il entama une discussion avec elle.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes en famille avec M. Ardlay ? Pierre, qui s'intéressait toujours à Candy, voulait en savoir davantage.

\- En fait nous n'avons aucun lien de sang. J'ai été adoptée par la famille Ardlay alors que j'étais adolescente.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus.

\- Ah, je vois !

Pierre restait intrigué mais il changea de sujet.

\- Candy, Si vous remarquez quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de l'un des membres du personnel, venez m'en parler, s'il vous plaît.

\- Comme quoi ?

Candy était étonnée de sa requête.

\- En fait le Dr Mercier et moi pensons qu'il y a un complice qui informe l'ennemi sur les livraisons de matériel et peut-être même davantage...

Il avait confiance en elle.

\- Ah oui, Allison nous en a parlé tout à l'heure ! C'est fâcheux toute cette histoire.

\- Si vous saviez les soucis que j'ai avec ça !

\- J'ouvrirai l'œil Dr de Vigny.

\- Merci Candy !... Au fait, une nouvelle recrue va arriver pour remplacer Henriette qui nous quitte à cause de sa grossesse. Pouvez-vous la prendre en charge le temps qu'elle se familiarise avec l'hôpital ? Elle est Américaine comme vous.

\- Bien sûr docteur, avec plaisir.

\- J'ai une telle estime de vous Candy…

Le médecin avait une voix rauque, et il la regardait avec une telle intensité que Candy dut détourner les yeux. C'était une nouvelle tentative du Dr de Vigny pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, mais à ce moment-là, c'est Albert qui les interrompit. Le Dr Mercier, qui était l'un des chirurgiens de l'hôpital, l'avait envoyé chercher son collègue.

\- Dr de Vigny, le Dr Mercier a besoin de vous d'urgence pour un cas difficile.

\- Ah, très bien, j'y vais de suite.

Il était frustré de devoir la quitter sans avoir pu en dire davantage.

Albert avait remarqué le regard très intense du médecin sur elle au moment où il était entré dans la pièce, et cela lui déplut énormément. Il vit aussi le trouble de Candy. Il connaissait très bien la moindre de ses expressions faciales et il eut la sensation d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, alors dès que le chirurgien fût sorti, il lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien, Candy ?

\- Oui, très bien, merci, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Promets-moi de me dire si quelque chose t'ennuie.

\- Oui papa !

Candy était agacée. Elle se sentait oppressée. Tout d'abord par l'empressement du médecin, ensuite elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec Albert pour le moment, ce qui la perturbait. Elle en était malheureuse, car à peine avait-elle retrouvé la personne qui lui avait le plus manquée au monde qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus communiquer avec lui comme avant ; elle était si frustrée.

Albert ne répondit rien même si ce fût un nouveau coup dur de s'entendre appeler ainsi, mais il savait que c'était encore trop récent pour espérer une amélioration sensible. Il préféra donc laisser passer l'orage pour le moment.

 **XXX**

Tout le personnel féminin était tombé sous le charme d'Albert. Certaines femmes le trouvaient non seulement un très bel homme, mais ses manières délicates et son côté mystérieux le rendaient irrésistible. Elles minaudaient, essayaient d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Elles étaient aussi intriguées par le lien entre Candy et lui, vu qu'ils portaient le même nom de famille. Elles posèrent des questions au sujet du beau blond à Candy qui se rendait compte qu'Albert avait beaucoup de sex-appeal parmi la gente féminine. C'était une réalisation pour elle et cela la rendait jalouse, car même si elle était en pleine confusion, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle l'aimait plus que jamais.

Au moment du repas à la mi-journée, alors que presque tout le personnel se levait pour sortir de table, le Dr de Vigny vint présenter la nouvelle arrivée. Elle avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus.

\- Je vous présente notre nouvelle infirmière, Jane Pierce **(3)**.

Et le médecin-chef commença à présenter tout le personnel présent dont Candy et aussi Albert qui sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ce nom,… ce visage… qu'il connaissait si bien. _« Non ! Impossible_ _._ _Jane ici_ _?_ _Cela tombe vraiment mal_ _._ _»_ Quand Jane arriva à son niveau, elle blêmit, la bouche bée, avant de dire :

\- Albert ! Toi ici !?

\- Bonjour Jane. Répondit simplement celui-ci.

 **à suivre...**

 **Les choses se compliquent !**

 **Maintenant que Jane est de retour dans la vie d'Albert, que va-t-il se passer ?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

(1) Je sais que le vouvoiement n'existe pas en anglais, langue de nos deux héros, mais cette nuance de la langue française me paraissait intéressante pour mieux impacter la réaction de Candy.

(2) référence aux mutineries et aux 26 fusillés pour l'exemple. Pour votre intérêt wiki/Mutineries_de_1917

(3) personnage inventé


	7. Chap6: révélations 2ème partie

_**L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

 _ **L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

* * *

 **Un grand merci pour Lenniee qui continue de m'aider à améliorer les chapitres. :D**

 **Merci du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité HaniR, ilovexsmas, Stormaw, ainsi que vos Favoris, Follows ou PMs. Je réponds ci-dessous à celle à laquelle je ne peux pas envoyer de PM.**

 **Thank you very much, Nina, for your kind review ! I posted sooner this chapter to please you as you have asked. :D**

* * *

 _ **Voici la 2ème partie des révélations. En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire, je n'avais pas prévu le retour de Jane dans la vie d'Albert, mais j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques chapitres et ainsi corser un peu les choses! J'espère que vous aimerez ;)**_

 _ **Alors voyons comment cela va se passer avec Jane?**_

 _ **XXX**_

 **Chapitre 6 : révélations**

 **2** **ème** **partie**

\- Albert ! Toi ici !?

\- Bonjour Jane, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Jane vint embrasser Albert sur la joue devant une Candy qui était médusée en voyant l'interaction entre les deux. Elle comprit qu'ils se connaissaient et même très bien pour que la jeune femme ose l'embrasser ainsi, et en public ! Dans la société puritaine de Chicago cela aurait même scandalisé les personnes présentes d'ailleurs, elle crut déceler une certaine gêne chez Albert. Elle le scruta d'un air interrogateur, et après un moment de flottement il dit :

\- Candy, je te présente Jane que j'ai connue en Afrique. Jane je te présente Candy…

\- Ta fille adoptive ?!

Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat sans le savoir, créant l'étonnement parmi les personnes présentes et une tension pesante. Heureusement Lise, qui comprit très vite le malaise, fit diversion.

\- Bonjour Jane, moi c'est Lise. Nous sommes ravis de vous connaître et d'avoir du renfort, car ce n'est pas le travail qui manque.

Puis elle continua de discuter avec elle et se proposa pour lui montrer sa chambre, sous le regard perplexe du Dr de Vigny qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Ceci laissa le temps à Albert d'entraîner Candy qui remercia mentalement son amie d'avoir eu cette présence d'esprit. Un peu plus loin, il lui dit doucement :

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Encore une révélation ? répondit-elle tout bas, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude mêlée de sarcasme.

\- Viens avec moi, nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la reprise de notre service.

Albert voulait absolument tout dire à Candy à propos de son ancienne relation avec Jane, et le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait plus de cachotteries entre eux, même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires avec l'élue de son cœur, mais il préférait qu'elle apprenne tout de sa propre bouche. La jeune femme sentait bien qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, car il avait l'air grave, affligé même. Ils s'assirent sur le même banc que le matin dans le parc.

\- Candy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Jane, commença-t-il.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez plutôt … bien, répondit-elle avec appréhension qui n'avait d'égale que celle d'Albert.

\- Eh bien… elle et moi… avons eu une relation en Afrique. Il observait attentivement sa réaction, la respiration suspendue.

\- Comme petits amis, c'est ça ? Candy sentait comme un étau qui serrait son cœur.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, mais cela s'est terminé avant mon départ d'Afrique.

Il avait senti et compris les émotions que montraient la voix et les yeux de Candy.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- J'ai mis fin à notre relation parce que j'ai compris que mon amour pour elle n'était pas suffisamment fort pour lui proposer le mariage, alors que c'était ce que Jane attendait et méritait.

\- Mais alors tu lui as brisé le cœur !

Candy ressentit de la compassion pour sa « rivale », c'était plus fort qu'elle. Albert le remarqua et il ne l'en aimait que davantage pour cela, tout en se sentant encore plus coupable vis-à-vis de Jane.

\- Oui, en effet et je n'en suis pas fier, mais je devais être honnête avec elle.

\- Tu es vraiment plein de surprises !

Elle était une fois de plus bouleversée par cette nouvelle révélation, mais en même temps, elle en était reconnaissante à Albert de lui avoir dit la vérité. Il insista pour qu'elle comprenne bien.

\- Mais c'est vraiment de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'ai absolument plus aucun sentiment amoureux envers elle.

\- De toute façon, cela ne me regarde pas !

Elle avait répondu assez sèchement, mais au fond d'elle-même tout criait le contraire de son indifférence affichée. Elle sentit même des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait connaissance du passé amoureux d'Albert et cela la mettait dans tous ses états en fait. Pourtant, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était tout à fait normal : après tout il était un homme adulte, très séduisant, c'était donc immanquable. Elle-même qui était plus jeune avait déjà été amoureuse trois fois avant lui, elle avait même commencé à six ans. Elle se dit alors qu'il y avait encore une part de mystère qui enveloppait Albert, tout un pan de sa vie qu'elle ignorait et elle se demanda combien il avait eu de petites-amies. Elle repensa aussi à la remarque de Lise : « si tu le laisses filer entre les doigts, il y en a d'autres qui ne feront pas cette erreur… » Soudain elle sentit une brusque montée de jalousie, alors avant d'éclater en sanglots, elle se leva en disant d'une voix déformée par l'émotion :

\- Je dois reprendre mon service !

\- Candy. attends! Je...

Albert avait vu qu'elle était bouleversée et il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la cajoler comme il l'avait toujours fait dans le passé chaque fois qu'elle traversait des moments difficiles, mais il savait qu'il serait rejeté, car cette fois-ci _**il**_ était la cause de sa tristesse, ce qui le rendait encore plus malheureux. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il était venu ici, si c'était pour lui compliquer la vie et la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Il espérait bien que tout cela finisse par s'arranger en lui avouant enfin ses propres sentiments. Il était donc sur le point de le faire à cet instant, mais il ne pouvait pas, car il y avait du monde qui venait de sortir dehors et qui les observait. Or, il n'avait pas besoin de témoins.

\- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle attendant qu'il termine sa phrase.

\- Non, ...rien.

C'était vraiment très frustrant et il dut la laisser s'éloigner en pestant intérieurement. Candy avait senti qu'il voulait lui dire autre chose, mais de toute façon, elle en avait déjà assez entendu pour aujourd'hui surtout qu'elle se sentait déjà au bord des larmes et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre sa chambre pour reprendre contenance avant de prendre son service.

Albert se demandait aussi quel était l'état d'esprit de Jane et il espérait qu'elle avait pu faire le deuil de leur relation, car au moment de la rupture, ce fût très difficile. Il se souvenait encore de leur dialogue.

 _\- Jane, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

 _\- Tu as l'air bien grave mon chéri !_

 _\- Je sais que tu attends que je te demande en mariage, mais… bien que mes sentiments aient été sincères envers toi, ils ne sont pas suffisamment forts pour que je m'y résolve Jane et…_

 _\- Que veux-tu dire Albert ?_

 _Elle avait l'air si angoissée._

 _\- Tu mérites un homme qui t'aime davantage._

 _\- Mais ton amour me suffit, Albert !_

 _\- Moi pas… pas pour pouvoir t'épouser et nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi._

 _\- Non Albert, je t'en supplie ! Je sais que j'ai eu quelqu'un avant toi, mais tu es le dernier et le plus important !_

 _\- Non, tu te méprends, ce n'est pas à cause de cela._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce courrier que tu as reçu d'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu l'as lu_ _._ _Tu es devenu plus sombre, plus songeur et même distant avec moi. De qui était-il ? De quoi parlait-il ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !_

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire souffrir, Jane et je te demande pardon, mais cela ne serait pas honnête de ma part de continuer maintenant que j'ai compris la réalité !_

 _\- Quelle réalité? Tu en aimes une autre? C'était d'elle ce courrier, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Jane, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. De toute façon je vais partir, ma décision est prise._

 _Il avait évité de répondre à sa question délibérément._

 _\- Partir où ? En Amérique ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout_ _. J_ _e rejoins La Croix Rouge en Europe_ _._

 _\- Tu veux aller dans cette guerre_ _,_ _mais pourquoi ? C'est de la pure folie, Albert_ _,_ _je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !_

 _Jane ne comprenait pas, Albert gardait une partie de son mystère. Oui, cela avait vraiment été très pénible et il s'en était voulu d'avoir fait souffrir une femme de cette manière. Il s'était dit qu'il resterait célibataire, qu'il devait oublier ses sentiments pour Candy et qu'il allait expier ses fautes en allant soulager la souffrance, mais ailleurs qu'ici, car maintenant il ne pouvait plus rester près de Jane. Ainsi, elle pourrait faire plus vite le deuil de leur relation_ _ **,**_ _alors il avait choisi de rejoindre le front européen._

 _ **XXX**_

Avant de reprendre le travail, Candy alla dans sa chambre pour déverser son trop plein d'émotions. Lise, qui après avoir montré sa chambre à Jane passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là, entendit ses sanglots. Elle entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui avait le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

\- Candy, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi encore des larmes ?

\- Oh, Lise !... Albert… vient de … me dire … que Jane… est son ex… petite-amie…! Et les sanglots redoublèrent.

\- Ah, je vois. Et tu as peur que leurs sentiments renaissent ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Sais-tu qui a rompu ?

\- C'est luiii !

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Candy, intriguée, commença à se calmer pour écouter Lise.

\- S'il a rompu, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était parce que son amour pour elle n'était pas assez fort pour aller jusqu'à l'épouser, alors que c'était ce qu'elle attendait et ce qu'elle méritait.

\- Ah, un homme honnête ! Je pense qu'il a eu raison, même si elle a dû avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Albert avait eu une petite-amie et cette idée me bouleverse ! Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

\- Candy ! Parce que tu t'imagines qu'un homme de vingt-sept ans n'a jamais eu de petites-amies ? Ce n'est pas un moine ! Toi-même, tu as été amoureuse, et même plusieurs fois, non ?

\- Oui, je le sais bien, mais c'est une chose de l'imaginer et c'en est une autre quand tu rencontres la réalité en face… et que l'une de ses petites-amies est là et qu'elle va le côtoyer tous les jours !

\- Je continue de penser qu'il est amoureux de toi et de personne d'autre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Quand Jane l'a embrassé, il avait l'air très gêné et sa première préoccupation a été de te regarder. Toi, pas elle. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué car ton regard était fixé sur elle, mais je t'assure qu'Albert t'a regardée avec beaucoup d'angoisse dans les yeux. Il craignait ta réaction, c'était visible et c'est parce qu'il t'aime. Voilà pourquoi il a tout de suite mis les choses au clair par rapport à Jane. Il ne s'est même pas retourné sur elle quand vous êtes partis tous les deux, alors qu'elle, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Tu penses qu'elle l'aime encore ?

\- C'est fort possible.

\- Pauvre Jane !

\- Ah, ça c'est toi toute crachée ! Avoir de la compassion envers sa rivale ! Allez ma belle, lève-toi, sèche tes larmes et rafraîchis-toi le visage. Nous avons des blessés qui attendent leur rayon de soleil et nous devons leur montrer le meilleur de nous-mêmes !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Lise. Tu es vraiment comme une grande sœur pour moi, merci pour tout.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais t'occuper d'elle. Veux-tu que je propose au Dr de Vigny que je le fasse ? Je lui dirai que tu ne te sens pas suffisamment bien pour le faire en plus de ton service.

\- Oh oui, merci Lise !

\- Allez, debout pleurnicheuse !

Candy se mit à rire en se levant et se prépara pour retourner auprès de ses patients.

 **XXX**

Une fois installée, Jane sauta sur la première occasion pour parler avec Albert. Elle s'était renseignée sur l'heure et le lieu de la fin de son service et le rejoignit.

\- Albert, pouvons-nous parler ?

\- De quoi exactement, Jane ?

Albert était hésitant, il voulait absolument retrouver Candy pour lui parler. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas remuer les vieux souvenirs avec Jane, car ce ne serait bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Malgré tout, il savait que la discussion était inévitable.

\- Allons prendre un thé. Proposa-t-elle.

\- Bon, très bien.

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire et s'installèrent près de l'entrée. Deux autres personnes buvaient un café à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence de se retrouver là tous les deux, non ?

\- En effet.

\- Tu as travaillé ici depuis que tu as quitté l'Afrique ?

\- Non, mais c'est une longue histoire.

\- Je suis prête à l'entendre, Albert.

Jane parlait sur un ton enjôleur et lui avait posé la main sur son bras. Il était clair qu'elle avait gardé un vif intérêt envers lui et il le sentit, alors il libéra doucement, mais fermement, son bras en répondant :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Jane.

\- Mais tu en as eu pour parler à Candy, tout à l'heure !

Elle était dépitée.

\- Jane, que cherches-tu exactement ?

Il avait décidé de parler franchement, sans y aller par quatre chemins, pour mettre tout de suite les choses au point.

\- Je pensais seulement que le destin nous avait réunis pour nous donner une deuxième chance.

A ce moment-là Candy entra et entendit cette toute dernière phrase. Elle se figea, tout comme Albert, en l'apercevant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Albert lut plusieurs émotions se succéder dans le regard de Candy : surprise, peine, colère et même, lui sembla-t-il, de la jalousie ? Candy perçut de la gêne dans celui du jeune homme. Elle se méprit sur l'origine de son malaise en croyant avoir interrompu une discussion plutôt intime entre les deux, alors pour ne pas déranger, elle décida finalement de faire demi-tour sans dire un mot.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Jane qui avait observé la scène, perplexe.

\- Jane, il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Je veux être très clair à ce sujet. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs, cela ne ferait que te faire souffrir inutilement. Mais toi, comment es-tu arrivée ici?

Les choses ayant été éclaircies, Albert voulait changer de sujet de conversation. Jane lui raconta alors son histoire. Elle avait quitté l'Afrique quelques mois après Albert pour rejoindre La Croix Rouge en France. Elle avait appris que l'on manquait cruellement de personnel qualifié sur le front européen et elle s'était dit, pourquoi pas faire comme l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Et peut-être aussi un peu dans le secret espoir de croiser à nouveau son chemin un jour. Elle avait donc travaillé à l'hôpital américain situé à Neuilly-sur-Seine près de Paris, mais elle avait demandé à être transférée ailleurs suite à une querelle sérieuse avec l'un des membres responsables du personnel. Un peu de changement d'air lui ferait du bien, voilà comment elle était arrivée ici. Quand elle eut fini, Albert eut hâte de retrouver Candy pour la rassurer.

\- Maintenant excuse-moi Jane, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Albert se leva pour quitter la pièce, sous le regard triste de Jane qui sentait bien que la partie ne serait pas facile pour le reconquérir. En le revoyant, tous ses sentiments avaient refait surface et elle pensait sincèrement que c'était le destin qui avait remis Albert sur son chemin.

Albert, de son côté, pensait que les choses étaient en train de lui échapper. Candy avait sûrement entendu ce qu'avait dit Jane, et il Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que devaient être ses pensées. Il avait vu tellement d'émotions dans ses belles émeraudes, et certaines qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire ressentir, comme cette tristesse, puis cette colère et enfin la jalousie. Mais si Candy était jalouse, c'est donc qu'elle l'aimait ! Il se raccrocha fortement à cet espoir car c'était Candy qui régnait sur son cœur et sans aucun partage. Il la chercha pour lui parler et éclaircir les choses, mais il fût intercepté par le Dr de Vigny qui avait besoin de lui pour transporter un blessé et c'était urgent. Il était désolé aussi pour Jane, car il savait qu'il s'était montré assez dur avec elle, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour éviter qu'elle ne pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un renouveau de leur histoire. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir encore à cause de lui.

Candy était finalement sortie prendre l'air, malgré la légère pluie qui tombait en cette fin d'après-midi. Au moins le temps correspondait à son humeur du moment. Jane et Albert prenaient déjà un thé ensemble comme un couple d'amoureux, et cette phrase prononcée par la jeune femme «… le destin nous avait réunis pour nous donner une deuxième chance » lui trottait dans la tête. Lise avait raison, Jane est toujours amoureuse d'Albert et elle pensait _« Mais moi aussi je l'aime ! Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, car il est mon tuteur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Le destin ne va pas encore me reprendre celui que j'aime. C'est trop cruel !»_

 **XXX**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ce fut un véritable chassé-croisé entre Jane qui cherchait la compagnie d'Albert qui cherchait à l'éviter, mais qui recherchait la présence de Candy qui elle-même l'évitait. Là-dessus, Pierre de Vigny continuait sa cour auprès de Candy qui ne souhaitait pas ses ardeurs. Un véritable méli-mélo de sentiments, ce qui donna lieu à pas mal de situations délicates et mêmes éprouvantes pour nos quatre jeunes gens.

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Jane, Pierre eut l'innocente maladresse, ignorant l'histoire du triangle Candy-Albert-Jane, de dire à Candy :

\- Mlle Pierce a l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à votre père adoptif, apparemment ils se connaissaient déjà ?

\- Ils se sont connus en Afrique, répondit Candy le cœur gros.

\- C'est donc lui qui vous a adoptée, mais il est si jeune ! continua-t-il.

\- En effet, mais nous n'avons jamais vécu en tant que père et fille. Nous nous considérons comme des amis. Pour tout vous dire, je viens d'apprendre il y a seulement quelques jours que c'était lui qui m'avait adoptée, répondit-elle irritée.

\- Il ne vous l'avait jamais dit ?! C'est étrange !

Il était vraiment étonné.

\- Il ne voulait pas que je me sente redevable envers lui et il souhaitait préserver l'authenticité de notre amitié le plus longtemps possible.

Candy était un peu sur la défensive : elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette en doute les intentions d'Albert.

\- Un bienfaiteur anonyme en quelque sorte, ironisa-t-il.

\- Exactement. C'est quelqu'un de très bien vous savez, et je lui dois la vie, par deux fois. Il a même risqué sa propre vie en me protégeant des griffes d'un lion.

Candy parlait avec passion et Pierre s'en rendit compte. Il avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments exacts qui existaient entre ces deux-là. Cependant, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple amitié ou qu'un lien parental. En effet, les yeux de son infirmière préférée brillaient beaucoup trop quand elle parlait de ce Monsieur Ardlay, et il sentit un pincement au cœur, car il aurait tant aimé être le destinataire de cette passion.

Albert de son côté souffrait beaucoup, car il ne voyait pas d'amélioration dans sa relation avec Candy. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de lui parler, mais cette semaine leur service avait été décalé : elle travaillait de nuit et lui de jour. Et le peu de temps en commun qu'il leur restait, elle l'évitait délibérément, soit elle était occupée, soit il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Et quand il lui demandait à lui parler seul à seul, cela n'était jamais possible. Il avait l'impression que tout se liguait contre lui et il ne supportait plus cette situation qui devenait intenable. Il pensait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour changer cela, d'autant plus qu'il y avait Jane qui continuait d'espérer une renaissance de leur histoire. Elle ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés en Afrique parfois c'était ouvertement devant Candy qui jouait les indifférentes, alors il se demandait où Candy en était de ses sentiments envers lui. Avait-elle finalement changé d'avis? Leur lien légal l'avait-elle finalement rebutée ? Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule et l'unique à ses yeux et lui permettre de le lui dire.

Il devait donc agir, et très rapidement.

À suivre...

 **Chanson : One and Only - Adele  
**

 **Alors à votre avis, que va faire Albert pour débloquer la situation ?**

 **Candy va-t-elle enfin le laisser lui parler seul à seul pour qu'il puisse enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ?**


	8. Chap 7: la décision d'Albert

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee qui continue de me gratifier de ses conseils, j'apprécie beaucoup.**

 **Mes remerciements pour vos derniers commentaires, Nina, ilovexmas et Stormaw ansi que vos MPs, favoris et suivis.**

 **J'étais très occupée cette semaine et je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos MPs, j'y veillerai dans les prochains jours, c'est promis. Rassurez-vous je ne boude pas. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez que je poste d'abord le chapitre 7. ) :D**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici la décision qu'Albert a prise.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 7 : la décision d'Albert**

Ce matin du 14 juillet était la fête nationale française. Malgré la guerre, et peut-être justement encore plus parce que c'était la guerre, partout en France on allait fêter, comme chaque année et comme l'on pouvait, cet événement. L'hôpital n'échapperait pas à la règle. Ainsi, il était prévu ce soir-là de faire une petite fête avec un repas amélioré, et même de la musique était prévue grâce à un phonographe, cadeau d'une riche famille de l'un des soldats blessés. Traditionnellement, il y avait un bal dans chaque village de France et de Navarre, donc les personnes valides pourraient même danser un peu s'ils le désiraient. Il y avait tellement peu d'occasions pour se réjouir et oublier pendant un moment cette maudite guerre, alors tous ceux qui le pouvaient étaient sur la brèche pour préparer la fête. Il y avait une forme de gaieté dans l'air, pourtant Albert était grave, car il avait pris une décision pour sortir de cette impasse avec Candy. Il attendrait la première occasion de se retrouver seul avec elle pour la lui annoncer, mais dans l'agitation des préparatifs en plus des blessés à s'occuper, elle fût inaccessible une fois de plus, et c'était exaspérant. Ce serait donc pour ce soir, coûte que coûte.

Enfin la soirée arriva. Le réfectoire avait été décoré avec des cocardes tricolores, et le repas fût apprécié par tous, car d'habitude en guise de dîner, il y avait juste une bonne soupe accompagnée de pain, du fromage et des fruits, alors ce soir, c'était un festin digne d'un roi. En entrée, il y avait des crudités au choix, constituées de carottes râpées, de concombres à la crème persillée, de tomates en vinaigrette avec des œufs mimosa et aussi de la charcuterie avec des cornichons. En plat de résistance, on pouvait choisir entre des légumes farcis (tomates ou courgettes), du poulet de la basse-cour farci, accompagné de pommes de terre nouvelles sautées à l'ail et au persil, de la purée, du gratin de courgettes. Tous les légumes étaient fraîchement cueillis de ce matin provenant directement du potager. Ensuite, il y avait un plateau de fromages qui était assorti de salade verte sauce vinaigrette. Enfin pour le dessert, on avait le choix entre différentes tartes ou clafoutis aux fruits du jardin : framboises, mures, cerises, abricots. Le tout accompagné de bon pain frais et arrosé de bons vins. Puis une séance de musique fut organisée, quelques chansons d'époque telles que : Fascination , Frou-frou , Griserie , … ou de vieux classiques comme Plaisir d'amour . Toutes furent reprises par tous ceux qui connaissaient les paroles. Des morceaux de musique furent joués au phonographe. Parmi les enregistrements il y avait surtout des valses, mais aussi un tango **(1)** , une toute nouvelle danse qui faisait fureur dans la capitale depuis peu. Les membres du personnel et quelques blessés presque rétablis complètement firent même quelques pas de danses, d'autres jouaient aux cartes, aux échecs ou simplement discutaient.

Jean, qui était guéri, invita Lise pour une valse lente. Elle accepta et il en profita pour la courtiser. Il voulait garder contact avec elle une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, dès le lendemain, pour passer sa convalescence à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Lise était vraiment très attirée par Jean, de plus elle avait beaucoup d'idées et de points communs avec lui. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de partager de longues discussions grâce au bon niveau de français que Lise possédait. Mais elle pensait encore à Kévin. Et puis, elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau, car elle savait qu'il retournerait au front à la fin de sa convalescence et qu'il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Alors, elle choisit ses mots pour ne pas le blesser, tout en donnant un peu d'espoir à tous les deux.

\- Jean, je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation. Par contre, dès que la guerre sera finie, et si vous pensez toujours à moi, venez me chercher, nous en reparlerons.

\- J'attendrai et je reviendrai vous chercher Lise, car c'est vous la femme de ma vie.

Il aimait tant son accent britannique qui le faisait craquer quand elle lui parlait français, si bien qu'il déposa un baiser chaste sur le coin de ses lèvres qui fit frissonner la grande brune.

Yann était là. Il ne pouvait pas danser à cause de ses blessures aux jambes, mais il discuta avec Albert puis avec Candy, ses deux personnes préférées. Il en apprit un peu plus sur leur histoire, et il sentait également qu'un lien très fort les unissait, rien qu'à les entendre parler l'un de l'autre, et à l'évidence ils étaient amoureux. C'était quelqu'un avec un esprit très ouvert. Il ne portait pas de jugement sur le fait qu'Albert était le tuteur légal de son infirmière préférée il évaluait les gens par leurs actes et par leurs qualités humaines, pas par l'étiquette qu'on pouvait leur coller. Il leur souhaita en lui-même de réussir à se trouver, il avait compris qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Albert, qui avait risqué sa vie pour la retrouver, était déjà une preuve suffisante à ses yeux de l'amour véritable de cet homme envers Candy.

Albert voulut inviter Candy pour sa première danse et initier enfin le dialogue, mais elle l'avait déjà promise à Pierre qui s'était empressé de la lui réserver.

\- Désolée papa, mais j'ai déjà promis ma première danse au Dr de Vigny.

En fait, elle le taquinait, mais Albert le prit plutôt sérieusement et même douloureusement quand il vit le brun venir la cueillir. Il était exaspéré par ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux et il avait atteint ses limites ; alors soit, mais la danse suivante serait pour lui. Toutefois le blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car son sang se figea lorsqu'il reconnut les premières notes d'un tango. Non, pas sur un tango, cette danse indécente ! **(1)**

\- Dr de Vigny, j'ai une confidence à vous faire, je ne sais pas danser cette danse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Candy, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous l'apprendre. Laissez-vous guider, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien.

Candy ignorait tout du tango, et notamment que c'était une danse sensuelle qui avait d'ailleurs fait la polémique lorsqu'elle était apparue dans les salons, tout comme la valse au XIXème siècle. En effet, les corps des deux partenaires étaient plutôt très proches, se touchant par moment plutôt langoureusement, une danse où chaque partenaire se séduisait d'une façon presque animale. Le Dr de Vigny l'avait apprise à Paris, juste avant la guerre, lors d'une soirée organisée par l'un de ses amis. Quant à Albert, il avait entendu parler de cette danse à Chicago qui se pratiquait plutôt dans les établissements peu fréquentables. Candy se sentit très mal à l'aise, et intimement, elle regrettait d'avoir accepté cette danse avec le médecin. Par contre Pierre, lui, était aux anges de se sentir si proche d'elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait ainsi flirter, l'air de rien, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Jane, mais surtout à ceux d'Albert. Jane était venue proposer à ce dernier de danser, mais il refusa.

Albert scrutait Candy et Pierre. Il sentait l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui transpercer le cœur. Elle dansait avec un autre, en plus sur un tango ! Cette danse ne se dansait même pas encore dans les maisons respectables aux Etats-Unis. Et elle était si belle dans sa robe vert émeraude qui dégageait ses épaules blanches et son cou gracile, sans parler du joli décolleté. Sa taille fine était encerclée dans les mains d'un autre. Sa poitrine, aux formes si féminines et attirantes, était serrée contre le torse d'un autre. La main de son rival était caressée par sa cascade de boucles d'or rassemblées en masse sur le côté par un ruban vert. Et en plus, il en profitait pour flirter avec elle ! De là où il se situait, Albert voyait qu'elle se trompait dans les pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte du malaise interne de Candy. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et il était à deux doigts d'interrompre leur duo, mais c'était un maître dans l'art du self-control, et il ne voulait pas créer de scandale. Il commençait à penser que Candy avait peut-être finalement un faible pour le beau médecin. Devrait-il être condamné à la voir en aimer un autre ? Cette fois, ce serait au-dessus de ses forces. Il repensa à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses ingt-sept ans, et se demanda : « _Peut-être avait-elle vraiment trop bu alors ? Son geste impulsif avait dû dépasser sa pensée sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas surmonter le fait que je sois William Albert Ardlay ou notre lien légal ? Dans ce cas comment lui en vouloir ? »_

Albert était en plein doute. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, après l'avoir vue au quotidien pendant deux ans se languir pour un autre, ses insécurités en matière d'amour étaient sa grande faiblesse. Il ne voulait plus rester à cette soirée, et être au supplice de la voir dans les bras de son rival, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net au sujet de ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, même si cela devait lui faire mal. Alors, il attendit avec difficulté et à l'agonie la fin de la danse pour lui parler. Il n'avait plus envie de danser, même avec elle. Albert voulait entrer dans le vif du sujet en informant Candy d'une décision qu'il aurait prise, car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à parler d'autre chose sans exploser. Les images de ce tango lui hantaient trop l'esprit. Il s'approcha d'elle, et il lui dit à voix basse :

\- Candy, je voudrais te parler.

\- Non, pas maintenant!

En voyant son air sévère, Candy pensait qu'Albert allait lui faire des remontrances au sujet du tango, et elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter.

\- S'il te plaît, sortons discuter, c'est important, insista-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important qui ne puisse attendre demain ? Dit-elle agacée.

Devant son entêtement, Albert complètement exaspéré répondit:

\- Parce que demain, je ne serai peut-être plus là!

\- Quoi ?! Que vas-tu encore m'annoncer Albert ? Tu as l'air si grave que cela me fait peur !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu afin de se mettre hors de portée de voix des autres.

\- Candy… je vais repartir, lâcha-t-il sans plus attendre.

\- Repartir ?! En Amérique ?

Elle était atterrée comme si elle avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête.

\- Oui, à Chicago, répondit-il fermement.

Candy sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Sa gorge se noua à la réalisation qu'elle allait de nouveau le perdre. Albert allait encore partir, et elle ne s'y attendait pas…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Dit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici, et puis j'ai des responsabilités qui m'attendent là-bas.

\- Mais pas déjà demain ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Si le Dr de Vigny me donne le feu vert, ce que je pense fort probable, dès demain ou après-demain.

\- Si tôt... Mais Albert !...

Candy était si choquée et si bouleversée que les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne put sortir un son de plus, pourtant dans son esprit, c'était la révolution. Albert l'observait attentivement, elle était devenue très pale, ses yeux étaient vitreux, sur le point de déverser un torrent de larmes. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour débloquer la situation. Candy avait continué à l'éviter et elle avait avorté toute tentative de dialogue ces derniers jours, et même encore il y a quelques minutes. Or, il n'était pas un homme à rester passif, à attendre que cela se résolve tout seul. Il espérait ainsi provoquer une réaction chez elle, la pousser à lui parler et savoir enfin ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, et pour cela il devait la bousculer un peu. Ainsi, si elle ne changeait pas d'attitude, ce dont il doutait, alors il n'aurait plus effectivement qu'à partir. Alors, pour la laisser mijoter un peu plus, il ajouta :

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour tout le monde. Maintenant, je dois parler à Jane.

Il pensait qu'elle allait bientôt réagir à sa déclaration. La connaissant, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans lui parler, vraiment et sincèrement. En attendant, il alla à la rencontre de Jane.

Candy vit Albert s'éloigner d'elle. Elle resta muette et comme paralysée sous le choc. Elle était tremblante et se sentait nauséeuse, puis elle se précipita aux toilettes pour laisser le fleuve de ses larmes se ruer hors de ses yeux. Albert allait partir une fois de plus. Il allait lui manquer encore davantage, et cette idée lui parut insoutenable. Alors après quelques minutes dans cet état de choc, elle réagit enfin et se lança à sa poursuite. Où était-il bien allé ? Elle chercha dans la salle principale, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle rencontra Jennifer et lui demanda si elle avait vu Albert.

\- Oui, il vient de sortir dans le parc avec Jane… ça ne va pas Candy ? répondit-elle.

Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se rua dehors dans le parc. Son cœur allait exploser. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle le chercha frénétiquement, la nuit commençait à tomber, mais elle était claire grâce à la lueur de l'astre de la nuit qui dardait ses reflets argentés. Très vite, Candy localisa le couple qui n'était pas loin et qui parlait avec animation, mais elle ne distinguait pas encore ce qu'ils se disaient. En fait, Albert, excédé par une nouvelle tentative de séduction de la jeune femme, l'avait emmenée dehors loin des oreilles indiscrètes, afin de lui expliquer pour la dernière fois, qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir entre eux, même s'il devait se montrer brutal puisque la méthode douce n'avait pas fonctionné. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Candy s'approcha lentement. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence, tant ils étaient pris dans leur vive discussion. Enfin, Candy distingua les derniers mots passionnés de Jane :

\- Albert, je t'aime toujours !

A ce moment-là, Albert aperçut Candy grâce à sa vision latérale. Il tourna la tête, et la vit s'enfuir en courant et en pleurant. Il fit mine de la suivre, mais il fut retenu par la main de Jane qui s'agrippait à sa manche.

\- Albert, laisse-là faire sa crise d'enfant gâtée, dit-elle presque méchamment.

\- Jane, Candy est loin d'être une enfant gâtée, et tu le sais très bien ! Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Eh bien laisse le Dr de Vigny s'en occuper, alors. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de le faire.

Il y avait un éclat de sarcasme dans son regard et dans sa voix.

\- Jane, la mesquinerie te sied vraiment très mal. Lâche-moi, veux-tu ?

Il était agacé.

\- Mais Albert, notre histoire n'est pas finie ! Implora-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'y ai mis fin en Afrique, et je te l'ai redit ici et je te le répète encore pour la dernière fois. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout cela, mais je ne peux pas prétendre des sentiments que je n'éprouve pas. De toute façon mon cœur appartient à une autre, et pour toujours.

\- Albert !... Cria-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

En disant ses dernières paroles, Albert desserra délicatement la main de Jane qui était encore agrippée à sa manche, mais il devait rattraper Candy au plus vite avant de perdre sa trace. Il partit donc en courant dans la même direction que la blonde aux yeux verts. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit noire, mais elle n'était déjà plus en vue. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il était inquiet, car elle avait entendu la déclaration de Jane, et elle en était visiblement bouleversée, mais en même temps cela lui laissait un espoir sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui.

Après quelques minutes d'angoisse, il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était assise sur un banc, près de l'étang. Il la rejoignit bientôt et vint s'asseoir doucement près d'elle. Ils étaient seuls, et il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler.

\- Non, Albert, laisse-moi.

Elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Candy, mais que se passe-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi me fais-tu la tête ?

\- Tu m'abandonnes une fois de plus !

Elle parlait sur un ton réprobateur, mais en fait, c'est aussi ce qu'avait dit Jane qui la perturbait profondément, car elle pensait que son discours pouvait avoir touché et ému Albert. Elle ignorait qu'il l'avait déjà rejetée. Elle s'imaginait au contraire, qu'il allait peut-être reprendre sa relation avec elle finalement et partir avec elle, ou rester, mais pour Jane ! Sa peine l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement, elle était trop bouleversée. A son reproche, Albert lui répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Pourtant, tu me dédaignes depuis deux semaines. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'occasion de te parler sérieusement, alors que j'ai tant de choses à te dire Candy. Et en particulier une chose très importante, et puis… tu laisses ce Dr de Vigny flirter avec toi sur un tango !

Il termina sur un ton assez dur. Puis il fit une pause en inspirant profondément avant de faire sa confession, mais Candy réagit aussitôt à sa dernière phrase, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se déclarer.

\- Je… je… Non ! Je ne savais pas que ce serait un tango. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était que cette danse et … ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Je ne veux pas que tu partes comme ça !

Elle éclata en sanglots enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Oh, Albert… si tu savais !

\- Non justement, puisque tu ne me parles plus. Alors raconte-moi Candy, je t'en prie !

Il avait répondu sur un ton plus doux en touchant légèrement son épaule droite, puisqu'elle avait l'air enfin décidée à lui parler, autant la laissa s'exprimer.

Alors pour Candy, les portes de ses émotions s'ouvrirent en grand pour déverser pêle-mêle tous ses sentiments trop longtemps contenus, et qui la submergeaient. Elle préféra garder son dos tourné, car cela l'aiderait à se libérer, ce serait plus facile pour elle de se confier. Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux, puis les tortilla nerveusement en les regardant.

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, c'est insupportable. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant des mois, Albert. Et maintenant que tu es là, tu me manques encore plus, car je te vois tous les jours, et pourtant je ne peux plus te parler comme avant. Tout a changé entre nous. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire du Dr de Vigny, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. C'est avec … c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu apprendre le tango … Et puis, il y a Jane qui fait tout pour te récupérer, et après ce qu'elle vient de te dire, j'ai si peur que tu l'aimes encore toi aussi. Et pourtant, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur même si… même si c'est avec elle. Oh, Albert, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! … Et puis, quand je t'ai embrassé le jour de ton anniversaire, j'ai eu si honte quand j'ai su qui tu étais et malgré tout, même aujourd'hui… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir… j'ai… J'ai des…

Elle s'interrompit en respirant profondément. Elle avait du mal à continuer, à lui avouer.

\- Tu as quoi, Candy ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce pour l'aider à se confier.

\- J'ai des … pensées… impures ! ajouta-t-elle enfin.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi.

Il commençait à comprendre la signification de son discours, mais il était perplexe, se demandant exactement ce qu'elle entendait par « pensées impures » ?

\- Eh bien, tu es mon père adoptif, mais je… j'ai des pensées envers toi… qui sont inappropriées. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser… encore… j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras… et que tu m'embrasses… comme ta petite-amie !

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Albert était soulagé. Sa stratégie avait fonctionné, et il avait enfin réussi à percer la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Il avait atteint son cœur. En fait, toutes ces bouderies, puis toute cette attitude récente et cette indifférence apparente qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, n'étaient que le résultat de ses luttes internes à propos des sentiments d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et ô, combien il comprenait cela. Il avait enduré le même combat pendant des mois. Finalement il l'admirait, car elle avait eu le cran de le lui avouer. Il était aux anges, son cœur ruait dans sa poitrine comme un mustang sauvage, car Candy venait de lui avouer très clairement qu'elle l'aimait, alors il déclara :

\- Eh bien, cela fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, car ainsi je ne suis pas le seul à en mourir d'envie.

Par contre Candy, elle, avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'Albert venait de lui avouer à son tour. Et avant que son cerveau ne puisse complètement intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle sentit une deuxième main chaude venir se poser doucement sur son épaule gauche, et lui faire faire volte-face. Ensuite, ces deux mains viriles vinrent se placer de chaque côté de son visage, l'encadrant tendrement. Albert releva ensuite gentiment sa tête de manière à établir un contact visuel entre eux, et il lui dit avec passion, en la regardant intensément :

\- Candy, je t'aime !

En sondant dans son regard, Candy comprit tout l'amour qu'Albert ressentait pour elle, et c'était les sentiments d'un homme envers une femme, pas ceux d'un ami ou d'un père. En silence, il essuya délicatement de ses pouces les larmes qui inondaient son visage, puis il caressa sensuellement ses lèvres tandis que ses autres doigts enlaçaient et caressaient son cou jusqu'à sa nuque. Candy sentit des frissons qui la parcoururent toute entière. Son cœur passa un battement avant de s'accélérer encore. Dans la clarté de la Lune, elle vit le regard d'Albert s'assombrir quand il se posa sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent comme une invitation à les goûter. Ce qu'il fit sans délai. Ses lèvres vinrent se mouler parfaitement sur les siennes, tout en douceur, déposant un premier baiser chaste. Elles étaient encore plus douces que dans les souvenirs de Candy, puis il dit, tout en caressant ses joues :

\- Pur amour de ma vie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je t'aime tellement! Voilà ce que je t'ai dit le jour de mon anniversaire. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps Candy !

\- Albert, mon amour, je t'aime tellement aussi, mais dis-moi, vas-tu vraiment partir demain ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

\- Non, mon amour. En fait je voulais comprendre tes véritables sentiments. Tu ne voulais plus me parler, alors je me suis dit que si je t'annonçais mon départ, tu allais forcément réagir et me parler enfin. Pardonne-moi !

\- Oh, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre à nouveau, car je t'aime Albert. Je l'ai compris quand tu es parti de notre appartement des Magnolias. Ensuite, j'étais complètement confuse et perdue quand j'ai su qui tu étais pour moi, car légalement nous sommes…

\- Chut ! Rien qui ne puisse être défait mo chridhe. Si tu le désires bien sûr, on peut annuler ton adoption, ainsi nous serons libres de nous aimer comme un vrai couple.

\- Oui, je le veux ! Répondit-elle avec assurance et enthousiasme.

\- Très bien _mo chridhe_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _mo chridhe_ ?

\- Mon cœur, en gaélique.

\- J'aime beaucoup, _mo chridhe_.

Albert ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de cette bouche pulpeuse, il y déposa un nouveau baiser plus appuyé. Puis encore un où il saisit sa lèvre inférieure. Candy soupira en enlaçant son cou de ses mains, puis les glissa peu à peu dans ses cheveux ils étaient si soyeux. Leur souffle se mêlaient, de l'électricité passait entre les deux et le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu. L'homme guidait la jeune femme, lui enseignait cette danse sensuelle entre leurs lèvres, puis Albert décida d'approfondir le baiser. Alors il déplaça l'une de ses mains sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, puis il toucha d'abord doucement sa langue avec la sienne. Ce premier contact, tellement intime, fut comme une décharge de plaisir qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Ils avaient pourtant les yeux fermés, mais ils voyaient des étoiles comme celles qui commençaient à parsemer la voûte céleste qui les surplombait. Comprenant la réponse plus qu'enthousiaste de sa dulcinée, Albert explora sa taille, puis son dos, et intensifia encore le baiser en enlaçant plus étroitement et plus profondément encore sa langue avec la sienne. Il la caressa avec lenteur pour se délecter, lui enseignant l'art du baiser intime jusqu'à l'ivresse, en lui transmettant toute la tendresse, tout l'amour, toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et qu'il avait contenus si longtemps. Il savourait ce baiser dont il avait rêvé ainsi que la divine saveur de Candy. Elle fit écho de tous ses sentiments avec la même intensité, la même ferveur. Elle sentit des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses prenant naissance dans son bas ventre pour remonter et exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient en compote, son cœur battait la chamade et menaçait d'éclater de bonheur et de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait de telles sensations, si délicieuses. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi intense, et faire ressentir une telle volupté.

Pour Albert, ce n'était pas son premier baiser, certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle passion, un tel amour, une véritable impression de communion avec elle. Et il savait que c'était la femme de sa vie, l'unique avec laquelle il n'avait aucune hésitation à souhaiter qu'elle devienne sa compagne pour le restant de son existence. C'était même son désir le plus profond, et dès que possible, lorsque certaines questions encore en suspens seraient résolues, il lui ferait sa demande en bonne et due forme.

Leur respiration devenait erratique et laborieuse, les obligeant à contrecœur à interrompre leur premier vrai baiser, pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardaient, haletants avec une profonde émotion. Leurs yeux étincelants étaient révélés par la Lune qui était là, comme pour veiller sur eux. Un rossignol invisible les enveloppait de son chant sublime et si pur, comme pour fêter et saluer l'amour de ces deux êtres, enfin réunis. On entendait même le concert joyeux des grenouilles qui coassaient dans l'étang tout proche d'eux. Albert prit la tête de Candy entre ses mains disposées en berceau. Il vit une larme brillante dans laquelle se reflétait l'astre nocturne : elle roulait sur sa joue telle une étoile filante, et il la captura de ses lèvres. Candy descendit alors ses mains autour de son torse pour le resserrer tout contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse lui échapper. Elle s'enivrait de son odeur masculine mêlée au de bois de santal. Elle était bercée par le tempo rapide, mais rassurant, de son cœur. Comme elle se sentait bien entre ses bras puissants, dans sa chaleur, elle se sentait chez elle, Albert était son foyer, et elle lui parla avec une passion non contenue.

\- Albert... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !

\- Mon doux amour, je suis si heureux. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps ! Tu es l'étoile qui illumine mes nuits, le soleil qui égaye mes jours et qui donne un sens à ma vie.

Il lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux et ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Les deux avaient comme un poids qui avait enfin délesté leurs épaules. Ils avaient le cœur léger, car ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour, ils avaient enfin trouvé leur âme-sœur. Albert se leva et tendit la main à sa bienaimée en lui demandant :

\- Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

\- Mais Albert… il n'y a pas de musique, dit-elle surprise.

\- Fais-moi confiance, et j'en meurs d'envie, dit-il en souriant.

\- Moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Albert la saisit par la taille et se mit à entonner une chanson d'amour écossaise. Et sur un rythme lent, il l'entraîna à virevolter sous le plus beau des clairs de Lune. Sa voix était chaude, vibrante, car il pensait chacune des paroles prononcées. Candy ne comprenait pas le gaélique, mais cela était inutile, car elle ressentait l'émotion dans chaque syllabe, dans chacune des notes, et cela lui provoquait des frissons qui la parcouraient toute entière.

 **Gaelic Song Scotland - A Rìbhinn Bhòidheach (2)**

 _ **A rìbhinn bhòidheach nach toir thu gèill dhomh,  
'S nach dèan thu èisteachd le spèis rim chòmhradh;  
Mo bheatha saoghalta gun saors', gun fheum dhomh  
Mas e mo thrèigsinn a nì riut còrdadh.**_

 _ **D' ìomhaigh àlainn mar mhadainn Chèitein  
'S a' ghrian ag èirigh air slèibhtean ceòthar;  
Chan fhaca Adhamh an Gàrradh Èdein  
Nas àill' na m' eudail am measg nan ròsan.**_

 _ **Dhutsa lùiginn bhith dlùth 'n àm èirigh,  
Fad mo rèis bhithinn rèidh rid iarraidh;  
'S tu cuspair m' àraich, 's tu leigheas m' eucail,  
Iùil mo cheum, 's tu mo reul gu sìorraidh.**_

 _ **Nì aois an sgiamh tha nad ìomhaigh fhuadach  
'S a h-uile dual tha nad chuailean a liathadh  
Ach, och, mo chiats' dhut cha chiar 's chan fhuaraich;  
Bidh e, luaidh, dol nas buan gach bliadhna.**_

Au début, le couple s'était positionné comme s'ils effectuaient une valse, puis au fur et à mesure, dans l'intimité du crépuscule qui jouait leur complice en les enveloppant de son manteau sombre, et loin de la foule, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Leurs mains glissèrent peu à peu, si bien qu'ils finirent complètement enlacés, et Candy put reposer sa joue sur la poitrine de son bienaimé, baignée dans son odeur, et immergée dans sa chaleur. À la fin de la chanson, ils s'arrêtèrent de tournoyer, plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

À suivre...

 **Enfin une déclaration d'amour mutuelle ! Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous aimé ?**

 **Maintenant, il y a encore bien des choses à discuter entre eux...**

* * *

 **Notes :**

(1) « _À partir de 1910, quoique jugé indécent et mis à l'index par l'archevêque de Paris, le tango fait fureur dans les salons parisiens à la mode. Une véritable tangomania s'empare bientôt de toute l'Europe_ ». D'après

 **(2) Chanson à écouter dans une vidéo Utub de Charles Macleod, rechercher « Song Scotland - A Rìbhinn Bhòidheach » c'est la première entrée.**

 _ **Traduction française**_ _que j'ai faite à partir de la traduction anglaise ci-dessous et que je vous propose, si vous voyez une erreur, ou si vous avez une meilleure suggestion, n'hésitez surtout pas !_

 **Belle jeune fille, ne me croirez-vous pas ?  
Et n'écouterez-vous pas mes paroles tendrement ?  
Ma vie sur Terre est une prison, vaine  
Si votre plaisir est de me rejeter.**

 **Votre beau visage comme un matin de mai,**  
 **Et le Soleil levant sur les collines brumeuses.**  
 **Adam dans le jardin d'Éden n'a jamais vu**  
 **Plus belle que mon amour parmi les roses**

 **C'est vous, à côté de laquelle je voudrais me réveiller**  
 **Pour toute ma vie, je serais heureux d'accomplir vos volontés.**  
 **Vous êtes la source de ma force, le remède à ma maladie,**  
 **Le guide pour mes pas, vous êtes mon étoile éternelle.**

 **Le temps chassera la beauté de votre visage**  
 **Et rendra chaque boucle de vos cheveux, grise**  
 **Mais oh, mon amour pour vous ne s'éteindra ni ne refroidira,**  
 **Il grandira, ma chérie, plus intensément chaque année.**

 **Belle jeune fille, ne me croirez-vous pas ?**  
 **Et n'écouterez-vous pas mes paroles tendrement ?**  
 **Ma vie sur Terre est une prison, vaine**  
 **Si votre plaisir est de me rejeter.**

 **Paroles originales et traduction anglaise de la chanson, source: 3w (point) celticlyricscorner (point) net / murray / anribhinn (point) htm**

 _Beautiful maiden, will you not believe me_

 _And will you not listen fondly to my words_

 _My life on earth is without freedom, without use_

 _If your pleasure is to reject me_

 _Your beautiful face like a May morning_

 _And the sun rising over misty hillsides_

 _Adam in the Garden of Eden never saw_

 _More beautiful than my love amongst the roses_

 _It is you that I would wish to wake up beside_

 _For my whole life I would happily do your bidding_

 _You are the source of my strength, the remedy for my illness_

 _The guide for my footsteps, you are my eternal star_

 _Age will chase away the beauty of your countenance_

 _And will turn each curl of your hair gray_

 _But oh, my love for you will not fade or grow cold_

 _It will, my darling, grow deeper with each year_

 _Beautiful maiden, will you not believe me_

 _And will you not listen fondly to my words_

 _My life on earth is without freedom, without use_

 _If your pleasure is to reject me_


	9. Chap 8: comme dans un rêve…

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Lenniee qui s'implique toujours beaucoup et m'aide à améliorer les choses, j'apprécie beaucoup.**

 **Mes remerciements pour vos derniers commentaires, Guest (muchas gracias), ilovexmas et Stormaw ainsi que vos MPs.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 8 : comme dans un rêve…**

Candy était au pied du chêne sur sa colline où elle profitait d'une belle journée ensoleillée. Elle fut alors très étonnée et intriguée de voir Anthony tout souriant qui venait vers elle ; il la rejoignit et lui dit :

\- Bonjour Candy, je suis si heureux de te revoir.

\- Anthony ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Elle était complètement abasourdie.

\- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, Candy.

\- Et comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai retrouvé ma maman et même Alistair. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te dire que nous veillons sur toi.

\- Oh, Anthony ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette chasse pour célébrer mon adoption, tu serais encore vivant !

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles Candy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de celle du Grand Oncle William d'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un tragique accident. Et puis j'ai eu le bonheur de te connaître. Maintenant tu dois accepter d'être heureuse avec l'oncle William qui mérite aussi d'être heureux avec toi. C'est un vrai bonheur pour moi de vous voir ainsi tous les deux réunis.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle en larmes.

\- Absolument pas, et je voulais te dire aussi qu'il est encore bien plus pour toi que tu ne le penses…

\- Que veux-tu dire Anthony ?

A ce moment-là Anthony s'évanouit dans les airs. Candy s'éveilla et se trouva dans son lit. Un rêve... c'était un rêve. Si étrange... elle n'avait jamais eu de rêve qui paraisse si réel. Était-ce bien cela, ou était-ce comme un message de l'au-delà ? Et qu'avait-il voulu dire ? « il est est encore bien plus pour toi que tu ne le penses… ».

Lise se réveilla aussi, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et les deux amies se racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé à chacune la veille.

\- Tu vois Candy, je te l'avais bien dit ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci Lise !

\- Alors, t'a-t-il embrassée ? demanda la brunette d'un air coquin.

\- Oh, Lise, tu es impossible ! répondit une Candy, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Oui, maintenant j'en suis sûre : il y a eu un baiser. Et comment c'était ?

\- Divin ! finit par dire Candy. Et toi avec Jean ? Voulant garder le souvenir pour elle, Candy dévia le sujet de conversation.

\- Disons que l'on s'est donné rendez-vous après la guerre.

\- Comment ça ?

Et lise lui raconta leur discussion. Candy comprit le point de vue de Lise et souhaita que ces deux êtres trouvent aussi le bonheur, un bonheur aussi grand que le sien. Après leur toilette, elles descendirent au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Albert était déjà dans la salle, ainsi que Jane et Pierre de Vigny. Quand les deux amoureux se dirent bonjour, même s'ils se comportaient comme de simples amis, leurs regards les trahirent. Jane et Pierre qui les observaient attentivement comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé entre eux : ils avaient l'air radieux en se voyant, ils respiraient le bonheur et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'amour. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose hier le soir précédent après leur discussion. Jane avait le cœur brisé, alors elle préféra les éviter pour le moment en s'éloignant. C'était très dur pour elle, en fait elle commençait à comprendre l'adoration qu'avait Albert à l'égard de Candy quand il en parlait au Kenya il devait probablement déjà l'aimer plus qu'il n'aurait dû à cette époque, mais alors elle lui était inaccessible. Pour autant, Jane ne s'avouait pas encore vaincue ; elle réfléchissait même à la manière de reconquérir Albert.

Quant à Pierre, qui les surveillait de loin, il se posait des questions : pourquoi avait-elle subitement disparu hier après leur danse, et en compagnie d'Albert ? Qu'y avait-il vraiment entre ces deux-là ? Ils étaient pourtant légalement liés, mais en même temps il se rappelait très bien de ce que lui avait dit Candy : elle l'ignorait jusqu'à très récemment, donc elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme comme un père. Et il devait bien admettre qu'Albert était bien trop jeune pour jouer ce rôle, d'ailleurs le blond était de deux ans son cadet. Pierre comprit qu'il devait s'agir de sentiments romantiques. Il eut un pincement au cœur car il avait vraiment espéré qu'une romance aurait pu être possible avec elle. Candy était une femme si extraordinaire, il était difficile de renoncer à elle, alors il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Plus tard, après une intervention sur un patient, il profita de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui parler.

\- Candy, je ne vous ai pas revue hier, après notre danse, dit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Oui je sais, je suis désolée d'avoir quitté la soirée sans souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais il fallait que je parle avec Albert.

\- Ce devait être important ? Il voulait en savoir davantage.

\- Oui, en effet… Candy était gênée et se mit à rougir au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Candy, dites-moi, qu'y a-t-il exactement entre vous ? Il avait décidé d'être direct.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, Dr de Vigny ! Elle était sur la défensive.

\- Si Candy, parce que… je vous aime ! dit-il avec passion et désespoir.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà un petit-ami, répondit-elle avec force.

\- C'est lui, c'est Monsieur Ardlay, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait le cœur en miettes même s'il s'y attendait.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle agacée.

\- Mais Candy, il est votre père adoptif ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas… Il disait cela plus par désespoir que par réelle inquiétude de la bienséance.

\- Il **était** mon père adoptif. Nous avons signé des papiers pour annuler mon adoption, et d'ailleurs maintenant mon nom de famille est Johnson.

\- Candy, réfléchissez à ce que les gens vont dire ! C'était une ultime tentative d'un homme amoureux mais rejeté.

\- Franchement, je m'en moque éperdument. Maintenant excusez-moi, Docteur, mais j'ai des pansements à changer.

Elle lui avait répondu avec véhémence, puis elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, laissant le médecin vaincu et attristé.

Les deux avaient conscience que leurs relations professionnelles pourraient s'en ressentir à l'avenir, mais heureusement le lendemain, après réflexion, le médecin assura Candy qu'il ne l'ennuierait plus et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils se comportent tous les deux en personnes civilisées, et sans rancœurs pour le bien des patients. Cela au plus grand soulagement de Candy, qui souhaita qu'un tel homme puisse trouver une femme qui le mériterait. Toutefois, le Dr de Vigny fit moins souvent équipe avec Candy et davantage avec Jane. _« Ces deux cœurs brisés pourraient-ils se consoler ensemble ? Qui sait ? »_ Se demanda Candy.

 **XXX**

Candy avait donc signé les papiers demandant à renoncer à son adoption, qu'Albert envoya par courrier à Georges, car Dieu seul savait quand ils seraient de retour en Amérique, or ils voulaient que l'adoption soit annulée le plus vite possible ; en effet, avec leur lien légal ainsi bientôt brisé, ils n'avaient plus de scrupules à donner libre cours à leur amour. Avant le départ d'Albert pour la France, Georges s'était proposé de jouer le rôle de tuteur de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa majorité, à savoir ses 21 ans. C'était l'un des documents qu'il lui avait remis et que Candy signa aussi. Ainsi Candice White Ardlay allait devenir Candice White Johnson, enfin quand les papiers seraient enregistrés aux États-Unis. La blonde écrivit une lettre chaleureuse de remerciements à Georges.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les deux amoureux profitaient de leur temps libre pour explorer davantage le parc. En fait, ils voulaient trouver un endroit tranquille pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets, car près de la structure il y avait les blessés que l'on promenait et le personnel qui profitait du cadre agréable du parc. Or, le jeune couple avait tant de choses à se dire, ou encore à partager des moments d'intimité, donc ils s'enfoncèrent assez loin pour arriver dans un lieu qui allait devenir leur endroit préféré. C'était un jardin près d'un kiosque à musique en bois peint en blanc qui serait pratique pour se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'il pleuvait. Là il y avait des arbres de différentes essences qui pouvaient les protéger des yeux indiscrets : des chênes, des bouleaux, des sapins entre autres, mais également des massifs de fleurs, des lupins, des lys, des iris, des dahlias, des glaïeuls de différentes couleurs, enfin des buissons de roses rouges et rose tendre qui embaumaient l'air. On en trouvait de chaque côté qui bordaient l'allée en gravier menant au kiosque, et qui aurait bien besoin d'un bon désherbage. Il y avait également quelques buis que plus personne ne taillait depuis le début du conflit.

En voyant les roses, Candy se rappela d'Anthony et de son drôle de rêve, et elle en parla à Albert. Le jeune homme fut profondément ému. Lui aussi se sentait responsable de la mort de son neveu, puisque l'idée de la fête de présentation durant laquelle la chasse au renard s'était déroulée avait été la sienne. Il comprit également que Candy se reprochait sa mort, et ils purent exprimer chacun leur sentiment de culpabilité, et ainsi s'aider à se pardonner. Candy aborda aussi l'étrange remarque d'Anthony, qui clairement faisait référence à son oncle lorsqu'il lui avait dit « il est encore bien plus pour toi que tu ne le penses ». Albert fut interloqué mais n'en montra rien et ne dit rien. Est-ce que Candy, au plus profond d'elle-même, avait compris qu'il était son Prince de la Colline ? Peut-être son inconscient le savait-il, mais pas encore sa conscience ?

Le jeune homme admirait la jeune femme qui avait troqué sa tenue de la Croix Rouge contre une robe d'été de couleur rose pâle, légèrement décolletée et cintrée à la taille. Elle jouait les coquettes et voulait plaire à son petit-ami. Elle ne portait plus de corset comme beaucoup de femmes actives. Ce carcan avait été délaissé car trop entravant pour un travail intense comme celui d'infirmière, ce qui laissait plus libre le mouvement du torse, mais cela dévoilait aussi davantage les formes.

La blondinette s'était adossée à un tronc d'arbre pour profiter de son ombre et se passa le dos de la main sur son front. Il faisait chaud : c'était le plein été en fin d'après-midi.

\- Tu as chaud mon amour ? lui demanda Albert attentionné.

\- Oui, c'est une journée vraiment très chaude.

Albert s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla sur son front pour la rafraîchir. Candy était montée sur une grosse racine de l'arbre, ce qui amenait son visage pratiquement à la hauteur de celui du jeune homme. Très vite, il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur son front, qui fut suivi d'une multitude d'autres : sur ses paupières, ses joues, ses tempes, et bien sûr ses lèvres qu'il mordilla tendrement et lécha de la pointe de sa langue habile, implorant pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent. Candy gémit sous ses attaques sensuelles. Elle jouait avec Albert en se faisant prier, mais elle finit par accueillir avec délectation cette intruse qui explora intimement toute sa bouche. Elle passait ses mains avidement dans les cheveux de son bienaimé, puis caressa sa nuque et ses larges épaules avant de descendre dans son dos qu'elle massa sensuellement. Albert gémit à son tour sous ses attentions. Candy découvrait avec plaisir le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui : elle pouvait le faire soupirer, le faire gémir, le faire haleter par ses caresses, et c'était grisant. D'ailleurs, c'était un jeu auquel Albert savait parfaitement jouer aussi : il rompit alors leur baiser qui les avait laissés à bout de souffle afin de pouvoir reprendre haleine, puis il frôla de ses lèvres la peau douce et tendre du cou de Candy qui frémissait de plaisir. Il s'attarda au niveau de sa carotide, juste où le cœur pulsait, en y déposant des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume qui la caressait. Précédemment, il avait remarqué que ce point était particulièrement sensible, alors il prit tout son temps. Ses baisers-plumes furent bientôt remplacés par des baisers mouillés, plus ardents, pendant que ses mains s'égaraient sur ses courbes, et il fut gratifié par ses gémissements qui étaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Le goût de sa peau légèrement salée et son odeur étaient si enivrants, si addictifs qu'il avait du mal à s'arrêter, pourtant il le fallait bien !

Candy était baignée dans de nouvelles sensations, chaque fois qu'elle partageait un moment d'intimité avec son bienaimé, elle découvrait des choses incroyables qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir. Elle éprouvait une telle faim de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses qu'elle en devenait insatiable.

Peu à peu, ils reprirent leurs esprits en restant enlacés encore quelques minutes, tout en se caressant gentiment le visage. Ils se séparèrent alors pour s'asseoir côte à côte à l'ombre des arbres pour discuter. Bientôt, ce serait leur jour de congé et ils s'étaient bien sûr arrangés pour le faire coïncider. Albert avait planifié une sortie sur « leur » colline, celle où ils avaient passé une si belle journée pour son anniversaire. Il avait une idée très précise, mais avant il voulait aborder un sujet délicat qui tournoyait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours : Terry. Il se jeta donc à l'eau car il voulait comprendre l'évolution des sentiments de Candy et être sûr qu'il n'était pas un second choix, un choix par dépit. Alors il commença en douceur en abordant sa visite à Rockstown.

\- Dis-moi Candy, pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à Terry quand tu es allée à Rockstown ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda Candy surprise.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je t'ai fait suivre par un détective privé. Je voulais qu'il assure ta sécurité, car il est dangereux pour une jeune femme de voyager seule.

\- Tu savais que Terry y était, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'avais fait mener une enquête pour le localiser et essayer de vous réunir, vous offrir une seconde chance, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Candy. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé ?

\- A Rockstown, je me suis trouvée comme à un carrefour avec deux chemins possibles : Albert ou Terry, alors j'ai laissé mon cœur choisir et ce choix s'appelait Albert. Et puis, j'avais compris que Terry irait mieux il avait fait un début de performance lamentable, mais sa deuxième moitié de représentation avait été très bonne, comme s'il avait eu une illumination. Je fus donc rassurée et quelque chose m'a dit à ce moment-là qu'il retournerait à New-York auprès de Suzanna, et que tout irait bien pour lui, qu'il poursuivrait son plus grand rêve : celui de devenir un grand acteur. Il était donc inutile de déterrer le passé et lui parler. De plus, j'avais compris que c'était toi, en premier lieu, que mon cœur avait voulu retrouver. Finalement Terry était à ma portée, mais c'était toi qui me manquait davantage, Albert. Il fallait absolument que je te retrouve, car ton absence m'avait fait comprendre et réaliser combien je t'aimais ton absence a été comme un révélateur, elle m'a montré à quel point j'ai été aveugle, alors que j'avais là, sous la main, le bonheur avec un homme qui me comprenait, qui m'avait toujours soutenue et protégée. Jamais une personne ne m'avait autant manqué que toi, même pas Terry. J'ai été tellement frustrée lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je me suis sentie tellement désespérée et impuissante en rentrant seule à Chicago. Ma vie était remplie de ton absence qui me pesait, et je ne supportais plus de vivre dans notre appartement sans toi : toutes ces longues soirées d'hiver si froides, passées seule où tout me rappelait toi, c'était insupportable!

Candy parlait avec passion et elle avait les larmes aux yeux en se remémorant toutes ces souffrances.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments avaient changé à ce point, Candy.

Albert aussi était très ému en entendant ces paroles. Il lui prit une de ses mains et caressa sa joue tendrement en la regardant amoureusement, et il put voir dans ses belles émeraudes l'amour qui brillait de mille feux.

\- Et Jane ? J'ai entendu ses aveux …

Albert secoua la tête.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle depuis bien longtemps. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté le Kenya. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit hier qui me fera changer d'avis. C'est toi la femme de ma vie, Candy !

Il fit une pause, leur permettant de se perdre dans le regard l'un de l'autre avec passion, avant de reprendre :

\- Et si… Terry… si Terry venait te chercher un jour ?

\- Même si Terry était libre et venait me chercher aujourd'hui, ou dans l'avenir, je sais qui mon cœur choisirait sans hésitation : c'est toi. Tout ce que nous avons partagé, toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées nous ont liés à jamais, tu es mon âme-sœur, Albert, maintenant je le sais. L'adolescente que j'étais ne l'a pas compris, mais la femme que je suis devenue le sait, le sent au plus profond d'elle-même. Terry n'était pas mon destin, il était une illusion d'adolescent. La vie nous a toujours séparés malgré tous nos efforts. Alors qu'avec toi, c'est tout le contraire : nos chemins n'ont jamais cessé de se croiser contre toute attente parfois, comme si c'était naturel, évident. Tu es ma destinée, Albert.

 _ **Chanson: My Love - Sia -**_

En parlant, elle lui avait pris la main et son regard, rempli de larmes d'émotion, se plongeait droit dans ses yeux. Albert put y lire la sincérité de ses sentiments et l'authenticité de ses paroles, et fut pleinement rassuré et heureux d'entendre une si belle déclaration. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il était temps de lui faire un aveu. Ainsi, il se tourna vers elle en lui saisissant les mains dans les siennes, les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, avant de lui dire qu'il avait une dernière révélation à lui faire.

\- Pas une qui me fasse encore pleurer, j'espère. Elle était intriguée et même un peu inquiète.

-J'espère que non car… tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris que lorsque tu pleures.

Il lui avait répondu en la regardant intensément, tout en sentant son propre cœur qui battait à tout rompre, car il se demandait bien comment elle allait prendre cette nouvelle, qu'il était le cher Prince de son enfance, ce Prince qu'elle chérissait tant, dont elle portait toujours le badge il l'avait d'ailleurs encore aperçu ici-même. Allait-elle être déçue ? Il était inquiet car sa précédente révélation l'avait pour le moins contrariée et même courroucée.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il resserra ses mains autour de celles de Candy inconsciemment, tout en observant sa réaction très attentivement. Ce fut d'abord la perplexité, puis l'interrogation et la réalisation lui succédèrent. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors pour dissiper ses derniers doutes il ajouta :

\- Et merci d'avoir trouvé et gardé si précieusement mon badge pendant toutes ces années, car il s'agit d'un héritage familial que l'on se transmet de père en fils.

Candy l'observait. Elle détaillait son beau visage comprenant enfin la ressemblance qui lui parut maintenant évidente : cette douce voix, ces cheveux blonds scintillants comme de l'or et ces yeux si bleus comme l'azur du ciel qui maintenant brillaient de larmes contenues. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa gorge se dessécha, elle eut brusquement encore plus chaud. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement en apprenant qu'il était l'oncle d'Anthony ? Il ressemblait tant à son Prince des Collines qui était forcément un Ardlay. Cela expliquait cette ressemblance... Aujourd'hui elle avait devant elle la version adulte de son Prince et elle était sur un petit nuage. Après un moment de choc, elle put enfin dire :

\- Albert, alors tu es… tu es mon Prince des Collines … Mon premier amour, c'est toi... Que c'est merveilleux !

Elle libéra ses mains pour se jeter à son cou tout en pleurant de joie.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas déçue ? Demanda-t-il soulagé et très ému.

\- Déçue ? Tu veux rire, je suis au comble du bonheur ! Te rends-tu compte que j'ai cherché à savoir qui il était toutes ces années ? Et par la plus merveilleuse des coïncidences, c'est toi mon amour, l'amour de ma vie. Mon Prince, c'est toi ! Mais c'est fantastique, c'est comme dans un rêve. Je t'aime Albert, je t'aime mon Prince !

Elle plongea son regard émeraude agité par le tumulte de ses émotions dans le bleu luisant des yeux de son Prince, c'était comme si leurs âmes se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Candy avait retrouvé son Prince et réalisa que son destin était scellé au sien, que durant toute son existence il n'avait jamais cessé de veiller sur elle, apparaissant à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin, la faisant rire dans la tristesse, la protégeant contre l'adversité, la sauvant d'une mort certaine à deux reprises, et enfin l'aimant et la chérissant. Des liens invisibles, magiques et éternels les reliaient, les ramenant constamment l'un vers l'autre, peu importe le temps ou la distance. Oui, Albert alias le Prince des Collines était son destin.

Albert prit alors délicatement ses joues entre ses mains et les caressa tendrement de ses pouces, puis il frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les déguster comme un fruit mûr. Candy, toute frémissante, répondit avec enthousiasme en offrant toute sa bouche. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'ils échangeaient un doux baiser mais profond, sans précipitation, chargé de toute l'émotion de cette révélation. Le besoin d'air mit fin à leur étreinte, les laissant haletants, puis Albert reprit la parole.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, mais je préférerais que tu m'appelles autrement que Mon Prince, cela fait trop conte de fées. Il souriait à demi amusé.

\- Un petit nom secret entre nous alors… en gaélique peut-être ? Voyons… euh… ça y est, j'ai une idée : _mo chridhe_ Bert, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est amusant car ma sœur Rosemary m'avait donné un nom secret connu uniquement de nous deux, elle m'appelait Joli Bert **(1)**. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux.

\- Cela me plaît énormément, Joli Bert, et en plus cela te va comme un gant.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau encore plus passionnément. Ensuite Candy lui dit :

\- Mais il faut que je te rende ton badge si c'est un héritage familial. Je l'ai d'ailleurs emporté avec moi quand je suis partie d'Amérique.

\- Non Candy, tu peux continuer de le garder pour moi.

Le regard d'Albert était si intense et tellement rempli de sentiments que Candy eut des frissons. Elle comprit la portée de ses paroles et sentit une grosse vague d'émotion la traverser toute entière. Elle avait tout plein de papillons dans le ventre, son cœur gonflé de joie allait éclater, alors elle ajouta la voie troublée :

\- Je le garderai comme mon bien le plus précieux.

Après quelques instants, perdus dans le regard de l'autre en communiquant tous leurs sentiments en silence, bleu contre vert et vert contre bleu, Candy demanda :

\- En parlant de famille, parle-moi d'elle, de Rosemary, comment était-elle ?

Alors Albert lui parla de sa grande sœur qu'il adorait, sa beauté physique qui n'avait d'égal que celle de son âme, ou encore sa force de caractère. Il lui raconta la relation privilégiée qu'il avait eue avec elle, comment elle avait endossé le rôle de mère de substitution dès sa naissance, comment elle l'avait guidé et soutenu à la mort de leur père. Comment elle pouvait être si douce, mais également si ferme et inflexible quand il s'agissait des êtres qu'elle aimait elle aurait tout sacrifié par amour et c'est elle qui lui servait de modèle.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître.

\- Et je sais qu'elle t'aurait beaucoup aimée, Candy.

\- Je sens que c'est en partie grâce à elle si tu es devenu le merveilleux homme que tu es aujourd'hui, Joli Bert.

\- Merci, _mo chridhe_.

\- Mais j'y pense, dans mon rêve, c'est cela que voulait me dire Anthony ! Que tu étais bien plus pour moi que je ne le pensais, il voulait dire que tu étais aussi mon Prince des Collines. Comme c'est étrange !

\- Tu l'avais peut-être compris au fond de toi, mon amour.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas influencer tes sentiments envers moi, alors maintenant que je suis sûr de ton amour, je pensais que c'était le bon moment. Il la regardait intensément.

\- Ah, Joli Bert, comme je t'aime ! Je suis si heureuse !

Et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser plein de leur amour partagé.

Candy eut encore du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, décidément cela devenait une habitude depuis quelque temps, et cette fois c'était en pensant à son Prince. Quel bonheur d'avoir enfin découvert son identité, mais qu'en plus il s'agissait d'Albert, son bienaimé. Le Prince des Collines, Albert, William Albert Ardlay, trois identités pour trois rôles, trois personnages si importants dans sa vie réunis en une seule personne. Il avait toujours été présent, veillant sur elle comme son ange-gardien, empruntant chaque fois un visage adéquat pour chacune des situations, chacun des moments difficiles de sa vie. Peu à peu, le voile de mystère qui enveloppait Albert se déchirait, laissant apparaître un être si extraordinaire bien que complexe toutes ses facettes se révélaient une par une aux yeux de Candy qui était émerveillée et l'aimait chaque jour davantage. C'est ainsi, dans un état de béatitude, qu'elle finit par s'endormir en faisant les rêves les plus doux.

à suivre...

 **Qu'a donc prévu Albert pour cette journée de congé? Des idées? ;)  
**

 _ **Je vous recommande d'écouter la chanson d'Alanis Morissette "Head over feet" dans une vidéo de**_ _ **Angie Jb -**_ _ **No te sorprendas si te amo, GF 2015 -**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

(1) dans cette fiction, le nom de "Joli Bert" donné par Rosemary à Albert et utilisé à partir de maintenant par Candy est purement mon interprétation, basé sur quelques discussions avec Ms Puddle à ce sujet. La traduction du japonais n'étant pas forcément aisée, vu les différences culturelles aussi dans les appellations des personnes. Certaines traductions utilisent "Petit Bert" par exemple, mais j'aime mieux "Joli Bert".


	10. Chap 9: les manigances de Jane

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 **Je remercie encore une fois avec toute ma gratitude, Lenniee, pour sa persévérance et son aide à perfectionner mes écrits.**

 **Merci pour vos derniers commentaires et/ou PMs, Stormaw, K.e.c.s, ainsi qu'à Guest elisabeth pour le commentaire laissé pour mon autre histoire** _ **Le fil rouge du destin,**_ **peut-être lirez-vous aussi cette fiction** **, comme je ne peux pas vous envoyer de MP, je vous remercie ici et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous au sujet de Candy et Albert et de leur histoire qui a aussi bercé mon enfance et adolescence. :D**

 **Vos remarques sont un véritable encouragement, surtout que je traverse actuellement une période difficile, m'obligeant à espacer les publications. Cependant, si vous êtes pressé(e), je vous rappelle que vous pouvez lire la suite (mais non retravaillée avec Lenniee) sur mon blog avec des chansons, dessins, vidéos il possède un traducteur Google intégré.**

 **3w (point) trueromantica (point) com**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : les manigances de Jane**

Dorénavant, Candy et Albert passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas seulement retrouvé leur complicité d'antan, elle était devenue encore plus grande avec la dimension amoureuse. Ils restaient très discrets en présence d'autrui, mais les regards ne mentaient pas et leur complicité était trop criante de vérité. Jane, qui les épiait tout le temps, était de plus en plus jalouse. Au début, elle espérait faire une compétition à la loyale avec Candy pour regagner l'amour d'Albert, mais devant ses tentatives infructueuses et l'évidence de leur bonheur, sa jalousie commençait à la ronger et à l'aveugler, si bien qu'elle commença à échafauder un plan pour essayer de les séparer.

Première étape, elle envisagea de semer la zizanie entre eux, semer le doute dans leur esprit comme un poison qui irait se répandre jusqu'à leur cœur. Elle initia son plan par Candy avec laquelle elle se retrouva seule ce matin-là. Elle savait qu'Albert la cherchait parce qu'elle l'avait entendu demander à Lise où elle était, alors quand elle se trouva avec sa rivale, elle lui dit sur le ton le plus innocent du monde:

\- Bonjour Candy, Joli Bert te cherche.

\- Bonjour Jane… Joli Bert dis-tu ?!

Candy était extrêmement étonnée.

\- Euh !... Je veux dire Albert, mais… je suppose que tu connais son petit nom secret que lui a donné sa sœur, non ? Maintenant je ne dois plus être la seule à être dans la confidence, si ? dit Jane malicieusement.

\- Non, enfin… si, je connais ce surnom, répondit-elle interloquée.

\- Il est dans la salle n°2. Vas-y, je m'occupe de rouler ces pansements.

Jane donnait l'apparence de rendre service à Candy, alors qu'elle se réjouissait en voyant l'air surpris et ennuyé de sa rivale qui ne comprenait pas.

En marchant vers la salle indiquée par Jane, Candy songeait qu'Albert lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle était la seule à qui il avait confié ce surnom, soi-disant secret, mais pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Peut-être avait-il oublié ? Non, on n'oublie pas ce genre de détail. Ou bien il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en lui révélant que Jane aussi le connaissait? Non plus, ce n'était pas le genre d'Albert. Et pourtant… il lui avait déjà caché des choses… Oui mais en ce cas les circonstances le nécessitaient, c'était en partie pour la protéger et aussi pour préserver l'authenticité de leur relation, mais dans le cas présent, ce serait un mensonge mesquin. Ce n'était pas très grave en soi, mais c'était dérangeant comme un caillou dans la chaussure. Elle rejoignit donc son bienaimé dans l'idée d'éclaircir les choses, mais elle le trouva en compagnie de Jennifer et d'Allison, donc impossible de faire la lumière là-dessus pour le moment cependant Jennifer comprit qu'elle et sa collègue étaient de trop.

\- Allison, tu viens ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle fit un clin d'œil que seule Allison pouvait voir.

\- Ah, oui, Jenny, tout de suite, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux filles sortirent de la pièce en gloussant, essayant de contenir leurs rires. Elles savaient très bien que les deux blonds formaient maintenant un couple. C'était un peu un secret de polichinelle dans l'hôpital ; les gens parlaient et la rumeur se propageait. Cela ne posait pas de soucis pour la plupart, surtout que les deux tourtereaux étaient très appréciés, aussi bien par l'ensemble du personnel que par les blessés. Seuls quelques esprits rigides avaient des fortes réserves, notamment le Dr Mercier, un homme d'âge mûr et avec un esprit de la vieille école, qui considérait inacceptable une relation amoureuse entre un ex-père adoptif et sa fille. Cependant il fermait les yeux, car Candy était sa meilleure infirmière. De plus, M. Ardlay avait fait preuve d'un grand dévouement et était capable de faire beaucoup de choses. Or, par les temps qui courraient, du personnel compétent et dévoué était une chose précieuse dont il n'avait pas le luxe de se passer, et visiblement son confrère, le Dr de Vigny, n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. « _Ah ces jeunes, avec leurs idées modernes, nous mèneront à la décadence !_ » Avait-il pensé en soupirant.

Ainsi les deux blonds se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette aide dont a besoin ta collègue a l'allure de quelque chose de providentiel ? dit Albert avec malice et l'œil brillant.

\- Je pense qu'elles ont deviné pour nous deux, répondit-elle en riant.

Albert profita de leur moment d'isolement pour la saisir par la taille et lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Attention Joli Bert, on pourrait nous surprendre !

\- Eh bien soit ! De toute façon, j'ai envie de crier à la face du monde que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Par contre, j'avais envie et besoin de te voir.

\- Au fait, c'est Jane qui m'a dit que, je la cite : « Joli Bert te cherche. »

Elle regarda attentivement Albert droit dans les yeux pour y voir sa réaction, mais elle lut seulement son étonnement et sa perplexité.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux dire que Jane m'a appelé ainsi ?! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux arrondis et les sourcils levés avant de les froncer.

\- Tout à fait, et en me précisant que c'était le petit nom secret donné par ta sœur.

\- Mais c'est impossible, je ne le lui ai jamais dit, s'étonna-t-il en se grattant le menton en réflexion.

\- Pourtant elle n'a pas pu l'inventer ! s'exclama Candy perplexe.

\- Candy, je peux t'assurer que je ne lui ai jamais révélé mon petit secret. Tu es la seule et l'unique personne à qui je l'ai dit. Et pourquoi mentirais-je ? répondit-il en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, avec conviction mêlée à une petite pointe d'indignation.

\- Mais alors comment l'a-t-elle appris ? poursuivit-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir, tout comme Candy qui se fit très vite son opinion à ce sujet, puis il poursuivit en lui prenant les mains, inquiet:

\- Mais dis-moi, tu me crois au moins ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air sévère.

Albert sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, en pensant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il savait bien qu'il avait été si secret dans le passé avec elle : cela aurait-il entamé sa confiance en lui ? Alors comment allait-il la convaincre, si elle ne croyait pas en sa bonne foi ? mais Candy éclata de rire et reprit aussitôt.

\- Je plaisantais… Bien sûr que je te crois, mon amour, mais il faut dire que c'est quand même étrange.

Elle savait qu'Albert ne mentait pas. Elle pouvait le lire dans son regard et le sentir à l'intonation de sa voix.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, petite farceuse ! Et tu mérites une punition pour cela.

Il se mit à la chatouiller, la faisant rire à nouveau avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Ils se calmèrent et reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Tu sais, en y repensant, c'était comme si elle l'avait fait exprès, car elle avait l'air content en me disant cela.

\- Dans ce cas c'est embêtant, car cela signifie qu'elle essaye de semer le doute entre nous. Je me demande vraiment comment elle a pu le savoir, c'est comme si …

\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu nous entendre ?

\- Oui exactement.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Aura-t-elle **tout** entendu ?

Il avait l'air très ennuyé.

\- Tu veux parler de ta révélation à propos du Prince des collines ? demanda Candy contrariée.

\- Oui, et j'espère fortement que non. C'est notre petit secret à tous les deux. De plus elle aurait pu nous voir ! Je déteste l'idée...

Tout comme Candy, il était très contrarié à de cette éventualité, sans parler de celle d'avoir été espionnés. Que Jane les avait peut-être vus partager des moments intimes, c'était vraiment très perturbant.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle espère en faisant cela ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle bassesse.

Albert était désabusé et écœuré.

\- Elle doit souffrir si elle t'aime toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire le bonheur des autres. Toi, tu étais bien prête à t'effacer pour mon propre bonheur, même si cela aurait signifié de me laisser à elle. C'est cela que j'appelle de l'amour profond et sincère, capable de sacrifice pour l'être aimé.

Il la regarda avec amour en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle lui sourit, puis elle inclina la tête contre sa main chaude et aimante en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa touche délicate et rassurante. Chacun d'eux avait déjà fait des sacrifices pour l'autre. Candy avait perdu son travail, ruiné sa réputation en vivant avec son patient amnésique, et elle aurait laissé Albert à Jane si tel avait été son choix. Quant à Albert, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver sa blonde préférée des pattes d'un lion, ainsi qu'en la recherchant jusqu'ici et il l'avait aussi menée vers Terry à Rockstown, pensant qu'il était son avenir dans le bonheur. Oui, chacun d'eux avait déjà fait preuve d'abnégation pour l'autre et était prêt à se sacrifier, encore et encore. C'était un amour fort, profond et sincère.

\- Je dois lui en parler et mettre les choses au point. Je ne veux pas la laisser s'immiscer ainsi entre nous, reprit Albert sur un ton irrité.

\- Oui, tu as raison, mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle.

\- Je te reconnais bien là mon amour, ton âme est si belle, ton cœur si pur. C'est pour cela que je t'aime tant !

Son regard brillait en lui disant cela. A ce moment-là, Lise entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais de nouveaux blessés viennent d'arriver et l'on a besoin de vous, M. Ardlay, pour les transporter.

\- Bonjour Lise, répondit Candy en rougissant un peu.

\- Bonjour Lise, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albert. Après tout vous êtes la meilleure amie de Candy.

\- Très bien Albert, et promettez-moi de la rendre heureuse.

Lise n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

\- Lise ! la réprimanda Candy.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis heureux de voir quelqu'un se soucier de toi, Candy. Merci Lise, et ce n'est pas un problème de vous faire cette promesse, car c'est mon plus cher désir, répondit Albert avec conviction.

Albert laissa donc les deux amies qui discutèrent en reprenant leur service. Candy confia ses inquiétudes par rapport à Jane sans pour autant révéler l'histoire de du petit nom d'Albert. Lise lui promit d'ouvrir l'œil sur elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jane passa à la deuxième étape de son plan : discréditer Candy aux yeux d'Albert. L'esprit de la jeune femme était complètement empoisonné par la jalousie, ce qui la poussait à agir de manière machiavélique, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais comportée de la sorte dans le passé. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce baiser passionné et surpris cette confidence, ce nom secret qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé à elle, c'en était trop pour elle. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le début de leur conversation ; elle avait juste saisi le moment où Albert demandait à Candy de ne pas l'appeler son prince, et Jane avait simplement cru qu'il parlait du prince charmant en général. Ensuite elle était partie, ne supportant plus de les voir s'embrasser de nouveau elle ne savait donc pas pour le secret du Prince des Collines. Par contre elle avait entendu parler de l'annulation de l'adoption de Candy le matin, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Albert allait la demander en mariage, sinon il n'aurait jamais brisé ce lien.

Albert allait épouser cette fille, elle allait devenir madame Ardlay. Jane en était aussi sûre que désespérée.

Elle repensa avec douleur à leur rupture lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour pouvoir l'épouser. Jane se sentait blessée et meurtrie. Mais que possédait Candy qu'elle n'avait pas ? Elle n'était pas moins jolie qu'elle, elles faisaient le même métier, et elle avait même était jusqu'à s'offrir à Albert au cours d'une nuit passée sous une tente en pleine savane, lors d'une excursion. Ils avaient chacun leur tente au début, mais elle l'avait rejoint car elle avait eu peur en entendant le ricanement des hyènes et le rugissement lointain des lions alors une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un baiser passionné, mais il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation, il n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation. Ainsi, ils n'eurent jamais de relations intimes. Albert avait été un vrai gentleman. Or maintenant, c'est une autre qui aurait ce privilège.

L'amour jaloux fit donc perdre la tête à la jeune-femme. Albert lui-même avait eu l'impression de ne pas la reconnaître. La Jane qu'il avait connue au Kenya était si altruiste, si dévouée et compatissante, alors sa façon de vouloir semer la zizanie entre lui et Candy le décevait et le désolait aussi, car il se sentait en partie responsable pour l'avoir fait souffrir. En même temps, plus que jamais, il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix d'avoir rompu avec elle.

 **XXX**

A peine avait-elle quitté Candy que Jane commença par lancer une rumeur. Elle raconta à Allison, qu'elle savait très bavarde par ouï-dire, qu'elle avait surpris Candy dans une discussion « très intime » avec le beau Dr de Vigny. Elle avait dit cela avec beaucoup de sous-entendus.

\- Mais surtout, tu ne dis rien Allison, c'est entre nous, c'est une confidence que je t'ai faite.

Et bien évidemment, Allison s'empressa d'aller raconter cela à d'autres, qui à leur tour propagèrent la rumeur en ajoutant à chaque fois quelques détails croustillants. Quelques-uns, en sachant que Candy fréquentait Albert, étaient un peu perplexe, mais devant un bon bavardage, presque personne ne put résister. Ce potin fit très vite le tour de l'hôpital qui ne comptait pas plus d'une vingtaine de personnes parmi tout le personnel, et à la fin de la journée les ragots étaient que Candy et le Dr de Vigny s'étaient embrassés. Il faut dire qu'après le tango que Candy avait dansé avec le Dr de Vigny, il n'était pas très difficile d'imaginer des choses. Et comme toujours dans ce genre d'histoire, c'étaient les premiers concernés qui furent avertis en dernier.

Germaine, une aide-soignante, grande brune aux yeux ambrés et qui en pinçait pour Albert, était en train de raconter à Jennifer les derniers commérages concernant Candy, dont elle était jalouse par ailleurs. C'est alors que le jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur ; Germaine, qui lui tournait le dos, ne le vit pas venir, alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec sa collègue.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Pauvre M. Ardlay quand il saura pour Candy et le Dr de Vigny… ! En tout cas je suis prête à le consoler.

Jennifer essayait de lui faire signe de se taire, mais il était trop tard. Albert avait entendu et sur le coup, il sentit son cœur se serrer et comme si une lance lui transperça la poitrine. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Candy et le Dr de Vigny, mais quelle est donc cette histoire ? »_

\- Et que devrais-je savoir à propos de Candy et du Dr de Vigny, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Germaine bafouillait en rougissant.

\- Eh bien j'attends ! s'impatienta le blond, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche en observant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

\- Il parait que l'on a vu Candy et le Dr de Vigny s'embrasser, répondit Jennifer qui était moins gênée.

Sur le moment Albert reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. L'image de Candy dansant le tango avec le Dr de Vigny traversa son esprit comme pour accréditer cette thèse, le troublant davantage, le bouleversant même en lacérant chaque fibre de son cœur, en torturant son âme.

Tout son monde était en train de basculer.

Après quelques secondes en enfer, qui lui parurent une éternité, son esprit logique finit par reprendre le dessus. Il connaissait trop bien sa Candy, elle n'était pas une fille volage. Candy n'était pas une femme infidèle.

« _Non je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible ! Candy ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, ce ne serait pas elle ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

\- Et qui est ce « on » ? demanda-t-il alors sur un ton fébrile. Albert avait décidé d'en savoir plus.

\- Ben… en fait, … c'est la rumeur qui circule actuellement, bredouilla Germaine, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Ah, je vois. Donc vous n'avez rien vu en fait ?

Albert s'échauffait de plus en plus.

\- Euh… Non…

Germaine avait la tête baissée en se tortillant les doigts. Albert bouillait intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas croire à cela et il était révolté que l'on puisse salir ainsi l'honneur de sa chère blonde.

\- Et cela vous amuse de propager de tels ragots ? De ruiner la réputation d'une jeune femme et d'un médecin sans aucune preuve que de stupides potins ?

\- Non... Bien sûr que non !...

Germaine qui était du genre impressionnable et sensible était au bord des larmes. En plus, elle était prise en défaut justement par celui pour qui elle avait le béguin.

\- Alors maintenant cela suffit ! Que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Albert avait cédé à la colère et parlait d'un ton très sec.

\- Non, non M. Ardlay, c'est promis.

Répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes-filles comme deux écolières sermonnées par leur professeur. Albert avait une autorité naturelle sur les gens même sans colère, sentiment auquel il cédait rarement, mais dès que l'on osait s'en prendre à Candy, cela prenait le meilleur de lui et cela valait aussi bien pour ces deux commères.

\- Très bien.

Albert s'éloigna alors en fulminant. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire un traître mot de cette histoire, car il avait confiance en Candy. Toutes leurs discussions à cœur ouvert lui avaient montré la force de son amour pour lui, mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. En fait, il commençait à avoir une petite idée de la provenance de cette rumeur.

 **XXX**

Ce que Jane n'avait pas prévu dans son esprit tourmenté, était que le Dr de Vigny allait finir par apprendre la rumeur lui aussi, même s'il fut quasiment le dernier à le savoir, et en tant qu'homme d'honneur et de principe, il irait en rechercher l'auteur. Il était scandalisé par ce qu'il avait appris par la bouche de son collègue, le Dr Mercier, qui l'avait lui-même su en surprenant la conversation entre deux infirmières. Alors, en tant que médecin-chef, il lui fut facile de mener sa petite enquête en interrogeant le personnel au passage il fit de sévères remontrances et très vite il apprit par Allison que c'était Jane la coupable. Il la fit convoquer immédiatement dans son bureau.

\- Mlle Pierce, j'ai mené mon enquête et je sais de source sûre que vous avez propagé une rumeur me mettant en cause.

\- Quelle rumeur ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

\- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Je parle de celle où vous m'avez vu embrasser l'une de vos collègues, répondit-il avec sarcasme et colère mêlés.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez embrassé Candy ! se défendit-elle.

\- C'est donc bien vous.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Candy, exprès, elle était tombée dans le panneau, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

\- Mais je … j'ai seulement dit que vous… que vous aviez discuté… avec elle, c'est tout, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- En insinuant qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation très …privée, mais pourquoi avez-vous colporté une chose pareille ?

Son ton était intimidant.

\- Je… je voulais … discréditer Candy auprès de… M. Ardlay, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi, enfin ? demanda-t-il agacé, mais également surpris.

\- Parce que je l'aime ! Il était mon petit-ami lorsque nous étions en Afrique. s'exclama-t-elle avec passion.

\- Mais vous vous êtes servi de moi et vous m'avez mis dans une situation des plus délicates. Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que vos manigances infâmes pour satisfaire des desseins fielleux et égoïstes, en ternissant la réputation de deux personnes ? C'est tout simplement inacceptable ! Vous devriez avoir honte alors qu'en ce moment il y a tant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui souffrent à cause de la guerre. Chaque jour vous le voyez, ici même dans cet hôpital. Ouvrez donc les yeux, Mlle Pierce, regardez autour de vous ! dit-il en colère.

Jane commença à se sentir terriblement coupable, le médecin avait raison. Il avait réussi à réveiller sa conscience qui avait été empoisonnée par le venin de la jalousie. Il y avait en effet tellement de personnes qui souffraient dans le monde entier : comment avait-elle pu oublier toutes ses valeurs ? De plus, le Dr de Vigny n'avait rien à voir dans son histoire avec Albert et elle lui avait fait du tort. Elle avait en plus utilisé les sentiments que le médecin éprouvait envers Candy et qu'elle avait devinés, or il avait dû souffrir lui aussi de voir le couple de blonds ensemble. Elle en prit conscience.

\- Oh, je vous demande pardon !... J'étais si désespérée... Mais je sais que j'ai mal agi.

\- C'est aussi à vos deux collègues que vous devriez présenter vos excuses, et en public pour démentir la rumeur. Vous auriez pu détruire leur relation et faire leur malheur.

Il lui parlait sur un ton de reproche. C'est alors que Jane éclata en sanglots. Son visage enterré dans ses mains, elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, puis elle répéta plusieurs fois entre deux gémissements « Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? … Je suis tellement désolée... Pardonnez-moi ! » puis elle vacilla. Pierre la saisit dans ses bras pour lui éviter la chute. Il sentit ses tremblements et son repentir sincère. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et s'installa à côté d'elle pour la soutenir. Elle lui paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable et il comprenait très bien ses émotions même s'il ne concevait pas d'agir de la sorte. Et pourtant, lui-même avait eu son propre moment de faiblesse en ayant profité du tango pour flirter avec Candy, même si c'était avant de savoir qu'elle et formaient un couple. Ce n'était pas vraiment très juste ni très élégant de sa part, il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments envers son infirmière préférée en saisissant cette opportunité, mais il l'avait regretté quelque part. L'amour à sens unique était un puissant sentiment, l'un des plus cruels qui soit et qui ne laisse aucun répit à sa victime. Alors qui était-il pour la juger ? Sa colère envers elle s'éteignit tout à coup, laissant place à une bouffée de compassion pour cette jeune femme au cœur brisé qui ressemblait à Candy. Il éprouva un besoin irrépressible presque viscéral de la réconforter.

\- Mlle Pierce, calmez-vous... Je vous pardonne.

\- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Et je comprendrais si vous vous voulez ma démission, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

\- Chut ! Ne dites pas de bêtises. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et je sais que c'est la souffrance qui vous a poussée à agir ainsi. Je n'approuve pas ce genre d'attitude, mais au moins vous vous en repentez et vous avez des remords, ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne dans le fond. Vous vous êtes égarée sur un chemin obscur, mais maintenant vous avez retrouvé la voie de la lumière.

\- Merci Dr de Vigny.

Jane sentit brusquement la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait du médecin et elle se sentit mieux un poids lui avait été enlevé et elle commença à se calmer. Elle fut touchée de la réaction de Pierre, de sa compréhension, de sa douceur malgré la puissance masculine de sa silhouette. Sa voix chaleureuse était si apaisante... Elle fut agréablement surprise de se sentir vraiment bien entre ses bras et ce fut avec regret qu'elle quitta son étreinte quelques instants plus tard. Ils se mirent alors à discuter. Jane lui raconta son expérience au Kenya. Elle lui parla aussi de sa relation avec Albert, ce qui permit à Pierre de mieux comprendre son désespoir et sa souffrance. Il découvrit certains aspects de Jane qui lui plaisaient. Elle était une jeune femme passionnée, engagée, dévouée, pleine de compassion envers la souffrance d'autrui, ce qui était en total contradiction avec ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître dernièrement, mais personne n'était parfait et tout un chacun pouvait avoir une faiblesse passagère, après tout.

Entre temps, Lise, qui avait entendu les rumeurs, avait prévenu Candy de la situation. La blonde était atterrée : qui avait bien pu propager une telle fausseté ? En discutant, les deux filles en vinrent à la même conclusion : Jane ! Pourtant Albert devait lui avoir parlé, alors comment avait-elle osé ? Candy croisa son bienaimé dans un couloir. Elle voulut lui faire part de la situation, mais il était déjà au courant.

\- Albert as-tu déjà parlé à Jane ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air préoccupée.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore réussi à la voir. Es-tu au courant de ce qui se dit sur toi et le Dr de Vigny ? répondit-il avec le même air que Candy.

\- Oui, Lise vient de m'en parler. C'est de la pure calomnie ! s'exclama Candy indignée.

\- Oui je le sais bien, lui répondit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour accentuer ses paroles.

\- Nous pensons que c'est Jane qui a lancé la rumeur, dit Lise.

\- Moi aussi, dit Albert soulagé de savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, puis il ajouta sur un air courroucé : ma patience et ma compréhension ont des limites, et elle va m'entendre !

C'est alors qu'ils virent Jane sortir du bureau du Dr de Vigny, les yeux rougis et l'air déconfit.

\- Ah, te voilà Jane, ça tombe bien car j'ai des choses à te dire ! dit Albert en colère.

\- Je sais… Je… J'ai des excuses à vous faire… à tous les deux, répondit-elle l'air affligé, en baissant la tête de honte.

\- Mais enfin, Jane, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Je ne te reconnais pas ! continua Albert sur le même ton.

\- Calme-toi, Albert. Puisque Jane s'excuse, peut-être devrions-nous en discuter tranquillement ailleurs ? dit Candy calmement.

\- Oui tu as raison Candy, dit-il en respirant profondément. Venez, allons dehors.

Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent, tandis que Lise se défila, après avoir étreint le bras de Candy en lui démontrant son appréciation.

Jane sentit qu'elle avait profondément déçu Albert. Elle avait lu dans son regard du mépris mélangé à sa colère, ce qui lui transperça le cœur, mais c'était mérité car elle avait très mal agi. En plus, elle avait sali la réputation de deux personnes innocentes et elle comprit que même s'il arrivait à lui pardonner un jour, tout était fini avec Albert. Jamais elle ne récupérerait son amour. Comme l'avait dit le Dr de Vigny, la jalousie l'avait conduite sur un bien mauvais chemin.

La colère d'Albert avait du mal à se faner. Jane avait voulu détruire sa relation avec Candy et leur amour si précieux, cet amour qu'il avait attendu si longtemps pour qu'il s'épanouisse enfin. Et en plus, en faisant du tort à l'élue de son cœur. Il savait à quel point un amour non partagé pouvait faire souffrir, mais il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse agir de la sorte il avait découvert un côté de Jane qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et rejoignirent un coin désert.

\- Jane, franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi. Tout d'abord cette histoire avec mon petit nom secret... d'ailleurs comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Je … Je vous ai surpris… l'autre jour dans ce parc et … je vous ai espionnés, juste au moment où tu lui as révélé ce nom secret.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais là, dit-il d'un ton dur. Il était horripilé.

\- En fait, je n'ai entendu que cela, dès que j'ai entendu cette confidence je suis partie. Cela m'a tellement fait mal, car tu ne m'avais jamais confié ce petit secret, à moi.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu espérais en agissant ainsi ?

Il était soulagé qu'au moins elle ne savait pas pour le Prince de la Colline.

\- Je ne sais pas… je sais maintenant que c'était insensé …

\- Et ensuite cette rumeur.

Albert avait du mal à garder son calme.

\- En fait, j'ai juste dit que Candy avait eu une discussion privée avec le Dr de Vigny, se défendit-elle.

\- Juste dit ? N'essaie pas de te disculper, c'est ignoble ! dit-il, en levant les bras, outré, scandalisé.

\- J'étais désespérée… Je vous demande pardon… à tous les deux.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Je te pardonne Jane, dit Candy.

C'en était trop pour elle qui prit Jane dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait de la compassion pour cette jeune femme amoureuse et désespérée, qui pourtant se repentait sincèrement. Elle savait bien combien l'amour pouvait être cruel lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas le partager avec l'être aimé pour une raison ou pour une autre. Candy avait les larmes aux yeux et, en voyant la scène, la colère d'Albert vacilla aussitôt. Il fut touché de voir celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur être aussi généreuse de caractère, être aussi magnanime et capable de pardonner. Pendant qu'il l'admirait, il se laissa infuser de ces sentiments charitables pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer sur un ton ferme, mais plus calme.

\- Je te pardonne aussi puisque Candy, qui est la principale victime, a la bonté de le faire et que ta repentance a l'air sincère, mais j'exige que tu lui fasses des excuses publiques.

\- Albert, ce n'est pas la peine, intercéda Candy qui ne voulait pas ajouter l'humiliation publique à la peine de la jeune femme.

\- Mais si Candy, ton honneur et ta réputation ont été salis, insista Albert.

\- De toute façon, le Dr de Vigny l'exige aussi. Alors je le ferai au réfectoire au moment du repas, répondit Jane.

\- Et bien sûr, plus aucune manigance, ajouta-t-il fermement.

\- C'est promis.

Candy pensait qu'une fois de plus Albert l'avait protégée. Elle se rendait compte qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne la blesser et qu'il pouvait se montrer intransigeant envers les gens qui oseraient le faire. Elle ne l'en aima que davantage pour cela.

C'est ainsi que le soir même au moment du dîner, Jane fit des excuses publiques au réfectoire, rectifiant le mensonge, lavant la réputation de Candy et du Dr de Vigny. Jane pensait qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour elle de partir, même si Pierre de Vigny ne l'avait pas exigé. Elle avait eu de la chance que les trois personnes à qui elle avait fait du tort lui aient pardonnée, mais ce serait peut-être mieux de repartir en Afrique. Pas au Kenya, cependant, où elle avait trop de souvenirs, plutôt vers un nouveau pays. Pour l'instant elle était encore trop bouleversée pour prendre une décision définitive, mais elle allait y réfléchir sérieusement.

à suivre...

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Je peux vous promettre des émotions…**

 **Et pour terminer je vous conseille** **une vidéo** **sur Candy & Albert de Angie Jb : True Angie Jb, CAHA, GF 2016, et pour les nostalgiques de Spandau Ballet et de leur plus grand tube "True".**


	11. Chap 10: amour, scrupules et dignité

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee qui continue de me gratifier de ses remarques tant appréciées.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup : Nina, Stormaw, K.e.c.s. et ilovexsmas, ainsi que pour vos MPs, suivis et favoris.**_

 _ **En ce moment, votre support m'est d'autant plus précieux que j'ai actuellement de graves problèmes de santé d'ailleurs mes publications et mes réponses à vos MPs risquent d'être plus aléatoires, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Voici un chapitre assez court mais intense.**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 : amour, scrupules et dignité**_

Début août Albert avait reçu du courrier, une première lettre de Georges qui pouvait enfin lui écrire, maintenant que son ami avait une adresse fixe. Il lui exprimait sa joie qu'il ait enfin retrouvé Candy saine et sauve, il lui donnait des nouvelles des affaires de l'entreprise familiale - tout allait bien - et il lui joignait une lettre de Mme Elroy, car Albert avait bien stipulé de ne pas communiquer son adresse à sa tante qui, au départ, ignorait qu'il fut en Europe. Albert lui avait donc écrit avant de quitter l'Amérique qu'en cas de besoin, elle devait passer par Georges. C'est ainsi qu'il reçut une lettre très mécontente, mais aussi très alarmiste, de sa tante dans laquelle elle lui reprochait de partir de nouveau sur un coup de tête en délaissant les affaires familiales et en reportant sa présentation officielle à une date indéfinie. Elle lui faisait part de sa grande inquiétude de risquer sa vie dans une guerre impitoyable, et tout cela pour cette maudite orpheline qui lui avait déjà enlevé Anthony. Albert ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était venu ici pour retrouver Candy, il avait simplement parlé d'une affaire vitale et urgente à régler sans dire que c'était en Europe pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cependant, Archibald avait informé Mme Elroy de l'engagement de Candy en Europe et elle devait avoir tiré elle-même la bonne conclusion. Tout ceci n'allait pas améliorer l'opinion déjà dégradée qu'avait la vieille dame de Candy, et cela allait compliquer la tâche d'Albert pour imposer l'élue de son cœur comme son épouse, mais peu importe, il était prêt à affronter les flammes de ce vieux dragon. En même temps il aimait sa tante qui avait toujours veillé sur lui et cela le peinait de la savoir très inquiète à son sujet. Bien sûr Albert avait parlé des lettres à Candy, mais il avait minimisé la véhémence des propos de sa tante pour ne pas culpabiliser sa bienaimée.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, leur jour de congé étant enfin arrivé, Candy et Albert reprirent chacun une bicyclette pour leur balade. Cette fois c'est Albert qui s'était occupé du panier repas. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par faire la découverte du vignoble qui n'avait pas été touché dans ce coin-ci. Malheureusement, toutes les maisons de champagne ne pouvaient pas en dire autant, surtout sur Reims, ville des sacres d'une partie des rois de France, qui avait été très touchée notamment, sa magnifique cathédrale de style gothique flamboyant avait subi un grave incendie dès le tout début de la guerre.

Ils arrivèrent chez un petit producteur de champagne où ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par la maîtresse de maison, ses deux filles et le plus jeune fils l'aîné et leur père étaient malheureusement mobilisés à la guerre. L'exploitation était entre les mains des femmes et du garçon de seize ans qui leur firent visiter les caves et leur expliquèrent la méthode complexe de vinification.

Le jeune couple était surpris de voir la complexité de la fabrication du champagne qui commençait déjà par le mélange des différents cépages. Il n'y avait pas moins de trois types de raisins qui pouvaient être utilisés pour entrer dans la composition du vin pétillant : tout d'abord le _pinot noir_ , élevé sur des sols calcaires et sablonneux qui produisait des vins subtils, mais qui pourrissait assez facilement, puis le _pinot meunier_ qui était plus résistant et adapté à des sols froids et qui avait un goût plus relevé, enfin, le _chardonnay_ qui pouvait être utilisé dans les assemblages, mais surtout qui composait entièrement les champagnes _blanc de blanc_.

Après les vendanges, il y avait le pressurage qui consistait à presser manuellement le raisin pour en faire éclater les baies, puis durant une quinzaine de jours le jus de raisin était mis en cuve pour la phase de fermentation à une température constante de 18-20°C. C'était lors de cette première fermentation, dite "alcoolique", que les levures naturelles présentes dans le jus transformaient les sucres en un mélange d'alcool et de gaz. Après il fallait faire une clarification pour éliminer les levures et autres particules solides qui pouvaient altérer le goût.

Ensuite venait l'assemblage, étape qui donnait la véritable "signature" d'une maison de champagne en mélangeant différents vins tranquilles (sans gaz) issus de différentes récoltes antérieures pour une saveur finale constante. Exception faite pour les _millésimes_ qui n'étaient pas des mélanges, le vin d'une année exceptionnelle était toujours utilisé tel quel. Et ce n'était pas fini, car il fallait une deuxième fermentation avec la prise de mousse durant environ huit semaines. Le vin était alors mis en bouteilles avec adjonction de sucre et de nouvelles levures qui produisaient le gaz qui donnait tout son pétillant au précieux liquide. Les bouteilles étaient alors fermées par une capsule provisoire appelée le « bidule ».

Puis durant la maturation, le champagne devait se reposer couché, pour développer tous ses arômes, au minimum quinze mois, et même trente-six pour les _millésimes_. Commençait ensuite le remuage qui consistait à faire tourner délicatement et progressivement la bouteille de gauche à droite, tous les trois jours et pendant environ un mois, tout en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle termine la tête en bas, et ainsi faciliter l'accumulation des dépôts organiques sur le bidule, avant d'être évacués naturellement lors du dégorgement.

Enfin la finition qui permettait de fabriquer les différents types de champagne par ajout de liqueur et de plus ou moins de sucre. Les moins sucrés portaient l'appellation « brut » et les plus sucrés « doux » ou « demi-sec ». Le bouchon de liège était alors mis en place et la bouteille entreposée encore au moins trois mois avant de pouvoir être consommée.

\- Que d'étapes et que de temps pour obtenir ce précieux liquide doré, s'exclama Albert.

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il fallait autant de travail, c'est tout un savoir-faire, renchérit Candy.

\- Un savoir-faire qui se transmet de père en fils dans la famille de mon mari, répondit fièrement leur hôtesse.

Candy et Albert découvrirent aussi différentes tailles de bouteilles. Dans cette exploitation, on y produisait la classique 75 cL jusqu'au Nabuchodonosor de 15 litres. Bien qu'on leur expliqua qu'il y avait encore plus grand **(1)** jusqu'au Melchizédec de 30 litres, soit l'équivalent de 40 bouteilles classiques.

Enfin, un des meilleurs moments de la visite fut la dégustation et lorsque la maîtresse des lieux apprit que le jeune couple travaillait pour La Croix Rouge à l'hôpital du coin, elle leur offrit une bouteille.

\- C'est grâce à des personnes dévouées comme vous que nos soldats sont parfois sauvés et remis sur pieds, leur dit-elle.

Les jeunes-gens remercièrent cette famille de vignerons et repartirent pour leur colline. C'était l'heure du repas quand ils arrivèrent, alors ils s'installèrent pour un déjeuner sur l'herbe.

Albert avait préparé de délicieux sandwichs, il pensa à un moment très particulier qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous avons partagé un sandwich en deux ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Albert, nous nous étions promis de tout partager, répondit-elle avec sentiment.

Albert prit alors délicatement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Il commença à déposer des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume, d'abord sur ses phalanges. Il retourna alors sa main pour continuer sur sa paume. Puis d'autres baisers suivirent vers l'intérieur de son poignet, laissant dans le sillage de ses lèvres une traînée de feu sur la peau douce de Candy qui sentait des frissons lui descendre dans son dos et des picotements la chatouiller dans le bas ventre.

Que c'était agréable.

Comment de simples baisers sur sa main pouvaient lui provoquer de telles sensations ? Albert remarqua alors son trouble lorsqu'en fermant les yeux Candy laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Elle était si réceptive à toutes ses attentions, mais il s'interrompit car son principal but, en cet instant, était tout autre que la sensualité. Elle rouvrit les yeux, frustrée d'être privée du contact des lèvres masculines et chaudes sur sa peau. Elle rencontra le regard sérieux et intense d'Albert qui lui dit :

\- Je renouvelle cette promesse, Candy, et cette fois je m'y tiendrai. Le plus cher de mes désirs est de tout partager avec toi… pour la vie.

Candy sentit une signification profonde derrière ses mots et elle en fut profondément émue, surtout quand elle vit son bienaimé prendre un sandwich et le partager symboliquement en deux parties, avant de lui en tendre une moitié. En la saisissant, elle lui répondit, la voix tremblant légèrement :

\- Moi aussi je renouvelle cette promesse. Cela m'est d'autant plus facile que tu es celui qui m'a toujours soutenue dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Albert.

\- Non, Candy, c'est à moi de te dire merci : tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie alors que j'étais rejeté de tout le monde, et tu as risqué ta réputation et perdu ton travail pour cela.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que font les amis ? répondit-elle en souriant et en posant sa main libre sur la sienne.

\- Rares et précieux sont de tels amis.

Il lui rendit son sourire tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux qui scintillaient. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et elle inclina la tête pour profiter pleinement de son contact. Il y avait une certaine solennité dans cet échange. C'était comme des prémices à autre chose qui se préparait, comme un prélude à un engagement encore plus important.

Ils mangèrent leur casse-croûte dans cette ambiance. Candy sentait qu'Albert était nerveux et sur le point de lui confier quelque chose d'important. N'avait-il pas renouvelé sa promesse de tout partager ? Cela devait être une introduction à ses confidences. Elle se demandait pourquoi cette nervosité, était-ce à cause de la lettre de la tante Elroy reçue hier ? Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas encore tout dit, mais était sur le point de le faire ? La vieille dame avait certainement dû être encore plus dure à son encontre que ce que lui avait révélé Albert quelque part elle lui avait enlevé son neveu préféré lorsqu'il avait choisi de laisser les affaires familiales pour la retrouver ici, se mettant en danger par la même occasion. Cela allait encore aggraver ses mauvaises relations avec elle et cela risquait de créer des tensions entre la tante et son neveu. Or Candy ne voulait pas être la pomme de discorde entre les deux, car la tante Elroy était ce qui était le plus proche d'une mère pour Albert qui avait perdu la sienne à sa naissance. Elle savait combien sa tante était importante aux yeux de son bienaimé. Alors comment faire ?

Pour finir leur repas Albert avait préparé un dessert très spécial.

\- Candy, j'ai préparé une surprise pour toi, mais avant de la découvrir, ferme les yeux s'il-te-plaît... et ne triche pas !

\- Bon très bien, mais je me demande bien ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire.

Elle était très impatiente de savoir, mais elle obéit docilement en plaçant même ses mains sur ses yeux pour preuve de sa bonne foi. Elle entendait Albert faire ses préparatifs, puis il s'exprima avec une très vive émotion.

\- Maintenant tu peux les rouvrir.

En battant ses paupières, elle vit Albert qui avait un genou à terre et sur l'autre, replié devant lui, il tenait en équilibre une assiette avec un petit gâteau qu'il avait cuisiné très tôt le matin, et sur lequel il avait posé une magnifique bague, un pur joyau.

Pendant que Candy était en train de réaliser la signification du bijou, Albert ajouta d'une voix un peu chevrotante à cause de l'immense émotion qui l'habitait:

\- Candy, mon amour, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'accordant ton amour. Veux-tu que je le sois pour toujours en m'accordant aussi ta main ? Voudrais-tu me faire le plus grand des honneurs en m'épousant ?

Albert, le cœur battant, respirant à peine, avait la gorge sèche. Il déglutit difficilement suspendu aux lèvres de la femme qu'il désirait tant pouvoir bientôt appeler « ma femme », c'était son vœu le plus cher. Il observait l'expression de son doux visage et surtout celle de ses belles émeraudes.

Candy fut bouleversée quand elle comprit, après quelques secondes de stupeur, la signification de cette demande.

Pourrait-elle contenir tant d'émotions ?

D'abord elle était arrivée ici, seule et déprimée, puis Albert l'avait recherchée et retrouvée, ensuite elle avait appris qu'il était le Grand-oncle William, peu après il lui avait déclaré son amour et enfin, il lui avait révélé qu'il était le Prince de son enfance, son premier amour. Il avait annulé son adoption et maintenant, il la demandait en mariage !

Mais qu'allait dire sa famille, la tante Elroy en particulier qui ne l'avait jamais acceptée pensant qu'elle était indigne du nom des Ardlay sentiment sans doute renforcé dans l'expression de sa dernière lettre ? Alors devenir l'épouse du patriarche ? Candy sentait qu'elle serait un obstacle, un objet de dispute entre Albert et sa tante qui souhaitait sûrement une épouse digne de lui. Digne du nom des Ardlay. Digne d'être la mère du futur héritier. Serait-elle assez digne pour tout cela? Serait-elle capable d'endosser ce rôle? En fait, elle n'avait jamais appartenu à leur monde, elle serait toujours la pauvre petite orpheline aux origines douteuses à leurs yeux, l'ex-protégée de William Albert Ardlay. Leur couple allait être montré du doigt, mis à l'index, faire les potins de la haute société de Chicago ; cela ne la dérangeait pas pour elle-même, mais elle ne souhaitait pas cela pour l'homme qu'elle aimait tant : il était le chef de l'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Amérique et sa réputation était en jeu. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il fasse l'objet de moqueries.

Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela durant ces trois dernières semaines idylliques depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et là, maintenant, cette idée la frappa comme la foudre. La lettre de Mme Elroy l'avait en quelque sorte tirée de son rêve éveillé, comme un pont à travers les continents la ramenant vers la réalité des dictats de la haute société américaine. Ici, de l'autre côté de l'océan, dans un monde en guerre où les préoccupations étaient toutes autres, elle avait oublié.

Tout allait si vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle ressentait tant d'amour pour Albert, mais elle avait aussi tellement de scrupules. Elle avait la tête qui tournait tant l'émotion était intense, tant les sentiments contradictoires et de tumultes se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Devait-elle renoncer à lui pour son propre bien?

Son cœur affolé donnait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine comme un animal sauvage surpris et effrayé heureusement qu'elle était assise, car ses jambes étaient toutes molles et ne l'auraient probablement pas supportée.

Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et, les larmes aux yeux, lui répondit d'une voix éraillée :

\- Non Albert, je ne peux pas…

A suivre…

 **Non, ne me jetez pas de tomates ! lol**

 **Alors comment Albert va-t-il réagir? Parviendra-t-il à la faire changer d'avis ?**

 **Pour finir une vidéo qui n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre mais qui célèbre notre cher Albert :**

 **No lo olvides, aporte verde GF 2016 Angie Jb**

 **Avec la chanson «It's My Life» par Talk Talk**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **(1)** Pour votre intérêt voici aujourd'hui l'appellation des contenances des bouteilles existantes

1/8 soit 9,4 cL

¼ soit 20 cL

Chopine (1/3 de bouteille) soit 25 cL

½ soit 37,5 cL

Médium (4/5 de bouteille) soit 60 cL

Champagne : 75 cL (classique)

Magnum soit 1,50 litre

Jéroboam soit 3 litres

Mathusalem soit 6 litres

Salmanazar soit 9 litres

Balthazar soit 12 litres

Nabuchodonosor soit 15 litres

Salomon soit 18 litres

Souverain soit 26,25 litres

Primat soit 27 litres

Melchizédec soit 30 litres

Sources : docs (point) bossons-fute (point) fr / Documents/FabricationChampagne (point) pdf


	12. Chap 11: dis-moi oui !

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup Lenniee pour tes conseils et ton soutien.**

 **Merci ilovexsmas, Stormaw, Mzelle A, K.e.c.s. pour tous vos commentaires, vos gentils mots et pensées positives, j'en ai actuellement bien besoin. Ainsi que pour vos suivis et favoris.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 11 : dis-moi oui !**

\- Non Albert, je ne peux pas…

A ces mots, le monde d'Albert bascula.

Il était désarçonné par sa réponse, même s'il avait remarqué son hésitation avant de répondre. Il avait observé dans son regard qu'un débat intérieur se déroulait en elle. En entendant ce « non », il ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant brutalement pour se couper du monde comme pour se protéger de ce refus, tout en se figeant sur place tel un papillon piégé dans de l'ambre. Son visage avait pâli comme un linge et il avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, pétrifiant son cœur qui s'arrêta un instant, avant de repartir en martelant furieusement sa poitrine meurtrie.

Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum.

Il pensa durant quelques secondes, pendant lesquels le monde avait arrêté de tourner pour lui, il crut qu'elle avait eu une seconde pensée et des doutes quant à ses sentiments pour lui, et cela lui ravagea l'âme, lui dépeça le cœur en millions de petits fragments. Il y avait tellement crû à ce grand bonheur avec elle depuis ces trois dernières semaines ! Il lui semblait qu'une spirale infernale était en train de l'aspirer tout entier. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il essaya de lire les émotions de Candy dans ses grands yeux verts : ils étaient remplis de douleur et de larmes. Puis il pensa « _elle a dit je ne peux pas et non je ne veux pas !_ _Y a-t-il encore un espoir ? »_

Candy pouvait être son plus grand bonheur comme sa pire souffrance.

Il était comme un accusé à son procès, jugé pour flagrant délit d'amour pour lequel il ne pouvait plaider que coupable. Il se trouvait maintenant à la merci de son juge et bourreau de son cœur, et il risquait de prendre une peine d'amour à perpétuité. La gorge serrée à cause d'une boule qui s'y était formée, il ne pût prononcer que trois mots, tout en redoutant la réponse qui allait sceller sa sentence et son destin :

\- Candy, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas digne de toi, Albert ! répondit-elle en sanglotant dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'un côté il était soulagé car ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient apparemment pas remis en cause, mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille? C'était comme prendre une peine avec sursis. Pour lui, Candy était la femme la plus digne de ce monde. Il eut mal dans sa poitrine qui se serra brusquement. Son esprit se révolta alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur. Il était prêt à récidiver et pour échapper à la peine encourue, il commença à élaborer un plan d'évasion. Il déposa alors le gâteau avec la bague - l'arme du crime - sur le plaid à côté d'eux et tomba ensuite sur ses deux genoux devant elle comme pour demander sa grâce, mais il s'explosa.

\- QUOI !? Mais que dis-tu, Candy ? Je ne comprends pas ! il écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Un homme de ton rang devrait épouser une femme de grande classe, appartenant à son milieu, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ridicule ! Jamais je n'épouserai une femme pour son pédigrée ou par convenance. Ce sera TOI ou je resterai célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Et que fais-tu de nous ? Tu proposes que l'on fasse marche arrière comme si de rien n'était ? Que l'on redevienne de simples amis ? Tu penses sincèrement que ce serait possible ? Non, je ne peux pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, mon grand amour et la femme de ma vie. Jamais je ne renoncerai à toi, certainement pas pour cette raison-là !

 **Chanson : Chris Lind - A Story Of Us**

Il parlait avec une forte conviction qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Ces quelques phrases commençaient déjà à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Candy et Albert put le lire en regardant l'expression de son visage changer en une d'horreur. Effectivement, que deviendrait leur relation si elle refusait de l'épouser ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans un chaos total. Albert prit alors les mains de Candy et planta son regard droit dans le sien et lui demanda avec passion :

\- Candy, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr Albert! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais ta famille risque de s'y opposer, en particulier la Tante Elroy, elle m'a toujours détestée. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que tu as risqué ta vie pour me retrouver ici, cela ne va sans doute pas améliorer les choses et je ne veux pas être la raison de disputes entre vous. De plus, pense à ta réputation, tu es le chef du clan Ardlay et tu ne peux pas épouser une pauvre orpheline et ton ex-fille-adoptive par-dessus le marché! Comment veux-tu que je tienne ce rôle d'épouse du patriarche avec dignité ?

Candy, toujours assise, avait sa voix qui tremblait d'émotion, des larmes inondaient ses joues, ses mains s'agrippèrent à celles d'Albert comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose et ne pas finir de s'écrouler complètement sur place.

En voyant une possibilité, Albert entama alors son plaidoyer final, jouant le rôle de son propre avocat :

\- Je sais que la révélation de ma véritable identité est encore récente et que ce fut un choc pour toi. Je sais également que d'accepter le rôle d'être la femme du patriarche est quelque chose de lourd à porter. Mais je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je n'avais pas été sûr que tu serais capable d'assumer ce rôle pleinement, car tu es la jeune femme la plus forte et la plus digne que je connaisse, Candy. Toutes les épreuves que tu as endurées et que tu as surmontées avec brio le prouvent. Je suis si fier de toi, mon amour, de la personne que tu as toujours été et de tout ce que tu as accompli. Alors si tu m'aimes du plus profond de ton cœur, Candy, ne me fais pas souffrir ainsi et épouse-moi ! Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés en tant que mon épouse ou ma fiancée lors de ma présentation officielle comme William Albert Ardlay. Je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas les autres ou les conventions décider, laisse-moi juge de qui est digne de moi. De ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et s'il le faut, je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi, à renoncer à mon nom et à ma fortune si c'est le seul obstacle à notre union, et vivre à nouveau comme un simple commis de cuisine. Les jours les plus heureux de ma vie furent ceux que j'ai partagés avec toi, ici, et aux Magnolias alors que je n'avais ni nom ni fortune, et pourtant, je suis prêt à y retourner, sans aucune hésitation, du moment que ce serait avec toi. _Tha gaol mór agam ort_ **, (2)…** je veux dire, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime plus que ma propre existence. La vie sans toi est tout simplement insupportable, inimaginable. Ton nom est tatoué sur mon âme avec de l'encre indélébile. Mon cœur est marqué au fer rouge par notre amour. Et maintenant que j'ai pu espérer, que j'ai pu goûter à cet amour, ce trésor, je ne suis pas prêt à y renoncer, pour rien au monde. Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je te referai ma demande chaque jour, encore et encore et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence si cela est nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Alors abrège mon agonie, dis-moi oui _a shùgh mo chridhe_ **(2)** et fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

Candy réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Elle sentait les grandes mains chaudes d'Albert serrer les siennes et ses pouces qui les caressaient. Elle le regardait, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient humides des larmes contenues qui menaçaient de se répandre à tout moment ; ils étaient à la fois remplis d'angoisse, d'amour et de supplication. Alors comment refuser d'épouser cet homme si passionné qui était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle, le seul homme qui refusait de l'abandonner, le prisonnier de son cœur, le seul homme qui la choisirait toujours peu importe les obstacles, cet homme qui était aussi son Prince de la Colline, son premier amour et qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ? Comment lui dire non ? Pour son propre bien ? Mais elle le ferait souffrir en choisissant cette voie. Il était déjà au bord des larmes alors qu'elle savait qu'Albert était un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, et cette vision lui était insupportable. Dire non, uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur, peur de semer la zizanie entre lui et sa tante ? Peur de ne pas être digne de lui aux yeux de sa famille ? Peur de lui faire honte aux yeux de la société ? Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du rôle de femme du patriarche qui l'attendrait ?

Non !

Il lui faisait confiance et il avait raison, car elle était plus forte que tout cela. Albert la rendait aussi plus forte encore et leur amour était si profond, si puissant, qu'il vaincrait tout, ainsi elle répondit :

\- Oh, Albert, te faire renoncer à ta famille ? Jamais je ne te demanderais une chose pareille ! Je t'aime tellement… alors… oui… oui j'accepte de t'épouser. C'est mon rêve le plus cher que de passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés.

\- Oh, mon amour, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! dit-il il exhalant et fermant ses yeux pour un instant.

Il l'enlaça ensuite dans ses bras, tandis que des larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues se mêlant à celles de Candy. Il était gracié et il n'aurait pas besoin de plan d'évasion, finalement.

\- Pardonne-moi mon Joli Bert, mais tout est allé si vite … Mais notre amour est si fort, alors moi aussi je serai forte, pourtant je crains pour ta réputation.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai une réputation d'oncle excentrique à défendre. Depuis toujours, mes choix de vie n'ont jamais suivi les conventions ni les canons de la société.

Il parlait avec humour maintenant qu'il était soulagé de l'agrément de la femme de sa vie, mais il y avait encore un tremblement dans sa voix. Il voulait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà fait l'objet de critiques et de commérages, et qu'elle n'y était pour rien, puis il poursuivit sur un ton plus concerné :

\- Je sais aussi _mo cridhe_ **(1)** que certains membres de ma famille ne t'ont pas traitée de la manière dont tu le méritais, mais dorénavant, c'est moi le chef de famille et c'est moi qui décide de qui j'épouserai, pas ma tante ni le reste de ma famille. Et je te garantis que je ne laisserai plus personne te manquer de respect. Plus jamais !

\- Mais je suis si inquiète pour tes relations avec la Tante Elroy.

\- Elle finira bien par comprendre que mon bonheur s'appelle Candy. Et que je me marierai uniquement par amour avec la plus merveilleuses des femmes. Il lui faudra seulement un peu de temps pour qu'elle l'admette. Il faudra aussi qu'elle réalise la femme exceptionnelle que tu es, car elle ne l'a pas encore compris, en partie à cause de mauvaises langues, mais elle finira par s'en rendre compte. Au fond d'elle-même elle a un cœur, même si elle ne le montre pas souvent. Et si elle voit que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde grâce à toi, je suis sûr qu'elle t'acceptera et réalisera que tu es la meilleure compagne possible pour moi.

\- Je l'espère du fond du cœur _mo cridhe_ **(1)** car je t'aime infiniment, Albert.

\- Je t'aime passionnément Candy et je veux passer le restant de ma vie à t'aimer.

 **Chanson :** **I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You - Marc Anthony & Tina Arena**

Alors Albert lâcha Candy pour saisir la bague et la lui glissa sur son annulaire gauche en disant :

 _\- Tha mo ghion ort_ , **(2)** ce qui veut dire je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ceci est la bague de fiançailles que mon père a offerte à ma mère et mon grand-père à sa femme avant lui. Aujourd'hui, je suis si heureux de l'offrir à ma future femme. Je t'aime Candy, pour toujours et à jamais. Tu es _mo ghaol bith-buan_ **(2)** c'est-à-dire mon amour éternel, tu es la seule et unique femme que j'ai rêvé d'épouser.

\- Je suis si émue, si heureuse et je suis tellement honorée de porter ce joyau familial, cette bague est vraiment magnifique !

C'était un anneau en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant blanc principal de plusieurs carats et taillé en brillant de forme ronde qui étincelait de mille feux en attrapant la lumière solaire. Il était encerclé par deux arabesques sur chacune desquelles il y avait une petite émeraude entourée de deux petits saphirs bleu azur dont la couleur rappelait les yeux d'Albert, et les pierres vertes, celle des yeux de Candy. Le diamant symbolisait leur amour éternel.

\- Mais dis-moi Joli Bert, comment se fait-il que tu avais cette bague avec toi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton mutin.

\- L'instinct m'a poussé à l'emporter avec moi. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi exactement. Peut-être mon désir profond de trouver ma future femme en chemin ? répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Après toutes ces émotions et après avoir mangé le gâteau, notre couple d'amoureux qui avait dévalé la colline en chahutant, se retrouva ensuite à vouloir faire une sieste. Ils étaient perdus dans une belle prairie avec des herbes hautes et de jolies fleurs des champs multicolores.

Candy s'était endormie mais Albert n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil encore sous le coup des émotions. Il pensait à leur avenir, à ce qui les attendait en tant que mari et femme, et il avait tellement hâte de vivre avec elle, ensemble sous le même toit comme avant non, mieux qu'avant, car ils seraient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Leur vie ensemble avait été si chaleureuse, même si à l'époque il l'avait partagée avec le fantôme d'un autre. Cette fois-ci ce serait mieux, car elle serait à lui et à lui seul, toute entière, corps et âme… Oui, son corps aussi...

Il s'était mis à admirer sa belle endormie. Cette dernière pensée le troubla, alors il préféra ne pas se laisser aller sur cette voie. Il décida donc de la retirer des bras de Morphée et pour cela il se servit d'une brindille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il commença à effleurer son visage avec. Ses contours avaient perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, ses taches de rousseur s'étaient estompées et ses traits étaient devenus plus fins, plus raffinés. Il détaillait chaque caractéristique avec adoration. Il admirait maintenant ses longs cils noirs, recourbés, soyeux et épais qui étaient comme un écrin de velours cachant jalousement ses belles émeraudes alors qu'elle dormait, mais qui les soulignaient avec amour lorsqu'elles le regardaient. Il avait devant lui le visage d'une belle jeune femme qui s'épanouissait. Ses yeux avides se focalisèrent ensuite sur cette belle bouche rose et pulpeuse qui se mit à sourire en murmurant son surnom « Joli Bert ». Était-elle réveillée ? Apparemment non, elle rêvait. Elle était en train de rêver de lui en souriant et maintenant, elle gémissait légèrement. Que rêvait-elle exactement ? Visiblement c'était plutôt agréable, car elle continuait de sourire. Elle prononça encore son nom, alors il ne résista pas à son appel et continua à la chatouiller de plus belle avec sa brindille pour l'éveiller. Il titilla son nez qu'elle se mit à froncer, puis il utilisa le végétal comme si c'était une prolongation de sa propre main, ce « sixième doigt » descendit sur sa joue, puis le long de son menton pour atteindre son cou. Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, plus sensuellement, vers sa clavicule puis plus bas, attiré comme un aimant vers son décolleté. Albert se sentait coupable de se laisser emporter par son esprit grivois, mais le spectacle était si tentant, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'essayait pas de la réveiller. Et après tout, ce n'était pas sa main qui la caressait, s'excusa-t-il mentalement, mais cela ne l'allégea pas entièrement de sa culpabilité. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'entre-temps, elle avait dû se réveiller, car sa respiration avait changé : elle n'était plus aussi rythmique et calme qu'auparavant. Les yeux clos, elle faisait semblant de dormir ! Cela le fit sourire et le soulagea quelque peu, car il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'esprit coquin : Candy profitait des sensations agréables que cette brindille lui prodiguait, sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et, soudain… le jeune homme vît sous la fine étoffe de sa joli robe vert pâle : deux protubérances s'ériger et qui tendaient le tissu…

Et ce fut sa perte. La lutte qu'il avait menée fut mise en échec et son cerveau fut drainé de tout son sang qui se dirigea tout droit vers la partie la plus tendre de son anatomie, enfin… qui avait été la plus tendre, jusqu'à maintenant !

Pour garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation, il détourna son attention ainsi que son regard qu'il porta maintenant sur son visage, mais avec difficulté. Puis il dit avec une voix rauque :

\- Tu es réveillée, ma belle au bois dormant ?

Pour toute réponse, un sourire flasha sur le doux visage de Candy, puis elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire, mais ce geste, pourtant innocent, était si sensuel. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux en battant des paupières de manière à s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante, tandis qu'Albert succomba à l'appel de cette bouche appétissante. Il brossa d'abord doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis il saisit chacune d'elles à tour de rôle pour les sucer comme si c'était un bonbon succulent et les savourer. Candy soupira, frissonna et referma les yeux avec anticipation, tandis qu'elle attrapa de ses deux mains la nuque d'Albert qu'elle caressa avant de glisser pour explorer sa chevelure dorée et soyeuse, mais il n'approfondit pas le baiser. Pas tout de suite. A la place, il laissa errer sa bouche sur la ligne de son menton, puis descendit sur ce point particulièrement sensible de son cou où il huma son odeur florale si enivrante. Il s'y attarda pour la faire frémir et gémir de plaisir, avant d'atteindre son lobe d'oreille qu'il goûta et titilla de la pointe de sa langue, et de le mordiller ensuite tendrement. Le goût de sa peau était un vrai festin. Il revint à sa bouche pour en prendre enfin pleine possession.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy descendît l'une de ses mains pour palper tout le torse d'Albert, langoureusement, ce qui le stimula à s'égarer sur ses courbes féminines, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur elle. Il roula pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous le poids de tout son corps, mais son bassin la pressait contre le sol. Il savait qu'ainsi Candy allait prendre la mesure de toute la force de son désir pour elle, mais après tout elle serait bientôt sa femme, alors au diable les convenances ! Candy gémit encore plus fort en sentant sa virilité palpiter contre son bas ventre, l'inondant d'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de cette journée estivale. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, son métier d'infirmière lui avait déjà révélé les secrets de l'anatomie masculine, surtout ces quatre derniers mois, et cela lui plaisait, renforçant son propre désir de se savoir désirée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Instinctivement, elle arqua son dos recherchant un contact encore plus étroit - si c'était encore possible - avec son partenaire, augmentant la pression et la friction entre leur corps ainsi que les ondes de plaisir qui déferlaient dans leur être. Il rompit leur baiser qui les avait laissés à bout de souffle afin de pouvoir reprendre haleine, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu sens si bon mon amour…

La voix d'Albert était teintée de son désir. Il descendit sur sa clavicule délicate pour y déposer des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume qui la caressaient.

\- Je t'aime tant… ma douce Candy…

Sa respiration, de plus en plus laborieuse, trahissait son excitation.

\- Aaaah !... Albert, mon amour… je t'aime tellement … moi aussi …

Ils ouvrirent simultanément les yeux et le regard incandescent d'Albert se verrouilla sur celui de Candy voilé par le désir. Elle sentait le moindre de ses baisers mêlés à son souffle chaud comme des langues de feu sur sa peau sensible. Tandis qu'elle referma les yeux, elle se mit à haleter tout en caressant les flancs musclés de son fiancé, puis elle glissa sensuellement l'une de ses mains sur l'un des pectoraux pour le malaxer pour lui montrer inconsciemment ce qu'elle désirait. Albert comprit l'indice et ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son invitation silencieuse. Il saisit dans sa main l'un de ses globes féminins qu'il pétrit délicatement tout en caressant sensuellement le sommet durci avec son pouce. Elle ne portait pas de corset, ce qui facilitait l'accès malgré le tissu de sa robe. C'était divin pour Candy. Les vagues de plaisir qui se succédaient, à chaque passage de ce pouce impertinent, encore et encore, sur son pic sensible, étaient incroyables et agissaient comme un aphrodisiaque, lui arrachant des gémissements. Sa respiration devenait erratique. Le monde de la sensualité que lui faisait découvrir Albert un peu plus à chaque étreinte était merveilleux et elle sentait qu'elle avait encore tant de choses et de territoires inconnus à sonder, et elle avait très envie de faire ce voyage initiatique, avec lui, elle se sentait l'âme d'une exploratrice.

Le jeune homme était ravi de la réaction de sa dulcinée à ses attentions, ravi de découvrir un peu plus chaque jour la belle sensualité de sa fiancée. Albert sentait son abandon total, sa confiance aveugle en lui et son plaisir évident, ce qui augmentait sa propre excitation. Comme il aimait ses courbes, ses gémissements, les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, c'était si érotique. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait s'arrêter avant de perdre complètement la tête. C'était la guerre dans son esprit entre sa raison et sa passion, un combat entre son corps et sa volonté. Et même si elle était à sa merci dans toute sa vulnérabilité, il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle et trahir sa confiance. Il l'aimait trop. Il la respectait trop. Alors peu à peu, il diminua l'intensité de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers qui chaque jour passant, devenaient de plus en plus hardis, de plus en plus intimes ils se découvraient, repoussant chaque fois de plus en plus loin les limites.

Il posa son front contre celui de Candy, plongea son regard dans le sien encore rempli de sensualité et lui caressa la joue tout en reprenant haleine.

\- Oh, Candy… je t'aime tellement… mais nous devons nous arrêter… avant de perdre la tête.

\- Mon amour… je sens que je serais capable de tout entre tes bras… Tu me fais ressentir de telles choses… des sensations… que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles… j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, … quand tu me touches… j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer… de fondre et je sens que… j'ai envie… de bien plus encore… et en même temps cela me fait peur, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle.

Leur regard était verrouillé l'un dans l'autre.

Intense.

Chacun rempli de l'amour pour l'autre.

Profond.

Et du désir de l'autre.

Puissant.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, mon amour, tu me fais exactement le même effet… je te désire tellement, dit-il d'une voix rauque, presque éraillée et encore haletante.

Il était touché de son honnêteté et de sa confiance en lui pour oser lui révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds, ses émotions les plus secrètes, ses pensées les plus intimes. Il avait l'impression de perdre son âme dans la sienne, ne faisant plus qu'une. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le dos à contempler les jolis nuages blancs emportés au gré du vent comme un troupeau de moutons qui broutaient dans un pâturage bleu azur. Ils cherchaient à quoi ils ressemblaient.

\- Regarde celui-là, Albert, on dirait une tête de lion.

\- Moi, il me fait plutôt penser à toi. Tu vois, là, c'est ta crinière de boucles, se moqua-t-il gentiment en joignant le geste à la parole, dessinant les contours du nuage en question.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas encore de cheveux blancs, Joli Bert, alors que les lions blancs existent, même s'ils sont rares.

Ils s'éclatèrent de rire. C'était si bon ce moment d'insouciance enfantine, c'était relaxant.

Ils terminèrent leur journée à gambader pour profiter de la nature qu'ils aimaient tant, main dans la main, leurs doigts entrelacés en se chuchotant des mots d'amour. C'était la liberté de pouvoir le faire, loin de chez eux, sans chaperon et sans souci des commérages.

Avant de repartir, ils finirent les victuailles en guise de souper, puis ils récupérèrent leurs bicyclettes qu'ils avaient laissées au pied du vieux chêne, au sommet de leur nouvelle colline et ils rentrèrent sous le soleil couchant à l'hôpital.

 **XXX**

Quand la jeune fiancée rentra dans sa chambre pour aller dormir, Lise qui était encore éveillée, remarqua la jolie bague au doigt de Candy. La brunette piaffait d'impatience de la questionner à ce sujet, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Alors Candy, tu n'as rien à me dire ? dit-elle avec malice.

\- Regarde Lise, Albert m'a demandée en mariage ! répondit la blonde toute excitée en lui montrant le bijou de famille.

\- Ooooh ! Waouh! ... Félicitations ma belle. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Et cette bague est magnifique.

\- C'est un bijou de famille.

Alors Candy lui raconta les événements, comment elle avait d'abord douté à cause de ses origines. Son amie la gronda d'avoir failli tout faire rater. Ensuite elle parla de leurs activités bucoliques, à savoir la visite du vignoble et leur balade romantique. Lise la taquina sur un autre type d'activité passée sous silence.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est déjà pas mal pour une simple journée.

\- Pas de bisous, bisous ? la provoqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil juste pour l'embêter un peu.

\- Ah, Lise, tu es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets ! Candy était devenue toute rouge en repensant plus particulièrement à la scène dans la prairie.

\- Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu, ma belle.

\- En fait, en parlant de cela… je… Candy hésitait.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez gênant…

Comprenant de quel sujet elle voulait parler, Lise essaya de mettre Candy à l'aise.

\- Tu sais Candy, j'ai été mariée et je sais ce que c'est que d'être très amoureuse, alors tu peux me parler en toute sincérité.

\- Eh bien… Albert me fait ressentir des choses… tellement fortes… je crois que s'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un gentleman… eh bien je pense que … je lui aurais laissé prendre ma vertu, aujourd'hui.

Candy était rouge de honte, elle détourna le regard et se tortillait les mains.

\- N'aie pas de honte Candy ! C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir ce genre d'attirance et de pulsion, cela signifie simplement que vous êtes tous les deux très amoureux.

\- Mais tu te rends compte, Lise, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés !

\- Puis-je te faire une confidence, Candy ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Kévin et moi, avons devancé nos vœux de mariage.

\- Non !? Vraiment ? s'exclama Candy, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Eh bien si ! Nous devions nous marier en août 1914 et comme tu le sais, la guerre a éclaté fin juillet et Kévin a été mobilisé avant que la cérémonie ne puisse avoir lieu. Et lors de nos dernières heures passées ensemble… nous nous sommes aimés dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas regretté ensuite ?

\- Non, car notre amour était sincère et cela nous a laissé un bon souvenir à chérir malgré les circonstances. C'était un secret juste entre nous que l'on partageait, quelque chose de précieux qui nous reliait encore davantage. De plus, je me suis dit que je lui faisais un cadeau au cas où... Ensuite il est revenu en permission six mois plus tard et nous nous sommes enfin mariés. L'avantage a été que nous étions moins stressés pour la nuit de noces et nous avons pu pleinement en profiter, finit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur de te retrouver enceinte ?

\- C'était un risque, en effet, mais j'ai pensé que si tel était le cas, alors ce serait un cadeau de la vie. J'aurais pu élever cet enfant même seule le cas échéant, puisque je travaillais.

\- Et tu n'avais pas peur du scandale ? De ta famille ?

\- Tu sais, Candy, j'ai toujours eu un esprit un peu rebelle et anticonformiste. Quant à ma famille, je n'ai jamais été très proche d'eux. Nous avons très peu de contact et j'ai toujours été considérée comme le vilain petit canard. D'ailleurs, mes parents voulaient que j'en épouse un autre, issu d'une famille plus riche et avec des connections dans la haute société, mais étant majeure, j'ai refusé car c'était Kévin que j'aimais. Heureusement que je pouvais m'assumer financièrement, car en représailles, ils m'ont coupé les vivres. Et puis c'était juste entre Kévin et moi, personne n'en avait jamais rien su jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Bien sûr, s'il y avait eu un bébé cela aurait été différent, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Lise avait un sourire triste comme si elle regrettait que cet enfant n'ait pas été conçu au final. Il aurait concrétisé le fruit de l'amour entre elle et son défunt mari, même s'il l'avait été avant le mariage. Ensuite, mise en confiance, Candy lui posa des questions sur « la première fois ». Lise la rassura en lui disant qu'elle devrait faire confiance en Albert, car il y avait de l'amour sincère dans leur couple et qu'il avait prouvé, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, qu'il savait se maîtriser et être tendre malgré sa passion.

Puis Lise lui raconta qu'un nouveau convoi de matériel fut intercepté et que tout le monde était sur les dents. Les soupçons planaient sur chacun et l'ambiance aujourd'hui avait été plutôt tendue. Ces attaques posaient un réel problème, d'une part à cause de la pénurie de matériel de soins que cela engendrait, d'autre part et surtout parce qu'il y avait forcément un traître ici à l'hôpital ou au dépôt de marchandises, et qui sait ce que cette personne pouvait faire d'autre ? Une enquête était donc ouverte.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain après-midi, Candy et Albert furent délégués pour aller chercher des provisions diverses à la ville. Candy connaissait bien le processus pour l'avoir fait plusieurs fois. Ils y allèrent en chariot à cheval comme c'était l'habitude. Sur le chemin du retour, en traversant le petit bois, ils aperçurent une personne étendue inanimée sur le bas-côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour porter secours, et pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de l'homme couché par terre, ils furent assaillis par deux soldats allemands qui s'étaient cachés dans un fourré. Ils maîtrisèrent Albert sous la menace de leurs armes, tandis que l'homme à terre se ranima miraculeusement pour neutraliser Candy.

Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade !

à suivre...

 _ **Je sais je suis cruelle de vous laisser encore sur du suspense. Au moins Candy a dit oui, mais maintenant que va-t-il leur arriver ?  
**_

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1)** mon cœur en gaélique

 **(2)** gaélique, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs.


	13. Chap 12 : l'embuscade

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce mois d'attente, mais pas d'inquiétude, je continuerai de publier l'histoire jusqu'au bout, même si ce n'est pas aussi régulier qu'au début.**_

 _ **Ensuite, toute ma gratitude à Lenniee avec laquelle je continue de perfectionner mes chapitres.**_

 _ **Mille mercis **Stormaw, K.e.c.s et****_ _ ** ** _ ** **ilovexsmas,****_** pour vos gentils messages, votre sollicitude, vos précédents commentaires, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui ont mis des favoris et suivis, c'est un baume sur mon cœur. **_

_**D'autre part, je vais changer de nom d'écriture, vous pouvez déjà le voir puisque je l'ai accolé à Candy Bert, donc à partir de la prochaine publication je serai Laure Saintyves. Je compte ensuite changer d'avatar, mais je vous en avertirai, pas tout d'un coup. Si vous voulez être sûr(e)de ne pas rater les prochains chapitres vous pouvez toujours suivre l'histoire. ;-)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : l'embuscade**

 _ **Attention ce chapitre contient une scène angoissante et violente susceptible de choquer les enfants et les âmes sensibles, je l'ai balisée pour ceux qui veulent éviter de la lire, cela n'empêchera en rien de comprendre l'histoire.**_

Ils étaient donc tombés dans une embuscade !

Le couple d'amoureux pensa tout de suite que les agresseurs en voulaient à leur chargement, mais les trois soldats leur firent signe de remonter dans le chariot avec eux et furent emmenés vers une destination inconnue. Candy était morte de peur et Albert la serra tout contre lui en essayant de la rassurer.

\- Albert que nous veulent-ils ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils emmenés avec eux, pour faire de nous des otages ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, Candy, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. En tout cas s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait, et puis nous portons l'uniforme de La Croix Rouge, ce qui devrait nous protéger, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres en direction du front, ce qu'ils comprenaient parce qu'on commençait à entendre au loin les déflagrations dues aux combats. Leur cœur tambourinait dans leur cage thoracique et pulsait jusqu'à leur tempe. Chaque minute qui passait s'égrainait avec une infinie lenteur. Le temps qui s'étirait donnait l'impression qu'il s'était dilaté et le trajet leur parut interminable : ne pas savoir ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin était une torture de l'esprit. Enfin, ils quittèrent la route pour emprunter un sentier dans un bois, puis lorsqu'il devint trop étroit pour le chariot, les soldats les firent descendre et ils finirent à pieds pour rejoindre un campement de fortune caché dans un fourré. Là, se trouvaient deux autres soldats dont un blessé : un officier, d'après les insignes de son uniforme. Il se redressa difficilement, aidé par l'un des soldats et s'adressa à Albert dans un bon français, mais avec un accent allemand. Sa voix était faible et teintée de souffrance.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- Non, répondit brièvement celui-ci qui commençait à comprendre la raison de leur enlèvement.

\- Infirmier alors ? il grimaça de douleur.

\- Moi oui, répondit Candy qui pouvait comprendre ces simples mots de français.

\- Je suis blessé … et j'ai besoin de soins, souffla-t-il avec peine.

Cet officier, un capitaine, avait été blessé alors qu'il se trouvait avec les trois soldats en territoire français, mais il ne voulait pas être fait prisonnier car il détenait des renseignements sensibles, ils avaient donc erré en se cachant. Ensuite, lui et ses hommes avaient aperçu leur chariot et leur uniforme de La Croix Rouge. Voilà pourquoi trois d'entre eux les avaient suivis et les avaient interceptés, pour trouver quelqu'un capable de le soigner rapidement et sans risquer d'être pris par l'ennemi, surtout qu'il allait de plus en plus mal. Tous les combattants savaient parfaitement que le personnel de La Croix Rouge soignait tous les blessés, sans distinction de races, de nationalités ou de religions. Une fois ses blessures soignées, les cinq hommes avaient ensuite l'intention de rejoindre leur régiment sans se faire capturer.

\- Je m'en occupe. Avez-vous de l'eau propre ?

Candy s'accroupissait déjà pour examiner la blessure à l'abdomen qui saignait. Une balle avait visiblement traversé la chair du côté gauche et était heureusement ressortie. Il fallait désinfecter, stopper l'hémorragie et suturer la plaie. Escortée par deux des hommes, elle récupéra la trousse de secours dans leur chariot et, aidée par Albert, s'occupa du mieux qu'elle le put du blessé, considérant les conditions. Le jeune couple pensait pouvoir repartir aussitôt les soins effectués, mais ils furent gardés pour la nuit, en partie pour veiller sur le blessé et pour qu'ils ne donnassent pas l'alerte. Le dialogue avec le Capitaine s'était poursuivi en anglais, car ce dernier avait compris qu'ils étaient anglophones, et par chance, c'était un homme lettré connaissant plusieurs langues.

La nuit fut difficile. Candy se blottit dans les bras d'Albert au sein desquels elle se sentait protégée. Il la caressait en guise de réassurance et lui murmurait des paroles qui la calmaient. Ils somnolaient par moment sans vraiment pouvoir dormir, de plus l'infirmière dut vérifier plusieurs fois l'état du capitaine qui s'était stabilisé.

Au petit matin, le blessé décida qu'il fallait repartir au plus vite, et le chariot à cheval avec ses deux occupants de La Croix Rouge étaient une aubaine et une bonne couverture. Ils débarrassèrent le véhicule d'une partie de son contenu : de gros sacs de farine très encombrants, qui furent abandonnés dans la forêt pour laisser place aux Allemands cachés sous la bâche, avec Candy comme moyen de pression pour qu'Albert conduise docilement. S'il faisait le moindre geste pour les trahir, le capitaine lui avait promis de tuer l'infirmière. Ils parcoururent ainsi une quarantaine de kilomètres en direction du front. Ils s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans un petit bois où Candy et Albert furent abandonnés avec le chariot qui ne pouvait plus aller plus loin. Le capitaine, qui allait mieux, monta à dos de cheval et avant de partir avec ses hommes il remercia Candy en particulier.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Mlle Candy, sans vos soins je ne serais certainement mort à l'heure actuelle. Votre engagement à La Croix Rouge qui veille à soigner les hommes quelle que soit leur nationalité est admirable. J'aurais tant aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances que cette horrible guerre décidée par les gouvernements inconscients et aveuglés par la haine et des enjeux politiques qui me dépassent. Dans la vie civile je ne suis qu'un simple fils de bonne famille qui enseigne la littérature à l'université. Je n'ai pas voulu ce conflit ni toutes les horreurs qui vont avec, tout comme vous j'en suis certain.

\- En effet, vous avez raison Capitaine. Prenez soin de vous, répondit Candy touchée par ses mots.

\- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir traités avec respect, vu les circonstances, renchérit Albert.

Le jeune couple était soulagé d'avoir été relâché, mais ils étaient inquiets car ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient exactement. Probablement près des lignes allemandes, de plus ils entendaient régulièrement les bruits de la guerre tout proche : obus, armes à feux…

\- Albert, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Candy sur un ton angoissé.

\- Nous allons essayer de rejoindre l'hôpital. D'après mon estimation nous devons être au plus à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au nord-est. Au pire, même à pieds, nous pouvons y être en deux à trois jours. De toute façon, il faut s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite car cette zone est dangereuse.

Albert avait acquis une certaine expérience du terrain durant les deux mois durant lesquels il avait recherché Candy. Son ton calme et rassurant l'avait rassérénée. Elle savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Albert lui expliqua qu'ils essaieraient de longer la route en restant à couvert dans le bois ou les talus des bas-côtés.

Ainsi ils commencèrent leur périple, mais ils n'avaient pas fait deux kilomètres qu'ils tombèrent sur une patrouille de trois soldats germaniques, beaucoup plus agressifs que le capitaine et ses hommes qui, somme toute, s'étaient comportés avec le maximum de civilité possible, vu le contexte. Les nouveaux attaquants - un petit, un grand gringalet et un balafré - faisaient peu de cas de leur uniforme de La Croix Rouge. Et l'un d'entre eux en particulier, le plus petit, posait un regard lubrique sur Candy. C'était malheureusement l'un des aspects de la guerre, poussant certains hommes à se conduire pire que des animaux, obéissant à leurs plus vils instincts se sachant impunis. En pensant également qu'ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, ils se croyaient alors autorisés à « s'amuser » en torturant, en tuant par plaisir ou en violant.

\- Hum ! Jolie petite demoiselle…

Dit en français, avec un fort accent germanique, l'homme au regard libidineux, tout en s'approchant d'elle, la lorgnant de la tête aux pieds. Puis il continua à lui parler en allemand, échangeant aussi quelques mots avec ses camarades qui tenaient Albert en respect avec leurs armes. Apparemment c'était le meneur.

\- Suis sûr est encore pucelle... continua-t-il en mauvais français et en lorgnant Candy. Je vas montrer toi, comment vrai homme prendre pucelle. Et toi, regarder moi faire! termina-t-il en pointant du doigt Albert et avec un rictus machiavélique affiché sur sa face repoussante.

L'homme, enfin si on peut appeler cela un homme, suintait la luxure. Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et sardonique dont les deux autres firent écho.

Le blond sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, son cœur battait à toute allure. Il n'arrivait même plus à déglutir tellement sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge remplie d'une boule sous l'effroi de la réalisation de ce que ces scélérats avaient l'intention de faire. Mais que faire pour les en empêcher ? Trois hommes armés contre un couple sans défense ? Son regard croisa celui de Candy rempli de terreur. Elle avait compris, elle aussi.

 _ **! Attention début de la scène de violence !  
**_

Le chef commença alors à saisir Candy par les bras, puis il essaya de l'embrasser de force. Elle se débattit avec pugnacité, en lui tambourinant la poitrine avec ses poings, tout en criant en anglais : « NO ! Let me go, you brute! **(1)**! » plusieurs fois. Mais il était plus fort et il réussit à la rapprocher plus près de lui, emprisonnant les poings de la jeune femme entre leurs deux corps. Cependant, elle détourna la tête et réussit à éviter de justesse le baiser sur la bouche, mais elle sentit un contact humide et dégoûtant sur sa joue.

Albert hurlait, impuissant, exigeant qu'il la relâche.

Candy se défendait trop bien, donnant maintenant des coups de pieds, de genoux. Elle dégagea un instant ses mains et griffa au visage cette crapule de la pire espèce, alors il la gifla violemment et Candy sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche, un filet rouge s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais étant de petite corpulence, le monstre n'arrivait pas à la maîtriser complètement seul, alors il ordonna quelque chose au gringalet, qui vint à la rescousse. Les deux comparses firent basculer Candy par terre. Elle se débattait et criait de toutes ses forces. Le chef de la bande était déjà sur elle, tandis que le gringalet, était agenouillé prés de son crâne, faisant face à son complice. Il maintenait fermement les bras de Candy au-dessus de sa tête. Les trois se parlaient en allemand, ricanant. Le meneur avait déjà déboutonné et baissé son pantalon. Il était maintenant en train de remonter les jupes de Candy qui était immobilisée sous le poids de ce rustre. Elle était remplie de terreur, son regard était horrifié par la vision du rictus lascif qui déformait le visage anguleux et des yeux libidineux aussi noirs que l'âme vicieuse de ce monstre. Les battements de son cœur avaient atteint un rythme alarmant. Elle était dégoûtée aussi par la puanteur de cette bête immonde en rut, qui l'écrasait. Son contact la révulsait. Elle ne voulait pas être saccagée ainsi et devant les yeux de son fiancé. Elle aurait préféré mourir en cet instant, car c'était seulement à lui, à Albert aurait dû être le premier et l'unique,

et nul autre ne devrait poser ses mains sur elle ! Elle commença à pleurer de rage. D'horreur. D'impuissance. Et de honte aussi. Ses cris étaient déchirants.

C'était l'enfer sur Terre !

Albert était tendu comme un arc et scrutait la moindre occasion pour pouvoir sauter sur le soldat balafré qui le maintenait en joue. Il n'allait pas laisser sa fiancée se faire molester, puis ravager par ces goujats sans rien faire, fut-ce au péril de sa vie. Il attendait juste la meilleure opportunité qui lui donnerait le plus de chance de réussir. Il ne fallait pas agir stupidement, mais garder son sang-froid. S'il attaquait au mauvais moment, il gâcherait toute possibilité de sauver Candy. Facile à dire, mais difficile d'attendre même une milliseconde, alors qu'il était aux premières loges d'un spectacle atroce qui lui laminait l'âme. Lui déchiquetait le cœur. Il en avait la nausée, un goût de bile lui emplissait la bouche, de la transpiration froide s'écoulait de son front, de ses tempes et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il pouvait entendre les battements douloureux de son cœur lui bourdonner dans les oreilles sur un rythme effréné.

Badaboum, Badaboum, Badaboum ...

Pendant un bref instant, le balafré qui tenait le fusil détourna son regard pour reluquer la scène du drame et s'en exciter davantage, anticipant avec jubilation ce qui l'attendrait lorsque viendrait son tour. Albert, tel un félin qui avait attendu son heure, bondit sur sa proie en un éclair. Il saisit le fusil par le côté du canon. Le soldat se défendit, lui envoyant des coups dans les côtes, mais Albert réussi à s'emparer de l'arme et lui assena un violent coup de crosse à la tête.

Paf ! Ce dernier s'écroula inconscient sur le sol en émettant un seul petit gémissement.

L'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans les veines d'Albert décupla ses forces et sa rapidité, si bien qu'il arriva sur le gringalet qui maintenait les bras de Candy et qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci, tout à son excitation lui aussi, ne vit donc pas le blond s'abattre sur lui. De plus, les sanglots entrecoupés des cris effrénés de la jeune femme avaient couvert les bruits de lutte. Quant au chef, complètement excité à l'idée d'assouvir ses pulsions infâmes, était tout occupé à sa tâche en embrassant sa victime dans le cou, et essayant de lui arracher ses sous-vêtements. Les deux barbares comprirent, mais un peu tard, ce qui se passait. Le gringalet lâcha les bras de Candy pour se saisir de son arme abandonnée négligemment sur le sol derrière lui, mais il fut terrassé par le blond qui l'avait éloignée avec son pied, et dans sa fureur, lui infligea le même traitement qu'au précédent.

Pendant ce temps, Candy qui avait maintenant les mains libres, repoussa son assaillant, qui de toute façon essayait de se relever voyant son complice se faire assommer devant lui. Mais ses jambes entravées par son pantalon baissé ne purent lui obéir et il trébucha pour s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol. Albert asséna un, puis deux, puis un dernier coup de crosse pour neutraliser le dernier adversaire.

Paf ! Paf ! Paf !

Sa fureur était à son comble et il aurait pu le tailler en pièces et le réduire en bouillie sanglante pour avoir osé toucher sa bienaimée. S'il s'était retenu de justesse, c'était uniquement en voyant les yeux effrayés et même terrorisés de Candy. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger, en plus, la vision horrible d'un crâne défoncé de son propre fait, alors il lâcha l'arme pour se précipiter vers elle et vérifier son état.

 _ **! Fin**_ _ **de la scène de violence !**_

\- Candy, mon amour, es-tu blessée ?

Il lui essuya le sang qui s'était échappé de sa bouche avec ses doigts et il vit la marque rouge laissée par la gifle, ainsi qu'une ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur sa joue. Son cœur se serra.

\- Non, non…ça va Albert... Il n'a pas eu le temps de… Il n'a pas réussi à me… commença-t-elle à dire d'une voie lointaine, le regard dans le vague.

\- Oui je sais, Candy, dit-il d'une voix à la fois brisée et concernée, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en lui disant que tout était fini. Il tremblait lui-même de tous ses membres, à cause de l'adrénaline qui courait dans son sang il haletait et commença à sentir ses forces l'abandonner et ses jambes flageoler, mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup de temps avant que les trois sagouins ne reprennent conscience. Au moins, aucun coup de feu n'avait été tiré, évitant ainsi d'attirer d'éventuels autres assaillants s'ils étaient en zone ennemie. Il devait être fort pour elle.

\- Nous devons les attacher rapidement avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et reprendre la route… ça va aller Candy ? lui dit-il doucement.

Albert était très inquiet par son calme apparent, il savait qu'elle devait être complètement choquée, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Oui, oui…

Mais soudain, elle se détourna pour vomir. Albert lui massa le dos, tout en la réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Candy se reprit aussitôt comprenant l'urgence de la situation, alors pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle se coupa de ses émotions. Elle agissait plus comme un robot, elle ne versa même pas une seule larme supplémentaire, car malgré sa volonté, elle était effectivement encore sous le choc. Mais comme l'avait demandé Albert, il fallait se dépêcher. Elle se laissa donc guider par ce que la voix de son sauveur lui commandait de faire.

Ils utilisèrent les ceinturons et les sangles des besaces de ces saligauds pour les ligoter, cela leur donnerait un peu de temps pour s'enfuir en prenant de l'avance.

Ils reprirent la route dans l'urgence, Albert menant Candy par son bras, et parcoururent une bonne dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver près d'une ferme isolée et abandonnée à moitié en ruines : éventrée par la chute d'un obus. Albert vérifia qu'elle était déserte, puis ils entrèrent dans ce qui restait de la cuisine ils étaient affamés et peut-être y trouveraient-ils quelques denrées comestibles ? Le blond fouillait les placards et buffets, glanant quelques bocaux de fruits, de légumes et une terrine en conserve. Même sans pain c'était bien suffisant.

Pendant qu'Albert était tout à sa quête, Candy s'était finalement affalée sur une chaise en paille. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps de façon incontrôlable. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position fœtale, encerclant ses genoux de ses bras, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, puis elle commença à répéter comme une litanie :

\- Il a mis ses sales mains sur moi… il a failli me… ils ont essayé de me…

Elle était en état de choc.

Le danger à présent écarté, elle subissait le contrecoup de cette agression barbare. Albert, la voyant ainsi, comprit tout de suite son état, alors il se précipita à son ses côtés et s'agenouilla près d'elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui parla doucement :

\- C'est terminé maintenant Candy. Tu es hors de danger. Ils sont loin et ils ne peuvent plus te faire du mal ! Et de toute façon, je suis là et je te protégerai.

Candy s'éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser sur le sol, dans le giron protecteur de son fiancé qui s'assit sur ses talons en la recueillant. Il l'encercla de ses bras forts dans une étreinte chaleureuse et apaisante. Il se mit à la bercer en lui murmurant de doux mots à l'oreille comme on calmerait un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar, et il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et en déposant de tendres baisers sur sa tête. Peu à peu, après de longues minutes, les tremblements et les sanglots cessèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Albert ignora les fourmillements qui envahissaient ses jambes repliées, jusqu'à ce que Candy reprit ses esprits.

\- Merci, mon amour. Une fois de plus tu m'as sauvée. Mais ils auraient pu te tuer !

Elle avait une vive émotion dans la voix en réalisant que son bienaimé aurait pu perdre la vie dans cette attaque, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Alors elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Albert grimaça de douleur à cause des coups reçus dans ses côtes un peu plus tôt, mais Candy ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas rester sans rien faire. Tu es mon trésor, ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu es toute ma vie, Candy !

Ensuite ils mangèrent une partie des victuailles récoltées. Candy se sentait épuisée, complètement vidée par les émotions, qui, aggravées par à la nuit blanche et à la marche dans les bois et taillis avaient eu raison de ses forces. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, ils décidèrent donc de rester dans cette ferme pour la nuit. Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la zone des combats, et mieux valait une bonne nuit de repos à l'abri pour reprendre des forces pour faire le maximum de route le lendemain. Ils pensèrent à leurs amis à l'hôpital qui devaient s'inquiéter de leur disparition.

Ils explorèrent les lieux. Il y avait une seule chambre exploitable pour passer la nuit, ils trouvèrent des draps propres dans une armoire. Ils purent même se laver, grâce à un morceau de savon laissé sur l'évier de la cuisine et à de l'eau qu'Albert prit du puits dans la cour. Elle était froide, mais après une nuit passée dans les bois et tous les événements, ce n'était pas du luxe. Et puis Candy voulait se nettoyer aussi pour enlever cette sensation de souillure laissée par les sales pattes et la bouche putride de ce porc infect sur sa peau. Elle voulait se purifier.

Candy rentra dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée pour donner à Albert l'intimité nécessaire pour se laver, ce que le jeune homme avait fait lui-même pour elle. Albert était en train de revêtir sa chemise et alors que l'infirmière remarqua qu'il grimaçait à chacun de ses mouvements et s'en inquiéta :

\- Albert, es-tu blessé ? Je vois que tu souffres.

\- Ce n'est rien, Candy, juste quelques coups dans les côtes qui me chatouillent un peu.

\- Montre-moi ! insista-telle en allant vers lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller, dit-il nonchalamment.

\- Je veux t'examiner, il pourrait y avoir des dommages internes ! répondit-elle de sa voix autoritaire qu'elle employait toujours avec les patients récalcitrants.

\- Bon, bon, très bien mademoiselle l'infirmière, répondit-il d'un air taquin et de façon à alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux. Albert déboutonna et ôta sa chemise qu'il venait juste de loger dans son pantalon, puis son maillot de corps. Candy commença l'examen clinique de son patient debout : elle palpa scrupuleusement ses côtes, devant puis derrière. Elle lui demanda ensuite de s'allonger sur le dos et recommença à l'examiner, il grimaçait à l'endroit douloureux.

\- Je ne sens pas d'épanchement. Je pense que tu as deux côtes fêlées. Rien de grave, mais il faudra éviter de trop bouger le torse. Je vais découper un drap pour te faire un bandage de contention, cela t'aidera.

\- Merci mademoiselle l'infirmière, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Candy tira la langue en guise de réponse, puis elle l'aida à se redresser pour s'asseoir. A cette fin, elle encercla le torse d'Albert de ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de leur proximité. Au moment de l'examen, son côté professionnel avait pris le dessus, mais maintenant elle pensait qu'elle avait son fiancé torse-nu, entre ses bras. Elle apprécia alors la chaleur de sa peau qui était plutôt douce pour celle d'un homme. Elle sentait ses muscles se dessiner sous ses doigts. Troublée, elle inspira profondément et une agréable odeur masculine mêlée à celle du savon envahit ses narines. Elle s'écarta lentement de lui. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit face à lui et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de vagabonder sur tout son abdomen, ses pectoraux et les poils dorés qui les parsemaient. Elle admirait chaque détail, chaque relief.

\- Tu es vraiment un très bel homme.

Elle prononça ces mots dans un murmure, presque pour elle-même. Elle avait pourtant pas mal de points de comparaison avec tous les soldats qu'elle avait soignés et vus, entièrement nus même, pour certains.

Elle se souvint alors d'une scène particulière. Elle devait admettre que quelques temps avant son départ des Magnolias, elle s'était surprise à scruter Albert de la même façon, même si ce n'était alors pas d'aussi près.

 _Ce dimanche matin-là, elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude. En sortant de leur chambre, elle avait remarqué que la porte de la salle de bains était restée à moitié ouverte pour laisser s'évacuer les vapeurs de la douche. Elle s'approcha, et à l'intérieur, elle aperçut Albert_ _,_ _d'abord de dos. Il était devant le miroir_ _,_ _en train de finir de se raser. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Elle s'était sentie légèrement troublée sans être capable de pointer vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait observé ses belles lignes masculines et les muscles qui ondulaient sous sa peau._

 _En apercevant la jeune femme, Albert s'était retourné pour la saluer, lui offrant un nouveau point de vue à admirer, juste avant que Candy ne se retournât et ne s'éloignât, rouge comme une pivoine, à la fois gênée d'avoir été surprise d'avoir lorgné son colocataire à demi-nu et aussi perturbée encore davantage par la vision de sa poitrine. Ses cicatrices étaient très récentes et encore violacées à l'époque, et elle avait voulu mettre son trouble sur le compte de l'émotion de voir ces traces laissées à jamais par le félin, lui rappelant qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle._

 _Pourtant à l'époque, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre que son corps avait tout simplement commencé à réagir à celui d'Albert. Ce n'était pas Terry, cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti l'aiguillon du désir. Cette sensation étrange, mais si agréable. Un plaisir douloureux. Une tension qui demandait l'assouvissement. Une chaleur brutale qui prenait naissance dans son bas ventre pour inonder toutes ses entrailles et remonter jusqu'à la pointe de ses seins qui s'étaient durcis et étaient devenus si sensibles au frottement du coton de sa chemise de nuit. C'était l'un des signes de l'éveil de son corps et l'épanouissement de son amour pour lui. Candy chassa alors de son esprit cette idée absurde, cette attraction charnelle._

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce trouble était dû à autre chose de bien plus profond, de plus intense que ce qu'elle avait supposé à l'époque _._

Et là, à cet instant, c'était la première fois que Candy disait à Albert qu'il était beau. Il en fut ému.

\- C'est vrai, Candy, tu me trouves beau ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé plus que cela avant, car c'est ta personnalité que j'aime avant tout, mais là, maintenant…

Elle ne put trouver les mots pour finir sa phrase, mais son admiration était implicite. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de son torse, même si c'était inconvenant. Elle était comme hypnotisée, puis elle aperçut les cicatrices laissées par les griffes du lion : des lignes parallèles nacrées qui étaient là pour lui rappeler la bravoure de son Prince. Elle tendit la main pour les toucher. Ce contact électrisa Albert de plaisir, alors il plaça sa main sur la sienne pour stopper la caresse trop intense pour rester de marbre.

\- Je chéris ces cicatrices car elles me rappellent de toi, Candy. Chaque fois que je les sens. Chaque fois que je les touche…

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors, Albert pouvait lire la passion qui agitait ces belles émeraudes, mais après la tentative de viol qu'elle venait de subir le matin même, il ne voulait s'autoriser aucune sensualité qui risquait d'aller trop loin. Il fit mine de se lever mais Candy le retint et lui demanda :

\- Albert, embrasse-moi ! Je veux effacer ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Devant ses yeux suppliants, il céda en déposant juste un baiser chaste sur son front, mais Candy lui passa les mains autour de son torse et l'embrassa sur les lèvres de façon presque sauvage. Sous l'effet de surprise, et dans un premier temps, Albert répondit à sa passion. Il gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses mains féminines le caresser langoureusement sur tout son torse. Le contact de la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau nue, c'était absolument divin, mais lorsqu'une certaine partie de son anatomie masculine commença à le picoter, il interrompit le baiser brusquement. Candy était visiblement perturbée et il ne voulait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Elle parla d'une voix fiévreuse.

\- Mon amour, je veux que tu sois le premier et l'unique. J'ai eu si peur ce matin, car c'est à toi que je veux me donner, et à personne d'autre !

Candy était vraiment bouleversée. Elle était encore sous le choc de cette agression et cela la faisait agir de façon inattendue, comme si elle voulait annihiler le souvenir dégoûtant et écœurant des horribles mains graisseuses et de la bouche avilissante de son agresseur, et le remplacer par celui si agréable de son fiancé. Albert qui la connaissait si bien, comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Ah ! Il aurait tant aimé la faire sienne, combien il désirait lui faire l'amour, explorer chaque parcelle de son corps et lui faire découvrir les délices de l'amour charnel, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Jamais ! Beaucoup d'hommes auraient profité égoïstement de sa vulnérabilité, mais pas Albert, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

\- Candy, moi aussi, je te désire et j'ai très envie de te faire mienne, mais quand nous serons mariés mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont loin maintenant et personne ne te touchera.

\- Oh, j'ai si peur Albert !

Elle lui répondit en éclatant en sanglots et en se réfugiant contre sa poitrine robuste. Il l'entoura de ses bras forts, la tira pour la placer sur ses genoux et la berça en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler sur sa peau nue comme autant de caresses désespérées. Enfin elle se calma et se rappela brusquement qu'elle devait lui faire un bandage.

\- Je suis désolée, … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai même oublié ton bandage !

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour, Il y avait de quoi être secouée.

Candy se leva, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et se mit à la confection du bandage en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle rougit en pensant à ses avances si explicites et elle s'estima très chanceuse d'avoir eu Albert à ses côtés. Elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes auraient profité de son état de faiblesse sans aucun scrupule, mais lui, il avait compris que c'était le choc qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Il était vraiment un homme merveilleux, extraordinaire.

Le bandage soulageait Albert en maintenant ses côtes. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux, physiquement et moralement, alors après un repas improvisé, ils décidèrent de dormir bien que le crépuscule venait à peine de se pointer. Le jeune homme voulait dormir par terre, mais Candy insista pour qu'il partage le lit avec elle pour la rassurer alors c'est dans leurs sous-vêtements qu'ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Candy vint se lover contre Albert qui lui murmura une berceuse en gaélique. Réconfortée, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sagement. Le blond rêvait à ce jour où il pourrait la tenir ainsi entre ses bras chaque nuit, en tant que mari et femme. Pouvoir sentir sa chaleur. Entendre sa respiration rythmique. Sentir son odeur.

Il resta vigilant presque toute la nuit, car il craignait que d'autres visiteurs ne viennent. Candy fit un cauchemar, impliquant ses agresseurs, qui l'éveilla, mais calmée par Albert elle se rendormit.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, ils se remirent en route. Après quelques kilomètres, ils estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être à couvert. Ils marchèrent donc sur le bord de la route et avec un peu de chance, ils rencontreraient un véhicule qui pourrait abréger leur périple. Au bout d'environ cinq nouveaux kilomètres, une ambulance de La Croix Rouge s'arrêta près d'eux en reconnaissant leur uniforme : c'était deux volontaires américains qui allaient justement vers Château-Thierry. Ils embarquèrent alors à bord du véhicule.

Albert principalement raconta leur mésaventure sans toutefois mentionner la tentative de viol, il ne voulait pas faire revivre cela à Candy et encore moins devant des inconnus. Ils discutèrent aussi de la guerre, des derniers affrontements, de tous ces combats meurtriers inutiles. L'un des deux Américains qui s'appelait Lansing Warren **(2)** se mit à réciter un poème qu'il avait écrit.

 _(Conseil pour les Anglophones, désactiver le traducteur car, curieusement, il traduit les textes anglais en anglais, mais en déformant parfois le texte original! )_

 **La guerre de Absolution**

 _Les espoirs d'un monarque, un peuple dupés pour combattre_

 _Ni tenir compte de l'objet qu'ils se battaient pour,_

 _objectifs contradictoires des nations, chacun droit_

 _Ont plongé le monde, contre son gré, dans la guerre._

 _Trois années de tragique effusion de sang, les déchets et le malheur,_

 _Trois ans de lutte inutile sur le terrain,_

 _conflit de tous les jours avec l'ennemi invisible_

 _Et assassiner gros qu'aucune cause ne peut protéger,_

 _À moins, hearafter quand la fin est,_

 _Le droit de la guerre est refusée aux Etats,_

 _Et la puissance d'une véritable démocratie_

 _Doit purger l'horreur de haines non naturels._

 _Ensuite fermement la liberté se lèvera et se_

 _Où se tord le serpent sanglant de « Terre No Man! »_

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en milieu de journée, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Ils racontèrent leur histoire, d'abord l'embuscade puis la mauvaise rencontre. Candy raconta qu'Albert avait risqué sa vie pour la défendre, mais en laissant de côté les détails de la tentative de viol et elle insista pour qu'il se fasse examiner par un médecin. C'était le Dr de Vigny qui était de service à ce moment-là.

Pendant qu'il auscultait Albert il remarqua ses cicatrices. Il avait cru que Candy avait un peu exagéré quand elle lui avait dit que le blond l'avait sauvée d'une attaque d'un lion, mais il avait la preuve sous ses yeux.

\- Ces cicatrices ressemblent à celles des griffes d'un gros félin.

\- Effectivement, je me suis retrouvé sur le chemin d'un lion qui s'était échappé d'un cirque.

Pierre réalisa que tout était vrai et qu'en plus il ne se vantait même pas, que c'était pour sauver la vie de Candy, alors il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui était plus une constatation.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

Albert était surpris par sa question très directe et son changement brutal de sujet.

\- Mlle Candy,… vous l'aimez au point de vouloir sacrifier votre vie pour elle, que ce soit contre un lion ou contre trois soldats armés !

Albert, comprenant que Candy avait dû lui parler de l'attaque de l'animal, dit sans répondre à la question :

\- Je vois que Candy vous a raconté l'histoire.

\- En effet, j'avais eu le malheur de vous remettre en cause il y a quelque temps, alors elle vous a défendu, bec et ongles, … Elle aussi… elle aussi vous aime vraiment. Vous avez vraiment de la chance M. Ardlay !

Pierre parlait avec de la tristesse mêlée d'envie, mais sans rancœur, c'était un homme d'honneur. Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne connaissait Candy que depuis quelques mois, alors qu'Albert, cela faisait des années.

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit simplement Albert.

\- Alors prenez bien soin d'elle.

\- J'y compte bien… Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?... Vous l'aimez ?

\- Disons qu'à un certain moment, j'avais espéré… il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Je comprends.

Ô combien il comprenait cet homme ! Il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que lui pendant des années : se languir pour Candy en espérant, alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Quelle souffrance, et il compatissait sincèrement pour le médecin. Albert ressentait non seulement de la compassion, mais aussi de la gratitude pour son noble comportement.

\- Je confirme que vous n'avez rien de cassé, juste deux côtes de fêlées. Il faudra ne pas forcer, donc ne pas soulever de charges lourdes et conserver un bandage pendant les deux semaines à venir, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Merci Dr de Vigny… Merci pour tout !

Les deux hommes se comprirent à demi-mots et ressentaient un respect mutuel. Ils étaient de la même trempe, finalement.

à suivre...

* * *

 **Eh oui, on a vite oublié que nous étions en pleine guerre, mais au moins tout s'est bien terminé, du moins pour l'instant… Alors maintenant qu'est ce qui les attend ? Encore beaucoup d'aventures, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! -)**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1)** Traduction: NON ! Lâchez-moi, sale brute !

 **(2)** **Lansing Warren (1894 – 1987)** était un reporteur américain qui a servi comme ambulancier volontaire pendant presque deux ans lors de la 1ère guerre mondiale en France, fait pour lequel il reçut La Croix de Guerre. Il écrivit ce poème qui apparait dans le « scrapbooks » d' **Alma A. Clarke** , une infirmière auxiliaire. Il fut ensuite correspondant pour le New York Times à Paris.

Sources: 3w Ionline (point) org / articles / auxiliaires-infirmières-scrapbooks-arrière-grand-guerre /

3w (point) nytimes (point) com / 1987/11/17 / nécrologies / Lansing-garenne-93-ex-rapporteur (points) html

 **Voici la traduction que je propose de son poème.**

 **L'Absolution de la guerre**

Les espoirs d'un monarque, un peuple dupé pour combattre  
Sans tenir compte de l'objet pour lequel ils se battaient,  
Les objectifs contradictoires des nations, chacun d'eux valables  
Ont plongé le monde, à contrecœur, dans la guerre.  
Trois ans de tragique effusion de sang, de déchets et de malheur,  
Trois ans de lutte inutile sur le terrain,  
Des conflits quotidiens avec l'ennemi invisible  
Et en gros, l'assassin qu'aucune cause ne peut protéger,  
À moins que, ci-après, lorsque la fin sera,  
Le droit de la guerre doit être refusée aux États,  
Et la puissance d'une véritable démocratie  
Doit purger l'horreur de haines contre nature.  
Puis fermement la liberté se lèvera et se tiendra  
Où se tord le serpent sanglant du "No Man's Land!"


	14. Chap 13 : l'enquête

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 ** _Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son support continuel et à Stormaw et K.e.c.s. pour vos commentaires, MPs et votre fidélité. Merci pour vos suivis et favoris._**

 ** _Alors sans plus attendre voici la suite…_**

 ** _XXX_**

 **Chapitre 13 : l'enquête**

Après leur éprouvante aventure, Candy et Albert se virent accorder le reste de la journée libre qu'ils passèrent ensemble dans le parc. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher par souci des convenances, puisque de toute façon, tout le monde était au courant de leur engagement.

Toutes ces émotions cumulées avaient fini par drainer toute l'énergie du jeune couple et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, épuisés, à l'ombre des arbres dans leur coin favori. En se réveillant Albert pensa qu'il était impératif de parler sérieusement des détails de leur mariage. Il avait eu si peur pour Candy, de ce que ces scélérats avaient voulu lui faire subir. Il en avait encore le cœur meurtri et la chair de poule. Il en était malade rien qu'à y repenser. Il fallait rentrer à Chicago très rapidement. Cette fois elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemne ou presque, car elle avait été secouée psychologiquement et durement giflée, comme l'ecchymose laissée sur sa joue lui rappelait toujours. Il se sentit bouleversé en regardant la trace bleu-violacé. Mais la prochaine fois ? S'il n'était pas là pour la sauver ou qu'il en soit incapable ?

Il avait très hâte de se marier avec Candy pour faire d'elle sa femme corps et âme bien sûr, mais s'il était si pressé, c'était surtout pour la ramener le plus vite possible à l'abri en Amérique, loin de cet enfer. Instinctivement, il caressa sa joue meurtrie avec douceur comme pour effacer les traces laissées par cette brute. Candy, qui avait sa tête reposée sur la poitrine musclée d'Albert, s'éveilla à ce contact si agréable. Elle battit ses paupières, puis se plongea dans deux lacs azurés qui l'observaient avec une infinie tendresse, mais elle y décela également une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tu es réveillée mon amour. Te sens-tu mieux ? sa voix douce était comme une caresse aux oreilles de Candy.

\- Oui Joli Bert, et toi ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Ça va, mais il y a quelque chose d'important dont nous devons parler. Il faut que l'on discute de notre mariage. J'aimerais que ce soit bientôt, le plus tôt possible en fait. Qu'en penses-tu ? il avait un air sérieux, tout en balayant d'un geste de la main un insecte indésirable qui venait de se poser sur sa joue.

\- Quand exactement ? Et où ? Il faut aussi que l'on prévienne la famille, nos amis.

\- Je pensais que tu aimerais que ce soit à la chapelle de la Maison de Pony.

\- Oui, cela me plairait beaucoup, mais… nous ne savons pas quand la guerre sera finie, répondit-elle d'un air pensif.

\- On pourrait ne pas attendre la fin du conflit Candy. Imagine qu'il dure encore deux ou trois ans ou même davantage ; je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps... alors cet automne ?

Il l'observait très sérieusement avec une supplique silencieuse dans son regard et un ton ferme dans la voix.

\- Si tôt ? Mais cela signifie qu'il faudrait démissionner et partir d'ici maintenant! répondit-elle contrariée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en observant le vol d'un couple d'oiseaux qui se disputaient en piaillant.

\- Je sais ce que ce travail ici représente pour toi, mo chridhe, mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici, dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

\- Oui, je comprends mon amour. Ta famille a besoin de toi à sa tête, tu es le patriarche après tout, et la Tante Elroy est sans doute très inquiète à ton sujet maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es ici. Mais tu peux repartir avant moi, tu sais, je comprendrais fort bien et nous pourrions nous marier à la fin du printemps prochain ou même en été ? essaya-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser et repartir sans toi, Candy ! s'exclama-t-il fermement en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était pourtant ce que tu prétendais faire il y a trois semaines ! rétorqua Candy en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à convaincre Albert, alors elle cherchait un défaut dans sa cuirasse de preux chevalier.

\- Les circonstances étaient différentes et c'était seulement pour te pousser à me parler, Candy. Je t'aime, et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je veux encore moins me séparer de toi. De plus, tu as vu ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? C'est trop dangereux, et cela peut même s'empirer si le front se déplace. Or tu es pour moi la personne la plus précieuse au monde, je ne supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait malheur. Mon amour, je t'en supplie, j'ai toujours respecté tes choix, mais là, il en va de ta sécurité !

Albert revoyait une fois de plus cette maudite scène où ces monstres voulaient… il n'osait même pas mettre des mots sur ce qui avait failli arriver à l'amour de sa vie, alors il se mit sur ses genoux, s'assit sur ses talons et lui prit les mains en la regardant dans les yeux avec intensité.

\- Mais Albert tu sais combien cette mission est devenue importante pour moi. Venir ici m'a aidée à surmonter ma peine quand tu es parti. Aider à soulager la souffrance, les horreurs de cette guerre que j'ai vues et que je vois encore chaque jour au travers des blessures des soldats, que tu as vues toi aussi. Je me sens utile depuis que je suis devenue infirmière et encore davantage ici. Quand je suis partie de Londres, j'étais complètement perdue sans savoir vraiment quoi faire de ma vie. Et puis j'ai repensé à cette lettre que tu m'avais envoyée d'Afrique dans laquelle tu me parlais d'une certaine infirmière que tu y avais rencontrée et que tu admirais, et quelque part c'est cela qui a révélé ma vocation. Aider les autres, soulager leur douleur, soigner leur maladie, panser leurs blessures, je trouvais enfin un sens à ma vie et je ne peux pas renoncer à tout cela d'un coup. Ce métier fait aussi partie de moi, répondit-elle avec conviction.

\- Mais enfin Candy, je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ton métier, mais simplement de l'exercer ailleurs, dans un endroit moins dangereux et près de moi !

Chose inhabituelle, Albert commençait à perdre patience en sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la persuader, à la convaincre de s'éloigner du danger ; il sentait sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Parce que tu seras toujours près de moi ? Pourtant tu me parlais de voyages d'affaires en prévision l'autre jour, lui répondit-elle sèchement en retirant ses mains des siennes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais au moins à Chicago tu risques moins ta vie qu'ici. Bon sang, Candy, si seulement tu pouvais être un peu plus raisonnable parfois !

Cette fois son sang bouillait dans ses veines, le ton de sa voix était monté et il soupira lourdement de de frustration. Il finit par se lever. Sur le moment Candy sentit la colère monter en elle également. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas respecter son choix ?

\- Mais c'est mon choix Albert ! Tu dois respecter cela ! rétorqua-t-elle en rogne, en se levant à son tour.

\- Pas lorsque ton choix te met en danger, Candy ! il était excédé et inquiet.

Candy sentait qu'Albert était extrêmement contrarié, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, mais elle réfléchit quelques instants en le regardant se passer nerveusement les deux mains dans ses cheveux et marcher de long en large, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement il cherchait à contenir sa colère.

Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était leur première dispute.

Et hormis les enjeux, les deux jeunes gens en étaient bouleversés.

Quelques secondes passèrent, leur semblant être une éternité, dans le silence.

Une, deux, trois…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils n'osaient même plus croiser leur regard.

Malgré sa propre contrariété et énervement, Candy finit par comprendre son point de vue : il était seulement très inquiet pour elle. Il était encore imprégné des derniers événements, de l'agression. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il l'avait toujours soutenue dans ses choix auparavant, même s'ils allaient à l'encontre de ce que pensait le reste de la famille et la Grande Tante Elroy en particulier. À ce moment-là elle ne savait pas encore que celui qui était derrière, le Grand Oncle William, c'était lui, Albert. Donc cette fois, s'il s'opposait à son vœu, c'est que cela devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur. Peut-être avait-il raison, il ne cherchait que son bien. Elle décida qu'un compromis serait souhaitable pour arrêter la dispute, alors timidement, avec une petite voix, elle lui proposa :

\- Bon… alors peut-être… à Noël ?

Il la regarda pendant une minute et comprit qu'elle lui offrait une branche d'olivier avec ce compromis. Elle avait l'air à la fois si fragile, mais si forte, si déterminée et elle était si implorante que sa colère s'évanouit d'un coup pour céder la place à l'admiration. Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, son dévouement envers les autres ne faiblissait pas. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait tant, alors il finit par répondre sur un ton faussement désabusé, et pour désamorcer la dispute.

\- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé en mariage une jeune femme docile et obéissante ? Tu es vraiment têtue tu sais, Candy ?

\- Oui, je l'avoue. Alors tu regrettes déjà ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis tu sais, Albert ? elle avait compris son jeu et elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ainsi.

\- Ah ! Je vais y réfléchir... Il la taquina aussi.

\- Dans ce cas je reste jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, même si c'est dans dix ans, elle continuait à le taquiner.

\- Bon très bien, alors mariage pour Noël, mais départ dans deux mois au plus tard pour faire les préparatifs !

\- Un compromis alors ? Si je suis têtue, toi tu es un sacré négociateur, Joli Bert ! Peut-être que je reviendrai après le mariage ? Dit-elle pour le provoquer gentiment. Une légère brise vint désordonner quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés.

\- Une fois mariée tu pourrais te retrouver enceinte et alors, il n'est pas question que tu continues. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, répondit-il avec malice en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

\- Joli Bert ! Tu vas vite en besogne. Nous ne sommes pas encore engagés officiellement que tu parles déjà d'un bébé. Et puis d'ailleurs, une grossesse n'est pas une maladie qui empêche de travailler… et tu sais quelquefois cela met du temps à arriver.

Elle continuait sur un ton enjoué, alors qu'il écartait les mèches rebelles qui recouvraient le beau visage de la jeune-femme, puis il ajouta, les yeux brillants de malice :

\- Mais rien n'empêche d'essayer et …

Il se rapprocha encore et l'enlaça par la taille avant de continuer.

\- ...tu peux compter sur moi pour essayer souvent… si bien sûr cela te plaît aussi…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, elle émit un petit rire en rougissant, et il continua :

\- ...et essayer encore…

Il la gratifia d'un autre baiser sur son nez, elle soupira.

\- ...et encore …

Cette fois, il laissa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'anticipation de plus d'intimité.

La voix d'Albert était devenue rauque, mais au dernier moment, il se retint d'approfondir le baiser. Il voulait finir d'apaiser complètement la tension qui s'était installée au cours de cette dispute. Mais le souvenir des épreuves endurées la veille surgit à l'improviste dans son esprit et l'inhiba, car même si Candy avait l'air de bien accepter ses attentions, il savait qu'elle avait été extrêmement choquée et bouleversée, alors il modéra ses ardeurs.

Il n'avait pas aimé se disputer avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas aimé se disputer avec lui.

Mais ils adoraient leur réconciliation...

 **XXX**

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, deux autres personnes en faisaient autant avec véhémence : le Dr de Vigny et le Dr Mercier. Ce dernier trouvait suspicieuse cette soi-disant embuscade avec la disparition, une fois de plus, du ravitaillement, et cette fois avec un cheval et la charrette en plus, même si ce n'était pas le convoi habituel qui avait été dérobé. Alors que Pierre n'imaginait pas Candy coupable (il la connaissait assez bien pour avoir travaillé avec elle pendant des heures). Elle était le dévouement incarné, de plus elle avait eu l'air vraiment très affectée par ces événements, et il avait aussi remarqué l'ecchymose sur sa joue.

\- Mais enfin Pierre, vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ? En plus, les vols ont commencé peu de temps après qu'elle soit arrivée ici ! il agitait les mains en agacement.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule à être arrivée à ce moment-là, Pierre faisait signe non de la tête.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est avec elle que le ravitaillement a disparu. Vous y croyez, vous, à cette histoire d'enlèvement et à des gentils allemands qui les auraient laissés repartir tranquillement ? dit-il ironiquement.

\- Il ne faut pas diaboliser systématiquement l'ennemi, Robert. Il y a des gentils et des méchants dans les deux camps. Et puis ils ont été agressés par d'autres. Ils ont été blessés tous les deux d'ailleurs et ils en portent les stigmates! Pierre parlait avec animation.

\- Ils auraient pu s'infliger mutuellement leurs blessures. Et puis ce M. Ardlay, d'où sort-il d'ailleurs ? il agitait son index droit.

\- Il est le chef de l'une des familles les plus riches d'Amérique.

\- Et vous avez vérifié ses papiers ? N'étaient-ce pas des faux ? Moi, je propose déjà que l'on fasse fouiller les chambres du personnel, nous aurons peut-être la chance de découvrir des choses compromettantes pour le, la ou les coupables, déclara-t-il résolument.

\- Bon, d'accord pour la fouille et nous aviserons ensuite, répondit Pierre en soupirant.

\- Dès que possible nous convoquerons tout le monde dans le réfectoire lorsqu'une équipe extérieure viendra pour réaliser la fouille, on ne peut avoir confiance en personne d'ici.

 **XXX**

La vie à l'hôpital avait repris sa routine. Candy et Albert se remettaient peu à peu de leur terrible périple, même s'ils faisaient chacun de leur côté de terribles cauchemars chaque nuit, réveillant leur compagnon de chambrée. Ils se retrouvaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient pour parler de leurs projets d'avenir, leur présence mutuelle les calmait, les rassurait. Ils partageaient beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse, mais Albert se retenait encore dans ses baisers, réfrénant sa passion, toujours pour la même raison. Cette agression commise sur Candy l'avait profondément et plus secrètement atteint, qu'il n'y paraissait à prime abord, et à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se laisser aller à vouloir l'embrasser passionnément, des images de Candy se faisant agresser surgissaient sous forme de flashs dans sa tête, le figeant de peur de la traumatiser davantage. Candy se rendait compte de sa réticence, mais elle ne chercha pas à soulever le sujet avec lui pour le moment, étant elle-même encore perturbée, leurs moments tels qu'ils étaient lui suffisaient amplement.

Yann Guézennec, maintenant remis de ses blessures était sur le point de sortir pour rentrer chez lui en Bretagne. L'instituteur était content de pouvoir bientôt retrouver sa famille, mais il repartait révolté et écœuré par ce qu'il avait pu voir et savoir à propos des injustices commises, notamment les exécutions pour l'exemple après les mutineries pourtant bien justifiées. Tant de morts inutiles qui s'ajoutaient à celles que se comptaient par millions dans la bataille de Verdun et celle de la Somme l'an dernier et récemment, celle du Chemin des Dames.

Quelle folie !

Jane et Pierre de Vigny continuaient de faire équipe ensemble et cela les aidait à panser leur peine de cœur. Ils se comprenaient. Ils se découvraient peu à peu et ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus, mais il n'était pas question d'amour. Du moins, pas encore… Il leur faudrait encore quelques mois pour vraiment tourner la page, mais ce qui était fort probable, ils la tourneraient ensemble.

 **XXX**

Puis vint le jour de la fouille qui se déroula comme prévue. Tout le personnel qui avait été regroupé au réfectoire se posait des questions, mais tous avaient deviné que c'était probablement en rapport avec les attaques des convois.

Le Dr de Vigny, médecin en chef, eût la responsabilité de l'opération et lorsqu'il fut informé de la présence de documents compromettants dans les affaires de l'un des membres du personnel, c'est à lui qu'incomba la tâche de l'interrogatoire. De plus, en tant que Colonel de l'armée française, il était habilité à arrêter le coupable. Il fut assisté par le Dr Mercier. Pierre avait un air très grave et il semblait très affecté lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la personne qu'il voulait interroger.

\- Mlle Ard…, euh, ou Johnson ? Voulez-vous nous accompagner s'il vous plaît, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Des murmures et des exclamations de surprises s'élevèrent tandis que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Candy qui était surprise et atterrée. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle que l'on venait interroger. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc découvert ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Dr de Vigny, mais elle est mineure et de surcroît citoyenne américaine. Vous ne comptez pas l'interroger sans son représentant légal ?

C'était Albert qui venait de s'interposer, tout aussi interloqué qu'elle. Il savait Candy innocente et il n'allait pas laisser faire cette terrible injustice !

\- Pardonnez-moi à mon tour M. Ardlay, mais premièrement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez plus son tuteur et deuxièmement, il s'agit de trahison en période de guerre et enfin, vous aussi vous êtes soupçonné en tant que complice, tout au moins pour la dernière attaque et vous serez interrogé séparément, répondit péniblement, mais avec fermeté, le médecin-chef.

\- Mais enfin, c'est absurde ! Nous étions les victimes dans cette histoire.

Albert révolté serrait ses poings si fortement que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- C'est ce que l'enquête nous dira. Pour l'instant soyez raisonnable et n'aggravez pas la situation ! s'exclama le Dr Mercier en essayant de raisonner le blond.

\- ça va aller Albert, ce n'est qu'un interrogatoire après tout, et je vais répondre à leurs questions, car je n'ai rien à cacher.

Candy sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer et il fallait bien savoir ce qu'ils avaient à lui reprocher pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elle posa la main sur le bras d'Albert en réassurance. Elle sentit sa tension musculaire et vit la rage passer comme un orage dans l'azur de ses beaux yeux assombris, alors qu'il observait les deux médecins. En sentant sa main, Albert détourna son regard sur elle et vit son inquiétude dans ses prunelles malgré ce que disaient ses paroles. Il se sentait impuissant et frustré, et pour l'instant il pensa que le mieux était de plier pour savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait.

Candy fut donc emmenée dans le bureau du Dr de Vigny pour y être interrogée.

\- Asseyez-vous Mlle Johnson. Voilà les faits : lors de la fouille, on a retrouvé ceci dans vos affaires personnelles.

Le médecin tendit la main vers des lettres posées devant lui sur son bureau. Elles étaient rédigées apparemment en allemand.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu ces documents avant et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas la langue dans laquelle c'est écrit.

\- C'est en allemand et vous pouvez toujours prétendre que vous ne comprenez pas cette langue, ce n'est pas une preuve mais une déclaration, mademoiselle. On ne peut pas faire semblant de connaître une langue sans être démasqué, mais le contraire est tout à fait possible ! s'exclama, en ironisant, le Dr Mercier qui apparaissait être convaincu de sa culpabilité.

\- Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Et d'ailleurs que disent ces documents ? répondit Candy indignée, mais également angoissée.

\- A première vue il s'agit de lettres innocentes, mais en lisant attentivement, on peut se rendre compte que certains éléments peuvent être codés pour donner des informations ou plutôt des instructions à suivre par exemple, poursuivit le Dr Mercier en pointant les lettres.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! D'ailleurs n'importe qui aurait pu placer ces lettres dans mes affaires, les chambres ne sont pas verrouillées après tout, Candy se défendait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en resserrant ses mains sur le tissu de sa jupe.

\- Peut-être, mais pourquoi une personne aurait fait cela puisque la fouille était surprise ? Et puis c'est bien vous qui avait été, soi-disant, enlevée et qui avait perdu le chargement avec le cheval en plus.

C'était toujours le Dr Mercier qui continuait l'interrogatoire de façon cinglante, alors que Pierre, désabusé, laissait faire son collègue. Il avait la ferme intuition que Candy n'était pas coupable, même si tout l'accusait. Il se contentait de l'observer attentivement pour essayer de déceler le moindre signe qui pourrait la trahir, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une jeune femme innocente et traquée, si elle était coupable elle savait bien jouer la comédie, en tout cas.

\- Enlevée, parfaitement, et ensuite agressée par d'autres !

Candy agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège et avait les larmes aux yeux en se remémorant la scène.

\- Candy, racontez-nous en détails comment cela s'est passé depuis l'embuscade, Demanda Pierre sur un ton plus calme que son collègue, il avait même réemployé son prénom sans même en avoir eu conscience.

Et Candy conta en détails tout ce qui s'était passé, y compris la tentative de viol qu'Albert et elle avaient jusqu'alors omise, après tout ils étaient deux médecins et elle était accusée de trahison. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues en racontant la violence de son agression. Ensuite, elle expliqua comment Albert l'avait sauvée. Pierre était touché de la voir si bouleversée, surtout que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle subsistaient toujours, même s'il avait renoncé à la conquérir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle simulait, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son collègue qui s'exclama :

\- Et vous voulez nous faire croire qu'un homme désarmé et mis en respect a réussi à maîtriser trois hommes armés, et des soldats de surcroît ? il était plus ironique que jamais avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! se défendit Candy, mais le combat était inégal et les preuves l'accusaient.

Quelques questions supplémentaires lui furent posées sur les raisons de son engagement, où elle avait fait sa formation d'infirmière, sur sa famille et d'autres du même genre. Puis elle fut conduite sous bonne garde dans sa chambre en attendant qu'Albert soit interrogé à son tour.

Ce deuxième interrogatoire fut plus animé, car Albert n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner, surtout quand l'innocence de sa bienaimée était mise en cause. On lui demanda également de raconter en détails les derniers événements. Son récit corroborait celui de Candy, mais cela ne convainquit pas le Dr Mercier qui pensait qu'ils avaient très bien pu mettre leur histoire au point ensemble.

Les deux médecins discutèrent âprement, car Pierre n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à accuser formellement Candy et à la faire arrêter. Toutes les preuves étaient contre elle et même si son intime conviction lui affirmait qu'elle était innocente, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des faits ni de son collègue qui lui dit :

\- Si vous ne le faites pas Pierre, c'est moi qui le ferais. De plus j'en référerai à votre hiérarchie, il agitait son doigt de façon menaçante.

Le Dr de Vigny était coincé. Il se sentait impuissant. Son collègue n'était pas un médecin militaire, mais il pouvait très bien faire un rapport à ses supérieurs et au final, le résultat serait le même pour Candy. Elle fut donc mise aux arrêts et assignée dans sa chambre sous la garde de deux soldats : un, posté devant la porte, avait été réquisitionné parmi les blessés guéris et sur le point de partir de l'hôpital, l'autre surveillait la fenêtre. Une équipe viendrait la prendre pour la conduire à la prison militaire la plus proche en attendant son procès.

Quant à Albert, il fut mis sous surveillance également. Il était accusé de complicité, tout au moins pour la dernière attaque, étant donné qu'il n'était pas là lors des précédentes, en plus aucun document compromettant n'avait été retrouvé dans ses affaires personnelles. Les deux médecins craignaient qu'il ne tente quelque chose, donc ils désignèrent le Lieutenant Yann Guézennec pour sa surveillance en remplaçant notamment Paul, le compagnon de chambrée d'Albert. Ils ignoraient que Yann et Albert avaient développé une franche amitié. Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent de se retrouver seuls dans la chambre pour discuter.

\- C'est incroyable toute cette histoire, mais je ne crois pas un instant à la culpabilité de Mlle Candy, ni vous en tant que son complice d'ailleurs. Ils font une lamentable erreur ! s'exclama Yann en lançant les bras d'indignation.

\- Je suis soulagé qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un qui ait foi en elle. Mais qui a pu faire ça ? Albert se cala dans son siège.

\- Difficile de savoir car maintenant le vrai coupable est alerté et sera sur ses gardes, d'ailleurs il avait dû être mis au courant pour la fouille, puisqu'il a placé les documents compromettants dans les affaires de Mlle Candy.

\- Vous pensez qu'on ne pourra pas retrouver le coupable ? demanda Albert inquiet.

\- Peut-être que si, mais probablement trop tard. Yann était désolé.

\- Mais dites-moi, Yann, vous qui connaissez le système, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Albert serra ses cuisses avec ses mains dans une expectative angoissée.

\- Vous allez être emprisonnés jusqu'à votre procès devant un tribunal militaire. Le cas de Candy est beaucoup plus grave que le vôtre à cause de ces documents retrouvés dans ses affaires personnelles et qui sont des preuves tangibles. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mon ami, mais si elle est reconnue coupable de haute trahison et d'espionnage, par temps de guerre, c'est le peloton d'exécution. Il serra les poings.

\- Mais avec un bon avocat, on devrait pouvoir démontrer son innocence, non ?

Albert était alarmé, il avait l'impression de revivre un ancien cauchemar : celui où c'était lui qui avait été soupçonné d'espionnage dans cette même guerre. Sauf qu'à l'époque il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui, même pas de fausse preuve.

\- N'avez-vous pas entendu parler du procès de Mata Hari **(1)** ? lui demanda Yann en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est une femme accusée d'espionnage pour le compte des allemands. Son procès vient de commencer et fait étalage dans toute la presse en ce moment, et visiblement elle est en mauvaise posture malgré la faiblesse des preuves trouvées à sa charge. Vous vous souvenez de nos discussions au sujet des mutineries ? Et bien, depuis ces événements on accuse, condamne et fusille très facilement pour l'exemple. Et je crains fort que la tête d'une américaine soit une pièce de choix !

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle risque d'être condamnée à mort, même si elle est innocente ? Albert était complètement atterré et anéanti.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Il leur faut des coupables et qui fassent parler la presse pour faire oublier le fiasco du Chemin des Dames, alors quoi de mieux comme publicité qu'une américaine convaincue d'espionnage pour les allemands ? Vous avez peut-être beaucoup d'influence aux Etats Unis, Albert, mais ici ce sera la lutte du pot de terre contre le pot de fer ! il se gratta le menton.

\- Mais alors que faire ? Je ne vais pas la laisser être condamnée et exécutée. Jamais sur ma propre vie ! Albert s'agitait sur son siège.

\- Fuyez ! Evadez-vous avec elle et quittez la France ! C'est la seule solution.

Albert regarda Yann qui avait l'air très sérieux en disant cela et il sentit que c'était effectivement le seul moyen de sauver la tête de Candy, ainsi que pour lui d'éviter probablement la prison. Albert était dans tous ses états. Il n'imaginait pas perdre Candy, elle était le souffle de sa vie, l'essence même de son âme, le soleil de ses jours, son étoile. Il ferait tout pour la sauver, coûte que coûte. Une si belle personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas disparaître, emportée, transpercée par le métal mortel des balles d'un peloton d'exécution sans merci, quitte à faire rempart avec son propre corps. C'est alors que le doute s'empara de son esprit l'ankylosant peu à peu comme une ronce qui s'enroulait insidieusement tout autour en plantant ses épines qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur. Ses incertitudes s'insinuaient subrepticement dans son âme comme autant de sangsues qui le vampirisaient de son énergie vitale. La peur de l'échec et la panique qui l'envahissaient en cet instant agissaient comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre impitoyable qui se resserraient autour de son cœur et de ses poumons, l'empêchant littéralement de respirer. Il glissait peu à peu dans cet abîme en sombrant dans une mer de désespoir…

Non !

Non ! Non et non !

Il devait trouver un plan et qui devrait fonctionner. Absolument. La vie est une merveille. La vie devait triompher et l'amour avec elle !

Candy était probablement terrorisée et angoissée dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de lui à pleine capacité. Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner et ronger par ces sentiments négatifs énergivores alors, d'une pensée, d'un trait d'esprit, comme on le ferait d'un geste de la main, il balaya tous ses doutes. Albert était résolu et déterminé. Déterminé à la sauver.

Il réussirait.

Ils réussiraient, ensemble !

 **(Alexandre Desplat The Wonder Of Life- Une vidéo de morfeusmoon)**

Après ces quelques instants de flottement, Albert abattit une main sur la petite table à côté de lui et dit :

\- Il nous faut un plan. Et rapidement.

\- Je vais vous aider, proposa Yann.

\- Yann, non ! Vous risquez gros et vous avez une famille, il fit non de la tête.

\- Vous connaissez mon opinion à propos des mutineries, des fusillés pour l'exemple et de tout cela. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et ne rien faire. Maintenant on s'en prend à des volontaires de La Croix Rouge et demain, ce sera au tour de qui ? Non, c'est trop révoltant !

Yann se leva de sa chaise, il était vraiment écœuré et c'était la goutte de trop.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment Yann, mais on fera de manière à vous impliquer au minimum.

\- Vous devez vous enfuir le plus tôt possible, dès demain et avant le transfert vers la prison, il marchait de long en large en se frottant le menton pour réfléchir.

\- Il faut que l'on sache ce que pense Lise de tout cela ? Elle partage la chambre de Candy et je sais qu'elles sont très proches, toutes les deux j'espère qu'elle sera de notre côté, Albert se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Il va falloir sonder son opinion prudemment avant de lui révéler notre plan, proposa l'instituteur en s'immobilisant.

\- Je sais qu'elle est de service cette nuit. Albert avait croisé les jambes et balançait son pied, il était stressé.

\- Il faudra la rencontrer tôt demain matin à la fin de son service en allant au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, la croiser et déterminer quelle est son opinion.

\- Si elle est de notre côté, on pourrait lui demander de transmettre un message à Candy pour lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes le plan, le blond décroisa ses jambes et se leva à son tour pour se calmer les nerfs en marchant à son tour.

Les deux hommes élaborèrent minutieusement leur plan. Le lendemain matin, Yann escorta Albert et ils rencontrèrent Lise comme prévu. Elle était révoltée, elle aussi, de ce qui arrivait à Candy et ne croyait pas non plus à sa culpabilité. Elle fut d'accord pour glisser discrètement un billet, qu'Albert avait déjà préparé, à Candy, ce qui fut fait lorsqu'elle la rencontra dans leur chambre. Lise transmit discrètement le papier à Candy en lui faisant signe de se taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche. Lorsque Candy sous bonne garde sortit pour aller aux toilettes, elle put y lire le mot tranquillement, avant de le déchirer et de le jeter dans la cuvette. Elle était épuisée, car elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais ces quelques lignes explicatives écrites par Albert, terminées par un «je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais» lui avaient redonné de l'énergie et surtout de l'espoir, même si l'opération serait dangereuse pour toutes les personnes impliquées.

 **XXX**

Peu avant 22h, Albert et Yann s'étaient fait leurs adieux se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. Albert le remercia chaleureusement, il ne pourrait jamais oublier cet homme. Ensuite à la propre demande de Yann, il l'assomma, il le ligota et le bâillonna un mal obligé pour le disculper de toute complicité.

Dans le même temps, Candy et Lise se firent de déchirants, mais discrets adieux.

\- Lise, tu es une personne extraordinaire, je te remercie pour tout. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur et que l'on pourra se revoir un jour, Candy avait les larmes aux yeux et la poitrine serrée.

\- Candy, tu es la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Fais bien attention à toi! Lise serra Candy dans ses bras tendrement, ses yeux aussi étaient larmoyants.

\- Je t'écrirai, à mots couverts bien sûr et sous le nom de Maria White, dès que je serai en sécurité.

Après une dernière chaleureuse accolade, Lise partit prendre son service, ce qui lui servirait aussi d'alibi. Après quelques minutes, à 22h, comme convenu dans le plan, Candy attira l'attention du garde situé devant la porte de sa chambre en prétextant qu'elle se sentait mal, elle le fit entrer dans la pièce. Albert qui se tenait prêt, caché dans un renfoncement, bondit et l'assomma par derrière. Les deux blonds échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse en s'étreignant quelques petits instants, mais le temps n'était pas aux câlins. Ils devaient penser à plus urgent pour le moment : fuir.

Avec l'aide de sa bienaimée, Albert ligota le garde et le bâillonna, exactement comme il l'avait fait à Yann quelques minutes plus tôt.

Candy était prête, selon l'instruction de la note d'Albert, elle avait gardé sa tenue de La Croix Rouge, tout comme lui qui avait pensé que cela pourrait éventuellement leur servir de laisser passer au cours de leur voyage. Albert récupéra son sac de voyage contenant entre autre : (efface) quelques provisions, une gourde d'eau, une bougie, des allumettes, son canif... ; il l'avait caché dans le renfoncement, sur lui il avait un plan de la région, de l'argent et leurs papiers.

Enfin, il la prit par la main et, en silence et à pas de loup, profitant de la pénombre, ils se dirigèrent discrètement dans le couloir de l'étage qui menait vers l'escalier. Ils entendirent des voix et les pas de deux infirmières qui se rendaient à leur chambre. Le cœur battant, ils se cachèrent dans une petite alcôve et retenaient leur souffle en attendant qu'elles s'éloignent, heureusement dans la direction opposée à leur chemin. Ils atteignirent l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Albert ouvrait la marche, il se plaqua contre le mur puis pencha la tête pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Il s'engagea alors, entraînant Candy par la main, la tenant fermement dans la sienne. Chaque marche franchie était comme une petite victoire.

Une, puis deux, puis trois… la descente leur paraissait interminable.

Chaque marche gagnée était un pas de plus vers la liberté. Leur tension était palpable. Ils risquaient d'être surpris à tout moment, même si ce n'était pas la période la plus active de la journée ou plutôt de la soirée. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur respiration haletante.

Encore une marche de franchie sans encombre. Encore une, la dernière et ils étaient arrivés tout en bas.

Toujours avec précaution, ils empruntèrent un nouveau couloir pour se diriger vers l'une des sorties, la plus isolée.

Ils allaient ouvrir la porte.

Ils y étaient presque…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement toute seule devant eux… Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec…

Pierre de Vigny !

 **à suivre...**

 **Alors à votre avis, que va faire le Dr Vigny ?**

 **Qui est le vrai coupable ?**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Mata Hari** : pour en savoir plus 3w (point) rha (point ) revues ( point ) o r g / 1993


	15. Chap 14: l'évasion

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son support continuel et à Stormaw et K.e.c.s. pour vos commentaires, MPs et votre fidélité. Merci pour vos suivis et favoris. Merci également à celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur mon blog. :D**_

 _ **Attention, je vais changer l'icône de cette histoire et utiliser une composition réalisée par ma très chère amie Antlay (avec son aimable autorisation) qui a utilisé en partie les dessins d'Igarashi. Merci à toi, Antlay pour ton soutien et ta fidélité sans faille.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : l'évasion**

Pierre était complètement chamboulé par cette histoire. Il sentait bien qu'une injustice était en train de se commettre, mais que faire pour aider son infirmière préférée ? Il avait un grand sens du devoir et un grand respect pour la hiérarchie, il était donc pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire. Il était aussi très étonné de l'acharnement de son collègue, le Dr Mercier ; c'était comme s'il voulait absolument que Candy soit coupable. Et puis comme l'avait souligné M. Ardlay au court de son interrogatoire, quel serait le mobile d'une jeune femme issue de la bonne société américaine et sans aucun lien avec les pays belligérants, et dont le cousin, engagé volontaire dans **l'escadrille Lafayette** , avait disparu à bord de son avion ? Et ce M. Ardlay qui avait travaillé dans un dispensaire en Afrique était quelqu'un de bien aussi. Le mobile n'était certainement pas l'argent ni des intérêts politiques, alors des pressions extérieures ?

Au fond de sa conscience son _Jiminy Cricket_ lui soufflait que quelque chose sonnait faux. Il devait enquêter de manière plus approfondie pour retrouver le ou les vrais coupables et sans en avertir le Dr Mercier. C'était la seule solution. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir ses propres soupçons, mais arriverait-il à démasquer le vrai coupable et surtout à temps ?

Ainsi, grignoté par un certain malaise, il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air ce soir après cette journée éprouvante, et c'était en rentrant pour aller se coucher qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec Candy et Albert, visiblement en train de se faire la belle.

Que faire ?

Son devoir lui dictait de les stopper et d'alerter les autres, mais _Jiminy Cricket_ revint à la charge et lui hurlait de ne rien faire de tel. C'était une véritable dichotomie de l'esprit entre son devoir et sa conscience, entre faire ce que sa hiérarchie attendait de lui et céder à son instinct qui lui criait de faire ce qui était juste en laissant partir ces deux êtres innocents. Il voulait qu'ils soient libres, mais de façon officielle, une fois qu'ils auraient été lavés de tout soupçon, pas comme cela, pas comme s'ils agissaient en coupables. Mais le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Tout comme Yann Guézennec, il savait que le procès serait rapide et déjà biaisé d'avance, lui-même aurait probablement du mal à faire arrêter le vrai coupable. D'ailleurs il risquait gros, lui-aussi, et il faudrait trouver des preuves solides, irréfutables, ainsi que d'autres appuis, et cela demanderait du temps. Or du temps, Candy et Albert n'en auraient probablement pas assez alors que leur vie était en jeu.

Alors que faire ?

Son regard était fixé sur Candy, dans la simple lueur artificielle de sa lampe à huile qu'il tendait à bout de bras, l'atmosphère paraissait étrange, presque irréelle. Candy semblait être une créature magique sortie tout droit de l'une de ces légendes mythiques une sorcière ou une nymphe peut-être, sortant des bois et surprise, dans ses activités nocturnes et secrètes, par un simple être-humain. Albert pouvait tout aussi bien être le Roi des Elfes en personne. Candy était si belle, même avec cette expression de stupeur et d'angoisse qui avait pris en otage son beau visage, le rendant blême.

Ses grands yeux verts, d'abord emprisonnés par le désarroi, étaient maintenant remplis d'une supplique silencieuse ; ils étaient si magnifiques, étincelants, innocents. Cette belle teinte émeraude si particulière et qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant était ensorcelante. Son cœur ne l'avait toujours pas oubliée et il savait que même s'il la laissait libre de partir pour la sauver d'une mort quasi certaine, ce serait avec un autre qu'elle vivrait heureuse et que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait… ce soir… à cet instant… Il prit une décision.

Maintenant, il savait quoi faire.

Pendant ce très court instant, Albert jaugea rapidement la situation. Il n'avait qu'une seule option si le Dr de Vigny montrait le moindre signe de résistance ou de lutte en alertant les autres : il se tenait prêt à bondir sur lui, tel un lion impitoyable sur son adversaire afin de le maîtriser, mais pour l'instant, ce dernier avait l'air d'être en proie à des luttes internes. Albert avait bien senti, lors de son interrogatoire, que le jeune médecin était réticent à croire toute cette histoire et que c'était surtout son collègue, le Dr Mercier qui était étrangement convaincu de leur culpabilité. Alors il espérait que sa conscience lui parlerait en cet instant crucial et qu'il ne serait pas obligé à le combattre, car il respectait cet homme. Toutefois, il n'hésiterait pas. La fuite était leur seule espérance et il était prêt à éliminer n'importe quel obstacle. C'est à ce moment précis où le blond esquissa un mouvement que Pierre se décida et dit en chuchotant :

\- Vous n'êtes pas réels, je fais juste un rêve.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le couple en chœur, stupéfait et la bouche bée.

\- Maintenant dépêchez-vous de partir avant que je ne me réveille ! Il clarifia ses intentions.

\- Merci Dr de Vigny ! Merci infiniment ! Répondirent-ils en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je vous promets que je rechercherai qui est le vrai coupable… et bonne chance ! Pierre avait les yeux vitreux et le cœur palpitant.

\- Merci de croire en notre innocence. Adieu Pierre ! Dit Candy en lui déposant un baiser amical sur la joue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et ce fut comme une caresse à ses oreilles, et puis ce baiser innocent… il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Peut-être que c'était bien le cas finalement, il était sûrement en train de rêver, mais il ressentit aussi un pincement au cœur de la perdre aussitôt même si elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Les trois jeunes-gens restèrent ainsi figés pendant un bref instant comme si le temps avait été suspendu sous l'action d'un charme magique, mais qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Albert fut le premier à réagir en entraînant Candy par la main vers la sortie. Vers la liberté. Vers la vie.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur et ils se précipitèrent dehors avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les intercepte. Heureusement, le garde qui avait été posté au pied des fenêtres des chambres était situé de l'autre côté du bâtiment, il ne pouvait donc pas les voir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la remise où étaient les bicyclettes pour en prendre chacun, une. Ils sortirent sans bruit et virent un camion arriver et s'immobiliser à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, c'était une patrouille.

Ils étaient là pour eux !

Les deux blonds attendirent, cachés. Trois soldats descendirent du véhicule. Deux d'entre s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment tandis que le troisième resta près du camion. Il leur tournait heureusement le dos. Une décision rapide s'imposait. Il fallait fuir, et vite, car bientôt on s'apercevrait de leur disparition et des fouilles allaient s'engager sous peu. Le manteau obscur que prodiguait la nuit leur offrit cette opportunité et ils purent se glisser et s'éloigner sans bruit en restant inobservés. Ils sentaient leur cœur s'affoler et une transpiration froide perler à la surface de leur peau. L'adrénaline qui affluait dans leurs veines aiguisa leur sens et ce ne serait pas du luxe, car si les ténèbres étaient une aubaine pour couvrir leur fuite, c'était aussi une gêne pour se repérer et se diriger en pleine nature. Heureusement, des années d'errance dans ce genre de milieu étaient un sacré atout pour Albert.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, ils purent enfourcher leur bicyclette sans que le bruit fait par leur moyen de transport ne puisse être détecté depuis l'hôpital. Albert avait privilégié des chemins ruraux et forestiers plutôt que les grandes routes pour rester inaperçus, en tout cas le plus longtemps possible. Le plan de la région qui se trouvait actuellement dans l'une de ses poches et qu'il avait acquis lors de ses recherches pour trouver Candy, avait été un allié précieux. Un croissant de Lune leur fournissait une faible lumière, mais suffisante pour se repérer. Maintenant il fallait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et l'hôpital. Albert ouvrait la route vers le nord-ouest, loin du front. Sur les conseils de Yann, leur destination finale serait le petit port de Dieppe situé sur La Manche à environ 230 km d'ici. Il était plus près que Saint-Nazaire et moins fréquenté que Le Havre. Là-bas, ils espéraient pouvoir trouver un bateau pour embarquer vers l'Angleterre ou l'Ecosse, vers la liberté. Ils parlaient peu pour économiser leur souffle, juste des échanges brefs d'informations indispensables.

Ils firent ainsi une trentaine de kilomètres avant qu'une crevaison sur la roue avant de la bicyclette de Candy ne les stoppe. Ils étaient épuisés car c'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi, de plus, le stress et le pédalage dans des chemins peu carrossables avaient drainé une bonne part de leur énergie.

Ils abandonnèrent le vélocipède devenu inutilisable, le cachant sous un tas de branchage pour éviter de laisser un indice trop évident de leur passage. Ils continuèrent sur une seule bicyclette, leur rythme étant ainsi ralenti. Albert pédalait et Candy était sur le porte-bagages situé à l'arrière avec le sac d'Albert qu'elle avait accroché à son dos. Elle l'avait bourré avec quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportées dans un petit baluchon confectionné avec une serviette de toilette. Elle encerclait intimement la taille de son fiancé, sa joue droite reposait sur son dos. Elle pouvait entendre le battement rapide, mais régulier de son cœur qui la berçait. La chaleur de son corps, sa proximité, son odeur familière la rassuraient et ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes. Albert sentit que l'étreinte de ses bras sur lui se relâchait. Inquiet il demanda en tournant la tête vers elle :

\- Candy, ça va ?

Le timbre riche de sa voix de baryton résonna dans sa cage thoracique et les vibrations se propagèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Candy encore collée à son dos viril. Elle se réveilla de la torpeur qui était en train de l'assaillir.

\- Euh.. oui Albert… J'étais juste en train de m'endormir, répondit-elle encore un peu confuse.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause ? Nous sommes suffisamment loin maintenant et de toute façon il faut faire le point sur la carte, dit-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Ils descendirent de leur « monture mécanique ». Ils se situaient dans un chemin de terre qui bordait un champ récemment moissonné et parsemé de meules de foin. Ils en choisirent une assez retirée du sentier pour s'y confectionner un petit nid afin de s'y reposer jusqu'à l'aube.

Juste avant de s'installer, Albert attira Candy dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et d'amour. Il émit un gros soupir tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main, puis il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

 _\- Mo cridhe_ **(1)** , j'ai eu si peur de te perdre pour toujours alors que tu es la lumière de mon existence, tu es tout pour moi !

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et Candy lui répondit :

\- Merci, mon amour, de m'avoir sauvée une fois de plus. Tu es mon ange-gardien et toi aussi tu es tout pour moi.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour poser son front tout contre le sien, sa main se déplaça depuis ses cheveux sur sa joue et ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, Candy, quoiqu'il advienne, là où tu vas, je vais et j'irai toujours, peu importe le prix. C'est toi et moi, à la vie, à la mort.

\- Oh, Albert, je t'aime tant … J'aurais dû t'écouter dès que tu m'as retrouvée et rentrer à Chicago. Je t'ai mis en danger à cause de mon entêtement !

Candy éclata en larmes en enfuyant son visage dans sa large poitrine musclée. Toute la tension et la fatigue accumulées, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité, combinés à ces magnifiques paroles prononcées par son bienaimé avaient fait tomber les derniers remparts de sa résistance.

\- Là, là … _mo cridhe_ **(1).** Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que je reste, tu ne m'as même pas demandé de venir ici. C'était ma décision. Je sais qu'il y a encore des kilomètres à parcourir et des dangers à traverser, mais on va s'en sortir… ensemble.

Il murmura ses paroles d'une manière apaisante tout en la berçant puis il encadra tendrement son visage délicat avec ses deux mains cette fois pour lui caresser les joues de manière à essuyer ses larmes.

Dès qu'elle se calma ils s'assirent, burent un peu d'eau de la gourde et s'allongèrent confortablement dans le foin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'endormir pour quelques heures, avec l'hululement d'une chouette.

 _ **(Chanson : Lifehouse – Everything)**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil dardèrent leur feu sur le couple de blonds encore profondément endormis. Le ciel arborait des teintes rose-orangé avec quelques nuages qui s'étiraient. Les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux se firent entendre et Albert s'éveilla suivi de peu par Candy. Pour la première fois depuis leur mésaventure avec les trois Allemands ils n'avaient pas fait de cauchemar, serait-ce d'avoir dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre?

Après un bonjour tendre et chaleureux, ils mangèrent un bout de pain avec du fromage, accompagnés simplement d'eau.

\- Désolé, Candy, je sais que le service laisse à désirer : il n'y a ni thé ni café, même pas de chicorée **(2)**!

Plaisanta Albert découvrant un sourire lumineux. Il enleva quelques brindilles qui s'étaient agrippées dans les cheveux longs et bouclés de sa dulcinée. Elle en fit autant en ébouriffant les cheveux courts de son fiancé tout en lui répondant :

\- Oui, en effet, c'est vraiment déplorable, il n'y a pas de vaisselle non plus et on a dormi sans draps ni couverture. Il faudra se plaindre auprès de la direction de l'hôtel ! renchérit Candy et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux de bon cœur, en époussetant leurs vêtements.

Un peu de légèreté, cela faisait du bien. Ensuite ils étudièrent le plan pour choisir le chemin à prendre.

Ragaillardis, ils reprirent la route toujours à travers les sentiers de terre. Ils firent une pause pour faire une toilette rapide en passant près d'un ruisseau à l'abri d'un bois. Les paysages alternaient entre champs et forêts, ils préféraient rester à la marge des villes et villages le plus longtemps possible. Ils profitaient des offrandes de la nature en mangeant des abricots par-ci, des mures par-là ou encore quelques prunes d'un verger, ce qui complétait fort bien le déjeuner frugal qu'ils consommèrent vers midi, constitué de pain, de saucisson sec et de biscuits. Ils avaient encore des denrées pour le dîner, mais dès le lendemain, il faudrait acheter en chemin quelques provisions dans un village quelconque. Ils espéraient avoir parcouru suffisamment de distance pour que l'on n'ait pas entendu parler d'eux. Malgré leur bonne condition physique, le voyage était pénible : ils avaient mal au dos à force de rester toujours dans la même position de façon prolongée, et aux fesses, surtout Albert qui pédalait pour deux, sans parler de parties encore plus tendres, mais ils ne pensaient même pas à se plaindre, car ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui leur serait arrivé s'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis.

Pour ajouter à leur peine, la journée était particulièrement chaude et l'atmosphère étouffante. En fin d'après-midi, de gros nuages commençaient à s'accumuler et à obscurcir le ciel, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Albert sentant venir un orage, savait qu'ils devraient trouver très vite un abri. Ils étaient en train de longer un champ qui était bordé de forêts tout autour lorsque le tonnerre retentit et que des éclairs cisaillèrent le ciel de plomb. Quelques grosses gouttes d'eau se mirent à les frapper. Le tonnerre, qui leur rappelait les explosions d'obus, grondait de plus en plus fort. Les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus aveuglants et ramifiés. Zeus était vraiment en colère et c'était dangereux, car s'ils traversaient le champ ils seraient le point culminant à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, et en plus, sur un objet métallique, tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer littéralement la foudre sur eux. Pourtant, il n'était pas question non plus de rentrer dans les bois, car les arbres étaient bien connus pour servir de paratonnerre, et comme ils seraient juste en dessous, ce ne serait guère mieux. Ils continuèrent donc sur le chemin le plus facile afin d'aller plus vite pour trouver un abri.

La pluie se déversait maintenant à torrent et le vent les frappait de plein fouet, en leur coupant le souffle, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une ferme avec une grange, une étable et d'autres bâtiments. Albert savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait absolument s'abriter. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grange. Heureusement elle était déserte. Si la ferme était habitée, ses occupants devaient être confinés à l'intérieur. Peut-être pourraient-ils rester inaperçus jusqu'à l'aube, car même si l'orage cessait bientôt, il n'était pas question de continuer avec des vêtements mouillés à tordre, surtout que l'air s'était bien rafraîchi de plus, la fatigue avait pris le dessus et ils avaient faim.

\- Nous allons passer la nuit ici, Candy, mais avant il faut faire sécher nos vêtements, déclara Albert un peu ennuyé.

\- Ah, euh… oui bien sûr !

Candy commençait à grelotter à cause du tissu trempé et froid qui se collait à sa peau, tout comme Albert d'ailleurs. Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient dans un triste état : deux chiens mouillés. Albert commença à enlever sa chemise qu'il étala sur un ballot de paille, puis il se retourna pour laisser plus d'intimité à Candy tout en se débarrassant de son maillot de corps. Il était embêté pour son pantalon, mais il n'avait pas le choix, donc il l'ôta après avoir enlevé ses bottes. Il se retrouva ainsi en caleçon qui était humide aussi. Il demanda à Candy si elle avait fini, avant de se retourner pour aller chercher des sous-vêtements de rechange dans son sac.

Elle avait fait de même en se dépouillant de ses vêtements et de ses dessous. Elle avait utilisé la serviette de son baluchon pour se sécher avant d'enfiler une chemisette de rechange qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter.

\- Oui, je suis prête, Albert, répondit-elle en étendant ses affaires mouillées tout comme l'avait fait Albert.

Il se retourna et c'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience de leur état fortement dévêtu et qui révélait une bonne partie de ce qui restait habituellement à l'abri du regard.

C'était vraiment troublant.

Candy ne put s'empêcher d'observer le torse nu et athlétique d'Albert, et elle se surprit d'avoir une forte pulsion de le toucher. Elle avait aimé le faire il y avait une semaine, et sentir ainsi la chaleur de sa peau, tâter ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts, passer ses mains dans le duvet soyeux de sa poitrine. Elle frémit à ce souvenir et à sa vue, mais elle résista à cette attraction. Elle ferma les yeux un instant tout en s'humectant ses lèvres desséchées.

Albert était hypnotisé à la vue enchanteresse qu'offrait ce superbe corps de femme qu'il n'avait vu aussi découvert depuis fort longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était arrivé par accident à Chicago, dans leur appartement des Magnolias lorsqu'il était entré dans leur chambre sans savoir qu'elle était en train de s'habiller, mais elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente à l'époque. Depuis, ses formes féminines s'étaient accentuées et sa fine chemise blanche à petites bretelles laissait peu de choses à l'imagination. Elle épousait parfaitement ses hanches aux courbes séduisantes, laissant à peine entrevoir sa taille fine que l'on devinait, et plus haut deux monticules ronds et fermes étaient bien évidents, ensorcelants et surmontés chacun d'un pic qu'il vit s'ériger en direct sous ses yeux.

Une véritable invitation au péché.

Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, son cœur s'accéléra et une chaleur le gagna rapidement jusqu'à ses reins. Ce qu'il avait envie de la saisir dans ses bras, de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau, de caresser chacune de ses courbes gracieuses autrement qu'avec ses yeux, de découvrir chaque vallée mystérieuse, tout en explorant sa bouche avec la sienne. Il vit alors Candy fermer les yeux et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres tellement alléchantes.

Oh Dieu, elle le rendait fou de désir !

Il déglutit alors difficilement en étouffant un gémissement de frustration. Ensuite il inspira brutalement et se raidit. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante et il s'obligea à détourner son regard, rompant le charme, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, ne pas commettre de folie. Alors il prit son sac et s'éloigna pour changer son caleçon, caché derrière une pile de ballots de pailles. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer et concentrer son esprit embrasé sur autre chose. La soirée et la nuit allaient être bien longues … et il allait falloir garder quelques distances.

Durant tout cet échange silencieux, ils n'avaient pas osé se regarder dans les yeux, en partie à cause de la gêne causée par le puissant désir qu'ils ressentaient, mais s'ils l'avaient fait, c'est un regard intense et enflammé qu'ils auraient effectivement perçu. Le côté éphémère de la vie, le danger qui les menaçait, l'adrénaline et le stress qui les habitaient, l'orage qui avait chargé l'air d'électricité... ajouter à cela le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un vrai baiser passionné depuis plus d'une semaine, tout cela exacerbait leur désir mutuel. Leur corps recherchait sa dose d'endorphines qui procurerait un soulagement aux tensions accumulées depuis plusieurs jours, et cette tension sexuelle supplémentaire, refoulée et non assouvie, n'arrangeait rien.

La tempête qui faisait rage dehors faisait écho à celle qui se déchaînait en eux: chaque coup de tonnerre était comme un grognement de frustration qui résonnait dans leur poitrine, chaque éclair agissait comme une décharge électrique dans leur corps et chaque goutte de pluie qui frappait la toiture faisant vibrer chacun de leurs nerfs qui étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc.

Plop ! Plop ! Plop !

L'atmosphère était vraiment suffocante, pesante et explosive.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy se sentait exposée en étant aussi peu vêtue, mais que faire ? Elle décida de grimper à l'échelle de bois qui menait au niveau supérieur pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la couvrir un tant soit peu. En devinant ses intentions, Albert lui tourna brusquement le dos, car il savait le panorama qui allait se dévoiler sur ses jambes… ses cuisses… depuis son point de vue. Cela serait trop pour son esprit enflammé. Inconscient du spectacle qu'elle offrait ainsi, Candy atteignit l'étage supérieur. Elle trouva une poupée de chiffons, un cahier, un crayon de mine et un livre intitulé « Les malheurs de Sophie » écrit par la Comtesse de Ségur. Ces objets avaient été abandonnés sur un vieux matelas de laine recouvert d'un vieux drap rapiécé, mais propre. Le lit de fortune était disposé face à la lucarne et entre des mottes de foin. Visiblement une petite fille venait ici pour s'adonner à ses loisirs.

Candy ouvrit machinalement l'ouvrage et put lire le nom de la propriétaire inscrit à l'encre violette sur la page de garde : Madeleine Lefèvre. Il y avait de belles illustrations d'Horace Castelli ; elle le feuilleta et s'arrêta au chapitre « Cheveux mouillés », en voyant le dessin elle comprit et sourit, car c'était de circonstance.

Après quelques minutes Albert la surprit en arrivant derrière elle.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, mon amour ? demanda-t-il en balayant la pièce de son regard.

\- Au moins, nous aurons presque un vrai lit pour dormir cette nuit, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Pour toi, Candy, moi je dormirai dans le foin.

Il évitait scrupuleusement de poser ses yeux sur sa divine silhouette.

\- Mais…

Elle allait protester, mais en voyant son comportement elle comprit son malaise qu'elle partageait aussi. La nuit précédente ils avaient partagé la même couche, certes, mais ils étaient complètement épuisés et surtout ils étaient décemment vêtus, là c'était une autre histoire ! Alors en tirant le drap pour s'en recouvrir les épaules, elle finit par dire :

\- Comme tu veux, Albert.

Grâce à sa vision latérale, il vit que sa fiancée était maintenant dans une tenue plus décente, ce qui apaisa en partie son tumulte interne. Il déposa son sac à dos près du lit, en sortit les victuailles qui restaient, ainsi que la carte qu'il avait mise à l'abri de la pluie avec l'argent et leurs papiers d'identité, et il vint s'installer à une distance respectable d'elle.

Grâce au peu de lumière apportée par la lucarne, ils étudièrent la suite de leur itinéraire. Ils étaient contents d'avoir parcouru environ 80 km au total, soit à peu près un tiers de la distance qui les séparait de Dieppe ; c'était beaucoup, considérant les conditions. Ils se trouvaient actuellement entre Senlis et Chantilly. Au moins ils savaient que le grand quartier général de l'armée française, là où se décidaient tous les plans de batailles et à l'époque dirigé par le Maréchal Joffre, avait quitté Chantilly en janvier dernier, ce qui diminuait le risque de se retrouver dans la gueule du loup.

Ensuite, ils cassèrent la croûte, puis ils s'installèrent pour dormir, Candy sur le matelas de laine, Albert sur un matelas de foin improvisé. L'orage s'était enfin éloigné, mais la pluie persistait. Ils étaient inquiets, car si elle ne cessait pas, cela allait considérablement les gêner pour progresser dans leur route le lendemain, mais demain serait un autre jour…

à suivre…

* * *

 **Quelles aventures les attendent demain ? Vont-ils pouvoir résister et ne pas céder au désir qui les tenaille ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pour terminer et pour illustrer le chapitre par les paysages que notre couple préféré a traversés, je vous propose une belle vidéo de Ivo Kabakov** **sur** **un très joli morceau d'Alexandre Desplat: The Meadow.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Rappel: mon cœur en gaélique écossais

 **(2)** La chicorée à café, de son petit nom latin _Cichorium intybus ssp. intybus var. sativum_ , est une variété de chicorée sauvage amère. A partir de ses racines torréfiées et réduites en poudre, on prépare une boisson chaude qui a été souvent employée comme succédané de café en période de pénuries comme durant les guerres. C'est une plante riche en oligoéléments et qui a des qualités médicinales en favorisant la digestion par exemple.

Pour en savoir plus: www ( point ) semencemag ( point ) fr / chicoree-sante-selection ( point ) html


	16. Chap 15: une journée inattendue

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 _ **Je fais tout mon possible pour publier aussi vite que possible, mais je subis actuellement un traitement médical long et éprouvant. En tout cas, votre soutien et vos commentaires m'aident dans cette épreuve.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son support continuel et à Stormaw, K.e.c.s., ilovexsmas et Loreley Andley**_ _**pour vos commentaires, MPs et votre fidélité. Merci pour vos suivis et favoris.**_

 _ **Comme anoncé, j'ai changé l'icône de cette histoire réalisée par ma très chère amie Antlay que je remercie de tout mon cœur.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : une journée inattendue**

Albert se réveilla, confus. Une silhouette féminine s'était lovée entre ses bras, enveloppée en partie dans un drap, son dos face à lui.

C'était Candy.

Malgré de fines couches de tissu, il sentait très bien la chaleur émaner de son corps et surtout, il percevait particulièrement bien son divin postérieur tout contre cette partie de son corps naturellement éveillée le matin, et pour aggraver les choses, sa main recouvrait un monticule de chair souple mais ferme : un de ses seins. Son odeur si féminine qui distillait vers ses narines était intoxicante. Rien ne lui serait épargné et il resta tétanisé pendant un instant.

Puis, inspirant profondément, il l'enlaça complètement de ses bras, se resserra alors plus intimement contre elle, comme si elle était le plus cher de ses trésors, en fermant les yeux.

 _Oh, Candy, dire que j'ai failli te perdre et ne jamais plus pouvoir parler avec toi, entendre ton rire cristallin, contempler tes yeux magnifiques et si expressifs que j'aime tant. J'ai failli ne plus jamais être capable de te tenir dans mes bras, sentir ta chaleur, ton odeur et savourer le goût de tes baisers. Comment aurais-je pu survivre à cela ? Mo ghaol bith-buan, tha gaol mór agam ort !_ _ **(1)**_ _Oh oui mon amour, je t'aime si ardemment !_

Puis son esprit se concentra sur les formes attirantes de la blonde endormie qui appelaient les caresses, tout son être était une invitation à l'amour et la respiration du jeune homme devint laborieuse. Son cœur pompait tout son sang à une vitesse vertigineuse, propageant ainsi une chaleur familière dans tout son corps et en particulier vers une certaine destination qui n'en avait pas besoin davantage. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, avec ses pulsions, ses faiblesses et ses tentations. C'est bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager sa couche avec elle, justement afin d'éviter ce genre de situation.

 _Candy, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me rejoignes ? Sais-tu combien cela me torture de ne pouvoir encore te faire l'amour comme je le souhaiterais, de ne pouvoir vénérer chaque parcelle de ton corps de déesse avec le mien ? Jamais je n'ai désiré une femme autant que toi, et plus les jours passent et pire c'est. Mais je voudrais que notre première fois soit vraiment spéciale et surtout pas dans un endroit comme celui-là et pas à la sauvette._

Complètement subjugué, Albert n'avait pas remarqué que Candy venait de se réveiller, elle aussi. Durant la nuit, elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar dans lequel se mêlaient l'attaque par les Allemands, puis ensuite l'enquête et enfin Albert se faisait fusiller sous ses yeux. Angoissée et incapable de se rendormir, elle était venue se réfugier dans son giron pour se rassurer en se baignant dans sa chaleur. Il était bien vivant et elle sentait son souffle régulier dans ses cheveux. Il devait être épuisé, car il ne s'était pas réveillé, il n'avait même pas bougé. Tranquillisée, elle avait fini par se rendormir.

Quand elle s'éveilla, elle sentit une paire de bras forts se resserrer autour de son torse ainsi qu'un corps viril se plaquer tout contre elle, une protubérance chaude et dure pressée contre son derrière.

Albert !

Elle sentit alors son souffle chaud et rapide lui caresser la nuque, et une vague de chaleur l'inonda.

 _Oh, Albert ! Quelle folie d'avoir voulu repousser le mariage dans un an._ _Je voudrais me marier avec toi tout de suite si je le pouvais. Et ainsi, pouvoir être entre tes bras chaque matin, car je m'y sens si bien, en sécurité, tellement aimée, et puis sentir ton désir pour moi, c'est tellement agréable et si… excitant !_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, mais sa respiration, devenue superficielle et haletante, il relâcha son étreinte sur elle et s'écarta brusquement. Elle ressentit la perte de son contact chaleureux comme un vide, un manque et elle protesta tout en recherchant sa présence.

\- Non Albert, ne me laisse pas ! dit-elle en se retournant pour le voir.

\- Candy, non, je… il ne faut pas ! sa voix était rauque.

Albert s'assit en repliant les genoux vers sa poitrine. Il expira et inspira profondément plusieurs fois en se passant les deux mains sur son visage pour se clarifier les idées. Il gratta ensuite le chaume qui recouvrait son menton, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis 48h et cela le démangeait un peu.

Candy s'assit également pour l'observer puis, après quelques instants, elle éclata de rire en plaçant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et en frappant sa cuisse avec l'autre. Perplexe, Albert la regarda se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

\- Et que trouves-tu de si amusant ? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux, en haussant les sourcils. La réponse de Candy fut entrecoupée de rires.

\- Albert,… avec tes cheveux ébouriffés… et les brins de paille… et de foin partout sur toi,… tu ressembles à un… à un épouvantail!

Elle lui tira la langue et ses rires redoublèrent. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui répondit d'un air faussement vexé et une moue boudeuse.

\- Eh bien, moi qui croyais que tu me trouvais beau !

\- Alors disons que tu ressembles… au plus bel épouvantail que j'ai jamais vu.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les deux cette fois-ci et Albert enchaîna d'un air moqueur et en secouant la tête:

\- Tu ne t'es pas vue, Candy !... car franchement on fait la paire,… tu es ma digne fiancée.

Candy aussi avait les cheveux en bataille et plein de foin, et pourtant il la trouvait adorable. Ils repartirent à rire jusqu'aux larmes et à s'en tenir les côtes. Albert pensait qu'il n'y avait que Candy pour dédramatiser des situations aussi tendues et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'adorait, elle savait comment le faire rire. Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur cette colline près de la maison de Pony. Ce jour-là aussi elle l'avait fait rire à gorge déployée, en un moment de sa vie pourtant rempli de solitude et de tristesse, alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Candy était la joie de vivre même.

Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il songea alors à quoi elle l'avait assimilé cette fois-là, lorsqu'elle avait vu un Ecossais en tenue traditionnelle pour la première fois.

\- Au moins, cette fois-ci tu n'as pas pensé que j'étais un extra-terrestre, il s'essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore de ses yeux.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de ça aussi !? elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier un moment qui a marqué ma vie à jamais ?

\- Mais cette fois-ci tu as troqué ton kilt pour un caleçon…

Elle se plaqua une main à sa bouche en rougissant. Une fois de plus elle pensa qu'elle avait parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir, mais Albert souriait, car à présent la situation lui paraissait plus comique que gênante, et juste à ce moment-là, pour accentuer encore l'effet amusant, l'estomac de Candy se mit à gargouiller.

\- Tiens on dirait que la future « madame épouvantail » a faim, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puisque leur échange avait calmé ses ardeurs, il put se lever et attraper les dernières denrées qu'ils avaient économisées de la veille pour ce matin.

\- Voilà les deux derniers biscuits. Il faut qu'on s'habille et que l'on se remette en route au plus vite pour trouver une épicerie où acheter de quoi manger.

\- Oui, mais tu as vu le temps aujourd'hui ? lui répondit Candy en montrant du doigt par la lucarne, le ciel qui menaçait encore de déverser des torrents de pluie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, soupira le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers l'échelle pour descendre et récupérer ses vêtements en priant qu'ils soient suffisamment secs.

Candy l'admirait tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il était vraiment un très bel homme. Même non rasé, même recouvert de brins de foin, son attirance physique pour lui devenait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus forte. Puis, enveloppée du drap, elle se leva pour suivre son chemin, et s'habilla à son tour.

 **Chanson : When I look at you - Miley Cyrus**

A peine avaient-ils fini de se vêtir, qu'ils entendirent les aboiements furieux de deux ou trois chiens. Ils se regardèrent avec la même inquiétude. Candy demanda :

\- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?

\- Bonne question, mais ce qui est sûr, on ne peut pas attendre toute la journée.

Albert se gratta la tête, regarda tout autour de lui en réfléchissant pour trouver une solution, quand une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur :

\- Castor, Pollux ! Que se passe-t-il ?

 **XXX**

Pendant ce temps-là à 80 km de là, la fuite du couple avait mis l'hôpital sens dessus dessous. La brigade qui était venue chercher Candy et Albert avait trouvé Yann Guézennec ainsi que l'un des gardes, sans conscience, bâillonnés et ficelés. Après quelques investigations dans les environs, ils abandonnèrent les recherches ne sachant dans quelle direction ils étaient partis et à cause de l'obscurité qui jouait en la faveur des fugitifs. Il serait plus efficace de prévenir le quartier général le plus rapidement possible pour lancer un avis de recherche dans tous les coins de France.

Heureusement, mis à part quelques questions, Yann ne fut pas inquiété. Dès l'aube, tout le personnel fut interrogé aussi, mais sans preuves ni témoignages probants, la brigade des trois militaires était bientôt repartie.

Le lendemain de l'évasion, Jane alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Pierre de Vigny où elle savait le trouver pour lui perler en privé. Elle avait des faits étranges à lui rapporter. En s'approchant à son bureau, elle s'arrêta devant lui, en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveuse. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais il s'agissait d'une question très délicate, et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

\- Dites-moi, Mlle Price, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit le docteur après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir.

\- Dr de Vigny, tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une drôle de conversation entre le Dr Mercier et Germaine, l'aide-soignante.

\- Vraiment , et que se disaient-ils ? il arrêta d'écrire le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger. Il était très intéressé.

\- Le Dr Mercier disait à Germaine qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, que tout avait bien fonctionné et que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils se soient évadés, car cela les rendait encore plus coupables aux yeux des autorités.

\- Tiens donc, voilà qui est bien étrange. Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ? il s'adossa à son fauteuil et se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.

\- Elle a juste dit qu'elle était soulagée. Vous savez, je suis certaine que M. Ardlay n'est pas coupable et je ne pense pas que Candy le soit davantage et pourtant… Dieu sait que j'ai pu la jalouser.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts reposés sur ses genoux et qu'elle tortillait, car elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise par rapport à son comportement passé.

\- Je pense comme vous Mlle Pierce, mais écoutez-moi : n'en dites pas un mot pour l'instant, à personne. J'ai décidé de mener mon enquête sur cette affaire, et j'ai besoin que ce soit dans la plus grande discrétion afin de ne pas alerter les vrais coupables. Et… ne pensez plus au passé !

Il se leva et vint poser amicalement sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva son regard et le fixa dans celui du jeune médecin pour y lire une sincère compassion et même une certaine complicité. Il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux d'un bleu profond et expressifs ; c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait.

\- Je vous le promets, tout en gardant un œil et une oreille sur eux.

\- Merci, Mlle Pierce, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Pierre était touché de son attitude, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait choisi Candy et pas elle, et la jalousie qui l'avait hantée, elle avait surmonté cela en se montrant juste, et il avait admiré cette attitude. Jane était vraiment quelqu'un de bien qui s'était simplement égarée pendant un moment. En plus, elle avait confirmé ses soupçons sur le Dr Mercier dans cette histoire de trahison, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'apparente implication de Germaine. Son enquête allait donc devoir se tourner vers elle aussi. _Qu'est-ce que Germaine avait bien pu faire ? Peut-être avoir placé les documents compromettants dans les affaires de Candy ? Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Quel était son lien avec le Dr Mercier ? Quel était le mobile de celui-ci ?_

Tant de questions et pas encore aucune réponse, mais cette révélation de Jane laissait de l'espoir de pouvoir avancer, car maintenant il avait la certitude que son collègue était impliqué jusqu'au cou. Il devait donc débusquer ce traître, non seulement pour laver l'honneur de Candy et de M. Ardlay, mais aussi parce qu'il était inconcevable de laisser un traître continuer d'agir ainsi dans l'ombre impunément et contre l'intérêt général.

 **XXX**

Dans la grange, Candy et Albert étaient coincés. En regardant par une fissure Albert avait pu voir qu'à l'extérieur, il y avait deux gros chiens apparemment très agressifs et leur propriétaire, qui tenait un fusil. En effet, comprenant que ses chiens devaient en avoir après un intrus, qu'il soit humain ou pas, la propriétaire des lieux était venue munie d'une arme. En temps de guerre, une femme vivant uniquement avec sa fille et sa belle-mère étaient des proies faciles pour d'éventuels rôdeurs.

Entre-temps, le jeune couple avait décidé qu'il fallait se manifester par la voix de Candy : une voix féminine serait moins menaçante envers une autre femme, même si son français était loin d'être parfait. Ainsi, lorsque Candy entendit à nouveau la femme elle essaya de la rassurer.

\- Madame, pas vous inquiéter ! Pas vouloir du mal. Nous partir tout de suite.

Ils entendirent la femme parler aux chiens :

\- Castor, Pollux, couchés ! puis elle s'adressa à Candy sur un ton ferme: vous, là, ouvrez la porte, doucement !

Albert poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui pointait un fusil sur eux, avec à ses pieds, deux chiens, des bergers de Beauce.

\- Ne bougez pas !

\- Bonjour Madame et excusez-nous de vous avoir effrayée et de nous être invités dans votre grange. Nous avons juste voulu nous abriter de l'orage hier soir et nous avons voulu passer la nuit au sec, dit Albert en tenant ses mains soulevées au niveau de sa poitrine pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal.

Albert s'exprimait en parfait français, mais avec un accent américain. Sa voix était calme et rassurante. Voyant le regard scrutateur de la femme qui ne disait toujours rien, il enchaîna :

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Charles Brown et voici ma femme Priscilla. Nous sommes américains et travaillons pour La Croix Rouge. Nous étions en mission lorsque nous avons été surpris par l'orage.

Albert pensait qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas divulguer leur véritable identité et dans l'urgence c'étaient les prénoms de ses parents et le nom marital de sa sœur Rosemary qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit.

\- Je vois…

La femme avait reconnu leur uniforme ainsi que leur accent, et ce jeune couple lui inspirait plutôt confiance, leur regard était avenant. Et comme beaucoup de gens, elle éprouvait de l'admiration et de la gratitude envers les bénévoles de La Croix Rouge. Elle finit par baisser son arme et leur dit :

\- Je m'appelle Marguerite Lefèvre. Vous êtes médecin ? elle s'adressait à Albert.

\- Non, mais ma femme est infirmière, il regarda Candy avec fierté.

\- Ma fille Madeleine s'est blessée. Vous pourrez peut-être la soigner ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! dit Candy.

\- Passez devant moi.

Elle préférait quand même ne pas leur tourner le dos, et d'un geste leur montra le chemin de la ferme. Quand Candy et Albert commencèrent à avancer, les deux bergers de Beauce se mirent à grogner en relevant les babines. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants, d'allure robuste avec une robe de couleur noire et feu.

\- Castor, Pollux, gentils !

Marguerite Lefèvre parlait d'une voix ferme et autoritaire en levant la main en signe de halte, ce qui était nécessaire pour se faire obéir de ce genre de chiens.

\- Désolée, mais ils sont méfiants et peu amicaux avec les étrangers, ce qui en fait d'excellents chiens de garde par ailleurs. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'hier ils n'étaient pas dehors à cause de l'orage.

Albert tendit très doucement la main vers les deux molosses en leur parlant. Il s'arrêta avant de toucher leur museau, leur laissant ainsi la liberté de venir renifler sa main, ce qui calma leur agressivité.

\- Je vois que vous vous y connaissez en chiens.

\- Al… Ah, Charles est ami de tous les animaux.

Candy avait failli trahir le véritable prénom de son « mari » et elle s'était rattrapée au dernier moment. La fermière lui jeta un œil furtif, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

\- Allez, venez !

Ils se dirigèrent vers un ensemble de bâtiments disposés en forme de carré. Au fond se tenait la maison d'habitation en pierres avec un toit en ardoise. D'un côté il y avait une étable et un poulailler avec quelques volailles qui picoraient le sol en grattant la terre, de l'autre se trouvaient une écurie vide et encore d'autres bâtiments dont l'utilisation restait indéfinie.

Il y avait plein de flaques d'eau partout dans la cour et le sol était boueux. Ils entrèrent par la cuisine, où la fillette se trouvait et pleurait abondement. Candy demanda à pouvoir se laver les mains avant de consulter sa patiente. La fillette âgée d'une huitaine d'années venait de faire une chute et avait très mal à l'épaule. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, ondulés et des yeux gris comme sa mère.

\- Bonjour Madeleine, je m'appelle… Priscilla et voici Charles, nous sommes là pour soigner, je peux regarder ta épaule ? demanda Candy avec un fort accent américain.

\- Nooon, ça fait trop… maaaal ! hurla la petite.

\- Je sais bien mon chérie, mais je ne pourra rien faire pour soulager toi, si je ne pas pouvoir examiner, elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es une petite fille très courageuse, la cajola Albert.

\- Bon… d'ac… cord ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Après un examen minutieux, Candy diagnostiqua rapidement une luxation de l'épaule, pas étonnant donc que la pauvre petite hurlait de douleur. Albert lui raconta alors une histoire pour détourner son attention tout en aidant Candy à remettre en place l'articulation. Ils effectuèrent une manipulation rapide, mais très douloureuse sur le coup, et qui fit crier Madeleine. Ce geste précis qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de réaliser, soulagea ensuite la douleur et la gamine se calma. Pour terminer, Candy lui fabriqua une écharpe avec un linge propre, afin de maintenir son épaule, immobile.

\- Tu as vraiment été très courageuse Madeleine, la réconforta Albert en lui ébouriffant gentiment le dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vrai, car je savoir était vraiment très douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez aussi bizarrement ?

\- Madeleine ! gronda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est rien. Je viens d'une autre pays appelé Amérique.

\- Ah ! Et on ne parle pas bien français là-bas ?

\- Non, là parler américain comme anglais… Il faut garder la bras dans bande au moins deux semaines et pas bouger uh … (ne connaissant pas le bon mot Candy montra l'épaule) pour guérir.

L'infirmière s'adressait à la fois à la mère et à la fille.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants arrangés en chignon et aux yeux d'un bleu délavé entra à ce moment-là avec un air alarmé de voir des étrangers. C'était Huguette Lefèvre, la grand-mère paternelle de Madeleine. Elle était allée chercher le médecin dans le village le plus proche, mais d'après son épouse, il était déjà parti pour assister un accouchement compliqué à plusieurs kilomètres de là, par conséquent, il ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures. Elle fut donc soulagée d'apprendre que le problème avait été résolu.

Les présentations furent faites et l'atmosphère se détendit. Les deux femmes proposèrent un bon petit-déjeuner aux jeunes sauveurs avec les produits de la ferme : du lait, du beurre, du fromage blanc, du pain frais, de la confiture, des œufs et de la chicorée, en guise de boisson chaude.

Des questions naturelles furent posées comme d'où ils venaient, où ils allaient, et comment ? Marguerite n'était pas complètement dupe et sentait que ces deux-là ne leur racontaient pas toute la vérité, notamment, leur logistique laissait à désirer pour une « mission » aussi éloignée et à bicyclettes ? Mais elle sentait également qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes, en plus ils avaient soigné sa fille chérie, donc elle décida de laisser glisser.

Armand, le mari de Marguerite et le fils d'Huguette, tout comme Léon, le frère cadet de celui-ci, étaient partis à la guerre. Quant à Huguette, elle était veuve depuis dix ans, son mari était décédé suite à une chute depuis le toit de la ferme familiale qu'il était en train de réparer.

Les temps étaient difficiles pour elles sans aucun homme à la maison, la moisson avait pu être faite grâce à la solidarité entre voisins. Les hommes trop âgés pour être mobilisés, les adolescents et les autres femmes, tout le monde s'entre-aidait. C'est ainsi que les semis et les récoltes pouvaient continuer malgré tout, tant bien que mal. Ils cultivaient essentiellement du blé dans le coin. Elles avaient aussi quelques vaches laitières, des oies, des canards et des lapins en plus des poules, mais elles n'avaient pas pu garder leurs chevaux, réquisitionnés pour la guerre.

Entre-temps, la pluie intense avait refait son apparition. Candy et Albert étaient très ennuyés : comment reprendre la route avec une seule bicyclette et sur des routes embourbées ? Sans parler qu'ils n'étaient pas habillés pour se protéger d'une pluie, torrentielle par moment.

Marguerite, qui avait pris le couple en sympathie, eût alors une idée. Elle expliqua que son frère Alfred, qui était boulanger à Gerberoy, devait en principe, arriver dans la soirée pour s'approvisionner en blé et produits de la ferme pour repartir le lendemain matin. Il avait pu garder son cheval et pourrait les emmener avec lui. Gerberoy étant sur le chemin de Dieppe, cela leur ferait gagner environ 75 km sans se fatiguer et surtout à l'abri dans le chariot, s'il pleuvait encore. Il y aurait aussi assez d'espace pour y charger leur bicyclette. Ils pourraient même passer la journée à la ferme, faire leur toilette, laver leurs vêtements qui avaient été aussi complètement maculés de boue.

Après avoir étudié la carte, il en fut décidé ainsi. Candy et Albert, complètement rafraîchis et portant des vêtements qu'on leur avait prêtés, avaient insisté pour aider à la ferme : Albert avait fait quelques petites réparations de menuiserie, tandis que Candy assista à la préparation de quelques conserves des fruits et légumes du jardin cueillis juste avant l'orage de la veille. C'était comme passer une journée en famille.

Dans l'après-midi la pluie cessa, même si le ciel restait gris, et le soir, comme prévu, Alfred arriva. Il adorait sa nièce Madeleine et fut reconnaissant envers les deux Américains de l'avoir soignée. Il était d'accord pour les transporter jusqu'à Gerberoy, le voyage leur prendrait le plus gros de la journée, le lendemain.

Candy et Albert étaient prêts à repasser une nuit dans la grange pour ne pas déranger, mais Marguerite insista pour qu'ils dorment dans l'une des chambres disponibles. Il y avait un seul grand lit, car la femme pensait pensant qu'ils étaient mariés, comme Albert l'avait déclaré. Le jeune couple ne pouvait pas refuser devant l'insistance de leur hôte ; passer la nuit dans un seul lit, ce serait encore une douce torture mais, comme on dit : _à la guerre comme à la guerre !_

Albert, en regardant par la fenêtre, attendit que Candy se déshabille et se glisse dans le lit avant de la rejoindre, après avoir éteint la lampe à huile avant d'ôter ses propres vêtements. Il lui tourna le dos afin de diminuer la tentation. Elle en fit autant car elle avait compris. Par contre, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'embrassait plus de façon passionnée depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, et cela commençait à la turlupiner, car elle avait bien senti son désir ce matin... à moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée ? Alors elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

\- Albert ?

\- Humm…

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses plus… comme avant ?

Elle était heureuse que la pénombre de la pièce et leur position dos à dos cachaient la rougeur qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Albert fut très surpris par sa question et il se raidit.

\- Je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée, vu les circonstances.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je… j'ai peur de… je crains de perdre le contrôle…

Elle comprit qu'il parlait du moment présent, mais elle, elle songeait au le reste du temps, aux baisers qu'ils auraient pu échanger dans la journée, comme ils le faisaient avant, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

\- Maintenant je comprends, mais sinon…cela me manque…

\- Candy… si on en rediscutait ailleurs que… dans un lit ?!

Albert la réprimanda, mais avec un ton humoristique, car il ne voulait pas penser à cela en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie de tout lui expliquer maintenant, il avait déjà bien assez de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ses formes féminines juste à quelque centimètre de lui, à ses lèvres pulpeuses…

Candy émit alors un léger rire gênée comprenant son point de vue.

\- Oui tu as raison… alors bonne nuit, Joli Bert !

\- Bonne nuit _mo cridhe_!

A cause des images sensuelles que Candy avait ainsi semées dans son esprit, Albert avait du mal à penser à autre chose, ce qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. Il envisagea alors un moyen de détourner son attention de ce corps de déesse qui se trouvait juste dans son dos et dont il sentait la chaleur et la fragrance. « _Je vais compter à rebours depuis deux cents en retranchant sept à chaque fois : 200, 193, 186,… »_ Une fois terminé, le sommeil l'éludait encore alors, plus difficile pour lui, il récita l'alphabet à l'envers : Z, Y, X, W… puis il recommença en enlevant une lettre sur deux : Z, X, V… enfin il pût s'endormir.

Le lendemain Candy se réveilla seule. Albert s'était levé au chant du coq et avait quitté le lit aussitôt pour ne pas être soumis à la tentation. Ainsi, il avait aidé Alfred à charger le chariot et après un bon petit-déjeuner et des adieux chaleureux, le couple et Alfred se mirent en route.

Ils passèrent près du beau château de Chantilly **(2)**. Alfred leur expliqua qu'il avait été reconstruit au XIXe siècle sur les ruines de l'ancien château, en partie détruit au moment de la révolution française. Son apparence extérieure s'inspirait du style de la Renaissance tout en pierres avec une toiture en ardoise. Il était entouré en partie d'une étendue d'eau, les anciennes douves, dans lesquelles la bâtisse se reflétait. L'édifice était niché dans un écrin de verdure : un superbe parc avec des jardins qui étaient l'une des plus remarquables créations d'André Le Nôtre, toujours selon les explications d'Alfred. Entre la terrasse et Le Grand Canal, au Nord du château, ce célèbre jardinier du roi Louis XIV avait aménagé des parterres "à la Française" qui étaient agrémentés de bassins et ornés de vases et de statues de pierre. Dans les dépendances du domaine, ils aperçurent "Les Grandes Écuries" qui étaient exceptionnelles par leurs dimensions tout comme par leur magnificence. Dommage, il n'y avait pas de temps pour le tourisme.

A mi-parcours, ils firent une pause déjeuner pour offrir aussi du repos à Hercule, un beau cheval de trait robuste, à la musculature puissante et de couleur gris pommelé. La fin du voyage se déroula sans encombre et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se déplaçaient vers l'ouest, le temps se dégagea et c'est sous le soleil qu'ils arrivèrent à Gerberoy dans l'après-midi.

 _ **Finalement, ils ont résisté à la tentation! ;)**_

 _ **Quelle sera la suite de leurs aventures? Qu'est-ce qui les attend à Gerberoy, la ville aux mille roses?**_

à suivre...

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1)** Mo ghaol bith-buan, tha gaol mór agam ort ! Gaélic qui signifie: Mon amour éternel, je t'aime tellement!

 **(2) Une vidéo pour découvrir Le domaine de Chantilly - Le Monument Préféré des Français en 2014**

3w (point) youtube (point) com / watch?v=agN8B0A-zI0

 **Site officiel du domaine** : 3w (point) domainedechantilly (point) com / fr /


	17. Chap 16: la ville aux mille rosiers

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son support continuel et entre autre, merci à Antlay, Stormaw, K.e.c.s., pour vos commentaires, MPs, vos suivis et favoris. C**_ _ **'est ce qui me soutient et m'encourage à continuer**_ **.**

* * *

 **Un amour dans la tourmente!**

 **Chapitre 16 : la ville aux mille rosiers**

Quand ils entrèrent dans Gerberoy **(1)** , cette commune, qui n'avait d'une ville que le nom, charma immédiatement le jeune couple : il y avait des hortensias, mais surtout des roses partout. Les rosiers grimpants sur les façades transformaient la commune en véritable roseraie aux dimensions majestueuses. Chaque maison possédait au moins un hortensia ou un rosier qu'il soit grimpant ou en buisson, offrant une palette de toutes les couleurs : chaque pétale de fleur, chaque feuille était comme une touche colorée d'un tableau impressionniste.

Quelle harmonie !

L'harmonie apparaissait aussi dans les senteurs, car un doux parfum de roses se répandait dans toute la cité.

L'harmonie se révélait également dans l'architecture, judicieux mélange entre style normand et picard. Le long de vieilles rues pavées au charme d'antan, se dressaient fièrement des maisons à colombages du XVIIe et XVIIIe siècles, construites en bois et torchis évoquant ainsi la Normandie toute proche ou encore en briques picardes et silex.

Le village ne comptait même pas deux cents âmes avant la guerre et en comptait beaucoup moins actuellement, leur expliqua Alfred.

Le chariot s'arrêta devant la boulangerie **(2)** **,** située rue du Logis du Roy, la principale artère de la bourgade. Candy et Albert firent alors la connaissance de la femme d'Alfred, une femme joviale et accueillante qui tenait la boutique. Le couple avait trois enfants : Robert âgé de 13 ans, Camille, 10 ans et Adèle, 8 ans. Ils logeaient tous dans l'appartement situé au-dessus de la boutique qui n'offrait pas de place pour y accueillir des invités. Pendant le voyage, Alfred leur avait signalé qu'il y avait une pension de famille tenue par une veuve de guerre à la sortie de la ville où ils pourraient passer la nuit, s'ils le désiraient, avant de poursuivre leur voyage. Le boulanger voulait les y amener, mais le jeune couple refusa d'abuser plus longtemps de sa gentillesse et de son temps ; il avait fait un aller-retour en deux jours seulement et il devait être fatigué. Et puis le village n'était pas si grand, et ils voulaient se délasser un peu les jambes, en amoureux. Ils laissèrent le vélo d'Albert dans la remise de la boulangerie avec l'intention de le récupérer le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, un peu de détente n'était pas du luxe. En marchant, Albert glana pour sa belle, une rose par-ci, par-là, enlevant les épines à l'aide du canif qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Ils passèrent dans la rue Saint-Amant où se situait La Maison Bleue, appelée ainsi à cause de ses colombages de cette couleur, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, l'année de sa construction était inscrite avec une fleur de Lys au milieu : **16*** **91.** En tournant à gauche ils entrèrent dans la rue du Château, bien nommée car elle montait vers les ruines de celui-ci, et passèrent sous la Tour Porte. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les remparts.

Depuis la promenade de ces murs fortifiés qui était bordée d'arbres, ils aperçurent les ruines de l'ancienne forteresse que le peintre Henri Le Sidaner **(3)** , l'un des habitants, avait transformées en un magnifique jardin avec des terrasses à l'italienne : un véritable escalier végétal géant. La tour d'amour, qui ressemblait à un petit kiosque, y trônait avec un chérubin en son centre. Là, ils s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre pour faire une pause et profiter de l'environnement apaisant ; il y avait juste quelques enfants qui passaient au loin en jouant à « Chat perché ».

Leur siège était au détour d'une allée, sous une arche de roses dans un coin retiré, à l'abri de tout regard et loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Candy y déposa toutes les roses collectées et avait très envie d'un baiser, alors avec audace, elle se tourna vers son fiancé pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Albert accueillit son geste avec plaisir, mais ne laissa pas le baiser s'approfondir. Perplexe, une fois de plus, Candy se demanda pourquoi une telle retenue, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu empreint d'intimité.

\- Albert, tu te souviens de ma question, hier soir ? elle en rougit et baissa les yeux, gênée par sa demande.

\- Peux-tu préciser ? il avait bien une idée sans avoir de certitude.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu plus… comme avant ?

Albert, qui ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sans raviver de terribles souvenirs, se passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque.

\- Eh bien… c'est délicat à expliquer…

\- C'est à cause de cette brute qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur moi, c'est ça ? Candy avait relevé les yeux cherchant ceux de son bienaimé en craignant y trouver de la répulsion. Bien au contraire, ils étaient remplis d'amour.

\- Oui, tu as deviné.

\- Alors veux-tu encore m'épouser même si je suis… souillée ? les yeux de Candy larmoyèrent.

La bouche bée, Albert haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et prit Candy par les épaules en plantant son regard droit dans le sien pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Quoi !? Oh Nooon, Candy ! Enfin je veux dire oui, je veux toujours t'épouser, plus que jamais. Mais tu te méprends complètement, mon amour. Tu n'es absolument pas souillée, c'est totalement faux, tu m'entends ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?!

\- Mais alors pourquoi tant de retenue ?

\- Si je n'ose plus être aussi… passionné, c'est par peur de réveiller ton traumatisme, c'est l'unique raison. Je t'aime profondément et je ne t'ai jamais désirée autant et de plus en plus chaque jour passant. … Si je m'écoutais… si je me laissais aller…

\- Eh bien laisse-toi aller, mon amour ! Ta passion, ton désir et ton ardeur me manquent, ils me font oublier les mauvais souvenirs en les remplaçant par de meilleurs. De plus, demain, dans quelques heures, nous pourrions être capturés ou pire… Albert, je t'aime ! les yeux brillants, elle lui caressa la joue amoureusement.

Albert la regarda les yeux ébahis et il saisit la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue, soupira et lui répondit :

\- Nous allons nous en sortir, je ferai tout pour cela.

Et alors qu'il était rassuré qu'elle ne serait pas perturbée par ses attentions et pour lui prouver la sincérité de toutes ses paroles, il encadra son visage de ses mains comme s'il était l'objet le plus délicat et le plus précieux au monde. Tout en caressant les joues de Candy avec ses pouces qui descendirent ensuite sur ses lèvres, il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et commença à déposer des baisers plumes en commençant sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux tout en insinuant ses mains, l'une sur la nuque d'Albert, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il continua alors de déposer des baisers légers sur ses paupières, puis sur son nez. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque de Candy comme pour bercer sa tête alors que l'autre encerclait sa taille pour la resserrer tout contre lui. Candy soupira de plaisir en entrouvrant sa bouche, Albert brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle sentit que ce baiser n'allait pas être un baiser chaste. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, des papillons envahissaient son ventre alors que leurs lèvres apprenaient à se redécouvrir. Albert la tira alors sur ses genoux avant d'approfondir le baiser, langue contre langue qui se caressèrent langoureusement dans un balai sensuel, d'abord sur un rythme lent, entrecoupé de gémissements. Candy sentit ses jambes tourner en compote et était bien heureuse d'être dans le giron de son bienaimé.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux, sans retenu, il parlait à l'âme de Candy, Albert y transmettait tout son amour, toute sa vénération envers elle. Leurs mains commencèrent à errer explorant monts et vallées comme mues par leur propre volonté. Le besoin d'oxygène les obligea bien trop tôt à briser le baiser, les laissant pantelants, mais ivres de bonheur. Albert posa son front contre celui de Candy tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Candy, je t'aime quelles que soient les circonstances, ne l'oublie jamais !

\- Moi aussi Albert, je t'aime ! elle lui sourit d'une manière radieuse.

Après un moment, baignée dans cette béatitude et d'autres baisers, Candy glissa des genoux d'Albert sur le banc de pierre et tressa une petite couronne de fleurs tout en discutant avec son bienaimé qui avait encerclé ses épaules de son bras.

\- Oh Albert, c'est tellement romantique ici, elle posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui _mo cridhe_ , s'il n'y avait pas cette maudite guerre et notre fuite, je me croirais volontiers au paradis, il la regarda en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux, échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille.

\- Et puis toutes ces roses, cela me rappelle tellement Lakewood, elle coinça l'une des fleurs dans la boutonnière de la chemise de son amoureux.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna alors entièrement vers elle et la regarda avec tant d'émotion que Candy se sentit transportée, noyée dans le bleu de ses yeux comme dans un océan d'amour. Il y avait comme une bouffée d'émotion, une bulle qui gonflait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Il prit la couronne qu'elle venait de terminer et la lui posa sur la tête.

\- Je te couronne Reine de mon cœur, il caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé être déjà ta femme, Albert ! elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Si par malheur nous étions pris, jetés en prison et condamnés à …

\- Chut ! il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Arrête de t'angoisser, cela n'arrivera pas, mon amour.

Il se voulait être rassurant et avait un bon espoir, mais au fond de lui, il aurait bien aimé en être absolument certain. Candy lui déclara alors :

\- Ne pas t'avoir épousé serait mon plus grand regret…

Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux comme de petits diamants qui ornaient ses longs cils noirs et recourbés qui entouraient ses belles émeraudes étincelantes. A cet instant, en apercevant le clocher de l'église, une idée flasha dans l'esprit d'Albert. Il ramassa les quelques roses restantes et les rassembla en bouquet, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui en disant :

\- J'ai une idée, viens avec moi, mon amour !

\- Où m'emmènes-tu, Joli Bert ? elle riait.

\- Tu verras, il lui sourit avec un air mystérieux et malicieux.

A travers les rues pavées, baignés dans le parfum floral des roses, ils marchèrent d'un pas léger exprimant leur gaieté du moment. Ils arrivèrent à La Collégiale Saint-Pierre qui était une église de style roman pour les parties les plus anciennes et gothique pour le reste. Elle possédait un clocher érigé près d'un contrefort de l'ancien donjon aujourd'hui disparu, ce dernier étant à l'époque la demeure du seigneur de Gerberoy.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour découvrir une nef lambrissée de noisetier avec un plafond en carène renversée dans toute la profondeur du chœur. Ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'être sous le pont d'une frégate posée de façon improbable : à l'envers !

Ils remontèrent silencieusement l'allée centrale. De part et d'autre se trouvaient les bancs de fidèles qui étaient de petites stalles en bois fermées, actuellement vides.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le chœur qui comportait les stalles des chanoines précieusement sculptées, des miséricordes, et agrémentées de belles tapisseries d'Aubusson. Toujours sans parler, Albert, qui pensait à ce qu'il allait dire, regarda Candy : elle ressemblait à une mariée avec sa robe blanche et sa couronne de roses en plus du bouquet qu'elle tenait. Elle était si belle, si pure, il l'adorait plus que jamais et s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait épousée sur le champ.

Candy se demandait bien ce qu'Albert avait en tête ; à ce moment-là, il commença à lui parler:

\- J'espère qu'un jour notre innocence sera prouvée. Je sais que le Dr de Vigny a promis de mener sa propre enquête, mais dès que nous serons rentrés chez nous, je ferai mener mes propres investigations. Je pense que Georges pourra nous aider à trouver des personnes de confiance pour cela ; on ne peut pas laisser le ou les coupables continuer leurs méfaits, d'autres innocents pourraient en faire les frais.

\- C'est une excellente idée Albert, mais combien de temps cela pourrait-il prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si nous joignons nos efforts à ceux du Dr de Vigny, cela pourrait accélérer les choses. Je ne supporte pas non plus l'idée que ton honneur et ton intégrité soient ainsi bafoués.

\- Ni moi, les tiens, Albert.

Ce que le couple ignorait, c'est qu'une personne invisible à leurs yeux avait tout entendu de leur conversation et allait les interpeller lorsqu'elle vit que là, devant l'autel, le jeune homme blond s'agenouilla devant la demoiselle en déclarant :

\- Mais c'est autre chose qui m'a poussé à t'amener ici, ma douce.

L'inconnu, piqué de curiosité, attendit alors avant d'intervenir et scruta la jeune femme qui observait le visage du jeune homme. Même de profil il pouvait deviner que ses yeux exprimaient un profond amour, elle semblait comme attirée par une force invisible vers son bienaimé. Elle suivit son exemple en s'agenouillant aussi. Ils étaient face à face et le jeune galant prit la main libre de sa dulcinée dans les siennes, il la caressa de ses pouces tout en la regardant avec intensité puis, d'une voix douce et remplie d'émotion, qu'il essayait de contenir, il prononça ces paroles :

\- Candy, je fais le serment devant notre Seigneur que je t'aime et te chérirai chaque jour qui me sera offert, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je suis désolé de ne pas encore être en mesure de t'offrir un vrai mariage, mon amour, mais avec tout ce que nous avons traversé et tout ce qui nous attend encore… je veux te proférer mes vœux devant Dieu, qu'il me soit témoin, même si cela n'aura rien d'officiel aux yeux des hommes.

La jeune blonde qui était profondément émue en entendant ces paroles, répondit à son tour :

\- Ce sera entre Dieu et nous Albert. Moi aussi, je fais le serment devant notre Seigneur que je t'aime et te chérirai chaque jour qui me sera offert, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose, c'est d'avoir mis tant de temps à réaliser que c'était toi mon grand amour, l'amour de ma vie, toi mon Prince de la Colline.

(chanson : Lifehouse - You and Me)

Les deux fiancés avaient maintenant les yeux larmoyants et l'homme s'inclina pour déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa bienaimée scellant ainsi leur serment. Il ajouta ensuite :

\- Dès que nous serons rentrés, je t'offrirai le plus beau des mariages.

\- Tu sais Albert, ce n'est pas la grandeur ni le faste d'un mariage qui en fait sa réussite, mais bien la grandeur des qualités de celui que l'on épouse.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, mon amour. Quand je parlais du plus beau des mariages, je ne voulais pas dire le plus fastueux, mais le plus heureux.

Ils se mirent à rire gentiment, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est alors que l'inconnu se manifesta en anglais, mais avec un accent français :

\- Hum, hum ! Excusez-moi de faire intrusion dans votre discussion, mais je pourrais peut-être vous offrir un petit plus.

Candy et Albert, perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre ainsi que dans leur monde n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée de leur interlocuteur. Ils se remirent debout.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le Frère Laurent et si je ne peux pas sacrer votre union sur l'instant, car impossible sans la publication des bans, je peux néanmoins vous bénir si tel est votre souhait. Ainsi, votre promesse d'engagement recevra la protection de Notre Seigneur, leur dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le frère Laurent était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui affichait une réelle bonhommie. Il était de taille moyenne et un peu bedonnant, il était presque chauve avec juste une couronne de cheveux bruns grisonnants et avait de petits yeux noisette très chaleureux. Il avait été très touché en entendant ce joli couple qui avait l'air si sincère et tellement amoureux. Et puis, lui qui prônait la pauvreté et l'humilité avait beaucoup apprécié les paroles de la jeune femme sur le faste contre la grandeur des qualités d'une personne. En plus, ils portaient l'uniforme de La Croix Rouge, preuve d'altruisme. Enfin, en ces temps de guerre, il avait tellement- célébré d'enterrements et si peu de mariages ou de baptêmes que l'occasion qui lui était donnée de bénir ces deux âmes était trop tentante.

\- Bonjour Frère Laurent, je suis William Albert Ardlay et voici ma fiancée, Candice White Johnson.

Inutile de mentir devant un homme de Dieu et puis de toute façon, il avait dû entendre leur prénom.

\- Mais tous nos amis nous appellent Albert et Candy, bonjour mon Frère !

\- Bonjour mes enfants, j'aurais dû effectivement, commencer par-là, il se mit à rire légèrement en joignant ses mains devant sa poitrine.

\- Ainsi vous pourriez nous bénir ? demanda Albert intéressé en haussant les sourcils.

\- Selon les rites de la religion catholique, oui, tout à fait, il hocha la tête en souriant.

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple reçut la bénédiction du frère Laurent bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas mariés pour autant, mais pour eux c'était très important et ce geste revêtait une signification profonde.

\- Maintenant, venez avec moi, j'aimerais entendre votre histoire !

Il fit un geste de la main leur montrant le chemin et les deux fiancés suivirent le moine dans le presbytère. Mis en confiance et autour de quelques agapes, ils lui racontèrent leur histoire dans les grandes lignes. Le Frère Laurent fut impressionné d'apprendre qu'Albert faisait partie de l'une des plus riches familles d'Amérique alors qu'il était si humble, si simple et ces deux dernières qualités étaient celles que le chanoine appréciait le plus. Plus il parlait avec ce jeune couple et plus il les appréciait.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida de les présenter à Louise, sa sœur cadette et à son mari, Gabriel qui, étant cheminot, n'avait pas été mobilisé. Le couple, chacun âgé d'une quarantaine d'années vivait dans une maison à côté de la chapelle. Ils avaient perdu leur fils unique, Eugène, dans cette terrible bataille de Verdun. Il aurait dû se marier il y a un an, les alliances avaient même été achetées. Albert, quoiqu'un peu plus âgé, leur rappelait leur fils et ils étaient tombés sous le charme de Candy. Et puis le frère Laurent les avait introduits comme étant de bonnes personnes. Ainsi Gabriel pensa qu'il était temps de les informer de ce qui les menaçait, alors il posa devant eux le journal du jour. Le regard d'Albert fut alors attiré par l'un des titres :

 _« Après Mata Hari, une nouvelle affaire d'espionnage : un couple d'Américains travaillant pour La Croix Rouge servait d'agents pour le compte des Allemands et se sont évadés il y a deux jours…_

 _(suite en page 10) »_

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Candy vit son regard inquiet et suivit sa direction. Elle lut alors à son tour et, grâce à des mots clé, comprit qu'on parlait d'eux. Albert ouvrit alors le journal en page 10 pour lire l'article en entier. On y parlait de leur histoire, des vols de cargaison, de leur soi-disant enlèvement, des lettres en allemand, leur nom était cité bref, tous les détails d'après un témoin : le Dr Mercier. Enfin, l'article terminait par leur description détaillée, photos de leur dossier de La Croix Rouge à l'appui, ainsi qu'une invitation à signaler tout couple répondant à leur signalement.

Albert résuma les choses à Candy, en anglais. Ils étaient très inquiets car maintenant toute la France était susceptible de les reconnaître ; heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de photos en première page qui était occupée par d'autres couvrant des événements plus importants, mais le danger était bien réel et plus présent que jamais. Ils devaient quitter la France, au plus vite.

Le frère Laurent les rassura : tout d'abord il les savait innocents puisqu'il avait entendu leur discussion près de l'autel et surtout il voulait les aider, sa famille aussi.

Candy et Albert avaient envisagé d'effectuer la fin du parcours à bicyclette ils devaient d'ailleurs en acquérir une deuxième avec l'aide d'Alfred, le lendemain. Pourtant, il n'était plus question d'aller à la pension de famille, n'y même de prendre le risque de recontacter Alfred pour récupérer les vélos, car celui-ci pourrait avoir eu vent de l'article de journal et qui sait, avoir contacté les autorités. Mais Gabriel eut une idée pour permettre au couple de gagner Dieppe beaucoup plus rapidement : prendre le premier train du matin, le lendemain,à la gare de Marseille-en-Beauvaisis située à une dizaine de kilomètres de Gerberoy pour rejoindre Le Tréport à 75km de là, puis prendre une correspondance vers Dieppe située à 33km, toujours en train. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court, mais de loin le plus rapide, cela ne leur prendrait même pas une journée. Le cheminot les amènerait à la gare à vélo, en utilisant le sien, celui de sa femme et celui de son beau-frère, et les aiderait à acheter les billets de train. Il faudrait qu'ils se griment un peu pour ne pas ressembler aux photos du journal et ils devraient abandonner leur uniforme de La Croix Rouge. Ce plan sembla plutôt pas mal au jeune couple.

Le frère Laurent leur offrit asile dans le presbytère où il y avait une chambre pour Candy et un canapé pour Albert dans le salon. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Avant de partir, accompagnés par Gabriel, ils remercièrent chaleureusement le frère Laurent et sa sœur.

A suivre…

 _ **Vont-ils enfin parvenir à Dieppe et quitter la France, loin du danger ?**_

 _ **Le frère Laurent ne vous rappelle-t-il pas le personnage (mis à part que ce dernier était franciscain) d'une très célèbre pièce ? ) Un indice : on parle de cette pièce dans Candy Candy. Dans tous les cas, réponse dans le prochain chapitre …**_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Pour découvrir ce village si pittoresque je vous conseille ces vidéos sur Gerberoy sur Youtube

watch?v=rnR03duULRg

Henri Le Sidaner et Gerberoy  watch?v=7PbGGg4ApB0

 **Sources sur Gerberoy :**

.info/ .info/photos/

.info/histoire/ (cartes postales anciennes)

?id_pp=60271_1

wiki/Gerberoy

.fr/Decouvrir-et-visiter/Monuments-et-musees/Collegiale-Saint-Pierre-de-Gerberoy2

/gerberoy-collegiale/

 **(2)** en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas si Gerberoy avait une boulangerie à cette époque !

 **(3) Henri Le Sidaner :** peintre impressionniste qui s'était installé à Gerberoy


	18. Chap 17: le monde est plein de surprises

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

 **XXX**

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son support continuel.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias K.e.c.s., pour le commentaire et votre fidélité.**_

* * *

 **Un amour dans la tourmente!**

 **Chapitre 17 : le monde est plein de surprises**

En chemin vers la gare pour prendre le train qui les emmènerait vers le Tréport, Candy se rappela de quelque chose :

\- Albert, tu réalises que le Frère Laurent était aussi le nom du personnage qui a uni Roméo à Juliette.

\- Oui, je sais Candy, sauf qu'il était franciscain.

\- J'espère seulement que notre destin sera meilleur que le leur ! elle se mordilla la lèvre en riant nerveusement.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, le plus difficile est derrière nous, il lui sourit en guise de réassurance.

Pour éviter d'être reconnue, Candy s'était habillée en jeune garçon grâce à de vieux vêtements que portait Eugène, le fils de Louise et Gabriel. Ils étaient gardés dans une grande malle au grenier qui en contenait de tous les âges. Ceux de son adolescence étaient parfaits pour Candy. Elle avait choisi un pantalon sombre et une large chemise marron en lin qui aidait à cacher sa poitrine, qu'elle avait bandée. Elle portait aussi une casquette à visière bas sur son front afin de cacher ses yeux pour le peu qu'elle ne relève pas trop la tête, et sous laquelle elle avait caché sa chevelure. Elle avait ôté sa précieuse bague de fiançailles qu'elle enfila sur une chaîne accrochée autour de son cou et dissimulée en dessous de la chemise. Enfin, elle avait adopté une démarche plus masculine.

Quant à Albert, il avait troqué sa tenue de La Croix Rouge contre des vêtements adultes d'Eugène qui ressemblaient vaguement à sa tenue de globe-trotteur avec une veste en toile beige, une chemise écrue et un pantalon bleu. De plus, il s'était gominé les cheveux qui étaient ainsi tout lissés, aplatis et coiffés vers l'arrière, changeant ainsi la physionomie de son visage. Enfin, il cachait ses magnifiques yeux bleus derrière sa paire de lunettes aux verres teintés **(1).**

Ensemble, ils n'avaient plus rien du couple décrit et recherché. Ils devaient juste faire attention de ne pas parler en public afin de ne pas révéler leur accent américain ou la voix féminine de Candy et de ne pas se comporter comme des amoureux.

Dans le train, ils se trouvèrent deux places encore isolées et l'une à côté de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, le train se remplit de plus en plus, et lorsque les sièges en face d'eux furent occupés, ils firent semblant de dormir pour éviter de parler et trahir leur nationalité.

Grâce aux indications précieuses et précises de Gabriel, ils arrivèrent en quelques heures à Dieppe. C'était une station balnéaire du Pays de Caux située sur la Côte d'Albâtre, appelée ainsi à cause de la couleur blanchâtre des hautes falaises crayeuses qui leur rappelaient celles du sud de l'Angleterre. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le port, pas question de prendre de risque en se baladant. En chemin, ils aperçurent quand même sur le rebord ouest de la falaise, le château-fort en silex et grès. C'était une véritable petite forteresse médiévale qui dominait la ville avec son pont-levis, ses tourelles et son donjon. Ils empruntèrent une rue qui longeait la plage constituée de galets aux formes lisses et arrondies. La mer, qui venait lécher la côte, avait une couleur gris-bronze laiteux en cette fin d'après-midi.

Ils savaient que le plus dur serait de trouver un bateau et, encore plus difficile, obtenir deux places pour embarquer le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait se renseigner, pas moyen de faire autrement, alors Albert se fit passer pour un anglais qui voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais mauvaise nouvelle : pas de place disponible avant au moins deux semaines. Pire encore, un avis de recherche les concernant était placardé au comptoir de la gare maritime. Albert sentit son cœur passer un battement en voyant l'affiche, mais il garda son calme et remercia l'employé avant de s'éloigner. Rester ici tout ce temps augmenterait sérieusement le risque d'être pris, et puis où se loger sans attirer l'attention ? Plus grave, pour réserver les places il fallait fournir les passeports, autant se livrer directement aux autorités ! Albert revint dépité auprès de Candy afin de réfléchir et lui résumer la situation.

\- Albert, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Candy, mais nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota-t-il en se frottant le menton et en réfléchissant.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la gare maritime et passèrent près de deux hommes en grande discussion qui leur tournaient le dos. Ils parlaient anglais, l'un avec un accent américain, l'autre britannique. Candy et Albert saisirent une partie de leur discussion :

\- Il manque trois infirmières à l'appel pour embarquer demain.

\- Sait-on si elles vont bientôt arriver ?

\- Non, elles sont peut-être en zone occupée, ou prises sous des bombardements, comment savoir ?

\- C'est très ennuyeux, on ne peut pas faire attendre les blessés indéfiniment.

\- La voix américaine semblait familière à Candy. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha. C'était un homme brun avec des lunettes puis…

\- Dr Frank !

\- Euh… pardon ? dit l'américain perplexe ne reconnaissant pas le « jeune homme » qui l'avait l'interpellé.

\- C'est moi, Candice, dit Candy en relevant sa visière pour mieux dégager son visage.

\- Mlle Candice ! Ou devrais-je dire tête de linotte **(2)** comme vous appelait Mlle Marie-Jeanne. Que faites-vous donc ici ?!

Le médecin était interloqué non seulement de la retrouver ici, mais en plus habillée en garçon. L'homme à l'accent anglais la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec de grands yeux ébahis tandis que Candy avait un air penaud.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, mais pour faire court je me suis engagée à La Croix Rouge avec mon ami Albert que voici. Albert, je te présente le Dr Frank qui pratiquait à l'hôpital Saint-Joseph où j'ai travaillé durant mes études d'infirmière.

\- Bonjour Dr Frank.

-Bonjour monsieur… Albert.

\- Dr Franck, nous devons absolument rejoindre l'Angleterre le plus rapidement possible et j'ai cru comprendre que vous manquiez de personnel, or je pense que l'on pourrait vous aider.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'anglais avec un air interrogateur. Le Dr Frank reprit :

\- Mais que faites-vous habillée ainsi ?

\- Pourrions-nous trouver un endroit tranquille pour en discuter ? répondit Albert qui voulait se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire. Candy semblait en confiance avec le Dr Frank, mais que dire de l'autre homme, apparemment médecin, lui aussi ?

\- Oui vous avez raison !

Après de brèves présentations avec le deuxième médecin, le Dr Thorton, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers un local occupé par La Croix Rouge. En arrivant, le Dr Thorton fut demandé ailleurs et le Dr Frank conduisit le jeune couple dans un petit bureau.

Candy et Albert s'échangèrent un regard, elle hocha la tête en signe de confiance. Ils prirent tous un siège.

\- Alors racontez-moi votre histoire ! Vous vous êtes encore empêtrée dans des ennuis n'est-ce pas ?

Candy avait travaillé étroitement avec le Dr Frank qui avait appris à la connaître et surtout à lui faire confiance, notamment lorsqu'elle s'était occupée du pauvre feu M. William MacGregor qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour le Grand Oncle William. Elle décida qu'ils devaient jouer le tout pour le tout et lui dire la vérité. Albert la laissa juge de ce qu'elle voulait dire, après tout elle connaissait le médecin, mais il avait une certaine appréhension tout de même.

\- Eh bien en quelques mots nous avons travaillé dans un hôpital à l'arrière du front et j'ai été piégée et accusée de haute trahison alors que je suis innocente! Un ami nous a conseillé de nous enfuir afin d'éviter le peloton d'exécution.

\- Vous, accusée de haute trahison ?! Nooon ! il eut un rire d'étonnement.

Ce fut un grand soulagement de voir que le Dr Frank croyait à son innocence, d'autant plus après avoir appris l'identité d'Albert, futur patriarche de la célèbre et richissime famille Ardlay. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis le médecin fut d'accord pour les employer tous les deux à bord du navire hôpital qui devait lever l'ancre le lendemain matin pour l'Angleterre. Cela résolvait aussi en grande partie son problème de manque de personnel. Tout fut arrangé et ils dormirent dans les locaux de La Croix Rouge. Le Dr Franck arriva aussi à récupérer un uniforme de la Croix Rouge anglaise pour Candy, car si elle se présentait habillée en garçon, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions.

Ainsi le lendemain matin, comme prévu, ils se rendirent sur le quai Henry IV à la gare maritime pour embarquer les soldats blessés à bord du _Newhaven._

Le _Newhaven_ était à l'origine, un paquebot français à turbines et hélices, d'environ 90 mètres de long qui assurait la liaison Dieppe-Newhaven. En mai 1915, il fut converti en navire-hôpital de 170 lits environ, sous pavillon britannique. C'était un bateau à vapeur avec deux cheminées blanches et noires et une roue à aube.

Une fois tous les blessés et le personnel soignant embarqués, la passerelle fut escamotée et l'ancre levée. Dans un grincement qui ressemblait à une plainte, le pyroscaphe s'ébranla, prenant peu à peu le large.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Candy et Albert restèrent quelques minutes sur le pont, se tenant discrètement par la main et s'offrant un bref regard, mais intense et brillant. Ils étaient silencieux dans la communion de leur âme, aucune parole n'était nécessaire car ils étaient envahis par l'émotion.

L'émotion de partager un amour inconditionnel.

L'émotion de voguer vers la liberté, s'éloignant du danger.

L'émotion de la beauté de la nature.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient lentement du littoral, un superbe panorama s'offrit à leurs yeux : la falaise leur apparaissait comme une véritable muraille, abrupte et sauvage, où le blanc minéral éblouissant de la pierre était adouci par le vert de la végétation telle une chevelure que le vent faisait onduler comme la main d'un amant dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée. L'ensemble se noyait dans le bleu-vert de La Manche indomptée qui rongeait de façon inexorable la roche, créant des reliefs aux contours uniques et tourmentés. Sur la gauche, une petite église était comme perdue au sommet de la falaise.

Les mouettes rieuses venaient en rase-motte leur offrir leurs cris d'adieu.

Dernier aperçu sur la Normandie. Le tableau généreusement offert par la nature majestueuse était d'une beauté époustouflante.

Adieu la France ! Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un au revoir ?

Le devoir appelait notre couple de tourtereaux, alors ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau. Ils traversèrent l'ancien boudoir des dames aménagé dans le style Louis XV puis le fumoir, en acajou et velours vert de style Empire. Dans l'ensemble, le _Newhaven_ avait été aménagé par l'ébéniste parisien Charles Jeanselme, offrant à ses passagers des panneaux clairs encadrés de montants plus austères. Quel paradoxe! Quel contraste où les civières, les fauteuils roulants et les béquilles côtoyaient cette décoration de luxe, naguère réservée aux plus aisés.

La traversée ne durerait que quelques heures, mais elle était dangereuse car nombre de vaisseaux avaient déjà été torpillés. Cependant, le jeune couple était bien trop affairé auprès de leurs patients pour y penser. Une attention particulière était portée sur les blessés graves. L'un d'entre-eux, les yeux fermés, attira le regard de Candy. C'était un jeune homme brun ; il était allongé, mais il semblait à Candy qu'il manquait quelque chose à son beau visage intriguée, elle se rapprocha et son cœur commença à s'accélérer.

Des lunettes ! Il manquait une paire de lunettes !

Alistair !

Candy avait les jambes en compote à la limite du malaise, mais ces mois passés dans l'horreur de la guerre lui avaient enseigné la maîtrise de soi. Elle n'en avait pas moins la bouche sèche, le cœur battant et la respiration haletante. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine. Albert qui gardait régulièrement un œil sur l'élue de son cœur, la vit pâlir et se décomposer ; pris de panique il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Candy que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Regarde ! dit-elle tremblante en pointant du doigt le corps inerte du blessé, incapable de dire un mot de plus tant elle avait la gorge serrée.

\- Oh, Mon Dieu !... Alistair ! Albert resta la bouche bée et avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Oui… c'est bien lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans aucun doute !

Alistair était très pâle, il avait des cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux et paraissait amaigri, mais c'était bien lui. Candy et Albert lui prirent chacun une main et l'appelèrent doucement. Le jeune homme s'agita légèrement, puis ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes se focalisant sur Candy. Il prononça très faiblement son nom avant de repartir dans l'inconscience. Plus aucun doute, cela ne pouvait être qu'Alistair Cornwell, en chair et en os et… bien vivant. Les yeux de Candy se noyèrent de larmes. Albert était resté sans mot tant l'émotion était grande. Le Dr Frank qui avait observé la scène d'un peu plus loin vint vers eux.

\- Dr Frank comment va-t-il ? Quelles sont ses blessures ? Est-il en danger ? demanda Candy inquiète.

\- Oui Dr Frank dites-nous tout ! renchérit Albert.

\- Oh, la ! Du calme jeunes gens. Vous le connaissez je suppose ?

\- Oui c'est notre cousin ! dirent en chœur les deux blonds.

\- Eh bien ! Le monde est bien petit ! Tout d'abord pour vous rassurer, votre cousin est hors de danger. Il a été légèrement sédaté pour la traversée afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Il a eu plusieurs fractures et a été dans le coma, heureusement léger, mais pendant plusieurs mois. Il a été retrouvé inconscient sur une plage près de Dieppe par des pêcheurs français. On n'a pu l'identifier car il n'avait plus ses plaques d'identité. Il est sorti peu à peu de l'inconscience il y a quelques semaines et au début, il ne parlait pas. Ensuite, dans un état confus, il a commencé à parler de Londres, d'un collège Saint-Paul, voilà pourquoi on l'a transféré en Angleterre, il n'était pas capable de nous donner son nom, mais il parlait d'une certaine Patty à laquelle il demandait pardon ainsi qu'à son frère Archie et aussi Candy… Candy ? … Candice ah ! mais c'est de vous dont il parlait alors !

\- Aura-t-il des séquelles, docteur ?

\- Normalement non, car ses fractures sont guéries et il est sorti du coma. Toutefois, son esprit est encore confus, mais c'est normal. Une fois qu'il aura repris des forces, avec une bonne rééducation et maintenant qu'il aura une partie de sa famille auprès de lui, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Alistair Cornwell et en fait, il habite à Chicago, répondit Albert.

\- Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas encore entamer une traversée transatlantique.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons une résidence à Londres. Devra-t-il rester encore longtemps hospitalisé ?

\- Quelques jours je pense, le temps de s'assurer que son état continue de s'améliorer et puis avec une infirmière à domicile on pourra écourter son séjour à l'hôpital, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux !

Une fois rassurés, Candy et Albert reprirent leur tâche mais en passant régulièrement voir Alistair qui dormait toujours.

Une fois arrivés en Angleterre, les blessés furent dispatchés dans différents hôpitaux. Candy, Albert et Alistair furent donc envoyés à Londres. Alistair fut installé à l'hôpital et n'avait toujours pas repris complètement conscience, il faudrait donc encore attendre un peu pour des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom et pouvoir lui parler. Ainsi, Candy et Albert finirent leur travail puis se rendirent à la résidence des Ardlay. Une demeure imposante et luxueuse de style victorien avec un grand parc paysager. Monsieur et Madame Dowson, qui en étaient le majordome et la gouvernante depuis presque trente ans, étaient très surpris de voir débarquer le jeune couple et… sans chaperon, bien qu'ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Ils connaissaient maître William, comme ils l'appelaient, depuis sa naissance. Albert leur expliqua la situation et aussi qu'Alistair avait été retrouvé vivant et qu'il était attendu d'ici quelques jours.

Dans la demeure, il y avait des draps sur les meubles comme c'était toujours le cas en l'absence de la famille et les chambres n'étaient pas prêtes, les pièces n'avaient pas été aérées, au plus grand damne des Dowson. Cela ne dérangeait point les nouveaux arrivants, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la résidence même en état de « veille » leur paraissait un paradis. Bientôt un bon bain chaud les attendait ainsi qu'un souper léger et deux chambres fraîchement préparées.

Les émotions avaient drainé leur énergie et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils projetaient de retourner voir Alistair et rassurer famille et amis aux Etats-Unis sur leur situation, ainsi que révéler la « résurrection » d'Alistair. Restait à savoir qui prévenir et comment, car la dernière nouvelle était un sacré choc !

A suivre…

 **Réponse à la question du précédent chapitre : Le frère Laurent est celui qui a marié Roméo et Juliette :)**

 _ **Avez-vous aimé les surprises du chapitre?**_

 **Pour finir je vous conseille un beau montage vidéo partagé par** **Ms Puddle** **avec ses magnifiques dessins et une belle musique celtique, réalisé par** _ **Demonyc**_ **auteure de plusieurs fictions (en espagnol) sur Albert et Candy et que vous pouvez retrouver ici :** **u/5769222/demonyc**

 **Je vous conseille aussi le blog (en anglais) de Ms Puddle (si vous ne le connaissez pas encore) qui est très riche sur Candy Candy : articles très intéressants , superbes dessins, ses belles histoires sur Candy et Albert en plusieurs langues… dont vous pouvez retrouver certaines ici** **u/3260266/Ms-Puddle**

Pour la vidéo, chercher sur youtube : **For the love of a princess par Demonyc Mónica Arellano**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Même si les premiers verres teintés datent de l'empire romain et n'étaient pas destinées à se protéger du soleil, les lunettes de soleil n'étaient pas d'un usage publique à cette époque contrairement à ce que montre le manga ou le dessin animé mais dans le but de respecter un des traits caractéristiques d'Albert, je ferme les yeux, lol, sur cet anachronisme et que je les appelle donc « lunettes aux verres teintés ». Ce n'est qu'en 1929 que la première paire de lunettes de soleil, la « Foster Grant », est commercialisée aux États-Unis. Et les fameuses Ray Ban© « Aviator »©, qui ressemblent à celles d'Albert n'apparaîtront qu'en 1937.

Source : blog (point) / lhistoire-des-lunettes-de-soleil

 **(2)** Dans le manga en français, La directrice Marie-Jeanne appelait Candy « frivole » alors que dans le dessin animé, elle l'appelait « tête de linotte » que je trouve plus approprié.


	19. Chap 18: retrouvailles et convalescence

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

 _ ** **XXX****_

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas pu être améliorée.**_

 _ **Merci de vos commentaires**_ _ **lmonroe1214**_ _ **, Stormaw, K.e.c.s., nicole sidliklytvak**_ _**et**_ _ **Neko Kirei**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MPs, ainsi que pour vos suivis et favoris.**_

 _ **Votre support continuel est un baume pour mon cœur.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, un long chapitre. Profitez-en bien car c'est bientôt fini, encore un chapitre et un épilogue.**_

 _ **Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le jour de l'armistice sans avoir une pensée envers toutes ces vies et destins brisés dans cette terrible grande guerre.**_

 _ **Une belle vidéo de Pilobolus comme un geste d'espoir pour l'humanité en ces temps troublés:**_

 _ **Stop the war, Earth is bleeding!**_

* * *

 **Un amour dans la tourmente !**

 **Chapitre 18 : retrouvailles et convalescence**

 **ATTENTION !** **: ce chapitre comporte une scène sensuelle vers la fin du chapitre.**

Le lendemain de leur arrivée à Londres, Candy et Albert avaient beaucoup à faire et à discuter. Candy se posait la question de savoir s'ils étaient vraiment en sécurité, ici en Angleterre, qui était alliée de la France dans cette épouvantable guerre. Albert la rassura, car la famille des Ardlay était l'une des plus puissantes au Royaume Uni. Il connaissait personnellement quelques personnes très bien placées qu'il avait rencontrées lors de son dernier séjour à Londres en 1913 alors qu'il développait les affaires familiales, tout en s'assurant que tout allait bien pour Candy au collège royal de Saint-Paul. De plus, il comptait bien mettre une équipe d'investigateurs sur leur affaire afin de venir en appui au Dr de Vigny.

Parmi les projets du jour, ils avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin parler à Alistair. Ils étaient si heureux qu'il fût vivant. La douleur de sa disparition avait été si intense, si atroce, alors qu'il y avait déjà eu celle de ce très cher Anthony. Il fallait aussi prévenir la famille au plus vite de leur localisation, mais surtout de leur découverte au sujet d'Alistair afin d'apaiser le chagrin de leurs proches. La question s'était posée s'il fallait informer Patty aussi qui était encore si fragile. Quel choc ce serait pour elle serait-elle capable de l'endurer ? Ils décidèrent d'avertir plutôt sa famille qui l'avait en charge actuellement en Floride, la laissant juge de lui divulguer ou non la nouvelle bouleversante.

Ils retournèrent à l'hôpital et croisèrent le Dr Frank qui serait là encore quelques jours. Ils discutèrent un peu avec lui pour faire le point sur l'état du jeune pilote qui était satisfaisant selon lui. À son réveil, il avait même retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le médecin supposait que d'avoir aperçu Candy et senti leur présence durant la traversée avait dû faire comme un électrochoc. D'après le médecin, il devrait pouvoir sortir dès le lendemain. Candy et Albert entrèrent dans la chambre d'Alistair qu'il partageait avec cinq autres soldats. Il était conscient et regardait par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle son lit était placé. Pensif. Son regard se dirigea alors vers le jeune couple et s'illumina.

\- Candy ! … Monsieur Albert ! … Ce n'était donc pas un rêve !

\- Alistair ! s'exclamèrent les deux blonds.

Le jeune brun essaya, tant bien que mal, de se redresser dans son lit. Il était encore physiquement très affaibli. Candy et Albert se précipitèrent les larmes aux yeux pour l'aider en passant chacun d'un côté du lit. Candy ajusta son oreiller derrière son dos et ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur sa joue. Alistair rougit légèrement, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur et l'âme ; enfin des visages connus et aimés !

Les tout premiers moments furent remplis de silence ému. Ils avaient tous les trois tellement à se dire, à raconter, à demander, qu'ils ne savaient par quoi commencer. Ce fut Albert qui rompit le silence :

\- Alistair, nous sommes si heureux de te revoir vivant, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Merci Monsieur Albert. Je vais plutôt bien pour un aviateur… déclaré mort à ce qu'il parait, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour, mais teintée aussi de tristesse et même peut-être de regret ? Et encore mieux maintenant que Candy et vous, vous êtes là. Mais comment cela est-il possible !?

\- C'est une longue histoire Alistair, et nous te la raconterons en détails une fois que tu seras de retour à la maison, répondit Albert avec un sourire.

\- Oui, Stear. Mais pour faire court, nous nous sommes engagés à La Croix Rouge en France en avril dernier, et c'est sur notre voyage de retour vers Chicago, en passant par l'Angleterre, que nous t'avons vu sur ce navire-hôpital. Tu te rends compte, quelle coïncidence ! Candy joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, sa voix était chantante.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques en venant ici ?

\- On pourrait te retourner la question ! dit-elle sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

\- Mais Candy… ne devrais-tu pas être à New-York ?... Avec Terry ? Je pensais que ton voyage là-bas était un aller simple, demanda le brun en hésitant.

Candy et Albert se regardèrent d'un air complice. Candy se sentit quand même un peu gênée, pourtant elle répondit d'une voix claire et sans hésitation :

\- Ça, c'est une autre longue histoire, mais en résumé, Terry et moi : c'est fini.

\- Oh !... Je suis désolé Candy… Alistair se gratta la tête, il était tout penaud.

\- Ne le sois pas Stear, car depuis j'ai retrouvé mon véritable grand amour, répondit Candy mystérieusement en souriant, ses yeux étaient brillants et elle reporta son regard sur Albert.

Le jeune aviateur était très étonné et commençait à deviner le lien existant entre les deux blonds, leur regard énamouré en disait long. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et pourquoi avait-elle employé le mot retrouvé et non pas trouvé ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose, car sa mémoire était encore un peu confuse, étrange… Timidement et à voix basse il demanda :

\- Tu veux dire que toi et … Monsieur Albert ?...

Candy, amusée par sa stupeur, hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Le jeune blessé avait la bouche bée et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Albert émit un petit rire en observant la scène.

\- Alistair, tu peux m'appeler simplement Albert et me tutoyer, tu sais.

\- Bon très bien, … Albert.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de la famille, de Patty, réservant les choses plus délicates pour plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient davantage dans l'intimité de la résidence familiale.

Alistair était troublé par Candy, il se sentait confus. Elle était plus belle que jamais, plus femme et toujours aussi gaie et pleine de vie. La revoir dans l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie avait ravivé des sentiments forts en lui qu'il avait éprouvés autrefois et qui avaient été éclipsés quand il avait connu Patty.

Patty ! Il y avait plus d'un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Cela paraissait une éternité et son souvenir s'était un peu estompé. Et à côté de la présence bien tangible et réelle de Candy, son cœur était en danger. Mais une fois encore, le cœur de la belle blonde appartenait à un autre. Et une fois encore, il enfouirait ses sentiments dans sa pudeur, espérant aussi qu'il pourrait revoir Patty et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et puis il n'avait jamais vu Candy aussi heureuse qu'avec Albert. Elle rayonnait chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ses superbes prunelles couleur émeraude s'animaient, étincelaient et c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante. Son énergie et sa joie de vivre étaient contagieuses et il en avait bien besoin en ce moment après avoir flirté avec la mort, et après des mois d'alitement.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait de son accident, tout ce qu'il avait pu leur raconter, était qu'il avait été séparé de son escadrille et que, poursuivi par deux avions ennemis, il s'était rapproché de la côte normande lorsque son avion avait été touché. Il y avait un beau coucher de soleil et sa dernière pensée avait été pour Patty alors que son avion piquait tout droit dans la mer, mais ensuite… plus rien. Le trou noir. Et il s'était réveillé un jour, bien plus tard, sur un lit d'hôpital. On lui avait raconté que trois pêcheurs partis à l'aube l'avaient retrouvé sur la plage, inconscient et en état d'hypothermie. Un miracle qu'il eût été encore en vie.

Maintenant, une longue convalescence l'attendait, car même si son esprit s'était restauré, il était encore incapable de marcher ni même de se tenir debout. Mais maintenant, il aurait plus de force pour s'en sortir, entouré de Candy et aussi d'Albert qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il prendrait modèle sur cet homme qui avait traversé lui aussi des moments difficiles avec sa blessure et son amnésie. Au fait, était-il toujours amnésique ? Il avait oublié de le lui demander, c'était ironique.

 **XXX**

Ainsi, comme prévu et après un dernier examen approfondi, le lendemain Candy et Albert étaient venus chercher Alistair et avaient fait leurs adieux au Dr Frank qui repartirait bientôt pour le continent. Le jeune pilote était étonné de voir la très luxueuse Barker Rolls Royce Silver Ghost Limousine Landaulet noire aux armoiries des Ardlay venir les chercher pour les emmener vers le domaine familial.

\- Le manoir des Ardlay ? … Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es une Ardlay, Candy. Aurais-tu enfin rencontré par hasard notre si mystérieux Grand Oncle William ? la taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Candy et Albert se regardèrent d'un air entendu et amusé. La jeune femme lui répondit malicieusement :

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Stear ! Et toi aussi tu vas faire sa connaissance…

\- C'est vrai ? Alors il est actuellement au manoir ? Alistair était piqué de curiosité.

\- En effet, répondit-elle avec un léger rire.

La voiture passa les grilles imposantes de la propriété et avança doucement sur l'allée gravillonnée menant vers l'entrée principale de la majestueuse demeure. Mr et Mrs Dowson vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas revu Alistair depuis que les frères Cornwell et le reste de la famille avaient quitté Londres au début de la guerre.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Alistair, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Merci à vous deux, c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi.

Alistair fut installé sur un fauteuil roulant et ils rentrèrent tous dans le petit salon jaune réservé à la famille. C'était l'heure du thé et Mrs Dowson s'occupa de leur faire préparer la fameuse boisson chaude et des muffins.

Le jeune brun se demanda quand le Grand Oncle William allait se montrer, mais il ne tarda pas à le rencontrer…

Tout d'abord Alistair, laisse-moi me présenter complètement.

Le jeune pilote regarda le blond d'un air perplexe, que voulait-il dire par là ? Ah ! Il a donc retrouvé sa mémoire, se dit-il, mais il était loin d'imaginer la suite.

\- Grâce aux bons soins de Candy, j'ai fini par retrouver la mémoire et donc savoir qui je suis vraiment, il fit une pause, et cela va te surprendre, … peut-être même bien te choquer…

Mais qui peut-il bien être pour prendre autant de précautions ? La curiosité d'Alistair augmentait chaque seconde passant.

\- … car je suis William Albert Ardlay, autrement dit… le Grand Oncle William.

\- Quoi ?!... Tu me taquines là, n'est-ce pas Albert ? Bien essayé, s'exclama-t-il, mi-sceptique, mi-amusé.

\- Non, pas du tout, je suis très sérieux Alistair, répondit le blond en le regardant droit les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que le jeune homme intègre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Et tu es… je veux dire … vous êtes… si jeune et si agréable… Grand Oncle William !

Le rire franc et chaleureux d'Albert se fit entendre.

\- Merci du compliment. Tu peux continuer de me tutoyer et surtout, je t'en prie, pas de Grand Oncle William ! Pour toi comme pour Candy, j'étais, je suis et je serai toujours simplement Albert.

Alistair était resté bouche bée, les yeux ronds et l'étonnement ne quittaient pas son visage. À ce moment-là Mrs Dowson entra pour apporter les agapes.

\- Maître William, puis-je servir le thé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, merci Amélia !

C'était donc bien vrai ! Albert n'était autre que le si mystérieux, énigmatique et excentrique Grand Oncle William, en chair et en os. Il était loin de l'image d'un vieil homme malade mais autoritaire, un peu la version masculine de la Grand-Tante Elroy comme on leur avait fait croire à lui et son frère depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, et à d'autres aussi, d'ailleurs ». Si jeune, si beau et tellement simple et accessible, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant.

Le temps que le thé fût servi, chacun retrouva ses esprits. Candy, qui avait été jusque-là en observatrice amusée, s'exprima :

\- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas Stear ?

\- C'est peu de le dire. Incroyable !... C'est tout simplement incroyable ! il secouait la tête en désabusement, mais toi, Candy, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis le 29 juin, très exactement, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la date. Pour continuer avec les présentations, à mon tour maintenant, dit Candy avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comment ça ? Alistair ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre.

\- Dorénavant, je m'appelle Candice White Johnson. Georges est devenu mon tuteur et je ne suis plus une Ardlay.

\- Tu as abandonné le nom des Ardlay ! s'exclama Alistair.

\- Provisoirement… répondit Albert malicieusement.

C'est alors que le couple de blonds lui raconta comment ils étaient tombés peu à peu amoureux en vivant ensemble, la rupture avec Terry aussi. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés en France, leur projet de mariage, enfin le problème du lien légal qui existait entre eux.

\- Es-tu choqué Alistair ? demanda Albert de façon très directe.

\- Choqué ? Pour ça, oui… évidemment… mais pas dans le sens de l'inconvenance. Choqué d'apprendre toutes ces nouvelles dans le sens de surprenant. Je comprends fort bien que cette adoption n'était qu'un moyen de te protéger contre les Leagan, Candy. Nous l'avions d'ailleurs bien compris, chacun de notre côté, Anthony, Archie et moi en demandant au Grand Oncle William de t'adopter. Pour nous c'était alors le seul moyen. Personnellement je ne peux pas vous considérer comme père et fille, même adoptifs. Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, vous avez tellement souffert tous les deux.

\- Merci Alistair !

\- Merci Stear !

Alistair avait le même cœur généreux que ses deux compagnons et même s'il était bouleversé par toutes ces révélations, il n'en était pas moins objectif et juste.

Le temps était venu de se reposer pour le jeune convalescent, fatigué par tant d'émotions. Candy et Albert le conduisirent à sa chambre, un valet avait été assigné pour s'occuper des besoins personnels d'Alistair.

 **XXX**

Dès le lendemain, un programme de séances de rééducation, établi par le Dr Frank, fut mis en place avec des massages et des exercices précis à effectuer pour se remuscler et assouplir ses membres dans le but de pouvoir remarcher. Une visite hebdomadaire était prévue à l'hôpital pour faire le point et ajuster la cure. Les premiers jours furent très difficiles et exténuants le découragement était parfois au rendez-vous, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Candy et le soutien moral d'Albert.

À l'occasion, Albert raconta les circonstances du mystère qui l'entourait. Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'était seulement âgé de huit ans, il avait fallu le protéger et le maintenir dans l'anonymat lorsqu'il était devenu l'héritier de l'empire familial ? Alistair apprit que le père d'Albert était donc le frère de sa grand-mère maternelle Janet, née Ardlay. Albert était donc en réalité son cousin au second degré et aussi l'oncle d'Anthony. Grand-Oncle, n'était qu'un titre, pas un lien de parenté. Albert avait donc aussi perdu sa sœur Rosemary. Tant de drames pour un seul homme !

Ils firent quelques achats aussi : des vêtements et des chaussures pour tout le monde, ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de lunettes pour Alistair.

Quant au jeune couple d'amoureux, il nageait dans le bonheur.

Le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Alistair qui allait de mieux en mieux.

Le bonheur d'avoir échappé à leur sort funèbre.

Le bonheur d'être ensemble et de s'aimer.

 _ **Chanson: Jacques brel quand on a que l'amour (*)**_

Ils étaient très impatients de se marier, mais la date du mariage devait être reportée à plusieurs mois. Il fallait attendre qu'Alistair aille mieux afin de pouvoir voyager et de toute façon, les voyages transatlantiques étaient toujours risqués à cause des torpillages. Mais pourraient-ils attendre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Nul ne savait quand le conflit se terminerait.

En attendant, Albert profita d'être en Angleterre pour s'occuper des affaires familiales. Autant mettre à profit ce séjour imprévu à Londres pour continuer de développer les opportunités commerciales, la guerre ne continuerait pas infiniment et l'Europe aurait besoin de se reconstruire. Il avait été témoin au premier plan de toutes les destructions et les ravages ne serait-ce qu'en France. Il pensait aussi à tous ces soldats mutilés qui auraient besoin de prothèses. Il voulait créer une filiale de recherche et développement à ce sujet afin d'améliorer les techniques existantes et procurer plus de confort et d'utilité dans des appareillages plus modernes et mieux adaptés. Ce projet n'était pas purement lucratif, Albert voulait soulager et améliorer l'existence de tous ces pauvres blessés, à jamais marqués dans leur chair. Les aider à regagner une certaine dignité en leur rendant une autonomie.

Bref, il y avait tant de pistes à suivre. Il en avait déjà discuté avec Georges et les différents directeurs et associés du groupe Ardlay. Une stratégie avait été élaborée et elle passait par le Royaume-Uni qui serait une base arrière pour s'implanter dans toute l'Europe des alliés. Ainsi, étant sur place, Albert rendossa le costume d'homme d'affaires qu'il était devenu depuis déjà plus d'un an maintenant, à la tête de l'entreprise.

 **XXX**

Albert avait envie d'effacer tous ces mauvais moments, tout ce stress et fêter dignement le retour à une vie plus normale. Il avait aussi une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. Pour cela, il voulait organiser un dîner avec sa belle, alors il demanda à Alistair s'il voulait bien être son complice en occupant Candy un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour sa thérapie qui était programmée pour l'après-midi. Le jeune pilote était ravi de pouvoir aider Albert à faire plaisir à Candy. Il trouverait bien quelques sujets de discussion pour prolonger la durée de la séance.

C'est ainsi que le blond put s'éclipser dans la cuisine discrètement afin de s'atteler aux préparatifs du repas. Pour rendre le tête-à-tête encore plus romantique, il avait été cueillir lui-même deux des plus belles roses du jardin, l'une de couleur rose et l'autre rouge. Il avait convenu avec l'un des domestiques de faire porter un plateau repas à Alistair à 19h avant de libérer la cuisinière jusqu'au lendemain.

Ensuite, Albert attendit que Candy prenne son bain pour se faufiler dans la chambre de celle-ci, ni vu, ni connu, afin de déposer sur son lit la rose de couleur rose avec un petit mot glissé dans une enveloppe adressée au nom de Candy. Puis il retourna rapidement se préparer pour la soirée. Il porta pour l'occasion l'un des pantalons achetés qui était fabriqué en lin de couleur bleu-marine. Il l'avait assorti d'une belle chemise bleu-ciel dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Il était aussi passé chez le coiffeur pour raccourcir ses cheveux jusqu'au niveau du bas de sa nuque. C'était une tenue simple et décontractée, mais qui mettait en valeur son élégance innée et rehaussait son charme naturel.

A la sortie du bain, Candy retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et trouva la rose et le mot qu'elle ouvrit impatiemment, curieuse.

 _ **Une invitation pour une rose parmi les roses : celle qui est reine et gardienne de mon jardin secret.**_

 _ **Candy voudrais-tu me rejoindre dès que tu seras prête dans le petit salon Apollon juste à côté des cuisines ?**_

 _ **Mon cœur fébrile t'attend impatiemment pour une soirée en tête-à-tête.**_

 _ **Albert**_

Candy sentit son cœur bondir de joie et d'anticipation dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai que depuis leur retour ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable long moment entre eux. Elle choisit une jupe bleu-marine et un corsage à manches courtes, en cotonnade bleue avec de la dentelle incrustée dans le décolleté, une tenue ravissante, en accord avec celle de son amoureux, sans le savoir. Elle glissa ses pieds nus dans des sandales bleu-marine sans avoir mis de bas, vu la chaleur inhabituelle en début de ce mois de septembre de toute façon sa jupe longue cachait ses jambes, alors à quoi bon se torturer ? Elle choisit de laisser ses cheveux longs avec juste un ruban bleu qui dégageait son visage en retenant ses boucles blondes luxuriantes. Elle s'inspecta dans la psyché tournant sur elle-même en faisant virevolter sa jupe, se moquant d'elle-même de jouer les coquettes, mais elle était satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

\- Vous êtes très jolie mademoiselle, lui dit Mary, sa femme de chambre.

\- Merci Mary. Je n'aurai plus besoin de vous pour la soirée, je me débrouillerai toute seule pour me mettre en chemise de nuit.

\- Très bien mademoiselle. Bonne soirée, répondit-elle en faisant une révérence avant de sortir.

Candy avait toujours eu du mal à s'habituer aux traditions d'être aidée à s'habiller par une domestique, mais elle n'avait pas voulu insister dans son refus pour ne pas ennuyer Mrs Dowson qui était si charmante avec elle. Et puis, quel contraste avec ces derniers mois !

Candy se précipita dans l'escalier menant vers le salon d'Apollon, appelé ainsi en raison de la présence d'une statue en marbre blanc représentant le dieu grecque. Il n'y avait personne mais une petite table ronde était joliment dressée pour deux personnes. Elle fut attirée par une voix masculine qui chantonnait joyeusement dans la cuisine adjacente. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil, Albert était là portant un tablier. Il s'affairait à la préparation du repas. Aurait-il fait le dîner pour elle comme au bon vieux temps ? Candy trépignait d'envie et de joie à cette idée. Cela lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Cette période passée à l'appartement des Magnolias, leur appartement. Elle se revoyait, anticipant son retour à la maison pour retrouver Albert qui l'attendait avec un délicieux repas.

Il s'était retourné en entendant un cri de joie. Candy pensa que la statue, qui pourtant représentait entre autre la beauté masculine, faisait pâle figure à côté de l'homme magnifique qui se dirigeait maintenant vers elle. Ses yeux bleus lumineux faisaient concurrence au plus beau des cieux d'été et son sourire radieux découvrait une rangée de dents blanches comme des perles. Albert revêtait à l'extérieur sa beauté intérieure. Comment ne pas être folle d'amour d'un être aussi exceptionnel ?

Quant à Albert, il était toujours aussi ébloui par Candy, elle était rayonnante, si féminine. Ce soir elle dégageait même une certaine sensualité irrésistible. Il se sentait comme un papillon attiré par la flamme. Comment attendre encore des mois et des mois jusqu'au mariage ?

\- Bonsoir mon Apollon !

\- Bonsoir mon Aphrodite ! répondit-il en riant.

\- Merci de ton invitation et de la superbe rose.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Cette soirée, c'est une excellente idée, surtout… si c'est toi qui fait le repas, dit-elle en riant.

\- Je pense que cela vaut mieux si on ne veut pas mettre le feu à la cuisine ! la taquina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, Albert ! répondit-elle faussement offusquée en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis son nez tout en l'enlaçant par la taille. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Candy passa une main dans la chevelure de son bienaimé et nota quelque chose de différent.

\- Oh, mais tu as coupé tes cheveux !

\- Oui en effet, c'était nécessaire maintenant que je suis retourné au bureau, j'espère que je te plais toujours, demanda-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Cheveux courts ou longs, tu es toujours aussi beau mon amour, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci! Mais viens, tout est prêt _mo cridhe,_ si tu veux juste m'aider à transporter l'entrée, je m'occupe du champagne.

\- Avec plaisir mon Joli Bert.

Une fois les victuailles déposées sur la table, Albert aida Candy à s'installer sur une chaise. Elle découvrit une autre rose, de couleur rouge cette fois, déposée simplement sur sa serviette qui avait l'air de recouvrir quelque chose. Délicatement elle prit la fleur pour la humer, tout en observant l'ensemble des bouquets de fleurs estivales, ornant de-ci-de-là, l'ensemble de la pièce. Puis elle ôta la serviette pour découvrir un écrin de velours bleu qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait une magnifique parure de perles blanches, constituée d'un collier et d'une paire de pendants d'oreilles en forme de gouttes.

\- Albert, c'est magnifique mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Et en quel honneur ? s'exclama Candy.

\- Le plaisir d'être là tous les deux, mais j'ai aussi une excellente nouvelle que nous devons fêter.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle tout en caressant les perles nacrées lisses sous ses doigts.

\- Tiens, regarde-ça !

Albert était allé chercher un journal de la presse française daté de la veille qu'il avait acheté en rentrant d'un rendez-vous pour voir s'il y avait quelque nouvelle qui les concernait, de plus quelque chose avait capturé son attention. Il fut bien inspiré car Candy y découvrit en première page :

 _ **"Un traître sous les verrous et un trafic de morphine démantelé !"**_

Et juste en dessous du gros titre, une photo du Dr Mercier menotté et encadré par deux militaires.

\- Non ! s'exclama Candy complètement surprise, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils levés sur des yeux ronds.

\- Si ! Et je t'explique dans les grandes lignes ce que dit l'article. Le Dr Mercier détournait la morphine récupérée dans les convois de ravitaillements attaqués pour la revendre aux Allemands.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Apparemment par pur intérêt financier d'après les prémices de l'enquête.

\- C'est pas possible !

\- Malheureusement la cupidité existe partout.

\- Mais enfin et tous ces blessés dont on aurait pu soulager les douleurs ! Tout ça uniquement pour de l'argent ? Un médecin!

\- Eh oui je sais Candy, c'est cruel. Mais ce n'est pas tout : nous avons été innocentés car ils ont découvert que Germaine, l'aide-soignante, était sa complice. C'est elle qui a caché dans tes affaires les fameuses lettres en allemand qui t'avaient compromise. Le Dr Mercier exerçait du chantage sur elle ; apparemment elle avait commis une grave erreur professionnelle qu'il avait couverte et il a utilisé ce « service » pour l'obliger à te compromettre, la menaçant de tout révéler si elle n'obtempérait pas. Elle a tout avoué. Visiblement c'est le Dr de Vigny qui l'a démasquée aidé d'un témoignage de Jane. Ensuite elle a dénoncé le Dr Mercier, des enquêteurs n'ont plus eu qu'à perquisitionner dans son bureau et chez lui pour trouver des preuves accablantes. Il aurait également revendu des renseignements et des documents secrets. Il a fini par avouer à son tour ; le réseau complet a ainsi été démantelé et plusieurs complices ont été arrêtés, nous disculpant de toute implication. Notre honneur est lavé Candy, nous sommes blanchis de tout soupçon et, cerise sur le gâteau, le gouvernement français a même présenté ses plus plates excuses à l'ambassadeur américain en France pour avoir accusé à tort, je cite, « des citoyens américains exemplaires issus d'une des familles les plus illustres qui ont risqué leur vie en se dévouant à soigner les blessés de guerre ». L'affaire fait grand bruit et ils ne nous poursuivront même pas pour nous être enfuis.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable ! Je suis si soulagée et heureuse, Candy se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son bienaimé.

\- Idem pour moi. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois ainsi si injustement accusée. Toi qui t'aies toujours dévouée à la cause des plus faibles, des malades, cela m'était intolérable ! il la serra dans ses bras comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il passa sa main droite dans sa chevelure soyeuse puis lui caressa tendrement la joue. Après quelques instants, il se détacha de son étreinte, prit le collier et lui demanda :

\- Tu me permets ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr !

Elle se tourna tout en relevant ses boucles afin de lui donner accès à son cou gracile. Albert accrocha le fermoir du bijou et sentit les frissons de Candy sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ne put résister à la tentation et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque provoquant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir chez la jeune femme qui, instinctivement, inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Albert se plia à l'invitation avec plaisir en la couvrant d'abord d'une multitude de baisers aussi légers que des plumes qui devinrent de plus en plus appuyés et gourmands au fur et à mesure des soupirs et gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge féminine. Candy avait les yeux fermés et se baignait dans cette pluie de sensualité. Sa respiration devint haletante en symbiose avec celle d'Albert, dont les mains étaient venues s'agripper à ses hanches pour la serrer contre lui tout en commençant à grignoter le lobe de son oreille droite.

Ils étaient perdus sur un petit nuage quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte les forçant à se séparer à contrecœur et à regagner leur place à table. Candy avait le feu aux joues et essaya de reprendre contenance. C'était Mrs Dowson qui venait s'enquérir si ses services étaient encore requis, mais Albert la congédia.

\- Merci Amélia, mais vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant et libérer tout le personnel, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services pour ce soir. Bonne soirée.

\- Très bien Maître William, Mlle Candice, bonne fin de soirée.

Mrs Dowson soupçonnait la nature des sentiments réels existant entre les deux jeunes-gens et elle savait que la situation ne respectait pas les convenances, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Maître William aussi heureux, alors elle n'en n'était pas plus contrariée que cela. Et puis elle appréciait énormément Miss Candice, sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, son sourire rien à voir avec cette pimbêche d'Elisa et l'attitude hautaine et froide de sa mère. Candy lui rappelait Rosemary, avec la même beauté chaleureuse. Ces deux-là formaient vraiment un très beau couple, harmonieux, partageant une telle complicité qu'elle ferma les yeux sur la bienséance... de toute façon, elle ne se serait pas permis de faire une remarque. De plus, les meurs par ces temps de guerre commençaient à s'assouplir, et puis elle savait Maître William avoir une attitude responsable et être un vrai gentilhomme. Il avait aussi tellement souffert à cause de tous ces deuils dans la famille qu'il avait bien droit à du bonheur.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Candy dégusta les uns après les autres tous ses plats préférés en terminant par un succulent gâteau au chocolat. Les deux amoureux avaient le cœur léger. Un poids avait été retiré de leurs épaules, car cette accusation de trahison avait jeté une ombre au tableau de leur bonheur et avec cet article de journal, c'était comme si les nuages s'étaient dissipés, laissant place au soleil qui pouvait enfin briller de mille feux.

Albert invita alors Candy à discuter sur un canapé. Parmi les sujets abordés vint celui du retour à Chicago et du mariage.

\- Alistair sera bientôt capable de voyager, mais est-ce raisonnable de tenter la traversée avec tous ces bateaux torpillés ? demanda Candy.

\- Après tout il n'y a pas vraiment d'urgence. Je peux m'occuper d'une partie des affaires ici. On peut attendre et voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

\- Et notre mariage qui était prévu pour Noël ?

\- Pour tout t'avouer c'est ce qui m'ennuie le plus, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des mois supplémentaires, _mo cridhe_.

\- Ah et pourquoi donc Joli Bert? Candy avait un regard espiègle.

\- Pour pouvoir profiter jour et nuit d'une infirmière à domicile bien sûr !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Albert démontra exactement ce qu'il entendait par « profiter » en commençant par enlacer ses épaules de son bras, il écarta sa belle chevelure pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Ah, comme il aimait son odeur, sa peau diaphane, tendre et délicate. Il s'attarda là où son cœur pulsait, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour la déguster. Candy frémissait de plaisir et passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son fiancé, tout en pivotant pour se tourner vers lui. Albert s'attaqua ensuite à son lobe d'oreille qu'il grignota doucement avec délice, arrachant de petits gémissements à sa blonde préférée, puis il remonta vers sa bouche pour en prendre possession. Il dessina les contours de ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue quémandant l'entrée vers ce sanctuaire chéri. La jeune femme se fit un plaisir de lui céder le passage, leur langue se tâtèrent puis se caressèrent lentement et langoureusement.

Leurs mains animées de leur propre volonté commencèrent à voyager sur le buste de l'autre, caressant monts et merveilles, sensuellement. Le baiser s'interrompît uniquement pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer, encore plus passionné. Plus exigeant. Plus profond encore. C'est alors que Candy se retrouva à cheval sur les genoux d'Albert. Nul ne savait qui avait vraiment initié le mouvement qui avait conduit le couple dans cette position, mais peu importait, dans leur passion grandissante ils ne pouvaient qu'apprécier ce face-à-face si intime.

Dans le déplacement, la jupe de Candy s'était retroussée jusqu'à ses genoux laissant accès à sa peau nue offrant une tentation irrésistible. Jusqu'à présent leurs caresses ne s'étaient jamais hasardées en dessous de la taille. Albert se mit à explorer de sa main droite ce territoire inconnu en commençant par la cheville gauche. Il remonta lentement et sensuellement le long du mollet jusqu'au genou, puis s'engouffra sous l'étoffe pour atteindre l'extérieur de la cuisse qu'il caressa de bas en haut et de haut en bas jusqu'à la limite de son panty. Puis finalement il passa au-dessus de sa lingerie, plusieurs fois, la main se faisant plus pressante à chaque passage et avec délectation. Sa main gauche la resserrait contre lui par la taille.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy n'était pas en reste, laissant sa main gauche autour du cou d'Albert, tandis que la droite se baladait sur son torse viril et musclé, et même sur la peau nue au niveau de l'encolure restée ouverte de sa chemise. Sa main fut bientôt suivie par ses lèvres qui venaient de se libérer. La passion grondait dans un concert de gémissements et de halètements. Des frissons de plaisir les parcouraient tout entiers. Baiser après baiser. Caresse après caresse. Le tout entrecoupé de mots d'amour et de soupirs. Les amoureux s'oubliaient dans le torrent déchaîné de leur désir. Chacune des fibres de leur corps résonnait à l'unisson avec celles de l'autre, performant la chanson imaginaire d'une sirène. Irrésistible. Pourtant, tout semblait si juste et naturel.

Instinctivement, Candy, en voulant soulager cette tension qui se construisait dans ses entrailles, commença à se frotter intimement contre le bas ventre durci d'Albert, ce qui le fit réagir. C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait atteint les limites de son self-control et il craignait que sa résolution à rester un vrai gentleman ne s'évaporât comme la rosée au soleil levant. Alors il l'immobilisa en saisissant ses fesses, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il murmura d'une voix déformée par le désir brûlant qui le consumait :

\- Candy… mon amour… si nous continuons ainsi… je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter !

\- Oh... Albert !... Faut-il vraiment que l'on s'arrête ? répondit-elle frustrée.

\- Je crains que oui… nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

\- Et dire qu'il nous faut attendre encore des mois !

Candy n'était pas certaine de vouloir attendre si longtemps. La précarité de la vie, les horreurs de la guerre auxquelles elle avait assisté, l'avaient changée et lui avaient montré une fois de plus combien la vie pouvait être courte et perdue à tout moment, et qu'il fallait se réjouir et profiter de chaque instant gracieusement accordé. Elle repensa à Lise et son défunt mari qui avaient devancé leurs vœux, finalement ils avaient eu raison au vu du tragique destin de celui-ci. D'autres femmes également commençaient à s'émanciper, elle était bien placée en tant qu'infirmière pour le savoir, elle avait entendu pas mal d'histoires dans les couloirs des hôpitaux, alors pourquoi pas elle-même ? Elle s'était toujours montrée indépendante, avait construit son propre chemin. Bien qu'ayant été adoptée par une riche famille, elle n'avait pas mené une vie oisive à se complaire dans le luxe. Non ! Elle avait fait ses propres choix. Candy était en quelque sorte une femme moderne en son temps. Maintenant elle se sentait capable d'en faire un nouveau, elle se sentait prête à franchir ce pas avec Albert ; dans ses bras, oui, tout semblait effectivement si juste, si naturel, rien ne lui semblait indécent et elle ne ressentait aucune crainte. Cela ne pouvait pas être mal de vouloir ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être que l'on aimait si profondément, mais Albert était visiblement plus fort en se montrant capable de résister à la tentation, tout du moins, ce soir… Candy se sentait si femme avec Albert, elle avait laissé cette adolescente malheureuse d'amour qu'elle était il y a six mois encore, à Chicago. Mais aujourd'hui elle était devenue une femme heureuse grâce à lui, son Prince de la Colline.

De son côté, Albert pensait qu'il avait été moins une ! Candy était si en confiance entre ses bras, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Il avait bien senti que s'il l'avait voulu… mais cela ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait goûté au fruit défendu, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'y goûter encore et encore. Une seule fois ne leur suffirait pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, car une fois la saveur découverte, il serait impossible de s'en priver. Il y avait aussi le risque de grossesse qui était à prendre en compte, or il ne voulait pas donner davantage de raisons à certains membres de sa famille de la mépriser et critiquer, ils l'avaient fait souffrir assez comme ça et le mariage était encore loin. En même temps il se sentait si reconnaissant d'être le récipient de cette confiance, il se sentait si béni d'avoir finalement réussi à conquérir ce trésor de femme qu'il chérissait tant, esprit, cœur, corps et âme. Comment continuer à résister pendant de longs mois encore surtout en vivant sous le même toit ?

Perdus chacun dans leurs pensées, ils avaient fini par s'apaiser. Puis ils reprirent une position moins tentante, blottis l'un contre l'autre et se murmurèrent des mots tendres avant de devenir silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette communion, Candy s'était même assoupie dans les bras d'Albert. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la porta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et défit les draps et la couverture pour la recouvrir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et au moment où il allait repartir, il sentit une main agripper son poignet et une petite voix endormie qui le supplia de rester.

\- Candy, non ! Ce ne serait pas convenable.

\- Et qui le saura ? Et depuis quand nous soucions-nous des convenances ? Et puis je fais souvent des cauchemars et je me sens tellement mieux quand je dors dans tes bras, mon amour ! La soirée a été si belle et je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi... s'il te plaît ? Seulement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, termina-t-elle en faisant la moue et avec des yeux de biches implorants. Albert se sentit fondre à la vue de ce tableau et il céda.

\- Bon, très bien jeune-fille, mais vas te mettre en tenue plus adéquate pour dormir !

Une fois Candy changée et installée dans son lit, Albert la borda et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, mais au-dessus des couvertures. Candy vint se lover contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Et si on allait se marier à Gretna Green en Écosse ? J'ai lu dans un roman de Jane Austen que cela se faisait à l'époque de la Régence. Les lois sont-elles toujours les mêmes qu'à l'époque, en permettant à des mineurs de se marier ?

\- Mais Candy, ne souhaites-tu pas te marier en présence de Mme Pony, de sœur Maria, de tous tes amis ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi aussi, j'imagine que tu voudrais la présence de ta tante Elroy, d'Archie, de Georges en plus d'Alistair. C'était juste une idée…

\- Ceci dit… il y aurait aussi des avantages…

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels ? intriguée, elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Éviter les discussions interminables pour refuser un mariage en grandes pompes que voudrait nous imposer ma tante… sans parler de celles pour qu'elle accepte notre mariage, dit-il sur un ton humoristique.

\- Et si elle refusait d'accepter notre mariage ? s'exclama Candy soudain, inquiète.

\- Candy ! Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je suis mon propre maître et le chef de famille, personne ne peut nous en empêcher, pas même ma tante malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte et le respect que je lui dois.

Albert pensa que cette idée de mariage en Écosse n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout, ce serait une union intime sans tout le tralala, la pression et les manigances de la haute société. De plus, l'idée de se marier sur la terre de ses ancêtres était finalement très tentante, même si elle était un peu égoïste de leur part. Mais quand s'étaient-ils jamais montrés, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, égoïstes tous les deux ? Et puis, il pourrait finalement se présenter officiellement en tant que William Albert Ardlay fièrement au bras de sa femme, une fois de retour en Amérique. Candy serait ainsi naturellement imposée et protégée au sein du clan. Oui, cette idée avait finalement du mérite.

à suivre...

 **Albert va-t-il succomber à cette idée de mariage en Ecosse ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Et pour terminer une vidéo toute mignonne de** **Eterno Love**

 **qui me rappelle une certaine pochette d'un album des Beatles! ;)**

 **Candy y los chicos Andrew... crée par Keila Nott.  
**

* * *

 **(*) Paroles de la chanson de Jacques Brel, Quand on a que l'amour.**

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller le matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
A chaque carrefour_

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour_

 _Alors sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains,  
Amis le monde entier_


	20. Chap 19: amour pour toujours

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

 _ **Un grand merci à Lenniee pour son aide sans faille, ainsi qu'à Alebeth, Kecs, Neko Kirei, Loreley Andley et Luna**_ _**pour vos commentaires, MPs et votre fidélité. Merci pour vos suivis et favoris et aussi pour votre patience.**_

 **xxx**

 _ **Voici mon cadeau de Noël : le dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai dû subir une chirurgie récemment.**_

 _ **Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé.**_

* * *

 **Un amour dans la tourmente !**

 **Chapitre 19:** **amour pour toujours**

Le lendemain de cette belle soirée en amoureux et après une bonne nuit de sommeil remplie de rêves d'une certaine blonde aux yeux verts, Albert se réveilla, dans son lit, en pleine forme et avait pris une décision.

L'idée de Candy l'avait complètement séduit.

Ils se marieraient donc en Écosse, car la loi sur le mariage autorisait un mineur à se marier sans l'accord parental, nécessaire en Angleterre ou même en Amérique. Non pas que Georges, maintenant tuteur légal de Candy, s'y opposerait, mais il n'était point-là, et attendre de pouvoir retraverser l'océan était trop incertain et inconnu. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait un simple mariage sur l'enclume **(1)** , célébré par le prêtre-forgeron local, comme le faisaient tous les couples d'amoureux qui voulaient échapper à un mariage forcé avec une personne choisie par la famille pour convenance et intérêt. Ces pauvres malheureux choisissaient ainsi la première commune après la frontière sur la route principale qui allait de Londres à Édimbourg: Gretna Green.

Non, Albert voulait une cérémonie authentique sanctifiée par un véritable prêtre. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence en soi, il envisagea donc le mariage dans sa ville natale. Ensuite, ils pourraient faire un voyage de noces dans les Highlands. Il était pressé d'en parler avec Candy, mais vu son enthousiasme de la veille, il était quasi certain de la nature de sa réponse.

\- Albert, alors tu es d'accord ? Youpi ! elle se mit à danser sur place.

Albert avait le cœur qui se gonflait de joie de la voir ainsi, il aimait sa joie de vivre, il aimait tant la rendre heureuse. Il repensa à ce jour où il l'avait retrouvée endormie sur un tas de journaux, épuisée d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce même jour où il avait recouvré la mémoire et s'était promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui redonner le goût de vivre et lui rendre le sourire, mais un vrai, pas un factice qu'elle affichait alors pour donner le change et rassurer son entourage. Il était loin de penser, à ce moment-là, que ce serait lui qui en serait capable, et pourtant là, maintenant, ce sourire, ces rires étaient authentiques et il en était la cause. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve éveillé généré par ses désirs. Une brusque bouffée d'allégresse intense le poussa à l'encercler de ses bras, elle, son trésor, le bien le plus précieux du monde puis il lui murmura:

\- Je t'aime tellement Candy.

\- Moi aussi Joli Bert, tu me rends tellement heureuse.

Ainsi le mariage fut programmé pour la mi-octobre en espérant qu'Alistair serait suffisamment remis pour les accompagner et servir de témoin au marié. Il restait à trouver une demoiselle d'honneur pour Candy. C'était ce qui ennuyait le plus Albert, car il ne voulait pas que ce soit une inconnue pour elle. Alors comment faire ?

De son côté, Candy était ravie malgré cela, et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger de compromettre Lise, elle lui écrivit pour lui donner des nouvelles et surtout lui annoncer LA grande nouvelle de son mariage à venir avec son blond préféré. En attendant sa réponse ainsi que celles de ses amis d'Amérique à qui elle avait également écrit, la vie londonienne reprit sa routine. Alistair faisait de gros progrès et commençait même à faire quelques pas.

 **XXX**

Albert emmena Candy passer un dimanche après-midi au zoo de River Blue, leur rappelant de bons souvenirs. Certains animaux avaient même reconnu le jeune homme ému. La cabane qui lui servait lors de ses poses était toujours là, mais elle était inhabitée.

Albert pensa également à un autre jeune homme, brun aux yeux bleus foncés, qui était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois. Candy, qui vit son air pensif avec un soupçon de tristesse, devina à quoi il songeait, car elle aussi avait les mêmes réminiscences. Alors, elle lui prit la main et la serra en se tournant vers lui pour le rassurer tout en sondant son regard. De son autre main, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui dit :

\- Joli Bert, je suis si heureuse d'être là avec mon Prince de la Colline qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Tu es mon soleil, le miracle que j'attendais. Et aujourd'hui, je suis au comble du bonheur de pouvoir partager les moments les plus heureux de mon existence, de ma vie de femme, pour toujours et à jamais avec toi.

Albert, hypnotisé, avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, remplis d'émotion et d'amour. Ces belles émeraudes qui étincelaient étaient comme le miroir de son âme et une fenêtre ouverte vers son cœur. Et ce qu'il y voyait le remplit d'une vague de bonheur. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude ces derniers temps. Comment avait-elle su les paroles qu'il souhaitait entendre, juste à ce moment précis ? La réponse était simple, ils étaient deux âmes sœurs connectées par les lois de l'univers, chacun connaissait l'autre, comprenait l'autre, ressentait les émotions qui l'animaient, sans même la nécessité d'une seule parole. Un geste, un regard, une pensée suffisaient.

\- Merci mon amour.

Profitant de l'intimité assurée par la cabane, Candy se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa les revers du col de la veste d'Albert et l'attira à elle. Comprenant son intention, il l'enlaça et ils s'embrassèrent d'un long baiser plein d'émotion convoyant tout l'amour qui les unissait.

 **Chanson : When God Made You** **\- NewSong**

 **XXX**

Deux semaines plus tard Candy reçut une lettre de France : c'était de Lise.

 _ **Ma chère Candy,**_

 _ **Je suis si heureuse de te savoir saine et sauve avec ton beau fiancé**_ _ **.**_ _ **Et quelles nouvelles fantastiques**_ _ **!**_ _ **Avoir retrouvé ton cousin vivant, c'est purement un miracle**_ _ **,**_ _ **et puis ton mariage avec Albert en Écosse, que c'est romantique ! Je pense passer vous féliciter en personne, étant donné que j'ai quelques jours de congé. Je voyagerai à bord d'un navire hôpital de La Croix Rouge pour rapatrier des blessés, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.**_

 _ **Nous étions tous heureux de vous savoir innocentés, mais quel choc cette affaire avec le Dr M. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais de là à imaginer ce qu'il a fait…**_

 _ **Malheureusement, il y a toujours autant de blessés ici, parmi eux il y a maintenant des Américains.**_

 _ **Tout le monde se joint à moi et en particulier Jane et le Dr de Vigny pour vous transmettre leurs meilleures pensées et leur joie de vous savoir en bonne santé. Je t'en raconterai plus de vive voix car l'écriture n'est pas mon fort.**_

 _ **Bons baisers,**_

 _ **Lise**_

Candy était contente car elle pourrait demander à Lise d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Tout était pour le mieux.

Et ce fut une autre surprise qui attendait le jeune couple quelques jours avant le mariage.

\- Georges ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama Albert à la fois étonné et content.

\- Maître William, Mlle Candice, je suis si heureux de vous retrouver sains et saufs !

Georges attendit de se retrouver seul avec le jeune homme pour lui expliquer le but de sa venue : officiellement il était là à la demande de Mme Elroy, pour tout faire afin d'empêcher ce « mariage scandaleux ». La santé de la vieille dame et le danger lié à la traversée de l'océan par ces temps de guerre ne lui avaient pas permis de voyager. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer le bras droit d'Albert afin de le ramener à la raison et d'interdire à Candy, maintenant sa fille adoptive, d'épouser le chef de famille. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire avorter ce projet de folie. Malgré les menaces, notamment de licenciement, qu'avait perpétrées la doyenne à l'encontre de Georges, la loyauté de ce dernier allait avant tout à son jeune maître.

Albert était désolé pour Georges, pour Candy, mais aussi pour sa tante qui ne comprenait pas les liens qui l'unissaient à cette jeune femme extraordinaire. Et en définitive, il ne regrettait pas cette décision de mariage en Écosse, au moins ici il était mieux à même d'échapper aux manigances de sa tante. Il décida d'écrire une lettre détaillée à son aînée, lui déclarant sa détermination à épouser Candy. En voulant lui démontrer la véritable nature généreuse de sa bienaimée, il lui révéla enfin l'identité de la personne qui l'avait recueilli et sauvé alors qu'il était amnésique et vulnérable. Il lui expliqua l'évolution progressive de ses sentiments envers l'infirmière durant ces deux années de vie commune dans le respect mutuel et en tout bien, tout honneur. Quant au dévouement et l'amour de Candy, ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes : elle n'avait pas hésité à renoncer à son emploi pour pouvoir continuer à s'occuper de lui alors qu'ils étaient sans le sou. Il assurait sa tante de tout son amour et de son respect envers elle, mais qu'il restait ferme quant à sa décision d'épouser Candy, qu'il n'imaginait pas d'autre femme pouvoir remplir le rôle de son épouse, qu'elle était son bonheur. Enfin, il termina sa lettre en citant un passage de la Bible, un extrait de la 1ère lettre aux Corinthiens :

 _L'amour est patient, l'amour rend service. Il n'est pas jaloux, il ne se vante pas, il ne se gonfle pas d'orgueil. L'amour ne fait rien de honteux. Il ne cherche pas son intérêt, il ne se met pas en colère, il ne se souvient pas du mal. Il ne se réjouit pas de l'injustice, mais il se réjouit de la vérité. L'amour excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout, il supporte tout._

En plus du courrier de la tante Elroy, Georges avait aussi apporté des lettres d'Archibald et d'Annie. Le cadet des frères Cornwell avait enfin pardonné à Candy d'avoir risqué sa vie en s'engageant comme infirmière de guerre il faut dire que c'est grâce à elle qu'Alistair avait été retrouvé, en tout cas plus rapidement. Il avait hâte de pouvoir serrer son frère dans ses bras. Annie et lui étaient à la fois heureux et très surpris par l'annonce du mariage de Candy et Albert, enfin… du Grand Oncle William. Quelle histoire !

 **XXX**

C'est par une belle journée d'automne que Lise débarqua à Londres en octobre. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pas mal de choses à se raconter comme la fuite du jeune couple et les péripéties de leur voyage ou encore les détails de l'enquête menée par Pierre de Vigny et la véritable raison qui avait poussé le docteur Mercier à trahir son pays : selon les toutes dernières informations, son fils, Lieutenant dans l'armée française, était retenu prisonnier en Allemagne. Les Allemands avaient trouvé sur lui une lettre de son père avec la fonction et l'adresse de celui-ci au dos de l'enveloppe pas très malin de la part du fils, et c'est pour cela que le Dr Mercier avait été approché par l'ennemi qui faisait pression sur lui grâce à cela. Il était une cible de choix car non seulement il avait des connexions avec une personne ayant accès à des documents sensibles, mais aussi parce que, de par son poste, il pouvait avertir des livraisons de matériel qui intéressaient le camp adverse. Le Dr Mercier avait tout d'abord prétendu qu'il avait tout manigancé uniquement pour de l'argent, car il voulait ainsi protéger son fils en cachant le réel motif de sa trahison, mais l'enquête avait permis de tout découvrir. Candy apprit aussi que Jane et le Dr de Vigny s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et que, selon Lise, il y avait de la romance dans l'air. Candy, qui n'était pas rancunière, était ravie pour eux, tout comme Albert.

Lise fit la connaissance d'Alistair qui se retrouva ainsi avec deux infirmières pour s'occuper de lui.

Deux jours plus tard, à l'aube, c'est une joyeuse compagnie de cinq personnes qui entreprit le chemin vers l'Écosse. Le voyage de Londres à Inverness faisait 570 km qui furent parcourus en deux jours sans incident majeur. Ils auraient pu effectuer le trajet en une seule journée, mais ils voulaient éviter une fatigue excessive à Alistair, encore convalescent.

La route fut même plaisante car la nature était belle. Elle avait commencé à revêtir sa robe aux chaudes couleurs d'automne que les rayons du soleil faisaient chatoyer : des ors précieux, des marrons encore fugaces et quelques touches de rouge passion se mêlaient aux dégradés de verts qui résistaient encore avant de tirer leur révérence jusqu'au printemps prochain. En s'approchant de leur destination finale, le paysage devenait de plus en plus sauvage, alternant vallons, pics rocailleux, vallées, forêts, lacs et rivières. Mousses, lichens, bruyères et petites plantes jouxtaient la route, accueillant les voyageurs. Une atmosphère de mystère enveloppait certains des lieux traversés, fascinants et dignes des légendes locales. Certains édifices étaient chargés d'histoire, on avait l'impression que des partisans jacobites en kilt, épée au poing, pouvaient en surgir à tout instant pour défendre leur clan et leurs terres ancestrales. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas vu les splendides côtes déchiquetées et aussi indomptées que l'âme de leurs habitants, au nord des Highlands. Tout ceci n'était qu'un bref aperçu, mais très prometteur, pour la lune de miel.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain près d'Inverness, dans l'une des résidences écossaises que possédaient les Ardlay. Alistair n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre, il ne connaissait que la propriété située près d'Édimbourg où il avait passé les vacances d'été après sa première année au Collège Royal Saint-Paul avec son frère Patty, Annie et Candy avaient aussi été inscrites aux cours estivaux cette année-là.

Le lendemain, veille du grand jour, fut une journée de découverte reposante de la cité pour Candy, Lise et Alistair, en partie dans son fauteuil roulant lorsqu'il était trop fatigué. Inverness était la capitale des Highlands. Ils visitèrent les deux principaux monuments de la ville : la cathédrale de Saint Andrew de style néogothique qui datait de la deuxième moitié du XIXe siècle, et le château actuel qui aurait été construit après que le précédent édifice, dans lequel Macbeth aurait tué Duncan, fut rasé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Albert et Georges qui connaissaient déjà la ville, réglèrent les derniers détails de la cérémonie, l'essentiel avait été planifié en amont depuis Londres. Ainsi, ils purent vérifier que les bans avaient bien été lus trois fois, selon la tradition, et que tout était bien en ordre. Les deux hommes profitèrent d'une pause en contemplant la rivière Ness qui traversait la ville pour échanger quelques confidences. Georges parla des parents de William et de Rosemary Candy lui faisait penser à elle quelque part. Le brun demanda au blond comment Candy avait réagi en apprenant sa véritable identité, car il se doutait bien que cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Enfin, vint le sujet du mariage, Georges qui connaissait bien son jeune maître et ami, le sentait particulièrement nerveux, lui qui d'ordinaire affichait un flegme légendaire enseigné par son éducation qui avait été si stricte.

\- Alors William, demain c'est le grand jour ?

\- Ah, Georges si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux !

\- Mais aussi … nerveux, je dirais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais après tout ce que l'on vient de vivre, Candy et moi, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Bien sûr que oui, tout est réglé comme sur du papier à musique.

\- Je sais bien Georges, mais il y a toujours l'imprévu et puis c'est une sacrée étape dans ma vie et celle de Candy. Dire qu'il y a encore six mois je pensais que je ne me marierais jamais.

\- C'était avant qu'une jolie blonde ne t'ouvre son cœur, répondit le brun, un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vraiment inespéré. Quand je repense au moment où j'ai retrouvé la mémoire… dit le blond en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche, j'étais dévasté ! Imagine, je découvre que je suis amoureux, un amour alors à sens unique, et de ma … de ma…

\- Il ne faut plus y penser William, répondit Georges en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, car maintenant, elle est MA fille adoptive, et elle t'aime, elle te vénère même. C'est évident quand on l'observe : son regard qui s'illumine dès qu'elle t'aperçoit, ses gestes, son attitude envers toi, tous ses actes parlent mieux que des mots.

\- Merci mon ami.

Albert avait les yeux brillants et chaud au cœur, le plus beau jour de sa vie l'attendait : demain, Candy allait faire partie de sa vie, partager son existence pour le reste de ses jours. Pour toujours. Et comme il avait hâte.

 **XXX**

La cérémonie se tiendrait à la petite église St Stephen certes plus modeste que sa grande sœur la cathédrale Saint-Andrew qui se situait sur l'autre berge de la rivière Ness, mais qui offrait beaucoup plus d'intimité pour un mariage, surtout avec un cortège de cinq personnes, dont les mariés. En plus, c'est le prêtre Aonghas qui célébrerait le mariage. Cet homme assez âgé, grand et mince avec un regard bleu-gris très perçant, avait béni l'union des parents d'Albert et avait même baptisé l'héritier des Ardley et sa sœur Rosemary ce qui rendit les retrouvailles très émouvantes.

Candy arriva dans une belle limousine, elle était accompagnée par Georges et sa demoiselle d'honneur. Albert l'attendait à l'intérieur avec Alistair. Dès que la mariée passa le portail d'entrée au bras de Georges, elle aperçut son Prince de la Colline en kilt, portant exactement la même tenue que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était là, tout au bout de l'allée, le regard pénétrant, heureux. Tout en continuant de la regarder, il se mit à jouer de la cornemuse, la même mélodie qu'il avait jouée il y avait maintenant plus de treize ans.

Quelle émotion !

Candy sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, une boule lui nouait la gorge tant les sensations étaient puissantes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait ainsi et l'entendait jouer de cet instrument qu'elle avait trouvé si étrange. Elle fut transportée instantanément vers ce moment précis où sa vie avait changé à tout jamais alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. La cornemuse devint alors une machine à remonter le temps, tout comme elle remontait l'allée centrale lentement, elle revit et revécut chaque rencontre importante avec Albert et ressentit invariablement la même émotion : le bonheur. Albert était une source intarissable de bonheur et de réconfort, et plus elle se rapprochait de lui et plus son bonheur grandissait, enflait jusqu'au point d'éclater au moment où la musique cessa et que Georges remit sa main dans celle du Prince de la Colline qui était devenu le Prince de son cœur. La chaleur de ses doigts, même à travers l'étoffe des gants qu'elle portait, lui envoya des picotements de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Albert fut animé du même type d'émotion lorsqu'il aperçut sa promise à l'extrémité de l'église. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que dans sa robe virginale. Une robe élégante, avec des manches longues en tissu très léger. Le discret décolleté arrondi, entièrement brodé avec des perles, mettait en valeur sa poitrine que le tissu resserrait juste en dessous, d'où partait la jupe portant les mêmes motifs de broderies en perles que le corsage et qui s'évasait vers le bas, formant une légère traîne dans le dos. Elle portait un voile couronné par des fleurs assorties à son bouquet de roses blanches et de bruyères bleues, rappelant les couleurs de la croix de Saint-André du drapeau écossais. Enfin, pour compléter sa tenue, des gants en satin blanc recouvraient ses petites mains. A chacun de ses pas, l'étoffe fluide venait caresser ses courbes féminines.

Elle était magnifique !

Il était au comble du bonheur lorsqu'il lut les émotions, reflétant les siennes, dans son regard d'émeraude étincelant.

Ils restèrent sans voix pour le moment, envahis par un intense sentiment d'allégresse et d'appartenance l'un à l'autre.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers le prêtre qui les avait interpellés gentiment pour commencer la cérémonie qui se déroula selon la pure tradition écossaise.

Un des moments les plus intenses fut celui des paroles échangées lors du rituel du "liage des mains" _**(2)**_ et de l'échange des anneaux :

 _Is tu fuil 'o mo chuislean, is tu cnaimh de mo chnaimh.  
Is leatsa mo bhodhaig, chum gum bi sinn 'n ar n-aon.  
Is leatsa m'anam gus an criochnaich ar saoghal._ _ **(2)**_

L'amour enflait au point de soulever leur cœur jusqu'à leur en donner le vertige. Les larmes inondaient les joues de Candy qui en aperçut une très brillante, comme un petit diamant, couler le long de la joue droite d'Albert.

Puis le jeune couple avait choisi de réciter en même temps les vœux prononcés parfois lors des mariages celtiques **(3) :**

 _You cannot possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require  
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

 _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night  
and the eyes into which I smile in the morning  
I pledge to you the first bite of my meal and the first drink from my cup  
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care  
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine  
I shall not slander you, nor you me  
I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private  
and tell no strangers our grievances._

 _This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is the marriage of equals._

Tout en prononçant ce serment, leur regard était verrouillé l'un sur l'autre le bleu se fondait avec le vert et le vert avec le bleu, inventant une nouvelle couleur : celle de l'amour et du bonheur.

Enfin, scellant leur destin à jamais devant Dieu et les hommes, le prêtre prononça :

tha sibh a-nis 'nur bean is fear **(4)**

Les mariés s'embrassèrent et furent ensuite félicités chaleureusement par tous. A la sortie de l'église, Lise, Alistair et Georges montèrent dans l'une des deux voitures. Les jeunes mariés s'installèrent seuls à l'arrière de la limousine avec chauffeur, en route pour leur lune de miel. Albert avait encerclé amoureusement d'un bras sa jeune épouse par les épaules. Elle portait encore des traces de larmes, alors de son autre main il essuya tendrement ses joues mouillées, la regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui dit en souriant, dans un murmure:

\- Je t'ai dit autrefois que tu étais plus jolie quand tu souriais que lorsque tu pleurais…

\- Mais je pleure de bonheur mon cher Prince ! Le coupa Candy.

\- Je le sais, mais je veux ajouter que les larmes du bonheur vous vont à ravir, Madame Ardlay.

\- Madame Ardlay, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle lui répondit très émue :

\- Joli Bert, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me permets de porter le nom des Ardlay et cette fois-ci, je le désire du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon âme et c'est pour toujours…

\- Et à jamais.

Pour conclure ce moment d'intense émotion, le Prince de la Colline saisit sa femme d'une main par la taille et de l'autre encercla l'arrière de sa tête pour sceller cette promesse par un nouveau baiser.

 **Chanson : Take My Hand (The Wedding Song)** **\- Emily Hackett & Will Anderson **

épilogue à suivre…

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ?**

 **Certaines réponses à des questions que vous vous posées certainement seront apportées dans l'épilogue.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1)** Mariage sur l'enclume, les vœux des mariés se faisaient au-dessus de l'enclume du prêtre-forgeron qui célébrait le mariage.

 **(2)** Le rituel du "liage des mains": les jeunes couples devaient joindre leurs mains sur l'enclume du village. Si vous voulez vous rappeler cette tradition plus en détails, je l'avais déjà décrite dans _le fil rouge du destin_ à retrouver dans le chapitre 25.

Ces paroles m'ont été inspirées par une scène de la superbe série « Outlander » épisode 7 de la saison 1, inspirée elle-même de l'œuvre de Diana Gabaldon, _Le Chardon et le Tartan._

Version écossaise Copyright © 1999 by Iain Taylor. All rights reserved.

source : 3w (point) lallybroch (point) com / LOL / blood-vow (point) html

 **Traduction française** :

 _Tu es le sang de mon sang et la chair de ma chair.  
Je te donne mon corps, afin que nous ne fassions plus qu'Un.  
Je te donne mon âme, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

 _ **Traduction anglaise :**_

 _Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done._

 **(3) Vœux de mariage celtique par Morgan Llywelyn**

 **Je n'ai pas trouvé la version écossaise mais voici la traduction française que je vous propose :**

 **** _Tu ne peux me posséder car je m'appartiens  
Mais tandis que nous le souhaitons tous les deux, je te donne ce qui est à moi de donner  
Tu ne me commandes pas, car je suis une personne libre  
Mais je te servirai de la manière dont tu as besoin  
Et le rayon de miel aura un goût plus doux venant de ma main.  
Je te jure que le tien sera le nom que je crie à haute voix dans la nuit  
Et les yeux dans lesquels je souris le matin  
Je te promets la première bouchée de mon repas et la première goulée de ma tasse  
J'engage ma vie et ma mort, chacune autant à tes soins  
Je serai un bouclier pour ton dos et toi, pour le mien  
Je ne te calomnierai pas, ni toi, moi  
Je t'honorerai au-dessus de tou(te)s les autres, et quand nous nous querellerons nous le ferons en privé et ne dirons à aucun étranger nos griefs.  
C'est mon vœu de mariage.  
C'est le mariage des égaux.  
_Source:  verse/Celtic_marriage_wedding_ #t1

 **(4)** **tha sibh a-nis 'nur bean is fear**  
Traduction: Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme


	21. Epilogue

**Avertissements** **:**  
 **L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

 **XXX**

 _ **Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction que je n'avais pas prévue aussi longue au départ. C'est toujours un moment de tristesse de terminer une histoire et d'abandonner ses personnages, mais toute chose a une fin.**_

 _ **Ceci est mon cadeau pour fêter la nouvelle année. Meilleurs vœux à tous, que 2018 vous apporte la concrétisation de vos espérances les plus folles dans la santé et l'abondance.**_

 _ **Tous mes remerciements pour votre fidélité, pour votre soutien, vos favoris, vos suivis et tous vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Un grand merci tout particulier à Lenniee qui m'a soutenue tout au long de l'histoire et son amélioration.**_

 _ **Enfin merci à ceux qui ont fait l'effort d'utiliser un traducteur et à tous les lecteurs même silencieux.**_

 _ **Tout ceci m'a aidée et continue à m'aider dans des moments très difficiles.**_

 **xxx**

 **Avertissement :** **Certaines scènes sensuelles, mais exprimées dans un langage châtié, sont à réserver aux adultes.**

* * *

 **Un amour dans la tourmente !**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »**_

 _ **« It is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye. »**_

 _ **Antoine de Saint-Exupery - Le Petit Prince -**_

 _ **Juin 1923**_

Candy était fébrile, Albert devait rentrer aujourd'hui de son voyage d'affaires, six mois qu'il était parti. Elle aurait dû l'accompagner, mais le petit dernier venait de naître, or le magnat avait déjà reporté son départ pour assister à la naissance, mais il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps que le bébé soit suffisamment grand pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Elle était impatiente et aussi inquiète, car il avait déjà deux heures de délai. Le train avait-il du retard ou son mari l'avait-il raté ? Elle savait que son bateau était bien arrivé à New-York, puisqu'il lui avait téléphoné pour l'avertir. Quel plaisir cela avait été d'entendre sa voix joyeuse.

Elle était dans la nurserie pour contempler son fils William Arthur qui dormait tranquillement dans le berceau que son père avait fabriqué de ses propres mains pour la naissance de leur premier enfant, Aileen, née la veille de Noël en 1918. Ils avaient choisi ce joli prénom d'origine écossaise, car il signifiait « celle qui porte la bonne étoile ». Elle caressa tendrement le bois de chêne, que les mains de son époux avaient travaillé minutieusement, avant d'effleurer la joue du nourrisson. Il ressemblait déjà tellement à son père, notamment il possédait les mêmes yeux bleu azur.

Elle entendait les cris joyeux de la petite Aileen qui jouait dans la salle de jeux avec sa petite cousine Victoria et son petit cousin Liam, tous les deux âgés de trois ans. Il était temps de rejoindre le reste de la famille qui était venue pour accueillir le patriarche.

Il y avait bien sûr la tante Elroy qui avait beaucoup changé d'attitude envers Candy. Pourtant ce fut difficile au début, car elle en voulait à la jeune femme d'avoir épousé son neveu. Quand cela s'était su et surtout qu'elle avait été sa fille adoptive, les journaux en avaient fait leur chou gras, mais très vite la presse à scandale était passée à autre chose et le couple Ardlay s'était très rapidement imposé et fait apprécier par toute la société de la ville des vents **(1)** , de la plus simple à la plus haute. La tante s'était tout de même déjà adoucie lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre de son neveu envoyée de Londres. Elle avait été très étonnée d'apprendre que c'était Candy la fameuse personne qui avait sauvé William lorsqu'il avait été amnésique et abandonné de tous, et cela avait changé la perception qu'elle avait de la jeune femme, ainsi elle l'avait remerciée à leur retour d'Europe. Cela étant, la vieille dame avait toujours gardé une certaine réserve pensant qu'une orpheline et infirmière n'était pas le meilleur choix pour le chef de clan. Il aurait pu faire un mariage bien plus avantageux en choisissant l'une des nombreuses prétendantes parmi la haute classe.

C'est juste après la naissance de leur fils que la Grand Tante avait fini par baisser complètement sa garde en voyant son cher neveu ému jusqu'aux larmes. Sous le coup de sa propre émotion, elle déclara à Candy, et devant Albert :

 _\- Candice … je voudrais vous remercier… je sais que j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps… merci … d'aimer William autant et de lui offrir tant de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux de toute sa vie._

Le jeune couple était resté sans voix pendant quelques secondes tant il n'en revenait pas, puis il la remercia sans rancœur aucune et avec amour.

Etaient également présents, les frères Cornwell avec chacun sa famille. Annie et Archibald, mariés depuis quatre ans et heureux parents de la petite Victoria, une petite brunette aux yeux noisette tout comme son père. Patty qui avait su reconquérir très vite le cœur d'Alistair qui l'avait épousée six mois après son retour en Amérique, juste à la fin de la guerre. Dix mois après, naquit le petit Liam, un garçonnet plein de vie, brun aux yeux marron foncé comme son père.

Quant au reste de la famille, à savoir les Leagan, ils étaient restés en Floride depuis toutes ces années, faisant prospérer leur hôtel de grand luxe sponsorisé par Albert. Eliza avait fait un mariage à la hauteur de ses ambitions, en épousant un magnat local et avait une petite fille, Elizabeth, âgée de deux ans. Neil s'était uni il y a un an à une jeune-fille de bonne famille ils n'avaient pas encore de descendance. Sincèrement, ils ne manquaient à personne, sauf parfois à Mme Elroy, mais le manque était bien compensé et comblé par tout l'amour bien plus sincère qui l'entourait, ici à Chicago.

 **XXX**

Pendant que Candy se languissait de son époux, celui-ci était coincé quelque part entre New-York et Chicago à cause d'un arbre tombé sur la voie. Il était impatient, une demi-année qu'il n'avait pas revu sa petite famille. Il était si pressé de retrouver son épouse chérie et ses deux enfants. Sa fille, Aileen, faisait fondre son cœur tant elle ressemblait à Candy physiquement, mais elle avait aussi la même joie de vivre, la même espièglerie et déjà un si grand cœur. Et comment était le petit dernier, son petit Arthur qui n'avait que quelques jours quand il était parti ? Comme il devait avoir grandi depuis. Il avait raté ses premiers sourires et cela le rendait un peu mélancolique, que de moments précieux manqués qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Ces dernières années avaient été de la pure folie depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Chicago deux mois après la naissance de leur premier enfant : travail intense, voyages d'affaires… Après la guerre l'Europe était en ruines, et il y avait beaucoup à faire pour tout reconstruire. Albert avait donc développé les partenariats qu'il avait déjà initiés alors qu'il se trouvait à Londres, ce qui avait engendré plusieurs voyages d'affaires plus ou moins longs. Sa petite famille l'accompagnait lorsqu'ils duraient plus de deux semaines, mais cette fois-ci, pour le plus long, elle n'avait pas pu venir. Arthur était beaucoup trop jeune, et c'était beaucoup trop risqué d'emmener un nourrisson de quelques jours pour un voyage de plusieurs semaines et un séjour de plusieurs mois en Amérique du Sud, dans des contrées inconnues. Maintenant que les affaires avec l'Europe étaient établies et prospères, il s'était tourné vers de nouveaux marchés émergents, notamment dans l'hémisphère sud. Ces choix s'avéreraient d'ailleurs très judicieux dans le futur, car ils sauveraient le groupe Ardlay lors de la crise de 1929. Une règle d'or était de ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Mais ce fut énormément de travail.

Heureusement, il avait une femme extraordinaire et compréhensive qui savait occuper ses journées intelligemment, entre sa famille et son bénévolat dans un centre de rééducation pour les soldats revenus de la guerre, infirmes, et aussi son implication dans un institut pour les orphelins de guerre. Son admiration et son amour pour elle n'avaient fait que grandir et comme elle lui avait manqué, plus que tout ! Son rire cristallin, sa bonne humeur, son dynamisme, leurs discussions, mais aussi… la chaleur de ses bras, la fragrance de ses cheveux soyeux, le goût de sa peau tendre, ses baisers suaves… _« Stop ! Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour fantasmer ainsi, mais bientôt, dans quelques heures…»_ se dit Albert qui commençait à sentir une chaleur bien connue inonder tout son corps. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! Déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils essaient d'enlever ce maudit arbre ! Peut-être devrais-je aller les aider pour que ça aille plus vite ?_

Albert se consumait d'impatience. Il était un homme d'action et d'être assis là, à attendre passivement, devenait insupportable. Surtout qu'il avait pris le tout premier train du matin pour arriver à temps pour le déjeuner familial. _« Ah ! Enfin, on redémarre ! »_ Georges, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla lorsque le train se remit en route. Albert entama alors une discussion avec lui, qui se focalisa sur les projets d'avenir pour l'entreprise. Il aurait beaucoup plus de temps maintenant qu'Archibald était complètement formé, après quelques années d'étude et ses débuts dans la Compagnie Ardlay, l'an dernier. Il avait fait ses preuves et pourrait bientôt devenir vice-président pour le seconder efficacement. Son cousin était ambitieux, de plus compétent, et il accueillait volontiers le travail que lui déléguait de plus en plus le PDG des entreprises du groupe Ardlay.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au manoir. Candy, qui surveillait régulièrement par la fenêtre de la salle à manger qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'allée principale du domaine, l'avait vu arriver. Son cœur s'emballa et s'envola dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau s'échappant de sa cage. Avec une grande trépidation, elle quitta la table et courut à ses devants, sous l'œil amusé de la famille qui jugea bon d'attendre à l'intérieur pour leur offrir quelques instants d'intimité. Même Mme Elroy resta dans la pièce, sans même faire de remarque sur l'inconvenance de l'abandon de ses invités.

\- Albert ! Enfin tu es là ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras tendus.

\- Candy ! Mo chridhe ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il l'enlaça par la taille, la souleva de terre comme une plume et la fit tournoyer avec lui. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou amoureusement, humant son odeur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourtant elle riait aux éclats, avant que les lèvres avides de son mari ne prirent possession des siennes. Pour le moment, Georges qui s'était fait tout petit et discret, était resté assis en souriant dans la limousine. Le baiser terminé, ils se cherchèrent des yeux. Le vert émeraude et le bleu azur n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses et étincelants, magnifiés par tout un panel d'émotions qui s'y mêlaient comme le soulagement, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur et le désir. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison, tout en échangeant quelques mots et en se tenant par la taille.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué mon amour !

\- C'est la dernière fois, je ne veux plus me séparer de toi et des enfants aussi longtemps. Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? Comment vont nos chères têtes blondes ?

\- Nous allons tous très bien. Et moi encore mieux depuis que tu es là. Mais toi, comment te portes-tu ? As-tu fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, juste du retard à cause d'un arbre tombé sur la voie qu'il a fallu dégager.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Papounet !

\- Aileen ! Ma petite étoile préférée, comme tu as grandi !

Une fillette de quatre ans et demi, le sosie enfantin de sa mère, avait accouru en entendant la voix de son père résonner dans le hall d'entrée. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son « papounet » qui venait de s'accroupir pour accueillir sa fille chérie. Puis, c'est une boule de poils noirs et blancs qui vint sauter avec difficulté sur l'épaule d'Albert, en poussant de petits cris aigus.

\- Poupée ! Toi aussi tu viens m'accueillir.

Albert n'emmenait plus la moufette dans ses voyages, car elle était bien vieille maintenant, elle avait même dépassé l'espérance de vie de la plupart de ses congénères. Il ne l'avait pas emmenée en France pour ne pas l'exposer inutilement à la guerre, les bruits des combats auraient pu l'effrayer. Il avait été si heureux de la retrouver dans la forêt près de Lakewood, à leur retour d'Europe.

Toutes ces effusions étaient si attendrissantes, Candy observait la scène avec émotion, sa famille était à nouveau au complet.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille qui accueillit Albert chaleureusement. Ensuite le chef de famille vit Arthur dans les bras de sa nounou, qui avait reçu la consigne d'amener le bébé à son père, dès qu'il serait arrivé. Il se précipita vers son fils qui était intimidé par ce grand homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, en quelque sorte, mais très vite, une fois dans les bras de son père, il se laissa apprivoiser et il lui offrit un beau sourire. C'était un joli poupon en pleine santé aux joues rosées et gonflées, des cheveux blonds et bouclés, et deux grands yeux bleu azur. Le bonheur inonda Albert une fois de plus à quelques minutes d'intervalle. C'était vraiment là où il était le plus heureux, près de sa femme et de ses enfants : son foyer.

Le déjeuner avait pris du retard, mais qu'importe, ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver. Au cours de la fin du repas et ensuite au salon, la discussion fut centrée sur le voyage d'Albert : la description des contrées qu'ils avaient traversées, des terres encore en partie sauvages, surtout en Amazonie. On pouvait sentir que le côté aventurier d'Albert avait été comblé, c'était l'un des côtés positifs de son expédition. Candy fut contente de savoir qu'au moins il avait réussi à profiter un peu de son séjour, centré principalement sur les affaires et la prospection de nouveaux partenariats et marchés. Il distribua des cadeaux exotiques rapportés de son voyage.

Durant toute l'après-midi, les époux ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se dévorant du regard. Candy était radieuse dans sa belle robe rose sans manche à taille basse. Albert la trouvait magnifique et si désirable, il se demandait si la mode n'avait pas encore raccourci en lorgnant ses jambes. Le couple profitait de la moindre occasion pour se frôler, se toucher la main, caresser un genou sous la table … envoyant chaque fois plus de frissons. Sous prétexte d'une affaire urgente à régler, Albert entraîna Candy dans son bureau. En fait, ce n'était qu'une ruse, car il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras plus intimement, et surtout sans témoin. Candy l'avait bien compris et dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Albert encadra le visage de sa femme avec ses mains, lui caressa d'abord les joues, sa nuque puis avec ses pouces, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui s'entrouvrirent, l'invitant à les goûter. Il ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser devint vite beaucoup plus passionné que celui sur le perron de la porte d'entrée. Ils se mirent à gémir de plaisir au contact de la langue affamée de l'autre, une danse sensuelle s'ensuivit, intense. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas en reste, explorant avidement leur corps déjà en feu. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient traversé la pièce jusqu'à rencontrer le bureau en ébène. Albert se pressa tout contre sa femme qui découvrit avec délectation l'évidence de son désir pour elle. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le plateau du bureau, relevant par là même les jupes de Candy toute haletante. L'une des mains d'Albert se faufila sur l'un de ses genoux, puis remonta jusqu'au niveau où la soie de sa lingerie devenait la soie de sa peau tiède qui frissonnait de plaisir.

\- Candy mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il avait abandonné sa bouche à contrecœur pour reprendre haleine.

\- Je sais Joli Bert, moi aussi, mais… nous devons attendre… que nos invités…

\- Soient partis… oui je le sais bien... mais attends… juste encore un peu…

Il commença à embrasser son cou avec dévotion, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il était comme un alcoolique en état de manque, et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire son nectar.

\- Imagine un peu… ce que va penser la tante… si nous sommes trop longs…

\- Aah, tais-toi ! Je préfère ne pas y songer, il souriait tout contre son cou.

\- Et que nous rejoignons tout le monde… le visage en feu… tout décoiffés et… débraillés, elle le repoussa gentiment en riant.

\- Pour les joues rouges, c'est déjà fait, répondit-il un sourire en coin et les yeux malicieux, tout en l'observant intensément.

\- Raison de plus pour arrêter dès maintenant, elle le repoussa encore un peu plus pour glisser du meuble et retomber sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es vraiment cruelle avec ton pauvre mari qui rentre d'exil ! Il fit la moue.

\- Mais l'attente fait durer le plaisir, mon cher époux, et ce soir… je te promets de me dévouer entièrement à ta personne, corps et âme, dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux et sensuel.

\- C'est bien vrai ça ?

\- Oui, tu auras même droit à un traitement… spécial.

\- Précise.

Il avait l'œil brillant de concupiscence.

\- Non, car c'est une surprise !

\- Elle lui échappa et s'enfuit en riant.

\- Petite renarde, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Albert resta curieux, pensif, et il prit encore quelques instants seul pour se recomposer une attitude plus sereine. Ils avaient déjà retrouvé leur complicité de toujours qu'ils appréciaient tant et qui n'avait fait que s'accroître durant ces années de vie conjugale, en ajoutant une dimension sensuelle très riche et passionnée depuis leur mariage.

 **XXX**

Les invités partirent en fin d'après-midi, convaincus par le sous-entendu d'Archibald « qu'il était temps de laisser les amoureux se retrouver », mais la tante Elroy ne comprit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion ; elle ne se retira dans ses quartiers qu'après le souper.

En attendant, Candy avait parlé de la lettre de Lise qu'elle venait de recevoir. Celle-ci avait fini par épouser Jean, six mois après son retour à la fin de la guerre, heureusement sain et sauf. Ils s'étaient installés dans le village natal de son mari qui avait repris l'exploitation viticole avec son père, et ils y vivaient heureux. Elle annonçait la naissance de leur deuxième petit garçon, Henri, ainsi que celle de Thomas, le deuxième garçon de Jane et Pierre de Vigny qui s'étaient mariés au printemps 1919. Lise et Jane étaient restées en contact après la fermeture de l'hôpital à la fin du conflit. Le printemps suivant, les de Vigny avaient eu un premier garçon prénommé Charles. Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans le même hôpital, dans le centre de la France, près du domaine de la famille de Pierre.

Ils recevaient aussi régulièrement des nouvelles de Yann Guézennec, à l'occasion de chaque nouvelle année. Il avait repris son poste d'instituteur à Nantes, sa famille s'était agrandie d'une deuxième fille, Nolwenn, née un an après son retour chez lui, et d'un petit garçon d'un an prénommé Tristan.

Juste après le départ de Mme Elroy, il fut temps de mettre Aileen au lit, Arthur dormait déjà. Albert lui raconta une belle histoire pour l'endormir, profitant ainsi de quelques moments précieux avec sa fille. Pendant ce temps-là, Candy prit un bain rapide et parfumé pour mettre en place son opération séduction.

Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Albert qui voulait se rafraîchir de cette longue journée, et être au mieux de sa personne pour sa belle. Candy en profita pour finir de mettre en place les derniers préparatifs.

Quand Albert sortit de la salle de bains, il trouva une enveloppe, une rose rouge et un bandeau bien en évidence dans sa garde-robe. Il ouvrit le message mystérieux qui disait :

 _ **Rendez-vous au jardin d'hiver.**_

 _ **Attends à l'entrée, mets le bandeau sur tes yeux et frappe trois coups à la porte si tu veux une nuit inoubliable...**_

 _ **La petite renarde**_

Inutile de dire qu'Albert s'habilla très vite d'un pantalon et d'une simple chemise bleue que Candy adorait. Il était plein d'anticipation, rien que l'idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre le mettait en émoi. Qu'avait-elle bien pu imaginer ? … Ah ! Elle savait le mettre en appétit rien que par des mots.

Ainsi, il appliqua à la lettre les instructions. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit, puis une main l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il entendit le verrou se fermer. L'air embaumait les roses. Il dit d'une voix déjà rauque de désir :

\- Je suis venu pour ma nuit inoubliable.

\- Alors vous êtes au bon endroit M. Ardlay. Venez avec moi, mais gardez bien le bandeau en place !

\- Je vous suivrais au bout du monde.

\- Je sais, vous l'avez déjà fait il y a six ans.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Elle l'emmena sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Il tenta de la toucher, mais elle répondit:

\- Non, pas encore ! Un peu de patience … ouvrez la bouche !

Albert ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais il se plia à sa commande. Il sentit un objet lisse et sphérique de la taille d'une bille un fruit, qu'il croqua par réflexe… hum ! le jus doux et sucré d'une cerise, dénoyautée. Elle avait pensé au moindre détail. Tandis qu'il mâchait une deuxième baie, il sentit quelqu'un déboutonner sa chemise et l'ôter. Des mains sensuelles et chaudes commencèrent à lui caresser tout son torse, suivies par une bouche gourmande. Son cœur s'accéléra, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et afflua précipitamment à son entrejambe. Il commença à gémir de plaisir. Il chercha de nouveau à toucher l'objet de son désir, mais la voix sensuelle lui ordonna de rester immobile. Les mains reprirent leur effeuillage jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvât entièrement dans son costume d'Adam. La respiration d'Albert devenait erratique d'anticipation. Des doigts de plus en plus hardis exploraient tout son corps, concurrencés par une paire de lèvres avides et une langue habile. Albert s'abandonna tout entier, frissonnant. Il était ainsi à sa merci, vulnérable, et ce fut le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie, pourtant il y en avait eu depuis leur nuit de noces ! Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, il tremblait et il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter très longtemps ce traitement spécial et si bon. Elle n'avait pas menti. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de cette Aphrodite insatiable. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Elle s'éloigna, ce qui le frustra, alors il protesta de cet abandon. Il entendit ensuite un bruissement d'étoffe.

\- Maintenant tu peux enlever ton bandeau, mon amour.

Ce qu'il fit sans délai et ce qu'il vit, l'époustoufla : Candy portait une nouvelle nuisette à fines bretelles en soie et dentelle de couleur prune. Elle contrastait merveilleusement avec sa peau nacrée, donnant un air mystérieux et sensuel à son regard. Sa magnifique chevelure dorée retombait sur ses épaules en cascade soyeuse. Elle était debout, pieds nus, au milieu de couvertures douillettes et de coussins accueillants. Des bougies allumées diffusaient une lumière douce tout autour d'elle, et un rideau végétal fait de buissons de roses en fleur les cachait du reste du monde. Elle lui souriait, subtilement provocante sans vulgarité. Les yeux remplis de désir, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et jouait avec l'une de ses boucles blondes. Elle était si belle, ses formes féminines s'étaient accentuées avec la maternité et cela charmait son époux. Elle ajouta en lui tendant une main :

Le traitement spécial valait-il la peine d'attendre, mon cher mari ?

L'action valant mieux que les mots, Albert, complètement envouté, émit un grognement rauque et la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Mentalement, il la remercia de ne porter que cet unique vêtement facile à ôter, car il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre davantage pour pouvoir la toucher à son tour et lui rendre la faveur de son traitement spécial. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme un fou, toute la nuit et la vénérer de son corps. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et caressa tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, avec passion. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les coussins, et ce ne fut plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres, et un concert de mots doux susurrés, de soupirs, halètements et de gémissements. Ils avaient tellement faim l'un de l'autre.

Tout en lui léchant savamment l'un de ses boutons rose durcis, il s'assura qu'elle était parfaitement prête (si tant était qu'il en doutait encore) en explorant ses pétales cachés tout au creux de sa féminité. Elle était si humide, pour lui, il était au comble de l'excitation.

\- Tu me rends fou de désir, mon amour… je ne sais pas si je pourrai attendre plus longtemps.

\- Eh bien n'attends pas mon amour, fais-moi tienne, car c'est pareil pour moi… et puis nous avons toute la nuit pour recommencer encore, et encore.

\- Petite gourmande !

Une fois rassuré, il bascula sur elle et s'enfonça dans son sanctuaire, les yeux fermés dans sa béatitude, en émettant un long gémissement. Il tremblait déjà de plaisir. Candy gémissait aussi et l'encercla de ses jambes pour mieux l'accueillir et approfondir leur fusion.

Il se sentait chez lui.

Elle se sentait complète.

L'abstinence et l'absence avaient sublimé le désir et magnifié leur plaisir.

Ils se redécouvraient comme lors de leur première nuit en Écosse ; l'expertise et la parfaite connaissance de l'autre en plus, mais la pudeur et les hésitations en moins.

Cette première rencontre fut brève, mais très intense. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent leur chambre où ils terminèrent leur nuit d'amour dans leur lit. Ils s'aimèrent encore, mais plus lentement, avec plus de douceur et de tendresse, prenant tout leur temps pour savourer l'autre avant d'atteindre la jouissance. Enfin, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, épuisés mais rassasiés… du moins pour cette nuit.

 **Chanson :** **Turning Page - Sleeping At Last**

Le matin suivant, après une courte nuit, Candy ouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières pour trouver une paire d'yeux bleu azur qui la regardaient amoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Peu, mais divinement bien, et toi ?

Albert continua de la regarder ardemment, puis caressa sa joue avant d'ajouter :

\- J'aime tant ton regard, _la courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur._ **(2)**

\- Moi aussi mon amour, car ton regard est le ciel que je préfère contempler.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'aimer jusqu'à l'extase une fois de plus ; ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Ils prirent ensuite un bain ensemble tout en discutant. Albert proposa à Candy de déménager à Lakewood maintenant qu'il aurait plus de temps avec l'aide d'Archibald. Il voulait installer sa famille loin de la criminalité galopante de Chicago, car Albert était très inquiet. Il y avait de plus en plus d'enlèvements contre rançon d'enfant ou d'épouse qui se terminaient parfois très mal pour ne pas laisser de témoins. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à cent pour cent aux gardes du corps qui les suivaient en permanence lors de leurs sorties en ville, des failles étaient toujours possibles. Ainsi, Candy serait aussi plus proche de Mlle Pony et de sœur Maria, qu'elle pourrait voir plus souvent. Elle pourrait également donner un coup de main, de temps à autre, au Dr Martin qui s'était installé dans la nouvelle clinique qu'Albert avait fait construire juste à côté de l'orphelinat. Quant à Albert, il travaillerait à Lakewood, le téléphone permettrait de discuter en direct de la plupart des décisions à prendre, et maintenant qu'Archibald était vice-président, la signature de ce dernier était suffisante. Albert se rendrait une à deux fois par mois à Chicago, notamment pour assister aux conseils d'administration. En cas d'urgence, il pouvait y être en quelques heures. Candy était enchantée par l'idée. C'était ainsi qu'un mois plus tard, toute la famille déménagea à Lakewood. Albert put profiter davantage de son épouse et de ses enfants. Il était au comble du bonheur.

Pourtant, il y avait un an de cela, et malgré le bonheur dans lequel ils vivaient déjà à l'époque, Albert avait ressenti une toute petite crainte en lisant une certaine annonce de mariage dans les journaux :

 _ **Deux étoiles de Broadway s'unissent à jamais**_.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander comment Candy allait réagir à cette annonce ? Mais il fut vite rassuré en voyant une expression sereine sur le visage de sa femme, et même un certain soulagement quand elle dit :

Ils ont l'air si heureux sur la photo. Il a enfin tenu sa promesse d'être heureux, lui aussi. Je suis si contente pour lui et Suzanna.

Suzanna était remontée sur les planches, grâce à l'une des prothèses conçues par la section recherche et développement qu'Albert avait mise en place ; un pur hasard. Ce fut un succès et elle reprit confiance en elle, mais elle pensait que Terry ne l'aimerait jamais comme une femme puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais épousée. Autour d'eux, d'ailleurs, on les surnommait: les éternels fiancés. Alors, redevenue indépendante et autonome, elle lui avait rendu sa liberté. Elle avait mûri et son amour aussi, ce n'était plus celui d'une adolescente blessée et égoïste. Elle avait fini par l'aimer suffisamment pour le laisser partir si son bonheur devait se trouver ailleurs et sans elle.

Terry l'avait admirée de plus en plus, d'abord pour son courage de remonter sur scène, malgré son handicap, puis pour sa réussite et maintenant pour cette liberté qu'elle lui rendait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Ils partageaient aussi l'amour du théâtre qui resterait la grande passion de Terry. Et puis Suzanna était aussi une très belle femme, et son assurance retrouvée la rendait encore plus séduisante. Ainsi, il était tombé amoureux de la belle actrice, petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, mais il finit par le réaliser au moment où elle lui avait proposé de séparer leurs destins. Ainsi, contre toute attente, il lui fit une demande en mariage pour son plus grand bonheur. Roméo et Juliette avaient ressuscité.

 **XXX**

Peu de temps après avoir emménagé à Lakewood, le couple Ardlay et leurs enfants rendirent visite à la Maison de Pony qui avait été agrandie et modernisée, toujours grâce à Albert. Ils profitèrent de la sieste des enfants pour aller faire un tour sur leur colline. Maintenant il y avait une balançoire accrochée à l'une des branches du vieux chêne père, et Albert avait planté un cerisier juste à côté avec des myosotis au pied des deux arbres. Ce fut fait à la mémoire de cette magnifique journée, le jour de ses vingt-sept ans. Le jour où sur une autre colline au pied d'un autre cerisier, Candy lui avait offert une carte avec des myosotis. Le jour du premier baiser fugace qu'elle lui avait volé, mais qu'il avait tant apprécié, car ce fut la première preuve tangible de son amour pour lui. Tant de chemin avait été parcouru depuis lors, et il en restait encore bien davantage à parcourir, si Dieu le voulait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux installés, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sur l'une des plus solides branches du vieux chêne. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient gardée, et ils discutaient de leur histoire qui avait commencé ici même. Albert avait apporté un unique sandwich qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il le déballa et le partagea en deux moitiés puis en offrit une à sa femme.

\- Albert ! s'exclama Candy, les larmes aux yeux en comprenant son intention.

\- Candy, je suis si heureux de pouvoir partager mes joies et mes peines avec toi. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux le faire, sans retenue.

\- Albert, je me souviens de la première fois, c'était à Chicago. À l'époque mon cœur avait compris la signification de ce partage, mais ma tête était confuse et n'avait pas encore réalisé que c'était la même chose pour moi. Toi aussi, tu es le seul avec qui je puisse le faire. Joli Bert, mon amour, mon Prince de cette Colline, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Merci de me rendre si heureuse. Je t'aime.

\- Candy, mo chridhe, c'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es la lumière de mon existence, car j'ai commencé à vivre le jour où je t'ai rencontrée ici, il y a dix-neuf ans. Je t'aime.

Les larmes montèrent à leurs yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, continuant d'exprimer leur amour autrement qu'avec des mots. Cet amour avait traversé la tourmente, le rendant plus fort, plus intense, et il fleurissait aujourd'hui dans la quiétude et la joie d'un foyer épanoui.

 **Chanson : Michelle Featherstone - We are man and wife**

 **Cette fois c'est fini !  
**

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 **Pour info, j'écris actuellement une fic sur « Orgueil et préjugés » (Darcy et Lizzie) à l'époque de la Régence, j'ai déjà écrit environ la moitié de l'histoire et dès qu'elle sera bien avancée, voire terminée, je la publierai ici. Alors peut-être à bientôt ;)**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **(1)** Chicago est connue comme la ville des vents.

 **(2)** Premier vers du poème de Paul ELUARD : La courbe de tes yeux (Capitale de la douleur 1926) Je sais que ce moment se passe en 1923, mais supposons qu'Albert ait inventé ces vers.


End file.
